Chivalry of a Dark Knight
by Hyper-Nexus
Summary: It all began with a sword stolen from the Gotham Museum. After a fateful encounter, Bruce Wayne finds himself in the world of Blazers and with abilities he's never had before. Now he finds himself facing unusual circumstances, a mysterious organisation, and the possibility that his very being might be changed forever.
1. Waking up on the other side

**AN: Chapter 3 of Gotham Tournament is gonna take a while to complete so I thought I'd post something a little different for the time being.**

 **This started out as a Dare someone gave me a while back and I was interested mostly because of the title alone.**

 **Batman and all related characters are owned by DC Entertainment, Chivalry of a Failed Knight/Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan is created by Riku Misora.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01: Waking up on the other side**

It seemed like a night like any other in Gotham City. A certain armored vehicle raced down the streets and at the steering wheel was a man who was recognizable in the grey body suit and black cape with a cowl that had pointy ears. It was currently the Batman's fourth year of being Gotham's protector and a lot had happened since then, the fall of the Falcone and Maroni families, The League of Assassins and of course his haunting encounter with the Joker. He had seen and dealt with a lot of strange things since leaving Gotham at the tender age of nine and even stranger things when he returned ten years later but tonight, things were about to take a turn for the strangest.

One of the monitors inside the Batmobile, showcasing a map of the city, sounded off with incessant beeps and a red dot on the map began to blink at a certain location.

"Break in at the Gotham Museum of Antiquities." Batman murmured.

As the Batmobile accelerated towards its destination, Batman wondered if Selina Kyle was back in town, a museum heist being something up her alley. He hadn't heard from her since they parted ways a year ago and unfortunately it wasn't on the best of terms. His thoughts about the possibility of meeting her again was dismissed when he heard the APB the Batmobile radio was tuned into.

 _ _"...Officer down! Requesting backup at 401 Kesel. Suspect involved in an aggravated robbery at the Museum has assaulted seven security personnel and an Officer with some kind of deadly weapon. I repeat, Officer dow-GAH!.."__

His eyes narrowed as he slammed of the accelerator. It definitely wasn't Selina, her style was more 'sneak in and out as quietly as possible', not cause so much noise and attack so many people as this person did. Nearing his destination, he heard the police dispatcher sound off on the Batmobile's radio.

 _ _"...in pursuit of suspect riding a stolen red Ducati heading west at Hall road. Suspect is female wearing a white motorcycle jacket and helmet and should be considered armed and dangerous..."__

It was as the dispatcher said: Not far from the scene of the robbery, a girl on a red motorcycle was zooming down the road. She avoided and swerved from whatever obstacles that was in her way while being tailed by two police cars, the light and sounds from their sirens piercing the night. She knew once she got back to her superiors, she was going get an earful. This was suppose to be a quiet job and if that security guard hadn't spotted her, it would've stayed that way. Still, she'd be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the thrill of being chased.

The two squad cars behind her gained speed and tried to cut her off from both sides but she smirked and outstretched one of her palms where a weapon materialized out of thin air, It was her "device" which she called Kiriniji, it was in the form of a Kusarigama. With two simple swings of the chain to the left and right, the sickle end of the weapon accurately slashed the front tires of the police cars, forcing them to loose speed. The training she had gone through growing up was arduous but it allowed her to control the chain-weapon so accurately as if it was another limb.

She snorted to herself after seeing her pursuers swerve to a halt, it was almost hilarious how these Non-Blazers kept trying their luck against her. At that moment, an almost beastly roar of an engine caught her attention and so she looked back and her eyes widened from behind her helmet at the sight of the black armored vehicle chasing her, a kind of vehicle she had never seen before.

 _ _"What kind of car is THAT!?"__ she thought as she twisted the throttle in an effort to out-speed her pursuer.

The Batmobile had no problem keeping up with her. A small compartment in front of the vehicle opened and a muzzle emerged and then fired a small projectile at her. The girl became a little nervous from being fired at from behind. The vehicle tried positioning behind her again and fired two more shots, the girl swerved to the sides to avoid them and saw an opportunity when she noticed a lamppost at the street corner ahead of her to her right.

She first swung the chain part of Kiriniji towards the lamppost, the weighted end of the chain wrapped and snagged on to the pole, she then used the momentum to make a sharp turn to the right. The Batmobile followed suit by firing a cable to that same lamppost and making a sharp turn but now both pursuer and pursued found themselves heading towards oncoming traffic.

In front of them, a truck driver becomes startled seeing the two oncoming vehicles and braked hard while swerving out of the way, the semi-trailer attached to his tractor swung forward and blocked the path in the process. The girl smiled behind her helmet and then slid with the bike under the semi-trailer between the wheels.

The Batmobile screeched to a halt and inside and Batman exhaled with irritation, begrudgingly acknowledging that his pursuit was halted. It didn't matter too much, he sort of predicted an outcome like this; That's why the projectiles he fired were actually an adhesive gel with a tracker inside and luckily one the shots he made found its mark on the back of the bike. With the chase still afoot, he reversed the Batmobile followed the tracker's signal.

* * *

Some time later and a mile away, the girl rode her stolen Ducati skillfully down the steps of a subway station. The station had actually been abandoned since the bombings from the Joker last year and was now a deserted area with an eerie vibe. This was her "rendezvous point" and she still had some time to kill. Stepping off the bike, she removed and tossed away her helmet and then unzipped her jacket which she felt was too tight, she wore just a black tank top underneath.

"Phew!" she exhaled as she stretched herself.

Looking over the bike, her eyes rested on the object she was assigned to steal, now wrapped in a brown cloth.

Taking the wrapped object in her hands, she removed the cloth to peer at the source of all this craziness. It looked like a simple medieval long sword with a long black hilt and a gold cross-guard and pommel but aside from that, there was no identifiable visual characteristics about its design.

She checked it's aura again to confirm that this indeed was the object she was looking for. It was difficult to find the thing, let alone come here. Despite her addiction to danger and how interesting she found this city, she had no intention of returning.

"All this trouble just for you. I sure hope it was worth it." she murmured.

Her ears picked up a sound behind her and she quickly spun around, holding the blade behind while her other hand was raised to attack. But all she saw was the staircase she came down on and the empty train tracks, there was a small gust of wind that blew pieces of shredded paper but no presence in the area aside from herself.

"Hm, Probably my imagination." she mused.

"Probably not." A deep modulated voice sounded behind her.

She spun around in surprise and froze as her eyes took in the tall costumed figure. Her mind raced, wondering how could someone sneak up on her without her notice, especially dressed in a suit like that.

Now that Batman was close enough, he was able to get a good look at the mystery thief and he had to admit that she wasn't the least what he expected. She was pretty young, couldn't be older than seventeen or maybe eighteen. Her short, neck-length hair was purple with a definable white streak running over one of her bangs, her eyes were surprisingly vine colored and her skin was tanner than the average japanese. He did also note that her bust was way too big for a teenager...not that it was important or anything.

The girl kept her sight fixed on the Dark Knight until she finally snickered and looked at him incredulously.

"And who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You not only stole something that doesn't belong to you but you critically injured over a dozen police officers and security guards. I'd suggest you hand it over before you make things worse for yourself."

The girl seemed to be ignoring him and instead made a connection in her mind.

"Wait, it was you who was driving that black thing chasing me, wasn't it?"

Batman didn't say anything which prompted a laugh from the girl.

"Hehe! And here I was thinking this town was going to be boring! So is that armor your device or something?"

She was silent for a while as she peered at him.

"No, I forgot that there are no Blazers here. It's some kind of uniform." she concluded.

 _ _"Blazers? Device? What is she talking about?"__ thought Batman.

In almost a blink of an eye, she closed the distance between them and leaned against him. This caught Batman off guard as she placed a finger on the emblem on his armor.

"So what's your story anyway, Mister Bat? That's what this thing on your chest is supposed to be, right?"

Batman swatted her hand away and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll repeat. The sword, hand it over."

She moved the sword behind her back before he could grab it and stood on the tips of her toes, her body pressed against his, her free palm on his arm, her face within an inch from his and her eyes full of intent.

"How about you take the mask off first?" she whispered in a sultry voice.

"How about 'No'?" he growled.

"Aww, too bad." she purred and gave an exaggerated sad pout. "I wanted to know what the rest of your face looked like, you have such kissable lips."

Batman pushed her away in disgust, wondering if this girl even knew how old she was.

"Enough of this! If you're not going to co-operate then I'm taking you in!"

The girl laughed and jumped backwards, putting some distance between them. She then secured the sword within the loose belt that she wore.

"Yeah, I don't think so. You Non-Blazers should learn to pick your fights. See, I'm on a tight schedule and the job description did say to eliminate anything in my way. Unfortunately for you right now, that's where you are."

With that declaration, she outstretched her palm and the weapon she carried before, which she referred as Kiriniji, materialized in front of it. After she grabbed it, she grasped the chain with her other hand and spun it. Batman was stunned seeing this, he thought that she somehow had that weapon hidden on her person somewhere, not expecting it to materialize out of thin air like that.

 _ _"That's new."__ he thought.

He didn't have the time to process this phenomenon as she took the initiative by whipping the chain portion of the weapon towards him. Batman jumped out of the way and retaliated by flinging a batarang. She avoided the projectile and it embedded itself on the floor next to her, she couldn't help but pause and curiously stare at it and notice its shape.

"Heh, taking this Bat fetish thing a little too far doncha think?" she snickered.

Batman tried taking advantage of her pause by rushing her. She threw out her chain again but he ducked under it and tried striking her with an open palm, she swerved out of the way and sliced at him with the sickle part of the weapon. He deflected it with the bladed fins on his gauntlet and tried to make a grab for the sword but she didn't allow it and instead followed up with a series of spinning kicks which Batman blocked.

He had to admit that he found her martial arts skills to be impressive but he had no intention to dragging the fight any longer. His objective was to just retrieve the sword and she was aware of it, considering how she was constantly trying to put distance between them.

He decided to try a different method at closing their distance by using his grapple gun to pull himself above her and then coming down with a kick but apparently she was prepared such a maneuver.

"Not a good idea trying to attack me from above!"

She quickly spun the chain end of the kusarigama above her and she spun it fast enough to resemble the rotor blades of a helicopter, even to the point of blowing wind in all directions. Batman's eyes widened seeing the rotary disk he was dropping towards and with a quick thought, he spread his cape into its glider mode and caught some of that gale to push him away from her. She ceased her spinning just as he landed some distance from her.

"How many more tricks do you have up that sleeve of yours?" she asked.

"More than you think."

The response made her smirk and there was a noticeable red tinge on her tanned cheeks. She then surprisingly took the sword from her belt and struck the blade to the floor, making it stand.

"Now you got me curious. But as much as I'd love doing this all night, I'm on the clock so what's say we finish this?"

With the sickle part of Kiriniji in one and chain in the other, she rushed at her opponent and he responded in kind but it was just as they were about to clash when a strange sight occurred: it looked like the girl jumped back but in her place was a mirror image of herself which she separated herself from. When Batman collided with the mirror image, it exploded in plume of purple smoke. This phenomenon already confused him and in that confusion, he accidentally inhaled the smoke and the subsequent effects were immediate.

He began to hack and cough but soon felt such actions difficult as a tingling numbness came over him. His arms fell to his sides like wet noodles, his breathing began to slow down and his body felt so heavy that it took a lot of effort to not collapse on the spot.

The girl casually walked towards him and gave his chest a gentle shove and that was all that was needed to send him on his back.

He was helplessly still after impacting the floor, feeling like his entire body was glued there and all he could do was breathe slowly through his open mouth. He then felt her crawl on top of him and before he knew it, she mashed her lips against his and he couldn't do a thing to fight back!

She then Immediately sat up with a look of mock outrage.

"Eek! P-pervert! Help! Police!"

She acted out with exaggeration and laughed. He couldn't even speak, whatever it was he inhaled made his vocal functions flaccid. She came into his view again, her vine colored eyes glinted and her cleavage hung over him.

"Confused, huh? What you saw was one of my Noble Arts, I call that one __Doku Bunshin__."

He had no idea what a 'Noble Art' was but what he saw her do looked impossible and couldn't help but wonder if she was even human. He then noticed her hand hovering over the edges of his mask.

"Maybe I still have some time left to take a peek."

But just then, there was a beeping sound that emitted from a device that was strapped to her belt. It seemed to have some kind of significance to her as her expression changed and her hand as well as her head dropped sightly.

"Or not." she said with chuckle and a defeated sigh.

She pushed off him and retrieved the sword she stuck to the floor. Batman could only surmise from they way she kept going on about having a tight schedule that the beeping indicated that her time here was up and she was about leave. She turned to face him before making that departure.

"Well, it's been fun. Don't worry, the effects of the poison should wear off in about thirty minutes, enough time for me to be long gone. Don't bother tracking me down because you'll NEVER find me."

With that, she turned and began to walk away. He absolutely refused to let her get away that easily and his mind raced trying to figure a way out of his current state.

He had no idea about the nature of the poison that effected him and could only assume from how limp his muscles felt it was some kind of anticholinergic or neuromuscular blocking agent similar to curare. He needed a fast acting antidote and fortunately there was something he happened to have in one of his belt pockets. This wasn't the first time he was paralyzed like this, not too long ago he tangled with the crazed eco-terrorist Pamela Isley who used a similar kind of toxin on him. As a precaution, he developed a counter-agent which he never ended up using but now seemed a good time as any. The functions of the antidote would basically jump-start his nerve signals and muscle contractions, combating any anticholinergic effect, a sort of "benign version" of Strychnine.

Quick and effective but it didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt like a bitch.

With great struggle and all the willpower he could muster, he was able to bring his right hand towards the correct belt pocket and retrieve a cool steel cylinder. A button press made one end of the cylinder pop off revealing a needle and the other shorter end extend with a telescopic stem. It took a second to for him to firmly grasp it and ready his thumb on the plunger. With his teeth grit, he jammed the steel syringe into the side of his leg.

As she walked, the girl heard his pained grunts, gasps and pants. She couldn't help but giggle and turn around.

"You do realize that you right now sound like you're..."

She stopped and reeled back with widened eyes seeing him now standing, slightly slouched and looking winded but seemingly cured from her poison.

"What!? How did you..!?" she exclaimed with astonishment.

"Like I said, I have more tricks than you think."

After saying that, Batman immediately launched a grapple line towards her. The grapple latched on to the sword in her hand and because it was too late for her to recover from her surprise, he was able to yank it away from her and grabbed the handle as it flew towards him. It was the moment the Dark Knight would remember when everything had changed for him.

Batman was brought to his knees as he screamed in overwhelming agony. Like the effect of electrocution, his hand was unable to release the handle as he felt his muscles and joints tighten with the wave of pain that engulfed him. He was normally used to pain, he had trained for years to endure all kinds of suffering and his body had withstood physical trauma that would make even the most hardened man flinch. But this was different; it wasn't like physical torture, it felt like his very soul was being torn apart!

The blade glowed and vibrated with an ear-piercing hum and black tendrils of smoke spilled from the gaps in his costume before expanding in billowing thickness. It wasn't only that, the area around him just seemed to be getting darker as if his presence was sucking the light away.

The girl with the purple hair and white streak stepped back with wide eyes and a slack jaw. She had no idea what was happening before her, she knew that the sword was important but never did she expect something like this to happen.

"W-what's going on!? What is this!?" she gasped.

This was the last thing the Dark Knight heard before it all went black for him.

* * *

He stirred feeling the harshness of the sun beating down on the black portions of his suit, his eyelids felt like velcro as peeling them open was such a strain that he wondered how long he had them closed. Light assaulted his vision and he squinted as he groggily forced himself up. He steadied himself on wobbly legs and swallow a couple of times to prevent loosing the food in his stomach. Everything in his body felt sore and his head was being plagued by a pounding headache, in a word: he felt like hell.

He stumbled towards a railing and held on to it to stop his body from collapsing, opening his eyes fully when it adjusted to the light so he can take in his surroundings.

He was on a rooftop of some apartment building and judging from the environment, he was definitely not in Gotham but from the various signs that was written in kanji and the landmarks, he recognized where he was.

"I'm in...Japan?" he grunted.

More accurately, it was Tokyo. Bruce had visited the city a few times before, a long time ago when he was abroad training and more recently during a visit to one of Wayntech's subsidiaries located here. But right now he wondered how did he end up here, on the other side of the globe. He tapped on the comm-link on the side of his cowl and attempted to contact Alfred.

"Alfred, I need you arrange a private j..."

There was complete static of the other end of the call.

"Alfred?"

He switched to different Comm channels but there was no response. He even tried remotely dialling Wayne Manor or his office in Wayne Industries but it was the same result.

"Perhaps the signal's being jammed?"

He began to feel on edge as he recalled the events from before, the purple haired girl who stole that sword from the Gotham Museum.

Now that he thought about it, the sword was no longer in his possession and assumed that she took it from him after...he wasn't able to process it, everything was a blur after he touched that stolen weapon.

But now he considered that maybe she was the one responsible for bringing him here. If so, how? and why? He remembered that she indicated that she working for someone, did they have something to do with it? Paranoia began to set in as he began to wonder if he was captured, but why leave him here? Did that mean someone was watching him?

He sighed and rubbed his head, deciding that standing around in broad daylight in the suit pondering about unknown events wasn't going to do him any good. And so after making sure the coast was clear, he scaled down the side of the building and grabbed some hanged clothes on the way, an act which he felt a little guilty about.

After taking off his cowl, cape and rest of his armor he quickly dressed in the articles of clothing he "borrowed": the salmon-colored shirt was crumpled but it hugged his frame fine, same with the pants. He bundled his armor the best he could and stashed it in a safe place where he would retrieve it later.

He opened one of the compartments of his utility belt to reveal a few hundred dollar bills and bunch of fake IDs and passports, these were tools that he would normally use for undercover work. He would later go to a local forex to exchange those dollars for yen.

He was still barefoot and hoped no one would notice but on the other hand, the locals would probably dismiss him as some idiot gaijin which was fine by him. Later he was able to buy some cheap sandals and shades, completing his "Idiot Gaijin look". He then hailed a Taxi and requested to be driven to the airport.

* * *

 _ _"Sorry. The number you have dialed does not exist"__ was what he had heard over and over after dialing. Wayne Manor, His office, Alfred, Lucius, every mobile number he knew responded the same and every office number responded with the automated messages saying that the Area Code "is not valid". Bruce hung up the payphone in bewilderment. He wondered what was going on in Gotham and was beginning to worry.

Later, he approached a ticket booking counter and was greeted by the woman behind it. He stuck to his persona of a dumb tourist while talking to her but also used some that ol' flirtatious playboy billionaire charm, hoping the smooth talk might give him an easier time and it seemed to be working; she was already being more helpful than she should.

"Your Japanese is actually very good, Mr. Bale. And...you certainly have a way words." she giggled with a blush.

Bruce responded with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks but I'm still learning. I still have trouble distinguishing words. I always get my Onii-sans and Onee-sans mixed up." he chuckled and she giggled in kind.

"So which country will you be visiting this time?" she asked.

"United States, ma'am. I honestly love traveling and I especially love your country but I think it's about time I headed home."

"Oh, so you're American."

Bruce noticed that her tone and expression shifted slightly and wondered if she had a problem with people from his country but she reverted back to her cheerful nature and began typing on her keyboard.

"Okay then, Destination?"

"Gotham City."

She paused with a blink and looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Gotham City. I know, the place is kinda a hell hole but it's home." he confirmed while sheepishly scratching his hair.

The woman chuckled while giving a nervous smile.

"Um, Sir...I can't help you without a proper destination."

It was now Bruce's turn to blink and return the curious gaze.

"Aren't there any direct flights to Gotham City?" he asked.

"W-Where is exactly is this 'Gotham City'?"

Bruce reeled a bit. Was this some kind of joke? Archie Goodwin International was one of the major airline hubs in the world! For them to not hear about Gotham was preposterous! His patience was running thin and was about to tell her off when a commotion nearby caught his attention.

There was a media frenzy near one of the staircases as reporters and cameramen bombarded a person coming down the stairs with questions and camera flashes. Flanked by two bodyguards, this person appeared to be a young girl with red-pinkish hair tied into twin tales. She smiled and waved as her bodyguards managed to put a respectable distance between her and the paparazzi.

Bruce turned back to the woman at the counter and could see that her starstruck gaze was fixed towards the red-haired girl.

"Is she some kind of local celebrity?" Bruce asked her.

The woman snapped out of her reverie and looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding right? You don't know Princess Stella from the Vermillion Empire!?"

"Vermillion Empire?"

Bruce shook his head as his confusion mounted. He felt he was clearly missing something and decided to excuse himself.

"You know what, forget the booking. Do you know where I can get today's newspaper?" he asked.

The woman at the counter gave him the information he needed and after acquiring the reading material, he found a place a sit and read. Bruce found himself checking the date of the newspaper more than once to confirm that it was today's date but after tensely scanning the pages, particularly the international news, he was more perplexed as ever.

There was no mention of Gotham or Wayne Industries and the current events did not match the events from yesterday. For instance, he knows for a fact that the presidential elections are at full swing back in the states but the paper makes no mention of it and is instead referring a US president he has never heard of. He knows for a fact that his company's stock was trending at an all time high just yesterday but there's nothing saying such in the paper's stock section. And he certainly knows for a fact that there's no such thing as a "League of Mage-Knight Nations" just like he knows that the current Japanese Prime Minister was NOT Bakuga Tsukikage.

 _ _"What the hell is going on?"__ he wondered.

The local headlines were all about something called the 'Seven Star Sword Art Festival' as well as the arrival of Princess Stella and on the international side of things, there was an ongoing investigation involving a terrorist group called 'Rebellion' who had been involved in some bombings a few months ago. Bruce blinked at this, surely he would've heard about such an event if it happened. He flipped through the pages some more and noticed that the word "Blazer" was constantly mentioned in these articles.

"Blazers..." he whispered to himself.

He remembered that girl he fought against. She referred to him as a 'Non-Blazer'. That seems to indicate that she's one of them, but what IS a Blazer exactly?

Bruce discarded the newspaper and made his out the airport, he felt frustrated not knowing what was happening in the world and his mind was buzzing with questions. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed in fixed determination. He decided to put off leaving Japan for the time being, right now he wanted answers and he swore nothing was going to stop him from getting them.

* * *

Finally safe from the paparazzi, Stella leaned back on her seat in the limo and exhaled. The flight from her kingdom was quite tiring as well as the attention she had gotten, coming to a new country, but this was a decision she had made long ago and was willing to see it through.

"Well Miss Vermillion, Welcome to Tokyo."

Stella turned towards the voice to see the woman she had been in correspondence with. She was a slender woman in formal attire who had her short black hair tied and held up. Her dark brown eyes had the capability of being stern yet gentle and a cigarette dangled from her mouth which always seemed to smirk. She was Kurono Shinguuji, the current director of Hagun Academy; one of the most prestigious Chivalry Schools in the country.

"Thank you, Director. I'm glad to be here." responded Stella with a smile.

"I know that things here in Japan are a little different to what you're accustomed to in the Vermillion Kingdom but we'll assist you in any way we can to help you adapt."

"I appreciate it, Director."

The princess felt she wouldn't need any help. She was confident and had acquainted herself with Japanese language and culture before her trip. Kurono took a drag from her cigarette before asking something that was on her mind.

"If you don't mind me asking, Your Highness: why did you decide to study abroad? I'm sure you would've received the right kind of training in your own kingdom."

Stella frowned before turning her gaze towards the car window. Her ruby eyes locked with her own translucent reflection from the glass.

"Because in my home country, they trapped me in a box called "genius"." she finally said.

Kurono raised a brow in curiosity and the red-haired princess continued to talk.

"I was more of a prisoner than a student. With all their expectations and admirations, I couldn't test myself. I didn't have the freedom to try something and fail."

Kurono nodded in understanding.

"Well I think you'll find Hagun Academy most suitable. The Seven Star Sword Art Festival is coming up where young Blazers from all over the country will compete. It's an excellent opportunity for you to find what you're looking for. And who knows? You might face someone who could...surprise you."

In the aforementioned academy was a young man practicing his sword swings alone, each swing was precise and honed. He was of average height with straight dark hair and eyes and had a slender but toned physique. He was an F-rank Blazer, known among his peers as "The Worst One", labels that were incorrect about his skills and true potential. His name was Ikki Kurogane and he was currently unaware that a certain princess would soon enter his life and heart. He was also unaware that soon another person would enter his life and the world of Blazers would be shaken to its core.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he noticed the light around had dimmed which made him glance at the summer sky and notice an overcast, the dark clouds adamantly trying to snuff out the sun. The young boy remarked to himself.

"Hm, The skies seem darker today."

 **TBC**


	2. Nobusuma

**AN: This Chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to split it into 2 smaller chapters instead. The next one is about 75% done so hopefully I'll have than up soon.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02: Nobusuma**

A group of four entered a large shopping mall which was not too far from Hagun Academy. This group consisted of Ikki Kurogane, his roommate Stella Vermillion, his sister Shizuku and her roommate whom she just introduced earlier as "Alice". Alice is actually a tall boy with lavender wavy locks that fell to his neck, his actual name is Nagi Arisuin and he had a rather feminine nature. Despite finding the boy's behavior a little off-putting, Ikki was thankful that Shizuku had a friend she could trust and open up to.

But now he found himself in an awkward situation where he had two girls constantly vying for his attention.

The first was Stella, a voluptuous girl with red-pinkish hair tied in two ponytails with yellow bows, whom he met five days ago. The tale of their relationship began like a scene from a typical anime where he walked in on her while she was changing...really. She challenged him to mock battle where the looser would serve the winner as a servant and he won. They didn't exactly get off on the right foot but there was a spark, an undeniable attraction between them. Ikki found her beautiful as well as charming and since then, she had become much nicer to him and the two found themselves getting closer to one another, sometimes much closer.

And then there was his sister, Shizuku, whom he hadn't seen in four years. A petite young girl with short silvery white hair, she was only one out of all the members of his family that he felt closest to.

His older brother, Ouma, was only focused on becoming a stronger warrior and didn't play the role of the big brother that Shizuku needed so Ikki felt he needed to fill that role, to protect and care for her. He wasn't worried about her when he left the Kurogane household as a family disgrace, he knew she was the princess of the house and she would be well taken care of. Then he met her again just two days ago when she surprised him as well as everyone at the academy by kissing him. Not a sisterly kiss on the cheek. No, a full blown kiss on his lips like the kind a sibling isn't supposed to do!

It was actually his first real kiss and now here she was looking so elegant in that Gothic Lolita outfit and with make-up (courtesy of Arisuin). It was putting her in a light that Ikki has never imagined seeing her in.

The group's original intention for coming to the mall was to see a movie but since they had come much earlier, they decided to stop by the Food Court on the first floor to get something to eat.

"Oh Wow! This is so good!" exclaimed Stella with starry eyes after tasting her crepe.

For once, Shizuku agreed with the red haired princess as she enjoyed her own crepe.

"I thought they were ridiculously expensive, but they're so worth it."

The crepes were actually Nagi's recommendation and he took some pride in pleasing the two girls.

"I'm glad you two like it. I'm personally acquainted with some of the chefs here and their craft is top notch. However there are other options for confectionery. For instance, if you're interested in ice cream, then there's place I'd recommend on the third floor."

"You sure do know a lot, Alice." said Stella.

"Alice is pretty knowledgeable about all kinds of things and he's an expert on sweets and clothing, if you're looking for anything." stated Shizuku with a sense of pride.

The tall effeminate boy shrugged with modesty.

"Well, visiting this place from time to time pays off."

From there, the two girls bombarded Nagi with questions about the sweet and clothing shops in the mall and soon the conversation morphed to being about sweets and dresses in general. Ikki of course had no knowledge or interest in the subject matter and had no idea how to join in their conversation.

Feeling awkwardly left out, his mind began to wander as he glanced around the food court. He took notice that a lot of young girls from the other tables seem to be whispering to themselves while ogling at someone. Curious about the source of their attraction, he followed their gaze to find a young man sitting alone with a large briefcase at his feet. The person looked well built, his face had both soft and sharp features with a square jawline, deep blue eyes and his short black hair that was futilely combed back had strands that adamantly dangled on his forehead. There was food left on the table but he hasn't touched it yet as if the heavy thoughts in his mind made him forget his hunger. Ikki could sense a strange vibe coming off from the man but he wasn't sure what.

Unfortunately for him, Nagi quickly took notice of his gaze and cooed.

"Ooooh, he's quite fetching! I didn't know you were into men, Ikki? Maybe I should've tried my luck with you much sooner."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Stella and Shizuku gasped and Ikki immediately began feel flustered.

"Ikki! Is this true!?" asked a panicked Stella.

"Whu-Whaa? NO! I'm not into men!"

"But you were looking at him!" countered Shizuku.

"I wasn't! I was just noticing that...I mean...!"

Ikki started to ramble on and his sentences comically degraded with each word. Feeling that this conversation was going south, Ikki began to hastily try to change the subject.

"S-so anyway! Wa-what were you guys talking about earlier?"

"Urban legends." replied Nagi as he daintily bit into his crepe.

Ikki balked. He wondered how the hell did a conversation about sweets and dresses end up on the topic of urban legends!?

"I was simply educating Miss Stella about the richness of our folklore and culture. We have many legends that have ingrained in today's popular culture, like Hanako-san who haunts the girl's restrooms of elementary schools or Hachishakusama, the tall woman dressed in white who preys on children."

Stella shivered and rubbed her shoulders.

"Brrr! Why do you Japanese come up with the creepiest stories?"

"Cautionary supernatural yarns have always been part of our history. Even today with the advent of social media, we can't help but make and trade stories that are bizarre and spooky. Take the recent incidents for instance..."

"What incidents?" asked Ikki, his curiosity piqued.

Nagi feigned shock and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You didn't know? It's being reported for the past few days. Haven't you heard of Nobusuma?"

Shizuku looked up from nibbling her crepe.

"Isn't that a youkai that looks like a flying squirrel?" she asked.

"How cute!" squealed Stella.

The facial area around Nagi's eyes darkened and he flashed a creepy grin.

"Oh nothing cute about it, My dear Stella. There had been sightings of it since four nights ago. The first was in Ikebukuro where a couple was being attacked and mugged by a local street gang when suddenly...it ambushed each gang member from the shadows! The couple described it as a large creature with glowing eyes, horns on its head as well as its arms and huge black wings which it uses to smother its victims and then drag them into the shadows so it can feed on their blood!"

Shizuku rolled her eyes at Nagi's attempt to sound as dramatically spooky as possible but the effect seemed to have worked as the fiery princess began to shiver again.

"That's some squirrel." remarked Ikki.

"It had been seen again the following night in Roppongi where it attacked a man who attempted to rape a young woman, then the next night in Shinjuku it did the same with several known Yakuza members. In some places they've called it Nodeppo because they've seen it unleash a horde of bats from its hands. Whatever it was, it seemed to have developed a taste for criminals."

Ikki quietly listened to Nagi's dramatic narration and then scratched the side of his head.

"I dunno. Sounds like fake internet news to me."

Ikki wasn't exactly an avid internet user but he had a vague idea of what a "creepy-pasta" is. Ikki glanced towards Shizuku and something immediately came to his notice.

"Hey, Shizuku." he called out.

"Hmm?"

When Shizuku turned towards him, Ikki reached forward and brushed his finger against her cheek. For a second she was confused until she realized that he wiping off some cream she unknowingly had on her cheek.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to ruin your make-up now, would we?" he said before licking off the cream.

For Ikki such casual behavior was commonplace between them since those innocent days when they were kids, she was the only one from the Kurogane household who made him feel that much at ease. But for Shizuku, after discovering her hidden feelings for her precious onii-sama, the act made her flush bright red, her heart thump wildly and her whole body shake in ecstasy and embarrassment.

Nagi couldn't help but smirk at the whole scene.

"Oh my. I guess there's no defensive power you can use against that, is there?"

"Sh-Shut up! I was caught off-guard, okay!?" snapped Shizuku, her face still red.

Ikki blinked in confusion while Stella clinched her fists and growled silently.

 _ _"That skank! I'll show her!"__

With that thought, the fiery princess began to smear as much cream on her face as possible, not knowing that she was over doing it.

A few tables away from the four, sat a young man in his early twenties, the person that Ikki noticed earlier. He still hadn't touched his ordered food and his mind was awashed with calculations and analyses, trying to figure out a solution to his predicament.

After leaving the airport that morning when he literally woke up in this country, Bruce spent the whole day going from libraries to internet cafes. All for doing research and understanding his current situation and what he found out left him shaken. He briefly wondered if he was in some kind of dream, some kind of fabricated illusion or hoax. And scarier still, he wondered if his whole life, as Bruce Wayne and Batman, was the illusion instead. But after assuring himself that there was no hoax, he could only come to one possible conclusion:

Something had either happened to the world or the world he's in wasn't his own.

It was crazy and ridiculous but no matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was the only logical conclusion. In this world, this...alternate reality, there is no Gotham, Batman or any existence of the people he knows. There's a much different history here and it all had to do with these people called Blazers. They were gifted people, born one in thousands, who were adept in magic.

 _ _"That's right...Magic."__ Bruce grimaced internally. __"Of all the realities out there, I end up in the one with the most illogical of concepts."__

Blazers are capable of materializing a part of their very souls into weapons called "Devices" and were capable of amazing feats, their existence stretches back to ancient history when they were mistaken as witches, wizards and even gods.

It sounded so unfathomable except the proof laid in the fact that he already met one of them, the purple-haired girl from that night, and seen what they were capable of.

From what he understood from his readings, the first and second World Wars played out much differently in this history and the end result was two major powers: The League of Mage-Knight Nations and the Union which his home country was a part of. The relationship between the two powers were tense and a third war would've broken out if not for a common enemy, a terrorist organization called Rebellion.

Bruce sighed. It was all very fascinating but the information brought him no closer to finding out how he got here and how he can get back home.

It had been five days since then and he had been getting by with the money he had but it obviously wasn't going to last. Going back to the U.S was an option but where could he go? He didn't have any of his resources there and didn't know anybody whom he can trust. He was truly on his own.

He initially had no intention of operating as Batman while he was here but he couldn't stand by and watch innocent people being preyed on by a bunch of punks. So far he had stuck mostly to the shadows and also decided to grill members of the local underworld for information about the girl and the sword she stole but he was unsuccessful at getting any leads.

And there was one more thing: he had been feeling brief sudden flashes of pain recently, the kind he felt when touched that sword. He didn't know what was causing it because as far as he could tell, he didn't have any physical injuries.

Bruce forcibly reigned his frustration in knowing that such feelings wasn't going to do him any good. He rationalized that maybe the best course of action right now was to get a job and lay low for a while. It may seem weird for a young CEO to start at the bottom again but Bruce spent the majority of his youth in the remote corners of the world in the most grueling situations, surely this would be no problem for him.

Meanwhile, the four Mage Knights in training were on their way to the movie when Ikki stopped them saying that he needed to use the restroom.

"I need to freshen up as well so I'll be joining you. It'll be our chance to...get to know each other."

Arisuin said this with a gleam in his eye which made Ikki uncomfortable. The two girls shot a warning glare at Nagi who simply turned at winked at them as he and Ikki left.

With the two boys gone, Stella and Shizuku were left standing alone. The two girls glared at each other sideways before sharply looking away, the atmosphere between them still remained hostile. The last time the two of them were together, they had managed to destroy a portion of the campus building and would've been suspended if Director Shinguuji hadn't decided to alter their punishment by making them clean the girls restrooms for a week.

Stella didn't like Shizuku one bit but there was unrest in mind, she could literally hear her mother and her sister Lunaeyes chiding her about how her actions were unbecoming of a princess and that she should learn to be more diplomatic. She was definitely her father's daughter as far as temperament goes but a tiny part of her agreed with her mother and sister. Despite everything, Shizuku was Ikki's sister and Shizuku cared for her brother, way too much definitely but cared nonetheless. Perhaps they should try to get along.

Seeking to break the tense silence between them, Stella tried to strike a conversation.

"So, um, what movie are we watching anyway?"

Shizuku didn't seem to pay her any mind and answered without much amiability.

"It's called 'Forbidden'. I've heard the acting is good and it's got a lot critical acclaim."

It certainly sounded interesting but the title sounded very foreboding to Stella for some reason so she pulled out her phone to look up the plot online.

"It's not a horror movie, is it?"

After hearing all those creepy tales from Nagi, she was in no mood for anymore scares but then immediately reconsidered after reading what the movie was actually about. Shizuku had to stifle a laugh seeing the red haired princess almost drop her phone with a stunned reaction. An irate Stella quickly turned to Shizuku, thrusting the phone display towards her to show a poster of a steamy romance movie which normally would be in the princess's favor except...

"Who gives critical acclaim to an R rated movie about incest!?"

"Like I said, the acting is good and it's a normal love story if you don't mind them being brother and sister."

"There's nothing normal about it! What's your game!? You have some nerve trying to take your brother to see this with you!"

Shizuku feigned innocence and crossed her arms in defiance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Feeling like she had enough, Stella got into the Kurogane sibling's face ready to tell her off once and for all.

"Oh I think you do, you little...!"

Before anything could escalate, all the Mall lights suddenly went out. It brought confusion to them as well as the rest of the shoppers. And then there was the flash and noise of automatic gunfire that sent some people screaming and from there, the impeded lively atmosphere turned to chaos.

The two girls from Hagun Academy froze in their place, unable to process what was happening around them. Stella was the first to recover and looked down from floor she was on to see men in flak jackets and ski masks herding a group scared civilians like sheep. She outstretched her hands and was about to summon her device, a golden ornate broadsword called Laevateinn, when Shizuku stopped her by a grabbing her elbow.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed.

"What does it look like!? Those people need help!"

"Are you crazy!? You're a princess from sovereign nation, your face has been all over TV and basically a celebrity here! What do you think will happen when they recognize who you are? They'll do worse to those people if it means they can take you as a hostage!"

Stella fell silent at this and realized that Shizuku had a point. There was one thing about Shizuku that the princess hated to admit and that was despite all the bad impressions she had of her when they clashed the other day, Stella had a feeling that the young girl was smarter than she looked.

Before Stella could voice her annoyance and ask if Shizuku had any better ideas, she found herself dragged by the elbow into a nearby clothing shop. There, Shizuku grabbed a wide brimmed hat from a mannequin and placed it on Stella's head.

"What ever you do, keep your head head down and try not to speak up."

A part of Stella was irritated that she was letting Shizuku call the shots but another part of her appreciated that at least the Kurogane sister thought about her well being and was maybe not the aggravating little pustule she thought she was. All thoughts from then were put on hold when a gunman burst into the store and pointed the barrel of the gun towards them, making them raise their hands.

Elsewhere, a man with briefcase in hand silently opened a door to the emergency stairwell, he had reacted immediately to the situation and used the darkness and chaos to slip away unnoticed. Bruce navigated down the stairwell until he found a dark corner within the parking area. Hoping no one would notice him, he took cover and laid the briefcase on the floor before opening it to reveal his Bat suit. He had been taking it everywhere he went but he certainly didn't expect that he'd be wearing it so soon.

"So much for laying low." he muttered.

He paused before grabbing the cowl and a thought occurred to him. Was he really going to do this? Until now, he had stuck to shadows and the few eyewitnesses who had actually seen him have been discredited. But if he was exposed today...it changes everything.

Bruce shook those thoughts off, raised the cowl to his face at stared into those hollow eye sockets in determination. Of course he was going to do this! Like hell he was going to let innocent people be terrorized under HIS watch.

* * *

It was after Ikki and Nagi entered the washroom when the lights went out. But it was thanks to Nagi's quick thinking that they avoided being taken hostage by the terrorists who barged in and opened fire. Nagi saved them by using his device, a dagger like weapon called 'Darkness Hermit' which had the ability to manipulate shadows as well as traverse through them. Once the coast was clear, they used the shadows to relocate to the security room where they found the guards shot.

That was when Ikki decided to call Director Shinguuji on his phone and lucky for them, she was well aware of the situation since apparently it was already being reported on the news. The Tokyo Metropolitan Police as well as the Special Task Force had already been dispatched and have gathered near the entrance but they are unable to get in due to the amount of Guards sweeping the area.

Because of her close ties to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, in particular her friendship with the Superintendent-General, Kurono was able to gather more information about these culprits.

"Rebellion?" asked an astonished Ikki.

"That's right." she relayed over the phone which was set to speaker-mode so Nagi could hear. "About twenty to thirty units, all equipped with assault rifles. Their objectives are ransom money and the goods and cash in the mall. Long story short, this is their periodic fundraising."

Ikki had heard of Rebellion, their various crimes and their warped ideology. They believed Blazers to be the chosen superior race that was destined to create a utopia where they would rule over Non-Blazers. Their fear tactics and secret financial backings had even allowed them to recruit Non-Blazers into their ranks called 'Adherents'. With a sizable army of mercenaries and an array of resources at their disposal, they're almost considered a world power similar to the LMN and the Union.

"If money is what they want, there's got to be an easier way than this." he muttered.

In her office, Kurono crinkled her brow in disdain as she leaned towards her desk.

"It's not about the money." she said after stubbing her cigarette in the nearby ashtray. "It never is with guys like them. These cowards want to control people by making them afraid."

"Have there been casualties among the shoppers? We found some security guards who were shot dead."

The Director made her reply as her fingers danced over the keyboard in front of her, bringing up more holographic screens in front of her.

"There were a few people banged up when they managed to escape outside so aside from some light injuries, none. The police were able to access the security cameras and they found that the hostages have been gathered at the center court. For now, it doesn't look like they've harmed them."

Ikki could see Nagi breathe a sigh of relief after hearing what Kurono said through his phone. The tall boy had been worried about Shizuku since they escaped and Ikki was glad that his sister had someone to care for her like this. Not that he wasn't worried himself, he was just as concerned about her and Stella's well being.

Shinguuji continued to type and brought up an official digital document on screen which contained the names of Ikki, Stella, Shizuku and Nagi.

"In any case, the Police are currently at a standstill and unable to infiltrate but with the four of you already inside, we might have the advantage. So I'm granting special authorization to the four of you to use of your Devices and abilities off school grounds."

She then "signed" the document by pressing her thumb on the designated area of the document which triggered it to be uploaded and sealed the deal. She then brought up a map of the mall on her screen, there were blinking red dots where the center court, left wing and right wing should be.

"There are armed guards sweeping the building at the parking level, east wing and west wing. They are probably stationed on multiple levels so start from the top and work your way down. Take them out first and then proceed to the center court."

Hearing this, Nagi smirked as he waved his Darkness Hermit toward Ikki.

"We can use my Shadow Walk ability to get around quickly. Those poor fools didn't realize that turning the lights off made things much easier for us." he said with a grin.

Ikki nodded and then addressed Kurono.

"We won't let you down, Director."

But Kurono wasn't done yet.

"One more thing: Avoid any unnecessary deaths at all cost. I don't need to tell you this but the safety of those hostages come first, so don't go crazy."

"Understood." Ikki acknowledged.

"Be careful in there." Kurono finally said before hanging up.

Nagi then stood in front of Ikki and offered his hand with a smile.

"Well then, shall we?" he asked.

Ikki clasped his hand and with power of Nagi's device, the two of them began to sink into their own shadows. Ikki wished they could go straight the center court where Stella probably was but with the patrolling guards it would've been too risky. They'd start with them first like Kurono advised but he could only hope that the two girls stayed safe till then.

 _ _"Stella...hold on for just a little while longer."__ he thought.

In Kurono's office, the Director leaned back on her chair and took another drag of her cigarette, her brow crinkled in a frown. It wasn't like her to worry like this, she was normally known for having a laid back personality but it wasn't just the situation at the mall that bothered her. With a tap of a key, an email she received this morning was brought up on her screen. It was the third one this month and more disturbing than the last two.

She chuckled to herself as she stubbed out the cigarette. She chided herself on getting worked up over something stupid. She was once Rank III in the King of Knights A-League, she was confident that she could handle anything that was thrown her way.

* * *

Aside from the multiplex movie theater on the fourth floor, the first to third floors were of the mezzanine type with shops on one side while the other side had metal railings fixed with glass balustrades where one can overlook the ground floor. On the first of those floors stood two Rebellion terrorists currently engaged in a conversation.

"So how much do you know about Bishou-san, anyway?" asked one of the two gunmen.

"Not much." the other responded. "Just that I hear he defeated some of other Apostles to get where he is and not someone you'd want to mess with. Which why I said not to get trigger-happy with the hostages! He specifically said he wants them alive, remember?"

The scolded mercenary simply flashed a toothy grin.

"Alive doesn't mean not bleeding, right Mafume? 'Sides, the sheep need a little noise to send them to their pens."

The terrorist named Mafume rolled his eyes and began to walk away, silently giving the que that the two of them should continue their patrol.

"Whatever. You can say that to Bishou-san when he confronts you about it."

Mafume halted in his tracks and turned around, realizing that his partner wasn't following him.

"Katou?"

But Katou wasn't anywhere in sight. Mafume huffed in annoyance and figured that his partner had either run off somewhere or was playing some kind of joke on him.

"Hey, Where'd ya go!? What? You went to take a leak or somethi-"

Mafume didn't get to finish because the large black shadowy figure that landed on him.

Three stationed terrorists on the ground floor looked up towards the mezzanined floor where the commotion and noise came from.

"Oi, Katou! Mafume! What are you two guys doing up there!?" called out one of them.

The only response they got was dead silence. The one who called out gave an exasperated growl, thinking that it was one of Katou's practical jokes that he roped Mafume into playing along with him. He then turned to his other squad members.

"One of you guys go and check up on those two!"

One of was about do just that but he was stopped by the other.

"Hey, wait...do you guys hear that?" he said.

The three of them paused. The sound was faint but they could definitely hear it: tap, tap, tap, tap and the tempo of the taps sped up quickly as the sound grew closer until it sounded like something rolling on the ceramic floor. They readied their guns not knowing what to expect but all that emerged from the darkness was a small black metal ball, its size a little larger than that of a golf ball. It rolled to the center of them innocently and for a moment the three men dropped their guard a little to peer at it curiously.

But before any of them could inspect it or even pick it up, small holes on the ball slid open and from them shot out a jet of thick dark smoke which immediately engulfed the area in a smoke screen.

"WHAT THE F-!?" one of them almost cried out in surprise.

But it was in that moment of surprise when something within the cloak of smoke smashed two of the gunmen's heads together and then knocked the third one out with a hard punch to the jaw.

As the smoke cleared, Batman stood and surveyed his downed preys. He had now taken down a total of eleven guards so far and couldn't help but smirk to himself. This world he was in might have been different but the criminals here were still the same superstitious cowardly lot he fought back home.

His attention was grabbed by the radio affixed to one of the gunmen's flak jackets as it suddenly buzzed to life.

 _ _"East wing is secure. Unit B, anything to report?"__

He bent down, unclipped the radio and tried listening, hoping the person on the other end would reveal more.

 _ _"Unit B? Respond!'__

Deciding that was all he was going to get, he dropped the radio and stood, knowing that there was still work to be done.

"East wing, huh?" Batman murmured.

With the goal set in mind, he used his grapple gun to bring himself to the third floor and quietly made his way to the other side of the building but halfway there, he was sent to his knees. His body felt nearly crippled by the sheer wave of agony that suddenly engulfed him and he had clamp his jaws firmly shut to prevent himself from crying out.

"Dammit...not now..." he grunted.

And just like that it was gone, like it was never there. He panted slowly as he forced himself up, his body tingled from the relief it had begged for.

 _ _"It's getting more frequent. But why?"__ he thought.

He quickly shook his thoughts off, deciding that there would be another time to ponder on these things. And with that, he picked himself up as well as his pace.

 **TBC**


	3. Judgment and Punishment

**CHAPTER 03: Judgment and Punishment**

It was two minutes later when four of the mercenaries patrolling the eastern upper floors rendezvoused with another two stationed on the ground floor. They could see that the one who radioed them, Koichiro, looked incredibly agitated and wondered if Bishou had called for them.

"Why'd you call us all down here?" asked one of them, a man named Tanaka.

"Something's wrong. Unit B isn't responding and..." Koichiro trailed off and then realized something when he did a quick head count.

"Wait, where's Yabe, Kamiya and Fujio?"

The rest of the terrorists looked around and noticed that they were three people short of their designated team. Another of the gunmen, Nogami spoke up.

"Last I saw, they were patrolling the third floor. Could've sworn I heard them coming down after you called us."

Koichiro's partner, a man simply known as Baba, grunted in anger. He was a man who took his work more seriously and always wanted to please Bishou which normally resulted in him being outraged at anything he considered 'disorderly behavior'

"Those idiots!" he spat as he marched forward towards the escalator.

"They're probably off somewhere having a smoke! When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna-"

But when Baba reached one of the corridors that led to the exit and restrooms, something blindsided and tackled him into the other pathway. The remaining five terrorists screamed, jumped back, startled and held their guns rigid. It happened so fast for them that all they saw of the thing in that darkness was that it was a large black wraith-like figure with a long membranous cloak that had pointed ends like tendrils.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT THING!?" exclaimed Tanaka.

Nogami took a step back and began to quiver.

"N-Nobusuma...Nobusuma!" he said with terror.

They had indeed heard of the incidents around Tokyo surrounding the dreaded urban legend but most weren't sure if it was real or just some internet fable. Koichiro tried to snap some sense into the group.

"Get a hold of yourselves! That's just a story!"

But the fourth Rebellion member argued with a sense of panic.

"Nah man, it's real! My cousin from Ikebukuro saw it when it attacked his whole gang!"

"They say it can smell your sins...and now it's in here with us..." Nogami mumbled as the weapon trembled in his hands.

Having heard enough, the fifth terrorist turned towards his comrades and began to back away, planning to make a run for it.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not sticking around and have that thing-"

Before he could finish, a grappling wire wrapped around his foot and was yanked hard, sending him to floor on his stomach. He screamed as he was dragged away and in his panic he squeezed his gun's trigger which unleashed a volley of gunfire. Most of the other terrorists swerved out of the way but unfortunately for Nogami, he was tagged in his knee and fell to the floor.

Once Koichiro and Tanaka regained their senses, they quickly scrambled to their injured comrade while the fourth terrorist stood on his guard.

"Nogami, you okay man?" asked Koichiro.

Nogami yelped in fright which prompted Koichiro and Tanaka to turn around to see the wraith-like figure swoop down on the fourth terrorist, engulf him with its wing-like cloak and flew up. They opened fire but it again disappeared in the darkness.

Koichiro and Tanaka strained their vision and hearing to detect where it had vanished to but were unsuccessful. Koichiro never believed in the Nobusuma legend before but was beginning to reconsider. When it took off with his comrade, he caught a clear glimpse of it and he wasn't going to forget those glowing white eyes and long pointed ears for a long time.

"Where did it go!? Tanaka, do you see it!?" he called out.

But there was no response. He looked around and it was confirmed to him that Tanaka is now missing.

"Shit!" he swore as fear began to prick at him and the gun in his hand trembled.

He frantically looked everywhere but his paranoia made him believe that there were sounds of movement around him and every dark corner looked like those membranous wings. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he noticed a pointy eared shadow cast over his own and felt a presence behind him.

It was too late for him as he turned around as Batman grabbed the muzzle of the gun and delivered a hard elbow to his face, knocking him out.

But it wasn't over yet, the sound of a gun being held alerted Batman to the single remaining gunman. Nogami held his assault rifle up shakily but he was still bleeding from his wound and he looked absolutely terrified. Batman simply stood there, the white slits for eyes narrowed dangerously and the shadows cloaked the lighter parts of his armor. Neither made a move until, whether it was from the blood loss or his fear, Nogami finally passed out.

Batman sighed as he went to inspect the gunman's wound. He then tore pieces of cloth from the man's clothing to make a makeshift bandage, hoping it would stop the bleeding till the authorities arrive. He didn't revel in his victory this time; in fact, he was disappointed in himself for creating such a racket.

 _ _"This wasn't as quiet as I hoped. I'd better get to the center court."__ he thought.

He didn't waste any time and used his grapple line to quickly reach his destination where he perched himself on one of the rafters supporting the overhead skylight. He had a good view of the center court below where the hostages were gathered in a semicircle and already he noticed a commotion where two gunmen were arguing with each other.

"You heard that, right!?" exclaimed a man with a red Mohawk named Yakin. "There was gunfire. Something's happened to Unit B and C, you think the Special Assault Team managed to get in?"

"That's not possible, we have people stationed at every entrance." replied another Rebellion soldier with him.

"But they aren't responding either! I don't like this!"

In his agitation, Yakin suddenly grabbed one of the hostages, a young woman, roughly by her hair. She cried out in pain as he hoisted her up like a rag doll.

"I say we use one of 'em as a human shield, that way they'll know we mean business!" he stated.

"Leave my mom alone!"

The voice belonged to a small boy who was sitting next to the woman. With anger, the child threw his ice cream cone at Yakin and splattered white cream all over the mercenary. The Rebellion soldier was stunned for a moment and then his face twisted in rage as he roughly kicked the boy.

"You little SHIT!"

"Shinji!" cried out the woman as his ran to her son's side.

Still furious, Yakin then pointed the muzzle of his rifle towards the woman and her child. The other Rebellion soldier widened his eyes at this.

"What are you doing!? Bishou-san said..."

He tried to protest but Yakin was having none of it.

"To hell with that! This little punk needs to learn some manners!"

Up above, Batman immediately tensed up and gritted his teeth as he witnessed Yakin's actions.

 _ _"Dammit! I need to make a move now!"__ he thought.

But there was one problem: from where he was perched, Batman counted five other armed guards standing very close to the hostages. As much he wanted to jump in at that moment, doing so might make the situation worse. But he wasn't going to let that punk kill a woman and her child! His mind raced and the only solution that was available to him was to create a distraction. He fished out a spherical sticky-bomb from his utility belt, it was unfortunately the only one he had as he wasn't able to restock his inventory since waking up in this world. His plan of action was risky but it was the only way to save the woman and child. However before he could enact it, something unexpected happened.

"Empress Dress!"

The voice came from Stella Vermillion who jumped in front of the intended victims. She had activated one of her Nobel Arts which created a fiery field around her body. Her presence immediately alarmed both Yakin and as well as the other Rebellion soldiers.

Batman's eyes also widened at her sudden appearance.

 _ _"It's that princess from the airport, what's she doing here?"__ he wondered.

"What the hell!? A Blazer!?"

"Shoot her!" commanded Yakin.

Yakin and two other soldiers immediately opened fire at her but the flames from her Empress Dress scorched the bullets into cinders, acting like a perfect shield. She positioned herself in a way to shield the mother and her son from danger but the gunfire terrified the other hostages and they hunched over and covered their ears as they screamed.

"Enough of this! Where's your boss hiding? I wanna talk to him!" demanded Stella.

"You ain't in position to make demands, girlie!" Yakin retorted as he continued firing.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE, ALL OF YOU!"

A voice rang out and seemed to hold enough authority to make the Rebellion soldiers stop what they were doing and go rigid. The person it belonged to emerged from the dark with two other terrorists beside him, he was wearing a black robe with a hood that obscured his face and it seemed that his presence brought a sense of fear to the armed goons.

"B-Bishou-san!" one of them gasped.

From his perch, Batman narrowed his eyes at the leader and person responsible for this whole attack.

 _ _"So this is 'Bishou'...their so called Apostle."__ he mused.

He repocketed his sticky bomb while deciding to hold off on his plan and watch to see how things play out. Bishou peered at the red-haired princess for a moment and then laughed while giving a regal yet mocking bow.

"Well, well, if it isn't the second princess of the Vermillion Empire! It is an honor to meet you, your highness."

"Then I guess you must be the leader of these clowns?" asked Stella.

Bishou pushed up his hood to reveal a face that was adorned with tribal-style tattoos that seemed to morph with his sly grin.

"You guessed right, my dear. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Bishou. We have much to talk about but first, please excuse me for just one moment."

With that, he suddenly rounded on Yakin and the other gunmen.

"You numskulls! What part of 'don't harm the hostages' do you not understand!?"

"But Bishou-san, we heard a commotion and..."

"Do you not think I'm aware of the situation!? Why did you open fire!?" Bishou snapped.

Yakin sweated bullets and his nervous state, he tried to think of some excuse or something that would help him escape his leader's harsh scrutiny. His eyes landed on the woman and child he tried to shoot earlier and pointed an accusing finger at them.

"I-It's-It's that stupid kid's fault! He threw an ice cream cone at me!"

Bishou glared at Yakin, unable to believe that he caused such a ruckus just over something so trivial but then an idea came to his mind and his lips stretched into a toothy grin.

"Hmm, Is that right?"

With a sigh, the Apostle moved closer and sympathetically patted Yakin on the shoulders.

"Oh Yakin, I am so sorry you've been dealt this great injustice."

Yakin blinked, confused and wary about his leader's sudden change in behavior.

"You...you are?"

Bishou nodded as he approached the mother and her son.

"Indeed. But you can't fault a child for the failure of his parents, can you?"

In a move that surprised Stella, he suddenly pulled out a handgun a pointed it towards the woman. The mother clutched her son futile protection and sobbed, knowing this was the end for her.

"What are you doing!?" Stella exclaimed. "You said you wouldn't harm the hostages!"

"The situation has changed, my dear. This woman has been negligent in disciplining her child. Penance for sin, forgiveness for penance, that's my motto."

Batman tensed up seeing this development but he held himself back. He noticed that something was odd about Bishou's behavior and body language, wondering what could the terrorist leader be up to. He would get his answer soon as Stella leapt into action and summoned her sword.

"Serve my will, Laevateinn!"

Stella jumped up as the flaming golden ornate sword materialized in her hands and brought it down hard against her foe. Anyone would jump out of the way but in a surprising move, Bishou holstered his gun and raised his left hand towards her while grinning wildly. In that moment, Batman's eyes widened in realization of what the Apostle was doing this whole time.

 _ _"He was baiting her!"__

"Judgement Rings!"

A small barrier formed around Bishou's open palm which not only blocked Stella attack but also, to the surprise of the Vermillion princess, held her sword in place and seemed to be absorbing its flames.

"So you ARE as fast and strong as the rumors say." Bishou chuckled. "But alas, a sheltered brat like you is unaware of how wide and terrifying this world can be!"

After saying that, Bishou clinched his glowing right hand into a fist and punched Stella hard in the gut. The princess screamed in pain as she was sent tumbling away, Laevateinn slipping from her grasp and clanged on the floor before dissipating. Stella was at the verge of fainting and tried to force herself off the floor. She couldn't believe that her mana defense had been completely shattered and wondered how could his device be capable of such power.

"Those...those rings..." she struggled out weakly.

"Yes, this is my device." said the Apostle, proudly displaying his hands. "It works like the concept of 'judgment' and 'punishment'. The left absorbs all magical attacks towards me, while the right returns it upon my enemy. This is how I ascended the ranks among the apostles and why no matter how powerful you are, you will never beat me."

 _ _"So he used her own power against her."__ Batman mused.

It was through his research that Bruce learnt that when Blazers dueled one another, they normally seek to break their opponent's magical defense with equal or more power.

The terrorist leader wasn't done talking, another idea formed in his mind on how he can further manipulate the princess.

"But you surprise me, princess. A golden goose such as yourself shouldn't be risking her neck for these chickens and now you've made their situation even worse. I heard that my men elsewhere have encountered a spot of trouble so I may have to start killing these folk one by one so the police know we mean business!"

The hostages began to panic at this declaration but Bishou raised his hands to calm them.

"BUT if you so badly want to play hero, I'll give you the chance to save them."

Stella managed to stand on her wobbly legs as she asked him.

"How?"

The Apostle's lips stretched into a sick smile.

"It's simple. You may take this vile woman's place and beg for forgiveness...After removing all your clothes!"

He laughed manically as his fellow terrorists hooted and yowled in excitement. Stella's skin immediately crawled and she felt a lead weight in her stomach, such a request made Stella sick to her core but she also knew she would feel worse if something bad happened to these people. She swallowed the dryness in her throat before speaking again.

"If...if I do this? Will you spare the hostages?"

"But of course, I'm a man of my word. But, we'd also like the ransom money and our successful escape, you understand."

After a moment of silence, Stella nodded with a look of discomfort and this elicited cheers from the other terrorists. But unfortunately for them, Bishou had other plans.

"Now that that's decided, Yakin! Take three others and investigate the commotion at the East Wing!"

Yakin immediately deflated at this.

"Aww, I thought we'd get to watch." he whined.

"Do as I say, you ingrate! Consider this punishment for going against my orders, or would you prefer something much harsher?"

Bishou threatened while flashing his rings and Yakin gulped, pretty much getting the message.

Batman continued to watch the events unfold. With four of the terrorists leaving the area, the remaining formed an outer perimeter around the hostages while Bishou and Stella were at the center. Rather than being aware of their surroundings, the gunmen were busy ogling and whistling as Stella began to slowly undress with a miserable expression. As much as he was disgusted with what they were making her go through, this was actually a perfect opportunity for him to act.

 _ _"Their attention is fixed on the girl. I can work with this."__ he thought.

With a new plan of action in mind, he dropped down from the rafters and spread his cape into its glide-mode to silently float downwards while also making sure to use the darkness for concealment.

Shizuku sat within rounded group of scared civilians and sighed in irritation that not only had Stella exposed herself but she managed to get herself in an even deeper mess. But the youngest Kurogane stayed calm and already formulated a plan in mind: she would use one of her Noble Arts, Shouha Suiren, to put up a water barrier to separate the terrorists away from the hostages. Hopefully, this would buy them some time before Ikki and Alice arrives, where ever they were. But there were two drawbacks; one was that Shouha Suiren takes quite some time to activate and second, Bishou would still be inside the barrier and it would be up to her to take him down.

She was very confident in her skills, she may not be an A Rank like Stella but she was second to none when it came to magic control, capable of using quarter mana what most Blazers would need. The trouble was, after seeing what Bishou's rings were capable of, even she was beginning to doubt if she could take him on while maintaining the barrier.

She glanced towards one of the guards to make sure they were still distracted but what she saw made her almost gasp in shock.

The guard was grabbed from behind in a chokehold and a gloved hand clamped hard over his mouth to muffle his cries, the vice grip cut off his air supply until he finally fell unconscious. With the silent takedown complete, Batman was about drag the guard to a hiding spot and take down the remaining when his eyes noticed a shell-shocked Shizuku staring agape at him. He quickly signaled to her by pressing his index finger against his lips and luckily, she got the message and nodded silently.

Shizuku forced her gaze downwards, trying not to attract any attention as she noticed through the corner of her eye another guard being taken down. She fidgeted a little as her mind was abuzz with so many thoughts and questions. It would seem that her plan to use Shouha Suiren would no longer be necessary and was relieved that help had arrived. Only question was...Who was it that was helping them?

* * *

Needless to say, it surprised Ikki and Nagi when they first found the knocked out guards in the parking level. They didn't know what to make of it and briefly wondered if this meant that the police had managed to get in. But Nagi immediately shot down that idea, explaining that he has a good idea how the police or the special forces operates and that this didn't look anything like that.

To be on the safe side, they had scoured the area to be sure there no other active guards before Shadow Walking to the West wing where they found two unconscious bodies on the second floor, another two on the first and three on the ground floor.

And when they arrived at the East wing, they were greeted with the same kind of scene that they came across before. Some unconscious bodies were on the floor, others were hidden in the corners and some were held with some kind of cable.

By then the two boys figured that there was probably a third party involved but they couldn't be sure if the person(s) in question was friend or foe. Ikki personally felt relieved that the guards were taken down because that meant they could go straight to where Stella was but he also felt very curious about what happened.

Arisuin appeared to feel the same but Ikki noticed that he seemed slightly agitated for some reason, which seemed uncharacteristic for someone like him.

"Well, well. It looks like our mystery person managed to beat us to the punch here as well. Honestly, at this point I'm beginning to feel insulted." he muttered.

Ikki knelt in front of Nogami and inspected the makeshift bandage on his leg.

"Still, who could've done this? Do you think maybe there's another student from the Academy who managed to sneak inside?"

The tall effeminate boy shook his head at Ikki's theory.

"Perhaps but I doubt it. The guards in the parking area were incapacitated before you and I started. So if he was from Hagun, Director Shinguuji would've mentioned something."

Ikki noticed that although Nogami was unconscious, the man was murmuring something as if he was having a dream. Ikki put his ear closer to the man to make out what he was saying.

"...nobu-...nobusuma..."

"What?"

But before Ikki could even process what the man said, Nagi interrupted with a "Shh". With a finger to his lips and his other palm open, Arisuin signaled Ikki to remain still while he strained his hearing. With a nod of confirmation, he turned towards Ikki and whispered.

"We're about to have company."

There was nothing more that needed to be said. The two boys quickly found a spot within the corridors to hide themselves from the incoming group. They held still as the voice grew near.

"...still, I don't get why we had to be roped in just because of your stupid mistakes, Yakin."

"Yeah, yeah. Get off my ass already! At least I lured that Vermillion princess out."

Ikki's eyes grew wide and his pulse began to quicken at the mention of the certain princess.

 _ _"Stella?"__

He held his breath as the group of four terrorists walked past him and Nagi, continuing their conversation.

"Heh, it was pretty sweet watching Bishou-san put that bitch in her place."

"Yeah but it's not fair that we don't get to see her strip naked! I mean, did you see the size of those boobs? I gonna be so pissed if the other guys aren't taking pictures!"

Ikki's heart immediately began to race as he feared the worst. His fists and jaws clenched tightly as searing anger washed over him. Nagi noticed the rage emanating from his companion and noted that for someone who seemed to have a gentle nature, Ikki can look pretty scary when angry.

The four armed men halted when they spotted the unconscious bodies.

"Whoa! Is that Koichiro and Nogami over there?"

"Shit! What happened to them?"

Seeing that all four of them had their attention fixed, Nagi's lips slightly curled as an idea began to form in his mind.

"I have a plan. Wait for my signal." Nagi whispered to Ikki as he patted his shoulder.

Then, to Ikki's surprise, Nagi walked towards the five terrorists and positioned himself a short distance behind them.

"What? Alice, what are you...?"

Ikki tried whispering after him but it was too late and Ikki resigned himself to trust Arisuin's plan. The only confusing thing was that Nagi didn't tell him what was the "signal" or what Ikki was supposed to do. In any case, he figured that he'd best hang back and be ready for anything. But then Nagi did something that surprised Ikki even further: he called out to the terrorists.

"Good evening, Gentleman."

The four gunmen immediately whirled around trained their weapons on the interloper. Nagi put his hands up but he didn't seem fazed by all the guns pointing at him. In fact, he pretended to be lax as he yawned and spoke with a sleepy expression.

"Oh my, I seemed to have dozed off while shopping at Mattresses World. Their memory foam pillows was like sleeping on a piece of cloud. Has anything happened while I was asleep?"

"Shut it! Don't move a damn muscle!"

Yakin barked while he and the other three leveled their guns towards their lavender-haired target.

"How rude. Is that any way to treat a lady?" Nagi pouted.

It was at that moment when Ikki noticed Nagi shooting him a sideways glance. He identified it as the signal and briefly wondered what Nagi was expecting him to do. But when he peered at the terrorists, the way the barrels of their guns were outstretched, it clicked in his mind and he understood.

Wasting to time, he sprung into action; charging forward while calling forth his device, a Japanese katana with blackened steel.

"Come to me, Intetsu!"

The slashes and slices from the sword were precise and too fast for the armed men to react, leaving them dumbfounded and unable to process what happened as Ikki stood next to Nagi with his sword drawn. A second later, the sliced off barrels and upper receivers from their guns fell to the ground and rendered their weapons useless. It was only then when they recoiled in shock.

"What the hell happened to my gun!?"

"That kid, is he ANOTHER Blazer!?"

While the three of them were flabbergasted, Yakin recovered from his stupor and growled in frustration as he pulled out a combat knife.

"Who cares!? He can't fight us all!" he yelled.

Yakin would never find out if the five of them could take on Ikki without their guns because try as he might, he wasn't able to take another step.

"What the...!? I can't move!"

The other four terrorists also found themselves unable to advance, as if something was holding them back. They looked behind them to see what was tethering them was their own shadows impaled to the ground by copies of Nagi's Darkness Hermit.

This was one of Nagi's Noble Arts called "Shadow Bind".

"That's right." Arisuin tittered. "Don't you know they have leash laws for cute little doggies like you?"

With a wave of his own Darkness Hermit, a large black puddle formed in front of the feminine boy and from it emerged what looked like a shadowy construct in the shape of a rhinoceros.

"But unfortunately for you all, I forgot to leash mine. Silly me!" he said coyly with a hand to his mouth.

It was another of his Noble Arts which was called "Shadow Beast".

The trapped men yelped as the beast charged towards them and were unable escape from being knocked out like bowling pins. The impact that knocked them out also dispelled both Nagi's arts and he dusted his hands after the deed was done.

"That was fun but if what they said about Miss Stella was true then we should probably get..."

But when Nagi turned towards his companion, he found that Ikki had already began to run towards the center court with Intetsu in hand.

"...going."

Being left in the dust, Nagi gave a small exasperated sigh.

"We could've just Shadow Walked over there." he muttered.

With nothing else left to do, the tall boy also decided to hoof it, figuring that he'd better catch up to Ikki before he did anything too reckless.

* * *

By the time Stella finished unbuttoning her blouse, her face was fully red from the shame and humiliation. Her hands trembled as she slowly pulled it open and slipped it over her shoulders. It fell to the floor, joining the other articles of clothing and she was now only clad in her bra and panties. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes but she held it back through sheer will, she refused to give the scum before her that kind of satisfaction.

But Bishou was thoroughly enjoying the ordeal he put her through and wanted to keep goading her.

"Did I tell you to stop? Go on, take them all off! I haven't got all day!"

Stella shakily tried raising her hands to complete the deed but she couldn't bring herself to do it and froze on the spot. This brought a sadistic grin to Bishou's face.

"What's wrong? Do you perhaps need some assistance?" he said with a sneer and with confidence, he began to approach her.

"If that is what you want then I'll gladly tear them of-"

Bishou's advancing had been halted when something spun in the air and struck the floor at his feet, making him and Stella jump back sightly. In confusion, both Bishou and Stella looked at the black, bat-shaped projectile that embedded itself on the floor with one of its bladed "wings".

"What in the..."

But before Bishou could express his confusion, the heel of a boot slammed against the side of his face and sent him tumbling back.

Stella's eyes were like saucers and her jaw dropped. Out of nowhere, someone attacked Bishou with a flying kick and this someone's appearance was so unusual that she had to blink to confirm that she wasn't dreaming. He was decked in a grey body armor with a cape that had scalloped edges and kind of mask that left his lower face exposed. The masked stranger kept himself in between her and the terrorist leader and glanced back at her. She took a step back nervously but then he did something unexpected: he unfastened his cape and draped it around her before turning his attention and approaching Bishou. She felt confused as she instinctively held on the material that covered her. Despite the stranger's scary appearance, Stella couldn't help but stare at him in awe.

Bishou recovered from the impact, spun towards his assailant but then reeled back seeing his intimidating visage.

"Wh-where the hell did you come from!? What are you? Some kind of cosplayer!?"

The tattooed apostle was about to signal his men to open fire on either this new interloper or the hostages but to his shock, he realized that the five gunmen who were previously with the hostages are now gone.

"My guards! Where are my guards!?" he exclaimed.

Batman only answered with a right hook to his jaw.

"Can't hide behind your followers anymore. It's just you and me now, 'Apostle'."

His voice was masked with a modulator and he spoke the last bit with disdain as he followed up his attacks with another punch, a knee to his ribs, an elbow strike and then a straight to his face that managed to break the tattooed man's nose. Each hit that Batman landed was channeled with anger; he had no intention to efficiently take down Bishou, he was going to to take his time and put as much fear and pain into the man for what he did and what he was going to do today.

Stella watched as the stranger whaled on Bishou. She wasn't sure what she should do and wondered if she should put a stop to this. On the other hand, she'd be lying if she said that she didn't feel incredibly satisfied seeing Bishou get his comeuppance.

Bishou staggered back but recovered and snarled at his sudden opponent as blood leaked from his nose.

"You wretch! I'll show you who exactly you're dealing with!"

Stella knew immediately what was coming and tried calling out to the costumed person to warn him.

"Look out!"

"Judgement Ri-"

Batman reacted quickly by throwing a smoke pellet at their feet. The sudden billowing smoke impaired Bishou's vision and halted his action, the terrorist Blazer coughed and swatted at the thick cloud until it dissipated. Seeing that the Dark Knight vanished from sight, Bishou swerved around only to his wrist caught and pulled to have his arm twisted before a powerful blow to his elbow snapped his arm at the joint.

Bishou screamed as he stumbled back, wanting to cradle his dangling arm but was deterred by the pain.

"Bastard! You broke my arm!" he spat.

Usually Bruce would try to avoid the possibility of permanently crippling his foes but he wasn't worried this time. From his research, he had learnt that the medical advancements in this world far exceeded his own to the point of even repairing dismembered limbs.

"You'll live. But when I'm through with you, you'll wish you didn't." Batman stated, the shadows obscuring his face as the glowing white eyes narrowed.

The Apostle gulped as he began to backtrack nervously. He realized that the arm that was broken was his right one, the one he used to deal magical attacks. That meant the only arm he could use was his left, the one that absorbed magical attacks, but this oddly dressed person didn't seem to exhibit any magical abilities what so ever. Did that mean he was a Non-Blazer? A Non-Blazer besting a Blazer was preposterous! Especially one that defeated other Blazers who were highly ranked!

An unfortunate truth that occurred to Bishou was that he was only able to ascend the ranks due to his underhanded tactics and also because his abilities were tailored to counter the abilities of other Blazers, particularly those who relied on powerful offensive attacks. The only reason he had so many Adherents under his thrall was simply because of his acts of intimidation, being able to defeat such powerful Blazers were enough for them to fear him. The fact was that he has no defense against what a Non-Blazer could do and he certainly never faced a Non-Blazer like his current opponent.

In desperation, he quickly grabbed his handgun with his working hand and pointed it towards Batman.

"I may not have my ring but I still have THIS!"

A searing hot slash cleaved the weapon in two and melted the edges of the metal. Bishou yelped, dropping his half of the gun from the burning heat he felt.

"You were saying?"

Bishou turned towards the voice to see Princess Stella Vermillion armed with her Laevateinn. It seemed that she discarded the cape and had quickly redressed in her blouse and skirt. She stood alongside Batman as she pointed her sword towards the disarmed terrorist in a challenging matter.

"Ready to give up now, tough guy? Or are you up to taking on the both of us?" she taunted with a confident grin.

For the first time in a long while, fear began to prick at Bishou and he sweated. With only his left ring available to him, he could try to keep Stella's attacks at bay but she would be ready for his tactics this time and with that costumed weirdo backing her up, he doubted his chances. As he slowly backed away, he tripped on his robes and was sent on his rear, leaving him to frantically crawl backwards with his good arm.

Stella rolled her eyes at the pathetic display but before she could put an end to the fight a loud voice rang out.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! BOTH OF YOU!"

Batman and Stella spun towards the voice to see a woman wearing civilian clothing holding on to a middle-aged woman while pressing a gun against her temple.

 _ _"Shit! There was one of them among the hostages! How could I miss that!?"__ Batman thought angrily.

Bishou was momentarily silent as he panted, the short breaths quickly evolved into a laughter that sounded like a mixture or relief and scorn.

"Hah, hah, ah-hahaha, That's right! You rats aren't the only ones who can hide among the rabble!"

"You coward!" Stella growled.

The Crimson Princess attempted to charge at the disguised terrorist but Batman stopped her by putting an arm in front of her.

"Don't." he said.

"But..."

Stella wanted to protest but seeing the situation in front of her made her aware that the was no way she could approach without the hostage being killed. The female terrorist smirked triumphantly.

"It seems the costumed freak is the smarter one. One move from either of you and I'll blow her head off!" she threatened.

Bishou laughed again as he tried to stand, wincing as he cradled his broken arm.

"How the tables have turned! If you don't mind your highness, we'll be taking the lady with us to ensure our escape."

He then addressed Batman with venom and hatred in his voice.

"As for you Mister pointy-ears, I don't know who are but let me tell you: you have messed with wrong organization and the wrong man! Your sins are far too grievous for simple atonement or penance. No, you must suffer! And when we find you, you WILL suffer!"

The terrorist leader's words didn't seem to affect the masked vigilante as he just stood without any change in his expression.

"You're right about one thing." he said.

The Apostle raised a brow and to the surprise of everyone, the edges of Batman's lips curled slightly upwards into a smirk.

"We aren't the only ones who can hide among the crowd."

Both Bishou and the female terrorist blinked in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about but then came a voice.

"Suirodan!"

A large water orb-like projectile suddenly struck the side of the disguised terrorist's head. The watery mass engulfed her entire head, making her feel like she drowning in submerged water. This made her let go of the hostage and her gun as she tired to frantically to remove her head from its prison. Try as she might, her hands only went through the levitated watery globe which stayed in its place.

Relief finally came to her when the floating mass of water finally lost its shape and splashed over her body, leaving her to cough and desperately replenish her oxygen. Unfortunately for her, Stella had taken advantage of her momentary struggle and rushed at her before knocking her out with the flat side of Laevateinn.

Stella shifted her gaze towards Shizuku who was now armed with own device, a Tanto called Yoishigure which she used to launch her Suirodan. The two girls seemed to exchange a silent "thank you" and then looked towards Batman who gave them both an affirmative nod and then turned his attention towards Bishou.

"No, wait! Mercy! I give!" the Apostle spluttered with panic.

Batman immediately seized him by the throat and hoisted him up effortlessly, his legs and broken arm dangled and his hood fell back fully revealing his face that was stretched in fright. The Dark Knight's white eyes narrowed as he spoke with a growl.

"You and your men will NEVER harm or endanger anyone ever again. As for your organization, they're welcome to try and find me because I'll be waiting!"

And with that, Batman knocked Bishou out with a hard fist to his head. With the terrorist leader down for the count, Batman pulled a long cord from his belt and began to tie him up.

"STELLA!"

Stella and Shizuku turned to see Ikki, followed closely by Nagi, running towards them.

"I-Ikki?"

Before she knew it, Stella was tackled into a tight hug. She blushed madly, almost to the point where the color of her cheeks matched her hair.

"You're alright. Thank goodness." Ikki breathed out.

Ikki didn't care how it looked, no matter how many times Nagi tried to stop him, he was willing to rush in and cut down anyone who got in his way despite the director telling him not to. Seeing her safe and holding her like this put his mind completely at ease. Stella could only smile warmly and slowly return the hug.

The moment was halted when Ikki looked from her shoulders and saw the pointy-eared figure knelt at the downed terrorist leader. He immediately tensed up and was about to summon Intetsu again but Stella held him back.

"Ikki, wait! It's okay. He helped us."

Batman stood up and turned. His eyes slightly widened as he found himself being gawked by everyone in the room. Ikki looked absolutely gobsmacked while Nagi looked on as if he was in careful thought. The hostages whispered among themselves and some of the younger shoppers wondered if he was indeed the Nobusuma internet legend that had been going around lately. All this attention was making Batman feel uncomfortable and out of place.

Stella noticed the cape that she had discarded lying on the floor, HIS cape which he used to cover her. The thought made her blush slightly as she walked towards the large cloak and then picked it up before bringing it to him.

"Um, This belongs to you." she said feeling a little nervous.

He remained quiet and didn't seem to acknowledge the cape in her arms until he soundlessly picked the thick material from her and reattached it to his suit.

"W-who ARE you?" Stella asked.

Batman looked at her and then swept his eyes across everyone in the room but just as he opened his mouth to say something the radio receiver inside his cowl suddenly buzzed to life. He winced as the static and feedback screeched in his ear but soon the noise cleared up and he could hear a distinct radio communication.

 _ _"...Area is secure, Squad leader. Proceeding to ground floor."__

 _ _"...Copy. Everyone fan out! Red Squad secure the first floor, Blue Squad..."__

He surmised that it was probably the Special Assault Team deciding to finally make an appearance after noticing that the guards at the entrances were taken care of. He sighed to himself in exasperation, annoyed that they took their sweet time.

 _ _"Great. The cavalry is here. I can't stay."__ he thought.

He quickly pulled out his grapple gun and fired a line to attach to one of the upper railings before being rapidly pulled towards that direction.

"Wait!" called out Stella.

But Batman had already disappeared into the darkness. After touching down on one of the upper floors, he quickly worked out a route towards the exit where he could change out of his suit but unfortunately for him, his planned route was cut off by a squad of SAT troopers who shone their lights on him.

"Halt! Don't move!" They called out with their weapons ready.

He sprung away from them and they opened fire. He dodged the gunfire and used his grapple line to haul himself to the third floor and escape their sight. But from there he could see that he was slowly being surrounded. There were SAT troopers combing the whole mall, the beams of their flashlights waving around. And to make matters worse: he could hear from the chatter of their radio that since spotting him, they were now actively looking for him.

 _ _"Dammit! They're everywhere!"__ he thought with agitation.

He looked behind him and noticed that he was standing in front of a large tinted window pane that had a view of the outside. The pane was obviously plexiglass and there was no way he'd be able to shatter it quickly. Unless...

Batman took out the sticky-bomb he had considered using earlier. Since it was the only one he had, he had hoped to save it for a more appropriate situation but then again, what's more appropriate than now?

He flung the spherical object against the large window where it stuck thanks to the adhesive gel as the timer rapidly counted down, he then held up his cape to shield himself as it exploded. It definitely caught the attention of all the SAT squad members but by then, he had already flung himself over the opening he created and fired a line that attached itself to the side of a tall building.

The crowd below including police and reporters gazed up in astonishment as he swung over them with his cape billowing out like wings. The TV and phone cameras had already filmed him by the time he disappeared. It something Bruce wanted to avoid but it was bound to happen and was something he had to deal with in the coming days. He was now exposed.

* * *

Inside an office sat a man by his desk with a woman standing next to him, both their gazes were fixed on the news broadcast on the overhead screen in front of them. The man was tall with a slender build and had long brown, yet whitening, hair tied into a ponytail. Despite his age, he had a rather youthful and attractive face that was complimented by a pair of circular rimmed glasses.

"Astonishing...simply astonishing." he breathed out.

The woman, who had neck length dark blue hair that fanned out, pointed when the camera footage zoomed into the figure that swung with the grapple line.

"Professor, that uniform and emblem; it seems to match..."

The man interrupted with a nod.

"It matches Nishimori's description exactly. Yes, I've noticed. How fascinating. To think he'd find himself here of all places. But the question is, did he bring it with him?"

"How should we proceed?" the woman asked.

The man rested his chin upon his interlocked hands with his elbows on his desk as his brow crinkled with heavy thought.

"He can't be far from the area." he finally said. "Alert our field agents and instruct them to find him but only to observe from a distance. And also outfit them with our best Data-cams so they can stream it to our workstations."

"The Data-cams, sir?"

"It might be unnecessary but based on what Nishimori told us, I have a theory. Well, more like a hunch considering the low probability. It's best we be prepared for anything."

"Understood, professor."

The woman was about to depart when the professor suddenly called to her.

"Once more thing Maya, can you contact Kyomon Academy and let them know I'll be canceling my lecture?"

Maya turned and nodded with a small smile.

"Of course. But if I may Sir, what should we do about Kazamatsuri-sama? He has been asking a lot of questions lately."

The professor "hmmed" and pondered for a moment before giving a warm smile.

"There's no need to fret. Kazamatsuri-san and I have known each other for a long time. You let me handle him."

* * *

The sun was close to setting and although the skies were getting darker, it was still vibrant with hues of orange and pink. It would seem that things were winding down at the entrance to the shopping mall as the police finished taking statements from Ikki and the other three Mage-knights in training. The four of them later discussed, filled-in some blanks, and concluded that it was the mysterious caped crusader that took down most of Bishou's men.

"Very Interesting." mused Nagi. "At first I thought maybe he was part of another organization but it seems as though he was acting completely on his own."

Stella, now redressed completely, rubbed her shoulders a little.

"Frankly, he kinda gives me the creeps but still..."

She thought back to when he draped her with his cape and his last words to Bishou. He acted noble and heroic, there was no way he had any sinister intentions, right?

"I just wonder who's under that mask anyway. You think maybe he was a Blazer?"

Shizuku shook her head.

"Doubtful, I didn't sense any magic from him, although..."

"Although what?" asked Stella.

Shizuku's adeptness over magic didn't stop at her incredible mana control, it even extended to being able sense the tiniest magic output so her opponents wouldn't be able to surprise her. But she certainly was surprised about the man in the strange outfit. It was fleeting but when Batman battled Bishou, she sensed a sudden spike in magic but just like that it was gone the next second. She wasn't sure if she imagined it.

"Never mind. It's nothing." she finally said.

Ikki had been quiet the whole time and was instead looking towards the direction where the media lost sight of the masked man.

"Whoever he was, I wish I had the chance to thank him."

Stella moved next to him, looked in the same direction and smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

Shizuku frowned seeing the two of them close, miffed that she didn't get a hug like Stella. But then she smirked as an idea popped in her head.

"Be honest, Stella-san. I think you're planning on giving him more than just your thanks."

Stella spun towards Shizuku, flabbergasted with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Wa-what?"

Shizuku grinned, feeling like she had her on the ropes.

"Ooh, setting your sights on someone else are you? Then I suppose this means I get to have Onii-sama all to myself then."

Stella immediately rounded on Shizuku, blush still remaining on her cheeks.

"Give me a break! It's nothing like that! And just because you saved the day with that excellent technique doesn't mean I'm backing off any time soon!"

"And just because you looked so cool protecting those people doesn't mean you're not impulsive, reckless and unworthy of my brother's affections!"

"Mop-top goblin!"

"Big-boobed harpy!"

Ikki sweated and scratched the side of his head nervously.

"I'm confused. It sounded like they were complimenting each other for a moment." he said with a grimace.

"Some things never change." Nagi sighed with a shrug.

Stella and Shizuku continued to bicker until a voice sounded off.

"Is that you, Kurogane? Never thought I'd see you become this popular with the ladies."

The four of them paused and turned towards the voice. Approaching them was a boy trailed by a group of young girls. Unlike his three companions, Ikki recognized him instantly.

"Kirihara..." he breathed.

 **TBC**


	4. Brought here to die

**AN: I want to wish everyone a heartfelt Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Sorry for the lack of updates. I plan to write lots more in 2019, hope to see you all there.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 0** **4** **: Brought here to die**

His name is Shizuya Kirihara, a boy of average height with short dark red hair with long bangs that framed his face and covered his forehead. He's a C-Rank Blazer who was nicknamed the "Hunter" and his abilities are mostly specialized for stealth. In the previous year he was Ikki's classmate and Hagun's representative in the Seven Star Sword Arts Festival.

Apparently he was in the area where he happened upon the mall crisis and after identifying himself as a Blazer and a Mage-knight in training to the police, they requested him to infiltrate the mall for them.

It was obvious to Ikki and his friends that Kirihara found the unconscious guards when he got in and then returned to inform the police. This probably prompted the Special Assault Team to make their move. But Shizuya made it sound like he was the one responsible for taking out the guards and they knew that was not the case but the group of female admirers that trailed behind him remained ignorant and swooned as he told his tale.

"Weren't you scared Kirihara-kun?" asked one of them.

"Kirihara-sama, You're so cool!" squealed another.

Kirihara casually shrugged with a smug grin.

"Heh, it's nothing. Someone had to bail these guys out that mess. Not everyone can stay cool under pressure."

Stella and Shizuku glowered at the braggart, neither of them being able to stand his pompous attitude; it was something that they for once agreed on. But unlike Shizuku, Stella's tolerance had reached its limit and she marched towards him in ire.

"That's enough! You weren't even there when the guards were taken out! All of that was a lie and you know it!" she snapped.

Kirihara didn't pay heed to her words and simply looked her up and down before smirking towards Ikki who was behind her.

"Your lady-friend is quite feisty, Kurogane. But heaven knows what she sees in pitiful weakling like you."

Stella growled, her fiery aura already radiating and was a moment away from summoning Laevateinn.

"You take that back, you conceited arrogant son of a-!"

But she was halted when Ikki put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stella, it's okay."

She shrugged his hand off and spun towards him.

"No, it's not okay! I'm not going to stand here and let him insult you like that!"

Kirihara couldn't help but laugh at the whole group. He pretty much knew about the princess's defeat against Kurogane and their little "arrangement" but wasn't able to fathom how the F-rank Blazer was able to gain such loyalty.

"Sounds like you got them wrapped around your little finger, Kurogane. Do they even know about the time you ran like a dog because you were afraid of the ass-whooping I was about to give you?"

Seeing Stella's eyes widen and Ikki's lack of response made Kirihara's grin grow even more.

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Ikki, what is he talking about?" asked Stella.

But Kurogane still kept quiet and even after studying his face, Stella wasn't able to read his expression.

"Hah! Some knight you are. In fact, I heard you couldn't even save your princess and had to rely on some tokusatsu-reject to do it for you!" Kirihara guffawed.

These words managed to get a reaction out of Ikki and the young boy drifted his gaze downwards like he was disappointed in himself. He tried not to let Kirihara's barbs get to him but this one did. Despite being thankful for the masked vigilante helping them, the very fact that he wasn't able to do anything or be there for Stella began to gnaw at his confidence.

Stella immediately fired back with renewed anger and a scornful point of her finger.

"That man was a hero, not a reject! And Ikki is ten times the knight you'll ever be!"

"I guess we'll see for ourselves won't we?" Kirihara chuckled coolly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ikki.

"Check your email, genius."

Ikki took out his phone and did just that. Right away he noticed the notification about an unread email in his inbox. His eyes widened after tapping on the mail and reading the contents; it was from the Selection Battle committee and it stated that his first opponent will be Shizuya Kirihara!

His mind spun at this. The Selection Battles were his best chance at participating at the Seven Stars Sword-Art Festival and his first official match was against Kirihara, someone he wasn't sure he could beat.

"That's right." Kirihara said haughtily. "I'm your first opponent! The date hasn't been set because of today's incident so that gives you another chance to turn tail and run."

He turned his back to them with the intention of walking away but looked back with a toothy grin.

"But if you do decide to face me, I'd tell you to bring your A-game but we all know you'll never be higher than F."

With that, Kirihara made his leave while laughing as his female admirers followed him. Stella and Shizuku fumed while Nagi simply remained quiet and rubbed his chin in thought. As for Ikki, the young boy's mind was heavy with conflicted emotions and he could feel worry and doubt beginning to grip him.

* * *

It had been a long day for Kurono Shinguuji but she was pleased that the hostage crisis at the mall was resolved with no casualties and that the perpetrators were taken into police custody. She was proud of Ikki and the others for handling the situation but she certainly never expected a costumed vigilante to be thrown into the mix; such a bizarre twist of events.

She had just gotten off the phone with the Superintendent-General who had thanked her for the assist and invited her for some drinks. She normally would've accepted but declined this time; her husband, Takumi, was currently away visiting family in Okinawa so she really wanted to get home to her son. Although Ayato didn't inherit her Blazer abilities, he was quite a capable and headstrong young boy but that didn't stop her from doting on him like how a mother would.

By the time she finished her remaining paperwork, it was already getting dark and was about lock up her office when suddenly her phone rang.

Kurono first thought it was Nene, Yuuri or another member of Hagun's staff but the caller ID was an unknown number. She guessed maybe it was someone from the police, probably wanting to corroborate Ikki's statements. But why? she already took care of the necessary formalities with the Superintendent.

"Hello?" she answered.

A hard raspy voice came from the other end.

"It's been a while, Shinguuji. Do you remember me?"

Kurono smirked, how could she forget. His name is Masaru Iwadare, a seasoned Mage-Knight who was part of Hagun's teaching staff last year, the time when Ikki first joined Hagun. The Kurogane family, hell-bent on halting Ikki's progress, bribed several staff members to fail him as well as make his life difficult and the most abusive of those teachers was Iwadare who was known to be particularly violent and unstable. During a training session, his violence against Ikki increased ten fold when Ikki managed to defeat him; Yuuri often recounted to her that it was a miracle that Ikki survived. Ikki's resolve to keep pushing forward won her admiration.

The first thing Kurono did after assuming her role as Director was dismiss those bribed staff members, particularly Iwadare. Needless to say, he didn't take being let go too well.

"Iwadare." she addressed as she casually lit herself a cigarette. "I was wondering when I'd hear from you. I take it that you're the one behind the e-mails. I don't care much for threats but if you have the balls to challenge me in person, I'll be happy to settle whatever insecurity issue you have."

It would seem that her little taunt did the job she intended as she could hear Iwadare's teeth grind and almost feel his anger radiate through the phone when he snapped at her.

"Don't talk to me about insecurity, you bitch! You not only took away my job but you made sure I couldn't find work elsewhere!"

"You nearly killed a student!"

"I was preserving the pecking order! If a runt doesn't know his place, what does that say for the rest of society!? Might makes right in this world!"

"Is that why you won't face me?" Kurono asked with a smug grin.

There was no immediate response from the other end and Kurono felt satisfaction from making him bite his tongue. She knew he was all bark and wouldn't have the guts to face her. He may have been strong in his own right but she was a class beyond his own.

Surprisingly, Iwadare chuckled before responding.

"Heh. I'm not stupid, Shinguuji. I know in a fair fight, you'd probably beat me. But I'm not looking to beat you, I want to destroy you just like how you destroyed my life!"

Kurono rolled her eyes at the man's raving but then things took a frightening turn for her.

"Now, I'm going to put someone on the line, someone who's been DYING to say hello."

Kurono could hear shuffling sounds from the other end but that wasn't all, in that moment she also picked up a faint noise of breathing and a whimper; the pace of her heart picked up and a sick feeling crept up on her.

"Mom!? Help!"

Her eyes enlarged and the cigarette that was confidently secured with her lips now slipped and fell to the floor.

"Ayato!?" she cried in alarm.

"Ah! Let go of me, you asshole!"

She then heard rushed movements followed by the sound of someone being hit. Immediately she felt a lead weight in her stomach and the cool laid-back persona of Kurono Shinguuji began to crumble. Iwadare's voice returned to the line.

"I'll make this simple for you to understand, Shinguuji! Play by my rules or I'll squish the brat's head like a grape!"

Anger washed over her and the urge to riddle the man full of holes with her two handguns rose within her. But she bit down on that urge knowing that expressing hostility wasn't going to ensure her son's safety. And so she instead crushed the dropped cigarette violently with her heel as she spoke calmly with a dangerous edge.

"What do you do want?"

Iwadare chuckled and though she couldn't see him, she could just imagine him grinning in satisfaction.

"Glad we're on the same page. There's a park near Shibuya that's currently closed down, do you know it?"

"I do."

"Good girl. Be here within the next hour and this goes without saying but if I see the police or anyone else from Hagun even approach this place, the boy is dead! Don't keep me waiting!"

And with that, he hung up. Kurono stilled her urge to destroy her phone and instead marched out of her office with a murderous expression. Never before did anyone push her emotions since her first encounter with Nene. The only difference being that she wasn't sure she could leave her enemy alive this time.

* * *

"Now what?" was the predominant question he asked himself.

Two hours after the mall incident and he can still see the footage of his "grand exit" broadcasted all over the country. And though he had a few ideas what his next move could be, none of them were sound.

And there was another problem: his presence on TV will probably mean that SHE was now aware that he's here, assuming that the girl with purple hair is even in this world in the first place. It also probably meant that he would need to redouble his efforts to find her but with so little to go on, he was beginning to doubt if it was even possible.

He stood at the edge atop of a building, surveying the sights around him as his cape billowed in the wind. Tokyo looked like a lit up Christmas tree at night, bedecked with neon lights and jumbo-trons. It was just as lively at dark as much as it was in the daytime but although he found it endearing, to him it was certainly no Gotham and he was already beginning to miss the gargoyles.

Batman sighed as he thought of his city, his mind bombarded with concern and worry. What was happening there since he was gone? Have the active mobs taken advantage of his absence? What if one of the Arkham inmates like Crane and Dent had broken out? Is Gordon alright? Is Alfred alright?

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the fear of being stuck here forever was plaguing his mind and he was beginning to grow desperate.

His thoughts were interrupted as static and radio chatter suddenly screeched in his ear, making him grunt in annoyance.

"Receiver's acting up. I'll have to re-tune."

Due to his ears being covered by his cowl, the inbuilt earpiece allowed him to hear his surroundings with clarity. But it also had other functions: aside from acting as his comm-link and a police scanner, it also utilized a tool in his gauntlet that worked like a parabolic microphone which allowed him to eavesdrop on distant conversations. He remembered Lucius Fox often joking that he was putting lot of trust in Bruce to not point that thing where he shouldn't.

A panel opened on his gauntlet to reveal an LCD screen displaying various touch-screen interfaces, numbers and an erratic waveform. He tinkered with different configurations as various radio transmissions cycled through the listening device until he was satisfied. With the panel still open, he decided that he might as well test out the other functions.

It was then when his earpiece picked up something unexpected.

 _ _"...I know in a fair fight, you'd probably beat me. But I'm not looking to beat you, I want to destroy you just like how you destroyed my life!"__

It definitely got his attention and he looked to see that the directional mic happened to be pointing towards the park below where next to the central fountain was a man was yelling with much malice over his phone.

"Not exactly a pleasant conversation." Batman murmured.

It could mean absolutely nothing but he felt that he'd better be sure and used his cowl lenses to zoom in on the scene.

The man was large and quite muscular with short spiky white hair and a goatee. Other notable characteristics were his sharp and narrow purple eyes, one of which had a nasty looking scar that ran over it and parted his eyebrow. The individual looked like he was previously agitated but at that moment he flashed a cruel grin as he spoke to his phone.

 _ _"Now, I'm going to put someone on the line, someone who's been DYING to say hello."__

It was something that previously escaped Batman's notice but now that he looked, he became aware that there was a small figure on the bench next the large man. Grabbed by the scruff on the neck, the figure was dragged it into view to reveal a small boy with back hair and dark brown eyes. The boy's arms and legs were bound by rope but it didn't stop him from trying to break free from the man's grip while calling towards the phone.

 _ _"Mom!? Help! Ah! Let go of me, you asshole!"__

The boy struggled against the man's grip but was then suddenly released and backhanded against the face, sending him to the ground. With the boy silenced, the large man turned his attention back to his phone.

 _ _"I'll make this simple for you to understand, Shinguuji! play by my rules or I'll squish the brat's head like a grape!"__

Batman's eyes narrowed. The situation was certainly simple enough for HIM to understand that he need to put a stop to this! Wasting no time, he leapt of the edge and spread his cape into its glide-mode.

Ayato glared defiantly at his captor as a bruise began to form on the side of his cheek. Luckily for him, the fall he took loosened the bonds on his hands a little and wouldn't be hard for him to undo them but it would take time and he had to do it without notice.

"Just you wait. My mom's a powerful Blazer and she's gonna kick your ass!" Ayato barked.

Iwadare chuckled with amusement.

"Aw how cute, he thinks his mommy's gonna to save him. Too bad she can't do shit as long as I have you!"

He then knelt in front of the boy so his eyes were leveled with his. He spoke slow and dangerously while a cruel smile.

"And when she gets here, I'll show you what real power is. I'll break her into pieces...and I'll make you watch!"

Ayato didn't respond but simply held his hateful glare. It was then when Iwadare's eyes flicked sideways as if he noticed something before he stood while smirking.

"In fact, I think I'll give you a demonstration."

With that, he tightened his fists as an orange glow appeared around his knuckles, readying to summon his device.

"Bury my foes, Terra Ferox!"

He slammed his fists together and the orange glow spread through his forearms, materializing into a pair of oversized gauntlets made of metal and stone. Iwadare reared back a fist and it at first looked like he was aiming a punch and Ayato. The boy shrank back instinctively expecting the attack but surprisingly, the large man instead spun the opposite direction and punched hard on the ground.

The impact pushes up a slab of earth followed by a bigger one and then another bigger one and so on, essentially creating a "wave" of upheaved rocks that sped towards the trees that he was facing. Just before it collided with the ill-fated foliage Batman jumped out his hiding spot and shielded himself from the explosion of dust and rock.

The Dark Knight was angry that he lost the element of surprise and figured that Iwadare somehow sensed his presence. It was unfortunate but he felt that there was no point fretting about it and readied himself for battle.

"Well Lookie here, I just flushed out a party crasher!" Iwadare laughed.

Not far from the park and atop of a building was a figure wearing a dark tactical style body suit with metallic plates. A large square-shaped telescopic lens extended, focusing on where Batman and Iwadare was while displaying graphical values within the viewfinder. The person took his sight from the bulky angular looking camera and tapped on his comm-link.

"I have the target in sight. Subject appears in be in hostile situation."

From two other locations were similarly dressed individuals, each with the same kind of contraption.

"Data-cam two and three are also in position." one of them reported.

 _ _"We have visual. Combat scenario seem likely, advise to hold positions."__ came a woman's voice over their radio.

The three field agents did so and through their viewfinder they could see graphical boxes surround their targets accompanied by fluctuating numbers.

"Mana readings optimal." one of them confirmed. "Control, how's the stream?"

* * *

The room receiving the communication was dim with two rows of computer workstations and a large overhead screen. Like a captain of a ship, Maya stood overseeing the personnels tapping furiously on their keyboards as three camera feeds were being displayed on the large screen simultaneously. Normally Data-Cams and setups like these were used in sponsored tournaments so it was a little unusual for them to be utilized in covert operations. After a quick assessment, Maya responded to the field agents via a Bluetooth headset she was wearing.

"Data's coming in nicely, keep it up and stand by for further instructions." Maya commanded.

Just then, a bespectacled man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail walked into the room and pulled a chair to sit. Maya was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Professor! I didn't expect you to be joining us."

The professor smiled but Maya could tell that he was trying to hide his child-like excitement.

"Of course I'd be here, Maya. I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

* * *

At time Ayato and Iwadare weren't aware of the Dark Knight's presence on the news so for them seeing the man in the strange costume was a quite surprising. Ayato in particular was rendered speechless and thought that the man looked like a character from one of those old animes and mangas that his grandad was into. He wondered for a moment whether or not the man was friend or foe but then realized that with Iwadare's attention elsewhere, he had an opportunity to try and escape and so continued to loosen the ropes as he watched the confrontation between the two men.

"Step away from the boy. I won't ask twice!" Batman growled.

Iwadare fixed the interloper with an incredulous gaze before flashing a toothy grin.

"Little man, who the hell do think you are? Think you wearing some ridiculous getup is gonna scare me!?" he laughed.

The large man jabbed the thick rocky thumb of one his gauntlets proudly against his chest.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Masaru Iwadare! Some folks call me 'The Crusher'!"

"Hm, Original." the Dark Knight muttered with sarcasm.

Iwadare dropped his cocky persona and then his purple eyes narrowed, studying the stranger with scrutiny while stroking his goatee.

"Huh, I don't sense a shred of magic in you. I'm expecting someone and don't have any time to waste on some masked freak so I'll give you one chance to walk away and pretend you saw nothing!"

Batman only remained quiet and stood his ground. Both Iwadare's jaw and fists clenched tightly as he snorted like an enraged bull.

"Fine. Look's like I have another runt TO PUT IN HIS PLACE!"

With that roar of declaration, Iwadare charged forward with a fist reared back. Batman reacted immediately by jumping out of the way before the fist came crashing down and cratered the ground where he stood but he wasn't given any pause as Iwadare quickly followed up with an uppercut which Batman barely avoided.

The Dark Knight's mind spun as he took his fighting stance. He could see that this Blazer was capable of Geokinesis and was nothing like Bishou, not someone who tailored their magic towards baiting and countering but someone who was purely offensive. He had faced two other Blazers before but a foe like this was a totally different ballgame. Still, he knew there was a way to defeat him, he just needed to be careful and strike when the opportunity arrived.

* * *

"They've engaged in combat, sir." Maya stated.

"How fortunate!" the professor remarked with glee. "This is a much better situation for empirical study than any test we'd have to perform."

Maya then looked over one of the personnel's shoulder towards the workstation monitor screen.

"How's it looking?" she asked.

The personnel, a woman with red hair looked back and responded.

"There's an adequate flow of mana emanating from the aggressor."

"And the subject?" the professor asked excitedly.

But to his disappointment, the personnel shook her head.

"Negative, sir. We're reading zero values."

His shoulders slumped and the hopeful energy he had dissipated as he leaned back on his seat with a furrowed brow.

"Maybe..." he murmured. "Maybe this whole thing was a waste of time."

For Maya, it was disheartening for her to see the professor like this. A lot could be said about him but she knew he was one of the most passionate individuals she ever met and it was that passion that drew people to him and this project. After months of setbacks and failures, she could see that the appearance of the vigilante had intensified the small shred of hope in him but she wasn't certain why and wondered what was it about Nishimori's story that filled him with expectations.

"Professor..."

* * *

He could feel the rush of air on his exposed face when he bobbed and weaved away from every blow that Iwadare threw at him. From the sheer force of those punches, Batman couldn't help but compare his opponent to Bane and guessed that the former probably hits a lot harder but he sure as hell wasn't going to stand still to find out and so kept himself on the defensive.

Iwadare's agitation grew with every missed punch. Even after throwing a flurry of fists, the Dark Knight still somehow managed to evade him.

"How long are you going keep dodging?! Stop being a coward and fight!" he snapped.

In frustration, Blazer followed up with a sudden cross which Batman ducked under, allowing him the perfect opportunity to strike back.

"Since you asked nicely..."

Batman said plainly as he launched a series rapid strikes to his opponent's abdomen and ribs. The sudden flurry left Iwadare winded and the vigilante leapt up slightly to deliver an overhand to the back of his head, forcing him to stagger forward and allowing Batman to finish with a hard haymaker that knocked him to the ground.

"Think I haven't fought anyone like you before?" the Dark Knight growled, his eyes narrowed into dangerous white slits.

"I know your type." he stated. "You think power and strength alone puts you above others. Honestly, You're no different from any other random punk from the streets."

Iwadare pushed himself up and rocked his jaw side to side as if setting it back into place before spitting at the ground and standing up.

"Little man, You have no idea how things work around here, do you?" the Blazer chuckled.

He said so with a look of intrigue and then his lips stretched into a wild grin filled with malice.

"You got moves, I'll give you that but there's a good reason why Non-Blazers have no business challenging a high ranking Blazer like myself. Let me show you."

As he spoke, Terra Ferox began to glow orange as its welder slammed them together in a defensive cross-arm position.

"Gaia Armor!"

The activation of the Noble Art materialized several floating rock fragments around him which began to clump and assemble around him like a jigsaw puzzle to form a rocky suit of armor. There was even a helmet and a face-mask that formed around his head and levitated into place.

Batman was at first taken aback by such a sight. Despite witnessing feats of magic earlier, the whole idea of it was still something he needed to be accustomed to.

Pushing away his surprise, he charged headlong and just as he approached Iwadare, he swerved away from straight punch aimed towards him. Batman immediately struck at every potential weak point he targeted with enough force that he knew could crack concrete but there was no crack, not even a chip.

He jumped out the way from a back handed swing and put some distance between them but he wasn't given pause as Iwadare sprinted towards him with agility he would've never expected from a person in bulky armor; he would later admit to himself that he underestimated how magic could defy the physical norms of the universe.

Thinking fast, he threw down a smoke bomb in front of his opponent and vaulted over him just as he tore through the smoke. While he was in mid-air, he brandished two batarangs and flung them towards Iwadare but the projectiles simply bounced off the Blazer's armor.

He touched down some distance away and though he couldn't see his face, he had a feeling that Iwadare was smirking behind the face mask. At this point he knew he was being toyed with.

It was apparent to Batman that Iwadare's armor was not only incredibly tough but didn't impede his movement in the slightest. He briefly lamented that the sticky bomb he had used earlier would've come in handy in this situation, or any of his heavy arsenal for that matter. All he currently had was three smoke bombs and a couple of batarangs. Needless to say, he was at a severe disadvantage when it came to strength and durability. However, he did remember that Iwadare had a scar over his eye and looking at the armor again, he noticed that there was a glaring and obvious weakness. It couldn't be THAT simple, could it?

Regardless, he felt that there was no better time to test out this hypothesis and so he put his plan into action.

He took out two of his remaining smoke bombs and chucked them and Iwadare, engulfing the Blazer's peripheral in thick smoke.

Iwadare quirked a brow at this, wondering what that freak was up to now, was he trying to run away again? He was about the charge through the smoke and not give him that chance when suddenly a batarang whizzed past the smoke towards him. He swatted it away but then he had to swat away another coming from a different direction and then another and another. Just as his swatted the last one, he felt a presence rushing to flank him and realized in that short moment that the costumed person must've arced his projectiles through the smoke screen to confuse him.

He whirled around to see Batman leaping up, shadows obscuring him with his cape billowing, hurling another batarang which this time was aimed directly for Iwadare's eye.

Unfortunately, the Blazer's reflexes were too quick and he parried the projectile with one arm and then seized Batman by the neck with the other.

"Ah, ah, ah." he tutted. "I see what you were trying to do. Somebody already tried that trick with me and I don't fall for the same trick twice!"

With that statement, Iwadare chokeslammed the vigilante hard against the ground. Batman gritted his teeth and grunted from the impact but the Blazer wasn't done; he leapt into air, intending to slam both his fists into his victim. Batman's eyes widened, knowing he wouldn't be able to roll out of the way from such an attack and so with a quick thought he brandished his Grapple gun and fired a line towards one of the trees and retracted to quickly pull himself out harm's way.

When Iwadare's fist struck the earth, it created a shockwave that made Batman tumble a bit as he was pulled away but he quickly rolled himself into a crouching position.

The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed and his breathing picked up pace as well as his thoughts. This wasn't good. As much as he hated to admit it, he was running out of options. His opponent was an armored geomancer and he figured that the only way he'd stand a chance right now was to somehow change the playing field but he couldn't forget about the boy.

His eyes momentarily flicked towards the kidnapped child and he mentally reaffirmed that his priority should be to rescue him rather than focusing on winning this fight. He had one smoke bomb left and planned to use it to distract Iwadare, then make a run for the kid and use the grapple line to take him to safety. But before he could put that plan into motion, a familiar and overwhelming painful sensation gripped him like a steel trap and he almost buckled.

 _ _"Damnit!"__ he thought with clenched teeth. __"Not again..."__

He tried to fight against it and push himself up but something held him back. There was a different accompanying sensation like something constricting him. He looked towards his own body and his eyes enlarged. It flashed before his sight for just a moment but he saw it: black iron rings, steel chains wrapped around his limbs like snakes, binding his movements.

 _ _"What the hell!?"__

* * *

"Subject's movements appear restricted." one of the personnels announced.

The professor was already up from his seat seeing the development, the fact that the subject looked like he was in agony didn't escape his attention and he recalled the story that Nishimori told them: about what happened when the costumed man grabbed the sword. Could this be related?

"Professor, look at this." called out Maya as she pointed towards one of the workstation monitors.

He did and his eyes tapered a little. In front of him were Mana readings of the subject, all zero values as established earlier until just a few seconds ago. There was a massive spike of magic and then just like that it dropped back to zero followed by the flat line that preceded it.

"Could this be an anomaly?" he asked.

Maya was quiet for a while and tapped her cheek in thought.

"It's possible that outside interference can result in faulty readings." she concluded.

The professor pushed his glasses up, the light from the monitor reflected on the lenses and obscured his eyes but not his frown. He remained still with an unreadable expression as he set his sights on the large monitor screen. The subject's dulled movement, he had witnessed something like this among Blazers before and it normally resulted in one of two things.

"Do you know about the nature of fate, Maya?"

Maya blinked in confusion wondering why he asked something like that all of a sudden. Nevertheless, she cleared her throat as answered.

"Of course. As you've said many times in your lectures, it is the source of a Blazer's magic. Magic is a power that changes the world beyond reason, the power of fate itself guided by the wielder's will. It's what separates a Blazer from a Non-Blazer and the basis of the Mage-Knight System. Because the fate of a Blazer been decided long before they are even born."

He nodded slightly with his eyes see glued to the screen.

"I wonder..." he murmured.

* * *

Although the wave of pain had passed, he still felt constricted and could even faintly hear the slight clang as he fought against the invisible restraints. __"What the hell ARE these things!? "What's going on!?"__ were the questions abuzz in his mind. And then, as if something otherworldly decided to answer him, a strange idea formed. Was it because he had no chance of winning? Are these chains his..."fate"?

 _ _"Bullshit!"__ he internally protested. __"I don't believe in fate!"__

He didn't know where such a thought came from or why this craziness was happening but through his struggles he was able to push himself up slightly. Unfortunately, Iwadare had taken advantage of his momentary disability and punted him with enough force to send him on his back.

Not sparing him any time to recover, Iwadare slammed his fist into the Dark Knight's torso, then slammed his other and then repeatedly began punching him. Each blow felt like being hit with sledgehammer that was trying to drive in him into the earth but luckily the Batsuit's body armor did its job of dampening the impacts. However, the armor plates weren't designed to take this kind of abuse and were beginning to crack as Batman felt the trauma ripple through his body.

Iwadare wasn't done, he reared his fist back and activated another Noble Art.

"Ishinotsume!"

From the top of his fist grew a flat three-pronged blade like protrusion which he brought down and punctured through Batman's armor! Batman yelled in pain when it stabbed through the right side of his abdomen and then pulled out. His ears rang and his vision blurred as he instinctively held on to his wound and turned to his side.

* * *

Everyone's attention was on the large screen seeing vigilante sustain such a grievous injury. They could see that his attempt to push himself up while holding on the wound seemed to be in vain as blood leaked through his fingers and began to pool beneath him. For a short time the personnels were stunned but then relaxed into somber acceptance. This outcome was expected, they didn't understand why the professor was so interested in the costumed person. He obviously was not a Blazer, their readings said so; though he put up a decent fight, there was no way a Non-Blazer could survive a fight like this.

"Subject is loosing a lot of blood." one of them stated out loud.

The professor's shoulders slumped and sighed in discontent and defeat.

"How disappointing."

"Sir?" asked Maya.

He didn't respond, he simply sank back to his seat, interlocked his fingers and with his elbows on the armrest, raised those interwoven hands in front of his nose and lips. Maya could only see a frown of lament behind those glasses.

"I thought that maybe...he was brought here for some reason." he breathed. "For some higher purpose. To be the answer to our questions."

His eyes narrowed and his expression darkened.

"But no, it's apparent that he was only brought here to die."

* * *

With a pained grunt and clenched teeth bared, he shakily pushed himself up and managed to prop himself on one knee, ignoring his body screaming at him not to. A thin trail of blood streamed down the side of his mouth while the red cascade from his held wound was like a river with branches. Despite it all, his glare remained fixed on the armored Blazer in front of him.

"Tch. Persistent little shit, aren't you? Just die already!" Iwadare said apathetically.

Iwadare raised his fist to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly something hit and bounced off his rocky helmet.

He looked towards the object to find that it was just a wooden stick, a sizable tree branch that was picked up from one of the damaged trees.

"Leave him alone, you Dickhead!"

Iwadare turned towards the voice and was surprised to see that it was Ayato. The boy had somehow untied himself and was the one who threw the piece of wood. Batman's eyes widened in alarm seeing the child.

"G-get out of here!" he tried calling out, the modulator failing to mask the hoarseness of his voice.

Iwadare gritted his teeth and sweated. Seeing the boy reminded him that Shinguuji was on still her way here, a fact that alarmed him. Kurono Shinguuji, then known as "World Clock" Kurono Takizawa, was a legend; an accomplished warrior who's victory over the Yaksha Princess was not only renowned in Japan but all over the world. She was rank third in the King of Knights A-League and would've excelled further if not for her decision to retire and start a family.

He plotted to use that weakness against her: take advantage over the fact that he held her son's safety in his hands. Even if she would've used her Time manipulation abilities, he would've had the boy buried in the ground up to his neck so she wouldn't be able to get to him.

But with the child now free, nothing would stop her from going all out. He would be good as dead. The masked freak was right, the kid should've ran when he had the chance.

He saw Ayato looking confused at the vigilante's words and took advantage of his momentary inattention. Striking the ground, he created a similar but smaller wave of earth like he had done earlier, it was much faster and strong enough to knock Ayato off his feet. Not wasting any time, he quickly closed the distance between them and trapped the boy's head within his large hand.

"Time..." he muttered at first. "Thanks to that horn-headed freak I'm running out of time!"

He could've made a getaway with Ayato in tow but instead a more sinister idea came to his mind, an idea that brought a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"But it's not too late to leave your mommy a headless souvenir to remember me by."

Ayato may have been headstrong till now but at that moment, the boy's visible eye between the Blazer's thick digits widened in fear as he felt them begin to tighten around him.

Seeing what was about to unfold, Batman tried to force himself up but again felt held back. When he glanced around his body he could see that he was again bound by those damnable black chains that seem to extend into nothingness. The environment around him began to fade and blacken and in his state of struggle, dreaded questions came to his mind: Was this it? Is this how it would end for him? Not in Gotham but in another world where the last thing he would do was helplessly watch another child meet a horrible fate like he once did?

 _ _"No!"__ he thought frantically. __"I can't die here! Not when someone needs saving, Not when the mission isn't over!"__

"Bruce, it's alright."

Batman's eyes enlarged at the familiar voice. Raising his head, he found that he was still chained but was now in the middle a certain alley in the dead of night where the only light source was a worn looking street lamp. Standing in front of him were two people he knew all too well: a well built man with a clean mustache and a beautiful woman with a kind smile, they both had gunshot wounds.

 _ _"Dad?...Mom?"__

He froze in place daring not to blink or speak as he could see Thomas and Martha smiling warmly at him despite the blood that leaked from the entry holes on their bodies. Martha knelt in front of him and ran her fingers over his cowl where his hair would be and he almost flinched from the contact. He told himself that this couldn't be real but it didn't stop from feeling comfort from his mother's caress.

"My little boy." Martha said. "It's been fifteen years and you've achieved so much from then. You've reached heights that a man can only dream of, overcome so many trails and brought peace and hope to a city that people had given up on. I don't think it's even possible for us to be more proud than we are today."

After saying that, Martha's smile dropped and so did her hand.

"But..."

Thomas sighed, shook his head sadly and took his turn to speak.

"You're a smart man, Bruce. You know very well that this crusade...this war of yours was never going to end well. Crime and injustice can never be eradicated, that's simply the nature of society. Every innocent you save in one side of Gotham, two others can die elsewhere. Each day you survive only brings you closer to the day you don't. Don't you see, son? In the end, you're just one man fighting the inevitable."

Bruce stayed silent but he still felt his father's words strike against his core. Thomas knelt down besides Martha and placed a hand on his son's shoulders.

"Son, your mother and I appreciate everything you've done for the people of Gotham as well as the people here but...we would've never wanted this for you."

Martha nodded in agreement as a tear slipped down her cheek, her emotions getting the better of her.

"That's right, Bruce. A parent would only want their child to be happy, not locked in a cycle of violence and suffering in the pursuit for vengeance. Please, enough is enough!"

 _ _"Enough?"__ thought Bruce.

Thomas nodded and looked him straight in the eye.

"We miss you, Bruce. You can come with us. We can be a family again but you NEED to stop."

 _ _"Stop?"__

Bruce's gaze dropped downwards. Those words felt alien to him but he began to ask himself: What was he really fighting for? was he fighting for his parents or for himself?

He had thrown away his own childhood, ten years of his youth, to mold himself into a living weapon. Never allowing himself the chance to have a normal healthy life, a have actual happiness. Even just last year when Selina offered him to leave everything behind and come away with her, he just couldn't. But he should have, didn't he deserve to be in peace?

In the last four years in Gotham, what did he really achieve? He couldn't save those innocent lives the Joker took, he couldn't save Harvey Dent from becoming that monster. Maybe he should just leave it to the GCPD. He had paved a hopeful path for Gordon as the commissioner and Van Dorn as the DA, surely they were more capable of handling the city than him.

Maybe it WAS enough. Maybe this was one mission he couldn't complete.

But then his gaze returned to his parents and the alley that surrounded, reminding him of that night; the gunshots, the scattering of his mother's pearls, the pool of blood that he kneeled in and the vow that he made.

At that moment, the Batman's face hardened into a steely glare and with newfound grit, he pushed himself up. The chains pulled back in protest but this time he pushed hard against them, they constricted and bit into his body and blood flowed freely from his recent wound but he refused to stop.

His parents backed away with shocked expressions and called out to him.

"Bruce! What are you doing!?"

"Bruce, stop this at once!"

But he paid them no heed. Despite what the apparitions told him, his resolve remained.

Yes, he experienced so much suffering but it was nothing compared to the pain of loosing them. Yes, he experienced such sorrow but it was nothing compared to the rage he felt when those who preyed on the innocent went unpunished. Yes, he had failures but he'll be damned if he gave up now.

For him to stop fighting? No. Never. TO HELL WITH THAT!

His teeth bared like a wild animal and his whole body burned with excruciating pain as if begging him to stop but he wouldn't. Bit by bit, the tension between the links of chains grew.

Until finally there was a snap.

Ayato was paralyzed on the spot as he felt the stony digits begin to constrict around his head. His eyes watered and his heart hammered wildly knowing what was going happen to him but then suddenly the hand was retracted and his face tasted cool air as the armored Blazer screamed from the sudden slash behind his back, a blow that scattered small chunks of rock accompanied by a burst of sparks and blood.

The boy didn't waste time scurrying back and was about make a run for it when he froze with widened eyes seeing who attacked.

Iwadare grunted with grit teeth. He was outraged and his mind demanded to know what or who was able to penetrate his armor and dared to do so. For a brief moment he wondered with dread if it was Shinguuji but it didn't feel like that was the kind of attack she would've made. He turned towards the offender and nearly jumped at the sight.

In front of him was the Caped Crusader but he was bathe in a soft glow that radiated black smoke like a sooty flame. An aura that seemed to choke the light out of the area around him. In his hand was a certain sword with a golden cross guard.

His face was obscured by shadows with only glowing white angular eyes visible. It wasn't just his appearance that unnerved Iwadare but also the amount of magic he felt emanating from him.

"You!?" Iwadare balked "Y-you're a Blazer!?"

* * *

Of course, the atmosphere in the room had completely changed when they witnessed what had transpired on screen. The professor was already up from his seat, mouth open in astonishment and adjusting his glasses more than once.

"Professor, look!" called out Maya.

She pointed towards the screen, in particular the sword. Although the sword could mistaken as being unremarkable, she and the professor knew all too well about its origins and true nature.

"That's Branwen! He has Branwen!" she confirmed.

He didn't respond and simply looked on in awe. Since they had first discovered Branwen he had theorized about its potential and even the possibility of the blade's magic being restored again. But in everyone else's hands, it was just a hunk of metal. He realized that it would require a state of "synchronicity" between the blade and the wielder but such a thing was so unlikely that it was akin to finding two men with the same fingerprint.

And yet it happened; even after the sword was lost to them twice. He had nearly given up hope but it actually happened. To think it would happen to a man from another world who dresses like a bat. Truly fate was strange.

The personnels were in a state of frantic confusion as they read the sudden change in data on their monitors.

"What in the world!? His mana readings are going through the roof!"

"These numbers...they can't be right!"

"Is it some kind of glitch?"

"What is going on!?"

Hearing them snapped the professor out of his reverie and he hummed with a know-it-all smile while pushing his glasses up.

"Isn't it obvious?" his sudden statement drew everyone's attention towards him.

"He has awakened and become one of them." he stated.

Seeing that they still looked confused, he clarified.

"He has achieved 'Brute Soul'."

Maya reeled in shock, knowing fully well what that term meant.

"Sir, y-you don't mean..."

The professor nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed. He's now a Desperado."

 **TBC**


	5. Rogue

**AN: Just letting everyone know that the next update might take a while since I'm switching my focus to update my other stories. I'll still be working on this on the side and have already mapped out the next chapter. We're just getting started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 05: Rogue**

Desperado, a term that Maya had heard many times. It is said that they are people who exist on the boundary of being a human and a devil, some have even said that they were more like the latter. As Maya had stated earlier, A Blazer's fate and abilities have been set in stone long before they were even born but there are those special few who have broken the chains of fate and exist outside its boundaries. They are capable of elevating their magic power far beyond a high ranking Blazer and influence the world around them.

While there have been some studies of them, the truth was that the knowledge available was limited and the reason for that was simple: If Blazers were rare among humans, Desperados were rare among Blazers. Very few of them have been documented by the League of Mage-Knight Nations, two of which are here in Japan.

But this? Their current observation of the costumed vigilante and what had transpired? There was only one way she could sum up her thoughts on the matter.

"T-that's that's impossible!"

Maya addressed the professor with frantic confusion.

"He was barely a Blazer just a few moments ago! No one can go from having no magic to literally be overflowing with it. It doesn't make any sense!"

The professor shook his head, his face sporting serene closed eyes and a calm smile.

"On the contrary. It actually makes perfect sense." he stated.

"What?" Maya balked.

The professor turned his attention back to the screen with a self-assured posture.

"Have you forgotten who created and wielded Branwen? We always suspected the magic locked within that Device would be immensely powerful."

A smirk graced his lips with a small "hmph".

"It's actually quite amusing when you think about it."

Maya looked him with a curious gaze.

"To attain Brute Soul is to break free from the bounds of fate. But I wonder, Is he truly free? Or did he simply escape from one trap only to find himself in another?"

* * *

Even though his body was taut and poised for battle, he blinked and his eyes traveled towards the weapon that was firmly held in his hand.

 _ _"The stolen sword from the Museum?!"__ he thought with surprise. __"Where did it..?"__

Batman didn't get the chance to ponder as a battle cry erupted from the large man who charged at him with Terra Ferox at the ready. A barrage of huge fists were swung at him but by sheer instinct alone he was able to parry them blow for blow, sparks erupting as the blade struck.

His mind raced in the midst of battle but it wasn't totally focused on the fight itself; It didn't need to, for it felt like his body was on autopilot. Such a thing wasn't unusual for him. After all, he had trained himself to the point where he could execute a variety of martial arts techniques without much conscious effort. What concerned him was that, although he was well versed in sword play, he was using a fighting style and techniques he swore he had never learnt before! It was bizarre and the only way he could describe it was that it was as if his body had recovered long forgotten muscle memory.

Iwadare growled in frustration and activated his Ishinotsume Noble Art again and this time the flat three-pronged protrusions extended from both his gauntlets. He clawed, slashed and kicked but everything he threw at the Dark Knight was easily dodged and parried, only being successful in cutting through the dark wisps of smoke that never seemed to dissipate. Despite pushing himself to fight, there was a feeling dread inside him that grew more and more as he fought. His breath became more ragged and crashed behind his rocky face plate as sweat poured from his brow. It felt like he was fighting the specter of death itself.

That was another reason why Batman didn't need to be so focused on the fight, because Iwadare was making it too easy for him. His movements were precise and honed while Iwadare's was growing more sloppy with each swing of his arms and it wasn't hard to figure out why: the man was afraid of him and Batman's didn't think it was because of his usual fear tactics, something about his presence was literally making him afraid.

What Bruce didn't know was that this was a trait of a Desperado. Being that they are capable of influencing fate itself, their presence can radiate an aura that can effect the battlefield. While not much has been documented, there have been stories about them immobilizing large groups of Blazers and even killing them with their will alone. There aren't many Blazers can could stand up to a Desperado.

Batman intercepts one the slashes from Iwadare's by thrusting his blade between two of the claws and pryed against it with a hard push, locking the weapons together. With leverage and surprise at his side, he was able to force the man's arm behind his back and roughly steer and push him forward towards the large central fountain. Using the momentum and the large Blazer's slouched position, Batman then plants his boot to his back and climbs to his shoulder while keeping his arm painfully locked behind him, he then fires a grapple line and anchors it to the foot of the fountain. Reeling the line forces Iwadare to stumble forward and smash his face and the base of the concrete.

Iwadare rose just as Batman flipped off from him. The face plate and helmet have cracked significantly and he was winded but he wasn't done yet.

"Stone Storm!"

With that Noble Art activated, multiple rocks formed from drawn sand particles and floated around him before being flung towards their target.

Bruce would later swear that what he did next was also purely from instinct and with no recollection of how he actually did it. With a swing his sword, many dark copies of his own batarangs appeared and intercepted some of the projectiles heading towards him. Indeed, the Batman had activated his own Noble Art!

Iwadare's sight followed him as he jumped high in the air to avoid the larger chunks of rocks that survived the projectiles and he could see the moon behind the vigilante rendering him as an inky silhouette with piercing white eyes and his cape extended into a long wing-span. The sight frightened him to the point of jumping out of the way as he landed with sword downward, impaling the ground where he stood. It seemed to have been intentional because from where the sword struck, thick black smoke billowed out and obscured the area.

The large Blazer took a step back and swiveled around trying to find a way out of the dense dark fog when something streaked past him and slashed across his side. He yelled, feeling chunks of his armor being chipped off and spun towards the offender only to be slashed to his left, then his right, back and even front. Slash after slash, his previously bulky armor was being whittled to superficial padding until finally a powerful kick to his abdomen sent him bursting through the smoke screen and tumble some distance away.

With a grunt and a frustrated punch to the ground, Iwadare pushed himself up, panting and feeling winded. The face mask and parts of his helmet finally crumbles away. The smoke screen before him parted while dissipating to reveal the source of his torment, clad in shadows and armed with a sword that packed a powerful bite. He could feel himself shaking and his being screaming for him to escape, that this was a fight he could not win. But whether it was an act of stubbornness or misplaced pride or just simply a result of him being backed into a corner, he wasn't willing to back down yet. His fear and desperation fueled an irrational rage that bordered on madness.

"You fucking bastard! I'm not gonna let you kill me!" he yelled. "I don't care who you are, I'll make this whole place your grave!"

He crouched and the rocky portions of his two gauntlets seemed to grow with small bursts of sand particles until it fused to the ground below. It was a Noble Art he hadn't used in years, a key factor responsible for his renown as a powerful knight. He seldom used it because of the dangerous effects it had on his mana and himself but now it seemed that he was going for broke.

"ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE: EARTH BREAKER!"

The entire area shook with a tremor, fissures slowly cracked open around him before large chunks of rock were ripped to float around their master.

Batman stumbled sightly as the earth was displaced and vibrated, steadying himself with the sword to the ground.

 _ _"Is he out of his mind!?"__ he thought in alarm. __"If he keeps this up, he'll turn the whole park into a giant sinkhole!"__

Ayato too was stumbling from the quakes but was unable to keep himself steady and fell on his bottom. During the battle between the two Blazers, he had moved himself further to the back next to trees to watch their fight. His assumption that it was safer near the trees would be proven false since Iwadare's "Earth Breaker" had weakened the tree's foundation, sending it to crash down towards the unsuspecting boy.

"Clock Up!"

A voice rang out followed by what briefly sounded like a rapid tic toc from a clock. Something sped toward Ayato and grabbed him before the tree fell. It happened so fast that the young boy blinked in confusion when found himself far from where he was, behind a certain someone.

"Clock Draw!"

When the person invoked this, the surrounding movement slowed to a static crawl accompanied briefly by a slow echoing tic toc sound. In her hands appeared a pair of handguns, one silver and one black, which she quickly took aim and unleashed a barrage of glowing white bullets. With cold precision, she continued firing; ejected shell casings spilling at her feet while the flashes of gunfire reflected on the dark shades over her eyes. She switched targets with each gun when she felt she did enough damage. When she stopped so did the effect over the area and time resumed its usual pace.

The large rocks that floated around Iwadare exploded in tiny fragments and so did the rocky extension that connected his gauntlets to the ground. With the connection severed, he cried out pain and staggered back. With grit teeth, he growled noticing the smoking bullet impacts on his armor and turned towards the person who dared interfere but then his eyes widened and he stepped back nervously.

"Shi-Shinguuji!?" he balked.

"Mom!?" cried out an astonished Ayato.

Batman too was unaware of the time manipulation that was just performed, just that Iwadare's attack was abruptly interrupted by an outside force. He looked towards where Ayato was and could see that this "outside force" was a woman wearing a charcoal pantsuit along with dark sunglasses and had a lit cigarette in her lips and two guns in her hands. She had one of the guns, smoke trailing from the barrel, trained on Iwadare as her brows were angled in a fierce expression.

"Ask yourself this, Iwadare..." Kurono said menacingly. "Is facing me while I'm pissed off really what you want?"

The man known as Masaru Iwadare looked back and forth between Kurono and Batman, muttering a string of curses as his face morphed into one of anguish and horror; He knew he was done for. He wasted too much of his mana at this point, lost the only leverage he had against Shinguuji and now finds himself between her and an opponent who seemed to be more powerful than anyone he had ever faced. All his plans, his schemes, his strategies had dissolved into nothing and all he was left with was two simple options: Flight or Fight. He foolishly choose Fight.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he bellowed as he charged towards Batman.

The Dark Knight's eyes tapered, showing no signs of surprise and remained still in wait until Iwadare was just about reach him when he suddenly leaped back into a dark portal that materialized behind him. The large Blazer barreled through like an enraged bull but his rage immediately evaporated and was replaced by shock after going through the gateway. Because he found himself positioned high in the air: ten meters above the water fountain!

With himself positioned above the large Blazer, Batman slammed both his heels hard against Iwadare's back and brought them both crashing towards the ill-fated fountain. Kurono's eyes widened and she reacted quickly by grabbing Ayato and turning before the impact, shielding him from the dust and fragments.

When the dust cleared, all that remained from the fountain was the basin which continued to be filled with water and at the center of it, atop the submerged rubble was the body of a defeated Blazer. With a cough, he weakly rolled on his back. Covered with cuts and bruises, his armor was now completely shattered and the gauntlets had finally dissipated.

Feeling a boot placed on his chest, he looked up to see the Batman, fierce white eyes within a shadowy visage, slowly raising his sword high with blade pointed down; readying it for the final blow. Seeing what was about to happen, Kurono tried to shield Ayato from seeing a gruesome outcome but her son still managed to peak through, curiosity getting the better of him.

"No one..." Iwadare gasped. "No Blazer...is this powerful...What are you!?"

The blade was brought down and he flinched, expecting his end but the blade was instead driven into the water and surface besides his head. Batman then roughly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his eye level.

"I'm Batman." he growled and raised a fist. "And you're done."

With that, he delivered a hard punch to the side of the man's head which knocked him out cold.

Batman took a moment, letting out a few breaths as he stood over the vanquished foe. His shoulders sagged a little but unfortunately, his moment of calm was interrupted at the sound of a footstep and the quick subtle sound of a gun's hammer cocked.

Kurono advanced slowly towards him with her silver handgun, Ennoia, aimed towards him. Her expression was stony, her eyes narrowed coldly behind her sunglasses.

"Mom, what are you doing!?" her son cried out.

"Stay back, Ayato!"

Kurono held up her free arm up to keep Ayato behind her. Batman kept his eyes fixed on her as he subtly reached for his grapple gun, deciding to retreat now that the boy was safe. But before he could, he saw everything around him blur and dim. A wave of exhaustion suddenly overtook him. He felt completely drained of energy, weighed ten times heavier and his mind felt like it was drowning in thick soup. With a pained groan he found himself on his knees again, his wound on his abdomen suddenly reopened as if his body suddenly remembered that he was injured in the first place and blood flowed freely, mixing with the water below and turning it red.

It was a struggle to keep himself up or figure out what was going on but when looked up with a grunt he could see her standing before him with the gun aimed at his head while her child pulled at her sleeve in desperation.

"Don't do it, Mom." he pleaded. "He saved my life."

Kurono didn't respond nor did she break her glare on him. When she arrived at the park, Batman and Iwadare were already engaged in battle after the former's "awakening" and she had felt his aura. It was the kind of aura she was well familiar with but worse. Her instincts as a Blazer demanded that this man had to die or else she would regret it. But at the same time, she wasn't blind to his deeds. Batman only glared back her with those white eye lenses and by then she made her decision.

"Clock Lock."

A gunshot rang out and everything went black for him.

Ayato blinked, looking past his mother to see Batman's body being still. There was no movement or breathing but there was a blue glow surrounding him.

"Is he...?" he asked tentatively.

"Frozen in time." Kurono clarified as she dismissed her weapon. "Ayato, help me carry him."

The boy was surprised at first but then felt relieved and happy that his mother was going help his savior after all.

"R-right!" he nodded with a smile.

* * *

"That woman." the Professor observed. "That's the 'World Clock' Shinguuji Kurono, correct?"

Maya nodded. They too were well aware about her exploits in the King of Knights tournament.

"That's right Professor. She's also the current head of Hagun Academy."

The brown hair bespectacled man caressed his chin while smiling widely as if the wheels in his head turned faster.

"You don't say?"

"Shall I instruct our field agents to intercept?"

He shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. I doubt they'd be able to get by her. Besides, I'm quite familiar with Hagun. For now, let's simply observe the situation and react accordingly."

The Professor took a moment to let it all sink in before clapping to himself in glee.

"This is incredible." he said excitedly. "Perfect Synchronicity! What we thought was just a theory, odds of which happening near impossible and yet we saw it with our own eyes!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to him and he addressed them with a grin.

"My friends, you know what this means!? We've made a breakthrough!"

* * *

He first felt softness beneath him followed by a dull ache at his temples which prompted him to scrunch and blink his eyes open. Stifling a groan, he push himself up and found himself lying atop of a bed spread next to a short table that had an ashtray on top. Looking around, he could see that he was in a Japanese style room complete with Shoji sliding doors and Tatami flooring. The doors to his left were slid open to reveal an engawa overlooking a small garden. It looked well maintained and was quite calming with the night air and the sounds of the shishi odoshi, a bamboo fountain.

For a moment he wondered where he was as he moved his hand to rub his head but when he felt his own hair, his eyes widened and his mind went on full alert at the realization that his cowl had been removed!

It wasn't just that; he looked down to see that the upper half was his suit was removed as well, including his gauntlets and belt. And there was something else that didn't escape his notice. He tentatively touched the spot on his abdomen, where he remembered being stabbed. Nothing, no stitches, not even a scar, it was like his wound was never there!

 _ _"As if I don't have enough unanswered questions."__ Bruce grumbled internally.

It felt to him that the more he spent time in this world, the more frustratingly perplexed he got. What happened to him earlier? And who unmasked him? He made a mental note for himself to install some kind of deterrent in the cowl to prevent this from happening again, perhaps something to induce an electric shock or disperse knock-out gas or maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his right suddenly slid open, the one who opened it was the kidnapped boy from the park.

"Ah, Mister! Your awake!" Ayato cried excitedly.

Bruce was a taken aback a recoiled a bit when Ayato immediately scooted and knelt down in front of him.

"Thank you so much for helping me earlier! You were awesome! So you're a Blazer right? Does that mean you're a Mage-Knight? What's your rank? What do you call your device? Have you been in any Tournament?"

Bruce looked like a deer in headlights as the kid continued to bombard him with questions and ramblings. It was way too much spastic energy for him to keep up with. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, another voice came from the doorway.

"Knew I heard something."

He turned towards it to see a slender woman wearing a white shirt and dark pants with her medium length hair held up with a clip. He recognized her: She was that woman from earlier, she was wearing sunglasses, wielded two guns and she was the one who...shot him.

Kurono walked inside with her arms crossed and looked over him with a small smirk.

"Good to see that you're up and about."

She then fixed a stern glare towards her son.

"Though I can't say the same for you, young man! I know that you're concerned for our guest but you do realize it's way past your bedtime, don't you?"

Ayato rolled his eyes at his mother's chiding.

"Aw Mom, I just wanna..."

But what the boy was about to say died in his throat because Kurono's eyes and her overall aura turned scary to the point where it even made Bruce a little nervous. In a way she reminded him of Alfred when he was in one of his lecturing moods.

"Bed. NOW!" she commanded.

Ayato gulped. Both he and his father knew how intimidating Kurono could be and that once she puts her foot down, they already lost. With a defeated sigh, he rose and bade a polite goodnight to Bruce before making his way out. Kurono eyes followed Ayato with a warm smile till he left and then turned her attention back to Bruce before joining him at the table.

"Ayato's a sweet boy but a little too spirited for his own good. Though I think he gets that from me." she chuckled.

She fished out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her pant pockets but then paused mid-way as she pulled a stick from the pack.

"You don't mind if I...?" she asked while looking at him.

Bruce said nothing and instead stared at her with a stoic yet scrutinizing expression. Kurono shrugged and continued to light her smoke. After a relaxing puff, she addressed him.

"If you're wondering about your wound, I used my time reversal abilities to heal you. Granted an iPS capsule would've also done the trick but with you being all over the news, I figure you wouldn't take kindly to being brought anywhere public."

He still didn't say anything but Kurono could see that she had his attention and continued to speak in a casual manner.

"But all things considered, I think I did a pretty good job. Taking off your armor was a bit challenging though. Interesting tech, did you design it yourself?"

Bruce kept quiet but she didn't let that deter her.

"But I gotta ask, why the whole bat theme? Is it part of some organization you're from or you just have a thing for flying animals?" she asked amusingly.

Again, he didn't respond.

With a small sigh, Kurono realized that idle chit chat wasn't going to loosen his lips and figured that she should just get to the point of the matter.

"While you were still unconscious, I took a mugshot of you as well as some prints."

She could see that his expression turned a little tense but he remained silent and so she continued.

"Then, I ran them with the LMN database. Not a single match, criminal or otherwise. As far as League territory goes, there's no record of you. Which leaves me to ask you one thing."

She then locked stern eyes directly to his.

"Are you affiliated with the Union?"

"I'm not affiliated with anyone." he stated.

"Oh, so you DO talk." she remarked with an amused smile. She took a drag, feeling pleased that she managed to somewhat get him to open up.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I have a hard time believing you. Unless you can explain what a foreign Blazer like you is doing in this country."

"Correction on that..." Bruce said firmly. "I may be a foreigner but I'm NOT a Blazer."

Kurono blinked at this. Of all the things she expected him to deny, it wasn't that.

"You used a device and you clearly have magical powers. Sounds like a Blazer to me." she said.

Memories of the previous fight flashed in his mind. __"Oh yeah, THAT happened."__ was what he first thought. It wasn't something one would usually think of nonchalantly but honestly, he still didn't know what to make of it and everything happened so fast that he wondered if he imagined the whole thing. He supposed that he would later need a long quiet moment for himself to digest everything that's happened to him.

"I don't know anything about that." he said shaking his head. "I never had any of those abilities until today."

She looked at him with wide incredulous eyes which then slowly narrowed with suspicion. Taking one last puff, she then crushed her cigarette against the ashtray and then crossed her arms while frowning with doubt.

"What you're saying is impossible." she stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody can just become a Blazer. You're either born one or your not. The only other explanation I can think of is that your abilities manifested late, but for it be THIS late and have THAT much power is ludicrous!"

She slammed her palm down with an agitated emphasis of her words.

"The amount of magic I sensed from you rivals three other people I know, far greater than the majority of Blazers in the world! You claim that you're not with the Union yet you're obviously an American with no background here. And to top it off, you wear a bat costume and stalk criminals like some kind of ninja!"

Bruce's expression remained unchanged but he was beginning to suspect that her bringing him here rather than anywhere public had less to do with his benefit and more to do with her sizing him up, to see if he was a threat. Kurono settled down a little at this point but maintained her hard glare.

"Surely you must understand how ridiculous all of this sounds. So, are you going to give me the full story or not?"

A tense silence fell over them, only momentarily broken by the slow measured taps of the shishi odoshi. It was almost a minute before Kurono finally gave a sigh and spoke again.

"Let's start fresh. What's your name?"

"Ben Keaton."

She snickered at that.

"Nice try. I meant your real name."

Bruce's brows shot up in surprise, eliciting a grin from her.

"I went through that belt of yours. Aside from some weird gadgets, I found a bunch of fake IDs; enough for a kid to go bar-hopping all over Shinjuku."

He gave an annoyed scowl and made a mental note to himself to install a deterrent for his belt as well.

For a short while, he contemplated his response but then wondered if there was any point in keeping his identity a secret, it's not like Wayne Enterprise or his history exists in this world.

"Bruce Wayne." he finally admitted.

Kurono smiled sensing the truth in his words.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Wayne. My name is Kurono Shinguuji, I'm the Director of Hagun Academy."

Bruce blinked in curiosity.

"Hagun Academy. That's a Chivalry school, right?" he asked.

He remembered reading about them. Chivalry schools, or sometimes known as Mage-Knight schools, are institutions designed to train young Blazers to become Mage-Knights. Some of them teach children as young as eleven but most of them functioned like high schools, providing teens the education and training that they need.

"I'm glad you know, that actually saves me the trouble of explaining. You see Mister Wayne, there's something I'd like to offer you. A proposition."

"A proposition?" he asked warily with a raised brow.

"Yes, I'd like you to enroll in our school and study there as a student."

Like a comedic rimshot, the shishi odoshi tapped at that point and it echoed through the stunned silence Bruce found himself in. He started at her with wide eyes and his lips were pressed into a thin line until he finally chuckled in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

But Kurono only maintained a sly smile, making Bruce slowly drop his jaw in horror.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he exclaimed.

"Nope. I'm quite serious."

Bruce could only balk at her, flabbergasted at what she was suggesting.

"How would that even work!? I'm almost twenty four years old. I'm too old to be in some school!"

"Nobody is too old to be in school." she scoffed.

"Besides the point. As you said, I'm a foreigner with no background here! People will obviously ask questions!"

"True but you let me worry about that. I can pull some strings and work something out."

"And if I refuse?" he asked icyly.

Kurono paused and then dropped her playful attitude before crossing her arms and fixing him with a stern gaze.

"Let me break it down for you, Wayne: The League of Mage-Knight Nations takes the matter of Rogue Blazers very seriously. Young Blazers are required to obtain a Mage-Knight license from academies like ours in order for them to be integrated in society. Without one, they would be considered Rogue which is what you are right now. Also, due to my strong ties with the LMN, it would be my duty to report you."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at this.

"Then you're blackmailing me!"

"I'm trying to help you!" she countered.

"Why!? You don't even know me!"

Kurono slightly recoiled but then her expression slowly softened.

"It's because you saved my son." she said softly. "I don't think you're all bad, right?"

He immediately clammed up, not knowing what to say.

"Wayne, this isn't just about you being licensed." Kurono continued. "I've seen that power you wield and the way you handled it. Burning through your magic like that would've killed you, that's why you were left so weak. You need to learn to better control your abilities, otherwise it will just hinder you. What if it just all of a sudden activates and hurts you...or someone else?"

He glanced downwards with a contemplative frown. Much as he didn't want to admit it, she had a point. The sword and these "changes" that it brought within him...it was completely unknown territory and he didn't know the ways of this world. Getting back to Gotham is of course his top priority but if these abilities got in the way, it would be problematic. Also, attaining a license might prove useful and bring him a step closer to finding those responsible for bringing him here. On the other hand, he'd have to attend a school with a bunch of teenagers; Not something he was looking forward to. After letting out his held breath, he spoke.

"How long?"

"How long what?" she asked.

Bruce looked up and locked his eyes with hers.

"How long would it take me to get a license?"

She smiled in approval, glad to see that they were on the same page.

"Once you graduate. As for how long that could take, it depends. It can be one year or even five."

"I'm a fast learner. I'll do it in three months." he said bluntly.

Kurono flashed him a doubtful look before bursting out laughing.

"You're either delusional or clueless beyond belief! But you know what? I like the confidence."

Little did Bruce know, His time in Hagun would be unexpectedly a lot longer than three months.

* * *

Bruce almost cringed seeing his reflection in the mirror.

It was after he woke up in the morning when Korono greeted him and revealed that she had somehow managed to acquire a uniform for him to wear. After much insistence that he change into it immediately, he did so and looked himself over.

The central part of the uniform was a white jacket designed with black trimmings/lines, particularly two black bands around the sleeves, along with a pair of cuffs and lapels that were light grey with a plaid like pattern. The remaining parts were a thin white tie, a black high collar t-shirt and black pants.

He figured that it must've been one of their biggest size since it was a little loose yet it fit his form just fine. Though it didn't succeed in making him feel any less awkward.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" he grimaced.

He wondered how did this all happen? Not long ago, he thought his life would just amount to beating up criminals and solving crimes. Then he confronted a thief who stole a sword from the museum and now here was, finding himself not only in an alternate reality of where people use magical weapons but the very sword that he was looking for has now made him one of them!

If he told himself this a month ago, his other self would've had him committed to Arkham without so much as a blink.

And on top of it all, he had to now attend a Chivalry school.

When he left Gotham at age nine, his cover story was that he was studying abroad incognito. But in all honesty, he'd never been in a school environment since then and had no idea how to behave in such surroundings. Acting like an aloof billionaire playboy and rubbing shoulders with Gotham's wealthy elite was easy but...this?

 _ _"Get a hold of yourself, Wayne!"__ he internally chided. __"You were the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, the youngest there had even been! Surely you can handle something like going to school."__

At least, that's what he told himself.

With that out of the way, he made his way through the Shinguuji residence to the dinning room. Kurono and Ayato were already at the table eating and greeted him as he entered while the TV at the corner was displaying the news and droned in the background. There was a plate with his breakfast placed readily for him, it seemed that Kurono went out of her way to make bacon and eggs.

"It's a little singed." Kurono admitted with a slight blush. "I hope you don't mind, Takumi...my husband is the one who does most of the cooking around here."

"That's alright. Appreciate it." he murmured as he took his seat.

Ayato engaged in a friendly conversation with Bruce as he ate, it was mostly general questions and he answered them however much he could.

"No offense Bruce, but my mom could probably take you in a fight." Ayato said proudly.

"Really now?" Bruce asked amusingly.

"Yup there's a reason she was ranked third in the KoK A-League. She even got this one move that can rip apart time and space!"

Bruce nearly dropped his fork and turned his incredulous eyes towards Kurono. He knew Blazers were capable of extraordinary feats but the extent of their abilities was something he wasn't accustomed to yet. _"_ _These Blazers sure are something else."_ he thought.

Seeing his reaction, Kurono chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah but that Noble Art was banned, hence why I don't do that anymore."

She then turned to her son with her strict motherly persona.

"Don't leave your vegetables, Ayato!"

"Mooom..." Ayato whined.

"Don't 'Mooom' me! A balanced diet is important. Besides, I worked hard to prepare that!"

"Dad cooks it better." he muttered.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!"

While mother and son bantered, the former billionaire allowed himself a small smile. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, the homey environment brought a sense of comfort to him that he hadn't felt since waking up on that building six days ago. Bruce snapped out of his reverie when noticed Kurono looking at him with a playful smirk, particularly at his uniform.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You look good in a suit, some might say you were born to wear one."

He couldn't help but chuckle a little hearing that, he remembered when some folks back in Gotham said the same thing. Sure, the academy uniform wasn't exactly a business suit but it fitted him like one.

"Hey Bruce, check it out!" called Ayato as he pointed towards the TV. "They're talking about you."

This immediately got Bruce and Kurono's attention. Kurono had told him that after his battle with Iwadare, she had contacted the police and had him arrested while feigning ignorance about his involvement. It would seem that Iwadare was very talkative during his interrogation and the police were more interested in his encounter with "Nobusuma" than his actual crimes.

The news was broadcasting a press conference where Superintendent-General Shimogamo was giving a statement from behind a podium.

"Last night, we have gained new information regarding the vigilante, known by social media as 'Nobusuma', who was involved in yesterday's mall incident. This information comes via an eyewitness account from a suspect involved in kidnapping and endangerment. We now know that Nobusuma refers to himself as the 'Batman'. But he is no man...he's a Blazer!"

The press he was addressing erupted into a frenzy of questions and camera flashes until he raised his hands to quiet them down.

"No questions, please! I will now hand it over to Itsuki Kurogane to further explain the situation."

Bruce then saw the Superintendent-General exchange his place with someone else. This person was wearing a black business suit and had medium spiky black hair that was combed back. His face, though slender, has signs of maturity and age as evidenced by the tear troughs below his stern eyes. When he took his place behind the podium, he spoke with a voice that affirmed that he was a man of authority and no-nonsense.

"Good morning, My name is Itsuki Kurogane. I am the current chief of the League of Mage-Knight Nation's Japan Branch. It has come to our attention that not only has a powerful Rogue Blazer revealed himself but he is also a masked vigilante who thinks he's above the law."

Itsuki's eyes narrowed a bit with a hard edge.

"He actions may appear noble but that does not make him any less dangerous than the likes of Rebellion or even the fugitive Edelweiss. The League has zero tolerance for Rogue Blazers. That's why the Mage-Knight System was put into place, because we have LAWS and RULES. Thus, we shall aid the Tokyo Metropolitan Police and organize a task force to hunt down this 'Batman' and bring him into custody."

The press attempted to bombard him with questions but Itsuki didn't even need urge to them to be quiet; when he spoke, they went silent and listened. It seemed that was the kind of man he was.

"I also have a personal message for him if he so happens to be watching this footage: Don't bother escaping, surrender is your only option. That is all."

"Looks like your popularity has gone up." Kurono remarked.

Bruce frowned as he pondered this new development.

 _ _"On the run from the cops again. Just like old times."__

It was a similar situation when he first debuted as the Batman, when he had all of the GCPD on his back. His relationship with police had improved after Jim Gordon had taken over as commissioner but it seemed that over here, he was back to square one.

"That reminds me..." said Kurono as she got up from her seat.

From the corner of the room, she picked up what looked like a large briefcase and brought it towards Bruce who got up from his own seat as she approached him.

"Your armor and equipment. I used my time reversal abilities on it as well to repair the damages."

Bruce reached to take it from her but she immediately pulled it away.

"Don't get the wrong idea." she said sternly. "I'm only giving this back to you as a courtesy. You heard what they said on TV. So I highly suggest you lay low and put aside the cape and tights business."

Bruce had no intention of making any guarantees that he wouldn't need the suit but he decided to humor her anyway.

"Whatever you say...Director."

Kurono looked at him skeptically, not sure if he was being genuine or not but then she shrugged and relinquished the case to him.

"Oh and one more thing: from now on, you'll be staying at the Academy. No offense but you're lucky that my husband is out of town, I don't think he'd be fond of the idea that I'm keeping a handsome stranger in the house." she jokingly said.

"You're leaving?" asked Ayato as he approached the two.

Bruce smiled as he bent down so he was eye level with the boy.

"'Fraid so, I don't want to be a bother to your mom and dad. But hey Ayato, I need a big favor from you."

"A favor?"

"Yeah." he said with a nod. "I'd like it if you kept everything you know about me a secret."

"Why?"

There were many reasons according to Bruce but he decided to give him the basic answer.

"Well, I've made some enemies, Ayato. And if they found out who I was, they'll go after my friends to get to me. Friends like you and your mom."

"We're friends?" Ayato asked with wide eyes.

Bruce couldn't help but grin.

"We are now."

The young boy crossed his arms and knitted his brows in deep thought until he looked at Bruce with determined eyes.

"Okay. But you gotta promise to visit every now and then." he said while extending his pinky finger forward.

Bruce felt like a heel. He knew that once he got back to Gotham, there was no way he could keep that promise. But at the same time, he didn't have the heart to say no and so he linked his pinky with Ayato's.

"It's a promise."

* * *

"My, oh my, oh my! Who is THIS?"

The one who was lecherously leering towards Bruce was a petite woman with long black hair wearing a white kimono under an eye-catching red haori, both looking loose and threatened to fall from her shoulders if not for the sash around her mid-section. She also sported a large bow tied behind her hair, wooden clogs at her feet and carried an oriental fan that was currently folded.

Bruce had been brought to one of the training halls shortly after Kurono drove him to the academy and it was there where he found two ladies waiting for them, for what reason he didn't yet know.

After he noticed Kurono shooting a warning glare toward the kimono-clad girl that pretty much said "Don't molest my guest or I'll pop one in your head.", he turned his attention towards the other woman.

Unlike her shorter counterpart, she was quite buxom looking with long wavy dark hair and was decked in a long sleeve white blouse and a black skirt. But her complexion was anything but healthy and was in fact very pale with dark circles under her eyes. Even her posture was a little unsteady. It didn't take the world's greatest detective to know that she didn't look so good.

"Nene, Yuuri, this is Bruce Wayne." Kurono gestured to him. "I know this is short notice but he will be joining Hagun today as our new student."

This information piqued Nene's interested even more as she circled around Bruce like she was at a buffet, sampling every bit of him with her eyes while he regarded her with wary annoyance.

"No way. This guy? A student?" she laughed childishly.

She stopped in front of him and leaned upwards while coyly having her hands behind her back, smiling like an imp.

"Kinda mature looking to be one doncha think?"

 _ _"Kinda immature looking to be a faculty."__ Bruce thought with irritation.

Yuuri bowed politely and introduced herself with a strained yet friendly voice.

"Hello Wayne-san, my name is Yuuri Oreki but you can call me Yuri-chan. I'm pleased to make your acquainta-BLAGH!"

All of a sudden, Yuuri threw up a waterfall of blood on the floor. Nene recoiled back from disgust and pulled her robes out of the way to avoid getting them stained.

"EEW! You mind doing that somewhere else!?"

"Is she alright!?" cried out Bruce in alarm and concern.

Kurono only shook her in mild exasperation as if this was a daily occurrence.

"Don't worry about her. Oreki-sensei has a sort of medical condition, this is actually normal for her."

As Shinguuji said, Yuuri maintained her easy-going attitude as she fished out a handkerchief to dab the blood from her chin.

"Oh yes. Please don't mind me Wayne-san, I've been vomiting blood since I was a child. I'm used to this, Hehe." she said with a cheerful chuckle.

Bruce sweated seeing them act all nonchalant over something like that.

 _ _"I'll repeat: What the hell did I just get myself into?"__

"I called the two of you here for more than just introductions." said Kurono to the two staff members. "I'd like an evaluation to be performed on Mister Wayne."

"An evaluation?" asked Yuuri.

This also got Bruce's attention, Kurono didn't mention anything about this on the way here and wondered what she had in mind. Nene seemed to have got an idea as she spoke up matter-of-factly.

"You mean you want us to check his Rank, right?"

Kurono nodded.

"Do you know the procedures?" she asked Nene.

Nene rested her fan on her chin for a short while before responding with a shrug.

"Um, yeah I guess so. But why?"

"Well, it's not uncommon for a Blazer's attribute to change." Yuuri spoke up. "What's your current Rank, Wayne-san?"

"I don't have a Rank."

"PWUAH!"

Out of surprise, a burst of blood suddenly erupted from Yuuri's nose which she quickly sealed off with her handkerchief while Nene broke down laughing.

"Wahaha! Gimme a break! He hasn't even been Ranked yet!?"

Bruce raised a brow, wondering why the two of them were making a big deal out of this. Nene finally calmed down from her laughing and gave a dramatic sigh while shaking her head in mock pity.

"Where do you find these hard-luck cases, Kuu-chan? It's like you're picking up homeless stray kittens from the streets."

But then she glanced towards Bruce and her eyes shone with intent as she dragged her tongue along her upper lip. In almost a blink of an eye she was right next to him; it caught him off-guard, especially because he felt that movement looked...familiar.

"Not that I'm complaining." she purred, dragging a fingernail down his chest. "He's a cute little kitty."

Bruce glared and was about to push her off when Kurono came to his rescue by yanking Nene firmly by the ear.

"Need I remind you that you were once a hard case who was Ranked pretty late yourself, hmm?" she berated irritably.

"Ow!ow!ow! Okay fine! Let go of me!"

Nene managed to free herself and nursed her sore ear while pouting in annoyance. Yuuri, who had been looking on nervously the whole time, tried to return focus to the matter at hand.

"So, if this is his first time being Ranked, does that mean...?" Yuuri trailed off.

Kurono nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. We'll be the ones issuing his Student-Knight ID. I'll forward his details to you shortly."

"How does this Evaluation thing work exactly?" asked Bruce.

"It's simple, Mister Wayne. You'll be given a series of tests and then graded on six attributes: Luck, Offensive power, Defensive power, Mana Capacity..."

"Mana control and Physical ability, right?" Bruce finished for her. "I remember reading about your Ranking system. Sounds pretty wacky if you ask me."

To his surprise Kurono didn't vehemently disagree with him, for Kurono felt that Ikki Kurogane was a testament to how flawed the Mage-Knight System was despite it still being law.

"Maybe but that's how things work around here. Anyway, I have some things to take care of in the office so I'll check back with you later. Nene, Yuuri, I'll leave the rest to you."

The two staff members nodded as Kurono took her leave. Yuuri turned to leave through a different exit while Nene looked back at Bruce with the bottom half of her face coyly hidden behind her unfurled fan as she gestured him to follow with her finger.

"Come along, Wayne-kun. You wouldn't want to keep us waiting, would you?" she said with a wink.

Bruce groaned in exasperation. The whole circumstance he was in was so strange and he felt as lost as ever but he figured that the best thing he could do right now was just go with the flow and see where it takes him.

"Let's just get this over with." he grumbled and followed after them.

 **TBC**


	6. The Yaksha Princess's challenge

**AN: A big thanks to all who have recently reviewed/favourite/followed, I appreciate it. For** **those wondering if this story will be BrucexStella, I haven't actually decided on pairings yet but I have a few ideas. That being said, let me know what pairings you guys would like to see.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 0** **6** **: The Yaksha Princess's** **challenge**

It was about an hour and a half later when Kurono returned to the training halls, eager to know Bruce's results.

Despite her criticisms of the Mage-Knight system, the one thing she did appreciate about it was that it was pretty flexible as far as testing goes. There were a number of ways a Blazer's attribute could be graded. In fact, when the system was at its infancy it was used more to categorize and find the likely role the ranked Mage-Knight could be assigned in. But sadly over time society turned it more into a hierarchy than anything else.

She approached Nene and Yuuri who were waiting for her with Tablet screens in their hands.

"Well? How'd he do?" she asked.

Nene stepped forward, tapping her screen with a critical gaze.

"Let's start with his Physical capabilities."

"Alright." Kurono nodded.

Out of all the tests, the Physical test is the most straightforward with not much variation. As the name suggests, it's not catered towards magic but their capability without magic. Brute strength alone isn't enough as it also takes into account their overall health, endurance, speed and reflexes.

"Physically...he's wonderful!" Nene finished with a dreamy sigh and sparkling eyes.

Kurono and Yuuri glanced at each other before looking at the petite woman curiously.

"Nene?" asked Kurono.

But Nene didn't listen. She was lost in her own world and practically drooling in lust.

"All those delicious muscles...I could eat a whole sushi platter off those abs..."

"Nene!" admonished Kurono.

"Oh, right." Nene said sheepishly when her reverie broke and then began to give her report.

"He's actually quite amazing. Even better than some of the Olympic athletes I've met, not just in one type of sport but in all kinds. It's like he conditioned his body to the peak of what a human being is capable of! And that's not all, he's skilled in a variety of martial arts, very similar to some GoW league participants and those guys are no joke."

Kurono and Yuuri were stunned hearing all this. When it came to fighting skills, Nene wasn't the type to give out compliments like this unless she was really impressed. The fact that he was compared to martial artists from the God of War League was even more intriguing. Unlike the King of Knights, the God of War League, a tournament held in China, was renowned for its brutality and even lethality. It made Kurono all the more curious about where Bruce had come from.

"There's just one thing though..." Nene said with crinkled brows.

"Which is?" Kurono asked.

"He's not THAT skilled with a blade. Don't get me wrong, his swordsmanship is impressive but his forte seems to lean more towards hand-to-hand combat."

 _ _"But that doesn't make any sense!"__ Kurono thought. __"A Device is supposed to take the form that would suit the__ _ _wielder's__ _ _skills. It's a reflection of a Blazer's might. So why a sword when his proficiency is not swordplay?"__

"Anyway, he gets an A." Nene concluded with a shrug. "Honestly, I was tempted to rank him higher but he has ways to go with that sword of his."

Yuuri took this as her cue to speak up.

"I graded him an A in Luck, Director."

"Really?"

"Yes but here's the thing, I used the Leskovich test on him..."

Due to belief that Blazers get their magic from the power of fate, it is also believed that the Luck attribute could be used to gauge a Blazer's connection to fate. And so the Mage-Knight system uses several kinds of tests to determine the Luck attribute by measuring their "probability of success". Methods of these tests can range from coins to dice but in the case of the Leskovich test, it used cards.

"...And I can't help but feel that he manipulated the outcome somehow."

"You mean he cheated?" Kurono asked.

But Yuuri shook her head.

"No, more like he...deduced the answers."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he told me."

Kurono's eyes widened in shock.

"He also did the same thing for the other tests. He said that the tests was absurd and that something like luck couldn't be measured and that he did what he did to prove a point. But since I had to follow protocol, I gave him his rank anyway. I hope that's alright, Director."

The Director couldn't help but smile and shake her head in exasperation. She didn't know him that well but somehow she felt that he was the kind of person who would do something like that.

"It's no problem. In any case, an A in both Physical and Luck. He seems promising so far. How about his magic?"

This was the part of the results that Kurono had looked forward to hearing the most but to her surprise, both Nene and Yuuri looked disappointed and what said afterwards was far from what she expected.

"That's where it gets...complicated." Yuuri said.

Kurono brows raised and she froze on the spot for a moment before folding her arms and eyeing the two ladies in suspicion.

"Complicated?"

After letting out an irritated breath, Nene spoke at this point.

"First of, we scored him an F in Mana control. He's a complete amateur, Kuu-chan! It's like he's never used magic ever in his life. He isn't sure what his abilities are and couldn't even summon his own Device! We had to teach that to him."

"We also scored him an E in Offense and Defense. At least, that's what we could score. Honestly, it was hard to tell." Added Yuuri.

Kurono looked back and forth between the two women in confusion.

"What are you two talking about? What do you mean, 'Hard to tell'!?"

Yuuri looked nervous and a little embarrassed as she spoke.

"We...we can't gauge his Mana capacity."

"What!?"

"She means it keeps fluctuating." Nene clarified. "Coupled with his lousy control, his test results were all over the place! It could be high one minute and then low the next. Seriously, where'd you even find this guy? I've never seen anything so-Hey! Where're you going off too!?"

Kurono surprised both Nene and Yuuri by soundlessly turning around and marching out of the room with eyes dangerously narrowed. She crossed into the next room where she found Bruce leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He was told by Nene and Yuuri earlier to wait there while they deliberated. While he wasn't fond of being led around, he did as they asked but he could feel his patience being stretched. When he saw Kurono stride towards him, he straightened from the wall and approached her.

"It's about time. Are we done here? Because I'd really rather-"

"What are you trying to pull!?" she hissed as she came close to him.

Bruce blinked in confusion at her sudden ire.

"Excuse me?"

"Your magic was Ranked terribly but you and I both know that can't be the case!"

He relaxed and exhaled when he realized what she was referring to.

"Ah, right."

"Don't act so casual about it! The amount of magic I sensed off you last night was unbelievable but now they tell me it's not even consistent! What's going on?"

Bruce frowned in mild irritation as he responded.

"Look, I told you: I don't know much about all this either but what I can you is that, truth be told, I haven't been able to replicate any of the things I did last night."

Kurono's eyes widened and her jaw slacked in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm always serious."

Before Kurono could question Bruce further, she heard rapid wooden clopping sounds echoing behind her; it was from Nene's single-toothed clogged feet taking strides as Yuuri trailed behind her. Her face was contorted with irritation.

"What's the big idea running off like that, Kuu-chan!?"

Nene halted and froze for a moment seeing her and Bruce together and then flashed a mischievous grin.

"Wait, what were you two discussing over there? It's not something 'scandalous', is it?"

The comment caught Kurono off guard and her cheeks tinged slightly from the embarrassment before she comically bonked the petite woman on the head.

"I-I'm not doing anything scandalous, idiot!"

Bruce and Yuuri looked at the two's antics with awkward expressions before turning to one another.

"Well. Since we're all present, I might as well give you the verdict." said Yuuri as her expression turned serious. "Unfortunately, I don't think we can enroll you in our school due to the uncertainty of your Mana capacity. Perhaps we could instead recommend a facility that could better help in-"

Kurono immediately tore her attention from Nene, who was rubbing her head with an annoyed scowl, and addressed the sickly teacher.

"Hold on, Yuuri. Let me remind you that we changed our policies from last year. We have no specific criteria for students so there's no reason to turn him away."

"That's true, Director. But regardless of what we do, it's the League of Mage-Knight Nations who decides if a Student-Knight is qualified or not. If we can't properly Rank him, they won't authorize us and without authorization, we can't issue him a Student-Knight ID."

Nene ceased from rubbing her head and flashed a smug grin.

"Aw come off it, Oreki! I heard from Kuu-chan that you've let in students for far less. In fact, I recall that you let a certain student in just because he was able to beat you in battle."

Yuuri jumped back at this as a light blush spread over her pale cheeks.

"W-wha? B-but that was different!" she protested.

The petite woman laughed in glee, seeing the reaction she got.

"Wahaha! Looks like someone's playing favorites! But that gives me an idea..."

With a look of intrigue, Nene strolled up to Bruce.

"Whaddya say, big guy? You and me? One on one?" she asked with a coy smile.

"I don't think so!" Kurono interjected "If he's such a novice in magic like you said then that's hardly a fair match-up, don't you think?"

Kurono couldn't take Nene's attention away from Bruce but her words brought a smug and condescending grin to the petite woman's face.

"She's right. I could crush you like a bug if I wanted to!" she sneered at Bruce.

Bruce just stood there without a reaction and only regarded her with a stoic and unimpressed expression.

"What? Don't believe me?" Nene giggled.

"I'm just waiting for the part where I should care." Bruce stated bluntly.

Nene's left eyebrow twitched in agitation but she held her ground.

"Alright, here's the 'part'..." she sniped while adding air quotes. "You have one stat left to be graded before you can be ranked and qualified. As your examiner, I'm willing to rewrite my report."

"I wonder, how much of her report had she actually written?" Kurono asked Yuuri.

Yuuri chuckled nervously in response.

"Not much. I did most of the reports while Saikyou-san was taking a nap."

"Ehehe, AHEM! Like I was saying!" Nene chuckled nervously before hastily and abruptly tried to divert the subject.

"I'll conveniently not mention anything weird and give you your rank."

"You mean you'll lie to the League of Mage-Knight Nations?" asked Bruce with skepticism.

She chortled with amusement.

"Heehee! It's not lying. Writing reports is so much of a hassle so let's just say...'I forgot to mention it'."

Kurono frowned at this. Omission of facts was still lying and to do so with the LMN was a huge offense but on the other hand, she was already breaking the rules by simply bringing Bruce here so at this point, they might as well go all the way. She hoped Bruce would appreciate the risks they were taking.

"Besides..." Nene continued. "The LNM won't even bother looking into it, they got too much on their plate to actually give a shit anyway!"

Bruce rolled his eyes while folding his arms. He had a good idea where this conversation was heading and didn't know why he was indulging the woman. It was completely unnecessary but as he told himself before, the best thing he could do was go with the flow and so he humored her.

"But clearly you're not going to do this for free. So what's the catch?"

Nene smirked in approval.

"Cute AND smart, I like that. I'll only grade you if you beat me in a mock battle. And to make things fair, I'll add a stipulation."

"Which is?"

"Looser is decided by ring-out only. Of course tossing your unconscious body out is fair game. Think of this as your final test, if you think you're worthy of being Ranked then prove it!"

Nene's eyes then shone with a familiar glint and she moved in close, turned and pressed her back to him while looking up sensually.

"Or if you want an easier way, you can always come to my room tonight and try 'convincing' me."

She said softly as she trailed a hand to cup his face but the hand was intercepted by Kurono.

"Nice try. If you think I'm going to allow-"

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Bruce stated.

Nene grinned in victory while Kurono's eyes widened and bit tongue.

"Excuse us a moment." Kurono said as she dragged Bruce by his sleeve a short distance away.

"What do you think you're doing, Wayne!?" she whispered to him. "Don't tell me this is your way of trying to force yourself out of our arrangement?"

Bruce pulled his sleeve away while narrowing his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have no intention of loosing."

"Then I suggest you reconsider. Nene Saikyou is a lot of things but they don't call her the Yaksha Princess for nothing. She's DANGEROUS and I should know! Her powers over gravity can easily wipe out a whole squadron of Blazers."

Bruce paused at this point.

"Did you say she controls gravity?" he asked.

"Yes."

With his arms crossed, he stroked his chin and 'hmmed' in thought .

"I can work with that." he murmured.

"What?"

Behind them, Nene was tapping her foot in annoyance until her patience finally snapped.

"Seriously, what are you two whispering about over there!? Stop keeping him all to yourself, Kuu-chan or I'll tell Takumi-kun!"

That remark earned Nene another bonk on the head.

* * *

It was before the four of them made their way to the sixth practice arena that Kurono explained that with the selection battles well under way, most of the student-knights were currently preoccupied either spectating or competing in today's matches. This left the arena virtually empty which suited them perfectly as they would've rather have this bout a private one and away from prying eyes.

Bruce and Nene took their positions at the opposite ends of the ring while Yuuri and Kurono stood outside facing the center, with Yuuri volunteering to referee while Kurono stood behind her to observe.

"The rules of this mock battle are as follows..." Yuuri called out.

"Combatants will summon their devices in Phantom Form only and as agreed upon, the winner of this match will be decided when the opponent is thrown, forced or steps out of arena bounds willingly or not."

Many thoughts flowed through Bruce's mind as he stretched in preparation. Being here in this arena really drove home a fact he had observed from this alternative reality in the last five days. A fact that he felt was absurd but it seemed to be the way things were done around here.

The society here as well schools like Hagun seemed to encourage and glorify gladiatorial combat. True, there were Blazers with abilities that ranged from mundane to next to useless but nevertheless, it was those with great fighting prowess that commanded respect.

If he was to get anywhere in this situation, he would have to play by their rules, or at least make it seem that way. If there was one good thing to come out of all this, it was that it at least gave him the opportunity to brush up on his sword skills.

He internally smirked to himself, as his playboy persona he did showcase some of his fencing skills but people didn't realize that his interest with swordplay went a lot deeper than he let on. After all, The Mark of Zorro was his favorite film and Zorro was a sword fighter. Perhaps if that bat had not crashed through his window that night, he would've took the guise of a swashbuckler or something like that. Though he doubted he would've been successful in striking fear into the superstitious or the cowardly.

"Are you sure our weapons in this 'Phantom Form' state will not cause injuries?" Bruce asked, breaking from his thoughts.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared!" Nene swooned mockingly.

Then the Yaksha Princess shifted her demeanor to being exasperatedly annoyed.

"But we told you already, YES! Now quit being such a bleeding heart baby and get on with it!"

With the grace of a Maiko, she crouched into a stance with her arms extended upwards as she summoned her Device.

"Let's bewitch them! Beniiro Ageha!"

A pair of iron fans materialized at her hands and with them, she performed a short dance; twirling and swinging her arms and the sleeves of her haori like a windmill until finally finishing with a pose as dark purple butterfly constructs fluttered around her.

Bruce simply extended an open palm with some hesitation.

"Um, come out."

Despite his awkward mumble, Branwen materialized faithfully in his hand but his lack of flare caused Nene to break down laughing.

"Kyahahaha! Come on Wayne-kun, you can do a flashier intro than that!"

His face hardened with seriousness as he got into a stance.

"I don't care for theatrics."

"Says the guy who dresses like a giant bat." Kurono muttered while rolling her eyes.

"Hm? You said something, Director?" asked Yuuri.

"Nothing. You can start the battle."

Yuuri nodded and readied an arm to drop at her signal.

"Very well. BEGIN!"

With the drop of the hand, Nene and Bruce rushed each other. Nene was able to cover more ground and reach him faster and Bruce could see why: her feet barely touched the ground as if she was skating on thin air, an obvious sign of her gravity manipulation abilities.

As she neared him, she spun her whole body with her iron fans out like a rotor blade. Bruce felt a technique like that was difficult to evade to the side and so he vaulted over her. She reacted by flinging one of the fans towards him as he was over her but he deflected it with his sword, she didn't allow him pause when landed as she immediately rushed and caught the deflected projectile and in continuous motion, renewed her assault with a flurry of slashes.

Despite her using dual weapons, he was able to use the length of the blade as his defense, parrying attacks from various directions while switching from forward to reverse grip when needed.

However Bruce stayed vigilant; without the weight of the Batsuit and his tools, he was much faster but Nene was at another level. Her fighting style seemed to be a combination of Wushu and traditional dancing, making her movements appear unpredictable. It wasn't something he hadn't encountered before but her gravity manipulation allows her to amplify her speed and force behind her attacks. Kurono was right, she was a dangerous and formidable opponent. He was sure that even his old master Kirigi would've been impressed with her.

"Unbelievable...he's able to keep up with her." Yuuri remarked with awe.

Kurono remained silent while observing the fight intensely. Like Bruce, she too thought that this challenge wasn't necessary but she couldn't help but be curious. She figured that perhaps direct combat would reveal why Bruce's magic was behaving so differently or bring it to the state that she witnessed.

And it wasn't only that but also the fact that he was facing Nene. She was one of the few who knew about the petite woman's true abilities and wondered how she would react if she saw what Bruce was capable of.

Indeed, Kurono was glad that this was a private match but what she didn't know was that the stands wasn't completely empty. Hidden between the seats and armed with her camera was a girl with short peach blonde hair, red ribbons tied on both sides and styled in a way that a single 'antena' protruded at the top. Her reddish eyes behind a pair of glasses gleamed with enthusiasm as she spied on the people below.

 _ _"I knew it!"__ she thought excitedly. __"I knew Director Shinguuji, Oreki-sensei and Saikyou-sensei have assembled here for some reason! But who's that person dueling Saikyou-sensei!?"__

Looking through her viewfinder, she zoomed in on Bruce's face.

 _ _"He's wearing a student uniform but I've never seen him before. I smell a SCOOP!"__

Nene switched up her assault by having her iron fans folded and using then like daggers, occasionally unfurling one of them for an overhead slash. The quickness of her stabs managed to make it past Bruce's defenses and tag him a couple of times. Had they not summoned their Devices in Phantom Form, Bruce would've had bleeding cuts over his upper body but that didn't mean that he couldn't feel the pain of every stab.

He was ready when she tried stabbing at him again. With his blade occupied with her other fan, he used his free hand to grab her wrist and yank her forward. He turned his shoulder towards her as she stumbled forward before plowing his elbow into her gut and after tossing his sword to his other hand, he followed it up with a back fist to her face. Continuing his momentum, he spun his body to deliver a horizontal slash but Nene recovered in time and jumped back, putting some distance between them.

She rubbed her bruised chin with the back of her hand while grinning in exhilaration.

"Hmph, Not too bad. Let's take this up a notch, shall we?"

With an arm extended to her side, she unfurled the held fan with a simple flick.

"Kokushichou!"

Nene fanned the weapon towards Bruce, creating a wave of gravitational force that took on the shape of dark purple butterflies that flew at him with great speed.

His eyes widened in alarm, he didn't know what those constructs were capable of and it was too wide to dodge out of the way so he did the next best thing: he ducked! It sailed just over his head and when he looked behind him, he could see it impacting against the far end of the stands and demolishing the structure.

"That's coming out of your salary, Nene!" Kurono called out.

The Yaksha Princess groaned in annoyance and launched another Kokushichou but this time Bruce had the foresight to roll out of the way. But when he looked her way, he found that she was already a few feet away from him; rushing towards him with both her fans unfurled. Again, she covered so much distance without him noticing. How did she do that?

"Still playing defensive!?" she taunted "You're not going to win that way..."

Bruce saw her quickly close in and took a swipe at her but with amazing agility, she vaulted over him while spinning and used her gravitational powers to position herself above him, ready to bring both her fans down.

"...And you're starting to bore me!"

It was only a mere second but Bruce's mind sprung action as the edge of the iron fans were swung down, particularly observing where they were positioned in the ring. He realized that he had her right where he wanted her.

With his hand holding the handle, Bruce turned the blade with the flat side facing out and his other hand positioned with an open palm on the other end. He then pushed the flat side of the blade hard against the two fans, causing Nene's arms to recoil back and leaving her wide open for him to land a round house kick to her chest and send her flying over the ring!

Kurono and Yuuri's breath froze for a moment as they saw this but then Nene suddenly extended her arms sideways, the fans spread out like a pair of wings, and she halted herself in mid-air.

Bruce glared as she floated herself back into the ring.

"You're out of bounds." he stated.

The smug and confident smirk never left her lips as she landed.

"Nuh uh! Doesn't work that way. The opponent needs to touch the ground for it to count."

"With your levitation ability? That doesn't seem fair."

"Nope. And neither is THIS!"

With a wave of one of her fans, Bruce was suddenly pulled by an invisible force and was sent flying back towards the other side of the ring!

Kurono thought he was done for, Nene's gravity manipulation was like creating an invisible bottomless pit anywhere in space and orientated in any angle; once someone "fell" into that pit, it was next to impossible to stop. But apparently Bruce had something up his sleeve, literally.

As he gained altitude, Bruce pulled a long cord hidden in his sleeve and quickly fastened it to the hilt of his sword before launching it towards the floor of the ring. The blade buried itself, acting like an anchor and allowing him to stop his momentum. It was enough for him to slip out of the gravitational force but in the process, he unceremoniously landed flat on his stomach.

"Hey! That's cheating! You can't bring outside tools to a battle!" Nene protested.

Bruce picked himself up and yanked hard on the cord which pulled Branwen from the floor and into his waiting palm.

"Call it what you will but you were setting me up from the start. Why else would someone who can control gravity stipulate a condition like this? You knew full well that you can just levitate any time I send you over. Far as I'm concerned, I'm making things even."

For a short moment Nene narrowed her eyes and growled but then closed her eyes in contemplation before opening them again while giving a sly catty smile.

"That's the way you want to play it, huh?" she said as she slid into a stance. "Very well, I'll cut back on the levitating if you don't use any more tricks. But that's it! No more deals!"

He responded by getting into his own stance.

"Fine by me."

Nene glanced towards Yuuri and Kurono.

"That okay, Ref?"

Yuuri was honestly at a loss for words. Technically Bruce did cheat and this would be the part where she would intervene but it's also true that he was at an unfair disadvantage and if Saikyou was willing to start over on fairer grounds then who was she to say no?

"Um, Yes! You may resume!"

Kurono sighed and palmed her face, this match wasn't going the way she expected. She wondered why wasn't Bruce using his magic? There was even something odd about the way Nene was fighting.

"What on earth are those two even thinking?" she groaned.

Unknown to Kurono, Bruce was thinking his next course of action. The stunt he pulled was bold but necessary, what he does next all comes down to Nene's next move and he had a pretty good idea what it could be. Even so, he silently agreed with Kurono that he was way outclassed here and what he had in mind could easily blow up in his face.

This was like a game of poker where he knew that his opponent held the winning hand. If he was to win then there was only one thing he could do: bluff. And it had to be one hell of a bluff.

As he thought all this, the two them had already re-engaged each other except Bruce was matching her offensive this time, slashing and thrusting at every opening he could find. Nene blocked and countered in turn, sparks flying as the metal of their weapons met, until she folded both her fans and crossed them into a guard. She caught his blade as he swung down which put them both into a blade-lock.

"Y'know Wayne-kun..." she took the moment to speak. "I've seen some impressive techniques and tricks from you today. But I'm not seeing any Noble Arts! Why is that?"

Bruce figured that they would eventually ask him this and so he answered honestly.

"You said it yourself: my magic is not stable right now. It's erratic and I'm not knowledgeable about my own abilities. They are therefore unreliable. A warrior would never use an unreliable weapon unless necessary."

Nene snickered with a sneer.

"That's an interesting policy...assuming you actually think you can beat me without it."

"I don't 'think'. I plan." he stated with narrow determined eyes.

Their weapons disengaged and Saikyou leaped back a few feet. Her eyes sharpened into a glare and it seemed that all the playfulness vanished from her face.

"Oh really? Is this part of your 'plan' then?"

With the wave of her fan, she activated a new Noble Art.

"Jibakujin!"

The tip of Branwen fell to the floor with a heavy clang and his arms and shoulders were dragged down along with the hilt he was holding. It wasn't just the sword, Bruce felt like he had boulders strapped to his whole body; gravitational forces that was so extreme that his body was being pushed to the floor.

This was power of Jibakujin: with a range of effect up to twenty meters, it can increase the gravity of the area tenfold (or so it's said).

Nene approached her opponent, who laid helplessly before her, her expression etched with disdain.

"You're a Blazer, gifted with power. Regardless of its strength, denying yourself that power is foolish and irresponsible. Presuming you can beat a Mage-Knight like me without power makes you an even bigger fool!"

She stopped in front of him and unfurled one of her fans to delivery the finishing blow. He was at her mercy.

"Arrogant brat! I'll show you what happens when you make light of your superiors!" she spat and swung the bladed weapon down.

There was a resounding clang.

The Yaksha Princess blinked seeing her iron fan blocked by the blade of the sword, the same sword he managed to heft in front of him despite it currently weighing like a tree trunk. She stepped backed and to her amazement, he propped himself up back up with the sword and got into his stance. But it wasn't with ease. Sweat was dripping down his face, his teeth was grit as he struggled to lift the sword and she could see his arms and legs slightly shake as they fought against the urge to buckle. Nene couldn't help but smile sadistically.

"Still got some fight in ya, huh? Alright, let's see how long you can keep this up."

She said this as she beckoned to him with a wagging folded fan.

He attempted to charge at her while slashing but the amount of weight exerted on him made him stumble more than charge and he was only able to swing the blade like it was dead weight. Nene easily side stepped him without care. He tried again and it was the same result, then again and again but kept missing.

Kurono and Yuuri watched silently as Bruce tried to steady himself, panting as sweat dripped from his face while Nene looked bored as she nonchalantly fanned herself. They could see that this match was turning incredibly one sided.

"I'll give him this much: it was very impressive that he's able to resist her Jibakujin, very few Blazers have that kind of strength." Kurono remarked.

"But with all that weight, he's only exhausting himself." Yuuri said worriedly.

The Director of Hagun nodded with a somber expression.

"Indeed. He might as well not be fighting at all."

Nene 'tsked' as she avoided another swing from him, he stumbled forward but managed to keep himself from falling.

"How long you're going to keep up with this pathetic display?" she asked, growing wearily annoyed.

With effort, Bruce turned towards her and hefted the blade up.

"I'm...not...done yet!" he struggled out with grit teeth.

"You are now. Jibakujin!"

Branwen fell to the floor with a heavy thump and dissipated followed by Bruce falling hard of his front. What earlier felt like boulders being strapped to him now felt like an entire hill was pressing down against him. With increasing difficulty, he bunched his arm next to his torso and tried pushing himself off the floor. He could hear the creaking sounds of his bones, feel his spine sagging downwards, his muscles painfully tightening, blood rushing downwards which turned his face red from strain. A capillary burst in his nose and blood dripped freely to the floor. He made sure to keep his eyes closed for he feared if he opened them, they might fall off. Despite the tremendous effort, all he could do was bring himself up to a kneel.

"He's done for." Kurono sighed with resignation.

Nene once again approached her immobilized opponent, this time with a look of disappointment.

"What a let-down." she pursed. "You should've just quit when you were ahead. Oh well, I guess you can't win 'em all."

She said so with a shrug, talking more to herself than to him. Her attention was drawn when she heard Bruce try to say something.

"B...B..."

"Hmm? What was that?" she asked with disinterest while leaning forward.

"B-Br-Brace!" he struggled the word out of his lips.

Nene blinked.

"Brace? What do mean Bra-AAAH!"

Like a football quarterback he tackled her before she could finish, causing her to yelp and drop her iron fans in startlement. It took everything in him to push himself off the ground and his body surged forward while holding on to her as gravity desperately gripped at him. He was essentially 'falling forward' and so he used his momentum to his advantage as he worked his legs to run and extend his 'fall'. The sheer pressure on his shin and feet bones threatened to snap them with every footstrike but he kept going.

Being unable to power out his hold, Nene attempted use her gravity manipulation to levitate but in that moment she realized what Bruce had planned all along: she had increased his weight so much to the point where he was able to hold her down and keep her from escaping, he used her own Jibakujin against her!

She frantically tried to dispel the Jibakujin's effect but by the then it was too late as they both tumbled out of the ring.

And just like that it was over. Both Kurono and Yuuri had their jaws drop, unable believe what happened. Resisting Nene's Jibakujin was one thing, but to do so at twice its power was unheard of. Neither of them could figure if it was his latent magic or his sheer strength and will alone. This made Kurono wonder if he was pretending to struggle with the extreme gravity this whole time but it didn't seem that way. It seemed more like he was saving his strength to use when he felt Nene generated enough weight of him. But what kind of training would he have gone through to achieve such a feat?

 _ _"He's crazy!"__ Kurono thought. __"But I guess I shouldn't have expected less from the Batman."__

The two ladies looked towards where Bruce and Nene had fallen and the sight made them clench their lips in awkward silence.

Bruce was on top of her panting slightly from pain and exhaustion with his head on her stomach while she laid there with her kimono/haori almost undone at where her breasts would be and her eyes wide like she didn't even know what happened. And to Kurono's surprise Nene: confident, cool and brazen Nene...was actually blushing.

"W-wait a minute! That doesn't count! You're out of bounds too!" Nene protested while a little flustered.

"If...if you...want to get technical..." Bruce said between his pants as he shakily pushed himself up. "You touched the ground first."

The Yaksha Princess's throat seized up and then her eyes narrowed while she bared her grit teeth. A certain feeling welled up inside her, it was a feeling she hadn't felt since she first fought Kurono all those years ago, she felt...irritated!

In the next moment an invisible force roughly yanked Bruce in the air and held him there. He painfully grunted as his bones creaked and tendons pulled from being suddenly handled.

Yuuri reacted with alarm as was about to rush towards them.

"Saikyou-san! What are you-!?"

But a firm grip on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back to see that it was the Director who shook her head and then kept her eyes focused on the two.

Nene picked herself up, not bothering to fix her kimono while her murderous glare remained on her defeater.

"You brat! I could kill you right now!" she growled.

And so he made another move that surprised her: he looked down towards her and with his face that was marred by his bleeding nose, he flashed a toothy grin.

"You could. But before you do, tell me,...did I pass your little test?"

She bit her tongue in response, grinding her teeth even more until finally she waved her hand off with a peeved look which resulted in Bruce being dropped to the floor.

"Urgh! Fine! Whatever! You pass." she huffed in dismissal.

Yuuri quickly rushed to Bruce's side and helped him up with his arm over her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Wayne-san?"

"Other than the feeling of my spine about to pop, peachy." he grunted.

"Oh dear! Come with me at once."

With haste, Yuuri helped him walk towards the exit. While Nene fixed her kimono with a miffed expression, Kurono strolled towards her with her arms crossed before and then shot her a questioning glance when she stopped.

"What!?" Nene snapped irritably.

"What do you mean 'what'? You were going easy on him."

Despite Bruce's counter measures, Kurono felt that there were a number of ways Nene could've efficiently ended the fight had she been more ruthless. Nene rolled her eyes and 'Psshed' in indifference.

"Finishing him off that quickly wouldn't be satisfying. I was just using him as my plaything until I got bored. No biggie."

Unconvinced, Kurono gave an all knowing smirk.

"I don't think it's that, I think you like him. And not just in your usual pervy way but you actually respect and see potential him...maybe in some way even admire him."

The petite woman pouted in annoyance like a stubborn little girl, her cheeks tinged a little as she played passively with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Stop saying such stupid things, Kuu-chan." she grumbled.

Kurono stifled a laugh. Same ol' Nene; She may be a devil-may-care powerhouse but when it came to her true feelings, she was still that troubled youth that Nangou-sensei took in those years ago. Kurono always felt that it was her more cuter side.

After heaving a dramatic sigh, Nene began to make her way towards the exit.

"Anyway, I think I'm due for my break."

Then her lips stretched into a mischievous smile.

"Maybe I'll take the time to introduce myself to your OTHER favorite, I hear he's quite the cutie." she tittered.

Kurono reeled back and then chased after her.

"Wait! What do mean my 'Other favorite'!?"

* * *

Not everyone can boast about being personally invited to the Prime Minister's residence for drinks and have the audacity to lean back casually in his presence. But Kouzou Kazamatsuri didn't have to boast, in fact he was actually a close friend of Prime Minister Tsukikage, one of the few whom the he truly trusted.

A middle aged man with dark brown hair, Kouzou is the head of the Kazamatsuri Zaibatsu. One of two of Japan's most wealthiest entities, the other being the Totokubara Foundation. One could say that the Kazamatsuri and Totokubara families have a sort of rivalry but in truth the two of them were never in competition; the Totokubara Foundation was more about entertainment, social welfare and charity, while the Kazamatsuri Zaibatsu focused on finance and technology.

"You look tired, Prime Minister." Kouzou said humorously. "Running a country can't be any more stressful than running a Chivalry School, can it?"

The Prime Minister laughed. Bakuga Tsukikage was middle-aged but fit with light blonde combed spiky hair and beard and was rarely seen without his oval shaped glasses. What Kouzou referred to was a little known fact that Bakuga was once the Director of Hagun Academy before he retired and started his political career.

"Ah, that takes me back." Bakuga sighed out of nostalgia. "It's been years since those days. But no, I had allies back then just like I have allies today. Allies that do all the financial heavy lifting like you, Kouzou."

Kazamatsuri took a sip of his drink and grinned in amusement.

"Oh ho! 'A financial heavy lifter'? Is that what I am to you?"

"Indeed. In fact, I should be worried about YOU being stressed!"

The two men shared a hearty laugh and then their conversation settled into a somber tone.

"But seriously, I can't imagine you or the other Numbers were pleased with the events yesterday." said Bakuga.

The terrorist organization known as Rebellion had Adherents and Apostles in their ranks but those were mere foot soldiers. At the very top was their founder and leader, the enigmatic powerful Blazer only known as 'Tyrant' below him were twelve executives who have great influence and resources in the world; Power Brokers, businessmen, politicians and even assassins. They were called the Numbers. Ironically, many of them happen to be Non-Blazers despite the organization's ideology about them being inferior. Kouzou Kazamatsuri was one of these Numbers.

" _ _Yare, yare.__ It's an unfortunate outcome but halfway expected, Bishou was too arrogant for his own good. But speaking of which, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Kouzou then leaned forward with his fingers interwoven and a furrow on his brow.

"This Batman person, What do you make of him, Bakuga?"

The prime minister also frowned at this point.

"I'm glad you asked and I would tell you...if there was anything of him I could make."

"What do you mean?"

Bakuga extended hand, palm facing upwards and a crystal ball-like device materialized and floated above his palm.

"As you know, my Getten Hoju allows me to see the past or future events of anyone or anything of my choosing. While it has limits, it does not deny me sight of what I request."

"And?"

The Getten Hoju dissipates as Bakuga closed his palm into a fist with a pained expression.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I cannot see anything about the past nor the future of the Batman. It's like he doesn't exist!"

"What!? How is that possible!?"

The prime minister sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know but I find that very concerning. Hopefully Itsuki-kun will deal with him before he becomes a problem."

"If he is as troublesome as I've heard, I doubt this task force of his would be enough. But fear not, I have our mutual acquaintance on the lookout. She seems to have taken somewhat of interest in him for some reason."

This made Bakuga relax. He knew that if SHE was on the job, the Batman was good as dead, or at least they'd never have to worry about him for a while.

"Well that's reassuring but I'm afraid our problems are far from over. This is what I wanted to discuss with you about, it's regarding our little project."

"It's not about my daughters, is it?" Kazamatsuri asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I hope they are being respectful and aren't giving you too much trouble."

Bakuga chuckled, Kouzou may not have been heavily involved in his daughter's lives but he genuinely cared for them as a father would. Bakuga could understand that feeling even though he himself never had children.

"Rinna-kun and Sara-kun? Oh don't worry about them. It's about something that might complicate our plans."

He clasped his palms and he frown in agitation, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"You see,...I had a vision."

Kouzou blinked.

"The same one?"

"No, this is different. At the Sword Arts Festival...there will be a great massacre."

This revelation made Kazamatsuri's eyes widen. Only he and another member of the Numbers were involved in Bakuga's little 'collaboration' and so he briefly wondered if Rebellion was orchestrating an attack without his knowledge.

"How big of a massacre?" he asked.

"Thousands dead, maybe more."

"Thousands!? Tyrant has never planned anything of that caliber. When did you receive this vision?"

"Last night."

"That's around the same time Batman made his appearance. Do you think he has something to do with it?"

Bakuga stroked his beard in thought.

"Maybe. It's possible that although I can't see him, I can see his actions and effect he has on the timeline."

They both sunk into an uncomfortable silence for a while, contemplating what they could do about this situation until Kouzou finally proposed something that Bakuga didn't expect.

"We could take advantage of this event as a contingency plan."

"How?"

"We shift the blame. If the Akatsuki fails at the Festival, an attack like this would be enough to spearhead a referendum. The League would never recover."

The prime minister's face turned grim and glanced downwards.

"At such a cost?"

Kazamatsuri's face hardened into a cold unfeeling mask.

"You and I have discussed this many a times, old friend. We have to do what's necessary. You're politician, you can see the numbers. Thousands for the sake of millions, sounds like reasonable collateral to me."

* * *

Bruce remembered Alfred once telling him that although his father operated multiple businesses, his true passion was always the medical field. He apparently was always interested in the latest medical advancements and technologies. It made him certain that if Thomas Wayne was still alive, he would've spent hours learning about the iPS capsule.

The apparatus that Bruce found himself cradled in was indeed capsule shaped with robotic arms that rapidly moved around him while holographic screens floated above his face. His upper clothing was removed and he could see every bruise and wound heal before his eyes. Even his bones, which he felt were on the verge of snapping felt good as new.

When the process was over, he emerged from the capsule to see Yuuri waiting for him by the doorway.

"I have good news, Wayne-san!" she said. "We've heard back from the LMN head office. Your application has been approved and you've been officially Ranked. The Director will be along shortly to hand you your Student-Knight ID."

"That was fast." Bruce remarked.

"Oh indeed, the LMN system is quite streamlined. You'd be surprised how quickly new knights are added in the database. But anyway, Congratulations!"

With that Yuuri's demeanor shifted to be overly cheerful and enthusiastic.

"With your current scores tallied that makes yoooooouu..." she finished by fishing out a pile of confetti from her pocket and releasing it in the air.

"Rank D! Yay!" she cheered and clapped.

Bruce was silent for moment in a state of bewilderment.

"Were you carrying all that in your pocket this whole time?" he asked dryly.

He figured that maybe her forced enthusiasm was her way of cheering him up for being Ranked so low but honestly, this was fine for him. The last thing he wanted was to attract unwanted attention.

Yuuri didn't seem to hear what he said since she suddenly dropped her persona while continuing to talk.

"Oh and um, Saikyou-san also wanted me to let you know that now that you're a D-rank, you are welcome to her room and that she was...er..looking forward to see you put that 'D' to good use?"

She shrugged while shaking her head in confusion.

"I don't understand what that means." she said innocently.

Bruce groaned and palmed his face, it seemed that the kimono-clad woman couldn't get her head out of the gutter. Yuuri decided to change the subject at this point.

"But never mind all that, How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better than 'Good' actually. This machine is incredible." Bruce affirmed with a small smile.

Yuuri couldn't help but giggle.

"Honestly Wayne-san! You act like you've never seen an iPS capsule before."

As she spoke, he reached out for his folded t-shirt which lay atop of his jacket and tie on a table next to him.

"That's because I haven't. Where I come from, the only way available is the old fashioned way."

The sickly teacher's demeanor changed again, this time her face and eyes were etched with concern and sympathy.

"I-is that why...those scars...?"

Bruce paused mid-way from wearing his t-shirt and realized that she was referring to the numerous scars scattered over his back; effects of his "occupational hazard" as he would call them.

"Oh, those. It's a long story."

And he left it at that before resuming. Yuuri found herself paying close attention to the way his back and shoulder muscles flexed as he dressed himself. It was funny to her that she didn't take that much notice before but now that she did, she was beginning to understand why Nene was so enamored by him.

He was buff but not overly buff like a body builder, rather he was sculpted in way that his physique had purpose. It was a warrior's body, strong and designed for battle. She found herself paying particular interest to his arms, she could only imagine what it would be like to be held by those arms while she presses herself against his broad chest.

Yuuri's eyes widened when she realized where her thoughts were going and soon after that, the color of her face shifted to red and her temperature rose. She knew what was coming but by then, it was too late to stop herself.

"ABUUAAABUFUUU!"

Blood rocketed from her nose and mouth but luckily, Bruce reacted fast enough to dash out of the way of the red spew by the time he put his jacket on. He looked at her with surprised eyes while she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Wayne-san!" she squeaked. "I-I got a little overexcited."

Bruce let out a breath. It didn't occur to him to ask what did she get so "overexcited" about but he instead was interested to ask something else.

"That's okay. Say, um, mind if I ask you something Miss Oreki?"

After wiping her mouth and nose with her handkerchief, Yuuri frowned in disapproval.

"No, No." she chided with a wag of her finger. "Not 'Miss Oreki'! Call me Yuri-chan."

"Err...right, Y-Yuri-chan..." Bruce said while sweating, as if the words were too alien in his mouth. "How come you never sought treatment for your...?"

"My condition?"

"Yes."

Yuuri took a short moment to ponder her answer before replying.

"Well, I suppose it's because I've never been properly diagnosed. When I was a child, my family couldn't afford any fancy medical investigation. So because I didn't want to make them worry or spend anymore money, I made sure to smile despite my sickness. I guess from there, I've learnt to live and be happy with it."

Bruce frowned a little. While he admired her fortitude and compassion, it didn't sit well with him that she allowed a disease to ravage her all these years.

"But you're a Mage-Knight now. Surely you can afford medical help at this time."

"True but most of the doctors I've consulted aren't sure what kind of disease it is so I just assumed it was part of my magic all along."

"Your magic?"

She nodded.

"See, my Noble Art is called 'Violet Pain'. It allows me to spread the pain of my sick body across everyone within a certain distance."

"So you use your illness as a weapon?"

"Essentially, yes."

Bruce mulled over this for a moment. In a weird way, she reminded him of some of the villains he used to face back in Gotham, like Basil Karlo or Waylon Jones: people who have been cursed with an affliction and used it for violence. True, she was far from a villain but that didn't mean she shouldn't seek out help.

"Be as it may, that's still no way to live. You should take better care of yourself." he stated sternly.

Yuuri paused and looked at him curiously before suddenly bursting out in a series of giggles while Bruce blinked in confusion.

"Something funny?"

"No. It's just that you remind me so much of a student of mine."

She was of course referring to Ikki, remembering the time when he first found her passed out on the side of the road and helped her inside the practice arena, not knowing that she was to be his examiner. Since last year, Ikki constantly doted on her and often chided her for overexerting herself. She was happy that she gave him the chance to prove himself and beat her, he had a little "something" that she could see in Bruce as well. But despite how much she found their personalities similar, what Bruce said next threw her off guard.

"Hypothetically, what would you do if someone found a cure for you?"

Yuuri's eyes widened in astonishment, it wasn't just from the question itself but also that it sounded less like "If someone" and more like "If I".

"I...I don't know. No one's asked me that before. I-I can still take my medication, right!?" Yuuri asked with slight panic and desperation.

Bruce cringed a bit, he had feeling that her problems extended far more than just her sickness.

"But yes.." Yuuri finally said with a pleasant smile. "I suppose I would appreciate my life being a little easier."

"Even if it meant loosing your edge in battle?"

"Oh, that's not an issue. There are other kinds of pain I can share with my opponents."

"Such as?"

Her pale cheeks tinged a little while she tilted her head and coyly placed a finger to the side her chin.

"The pain...of being in love?"

"Huh?"

Bruce's look of confusion made her suddenly burst with laughter.

"Ahahahaha! I'm only joking, Wayne-san."

"Oh. Okay?"

"Ahahaha, Whoo! I'm feeling quite lightheaded." she spoke blithely with a hand to her head.

With the amount of blood she spewed, Bruce guessed that maybe she was a little delirious. She still spoke with her upbeat attitude as she turned to leave.

"I think I'd better go get my blood reserve before I pass out. If you'll excuse me."

And with that, she exited with wobbly steps, leaving Bruce alone with a look of confusion.

 _ _"What a weird staff."__ Bruce mused to himself. __"I just hope the students are less eccentric."__

He would soon find those hopes to be dashed.

 **TBC**


	7. First Impressions

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and the long chapter. Not much action this time but the next chapters will make up for it. Besides, there's quite a big revelation in the end and well,...I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 0** **7** **:** **First Impressions**

The female Student-Knight clutched her sword as she spun on the spot, slowly and tensely in the middle of her deciduous surroundings. Sweat dripped down the side of her face as her eyes darted from side to side as she kept up her guard. But nothing could prepare her for the bolt that pierced her leg followed by another that hit her shoulder. She cried out in pain and stumbled forward and then swerved her head to locate her attacker but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't see him. She wasn't given the chance to recover as she was sniped again and again. This wasn't a match between two contenders, it was more like one player at a shooting gallery.

Ikki frowned and then rewound the footage displayed on his room's TV and replayed it.

"I'm back, Ikki" came a voice at the door.

He turned towards the door and smiled seeing who it is.

"Stella, congratulations. I saw the results."

Despite her ordeal yesterday, Stella managed to convince the Committee to schedule her match today as opposed to later. Her scheduled opponent was an upperclassmen named Takeshi Momotani who equips himself with a heavy armor-type Device, said to have blown countless opponents off the ring. Ikki guessed that she was too fired up wait any longer, she was really a go-getter and not someone who gets discouraged easily; it was another quality of hers he found attractive.

"Yeah well, it wasn't much of a win. My opponent threw the fight right at the beginning. I had so much pent up energy, I had to later burn it off at the gym." Stella sighed warily in disappointment.

Ikki couldn't help but chuckle, he didn't expect anything less from her.

"I'm only disappointed that I didn't get to see your match." he said.

Stella looked sideways, a blush forming on her cheeks, and muttered while twiddling her fingers.

"You and me both."

"Hmm?"

"Nu-Nothing!" she spluttered as her blush spread. "S-So, what are you watching?"

Looking towards the TV, she took notice of the footage of the poor girl student being bombarded by glowing bolts shot from various angles. She frowned at such a sickening display.

"Oh, this. You've been watching this all day, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Ikki nodded. "I want to see what his timing's like."

"That's Area Invisible, his Noble Art, right?"

Ikki nodded again.

"Uh huh. An illusionary camouflage that grants the user absolute stealth, a feature of his Device Oborosuki."

"Attacking his enemy from complete concealment. How slimy! I don't like the way he fights." she spat with disdain.

Ikki glanced towards her with a knowing smile.

"Neither do I but I also wouldn't be so quick to judge. Both the ways of Samurais and Ninjas have their merits."

"What do you mean?" asked Stella.

"Take Alice for instance, he claims he's at a disadvantage when it comes to direct combat but he makes up for it in speed and tactics."

Like Stella, Arisuin also elected to have his match scheduled today. His was held in the fifteenth training arena right after Stella's and had defeated a second year E-Rank opponent in record time. Shizuku was indeed proud to have him as a roommate.

"Even Batman could also be considered as another example." Ikki further explained.

"Yeah but Batman isn't a coward like this Kirihara guy." Stella scoffed.

The appearance of the Caped Crusader was quite the popular topic around the Academy. By now, everyone had already seen or heard about the police press conference on the news and were aware of his true name and the surprising fact that he was a Blazer. Shizuku could hardly believe it since she didn't sense any magic from him that evening and had assumed that he must've been very good concealing his magic like her.

Ikki particularly remembered when Stella was vocally outraged over the fact that the police were on the hunt for Batman when in her eyes he never did anything wrong.

"He, um..." Ikki glanced downwards with a small rueful smile. "...Seemed to have left quite the impression on you."

Stella blinked.

"What? No! You got the wrong idea!" she frantically waved her hands in denial as her cheeks slightly tinged and then scratched her hair sheepishly. "I just think he's kinda cool, that's all."

"I see."

She then leaned down with a grin and playfully poked at his cheeks.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she asked teasingly.

"Erm, N-no! nothing like that."

Ikki cleared his throat and tried to return to the original topic at hand, hoping she wouldn't notice his own tinged face.

"In any case, Kirihara's methods are certainly effective. He didn't take a scratch in his fights last year."

"I don't get it. If he was Hagun's representative and didn't make to the finals then he must have lost, right?"

"In the second round. But that's only because he didn't show up."

"Huh?"

"Kirihara avoids opponents who can deal wide-range attacks. His Area Invisible is ineffective against those. To be honest, he was lucky to be selected. There was someone else in the running who would've easy defeated him but that someone left Hagun for some reason."

Ikki then turned to Stella with a confident smirk.

"And frankly speaking: If it were you fighting him, you'd easily win."

She returned the smile but then her expression turned somber.

"But he's gonna be a tough one for you."

Ikki nodded as his brow furrowed. Although his skills with the sword were beyond excellent, his fighting style centered around short range melee combat, not accustomed to long range attacks and his magic lacked any capability of wide-range attacks. And then there was his Noble Art, his one trump card, Ittou Shura. This ability taps into all his mana reserves and boosts his physical capabilities beyond his limits, granting him the power to overcome the toughest opponents. But it has one fatal flaw: it can only be used once a day and lasts only for a minute due to the amount of strain it puts on his body. All Kirihara would need to do is hide and maintain distance. It would be useless against him.

"That's right. He's the worst possible match up for me. But don't worry, I think know a way to beat him."

The boy's eyes narrowed in determination.

"I will win." he stated.

But Stella could hear that there was something wrong with the way he sounded. There was no trace of the confidence or the cool-headness that she had previously heard in his voice. It was sounded so dull and unsure. Nagi had even confided to her after in his match that he felt something was bothering Ikki and she was starting to believe him and worry.

"Are you alright, Ikki?" she asked.

Ikki let out a breath, turned the TV off and stood.

"I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to go get some air."

He walked toward the front door and then paused while looking back at her.

"Oh, by the way: Alice dropped by earlier with a package for you. Said that he already messaged you about it."

"What?" Stella asked with a blink and fished her phone out. "How come I didn't notice?"

"Anyway, he left it on your bed. So you can check it out in the meantime."

And with that he left. Stella now found herself alone in the room with her brows knit in worry. She wondered what was on Ikki's mind and what he wasn't telling her.

She sighed. It was almost a week since they first met, when he walked in on her. It was funny that an event she made an uproar over was now looked back on so fondly. She wasn't really his girlfriend or lover; she was technically just his "servant" due to her losing to him in their mock battle but there seemed to be unspoken feelings and an attraction between them. She wished the two of them would take the next step but despite the connection they shared, neither of them have been able to progress in their relationship.

One of the reasons was obvious to her: she was a princess. If the media found out about that she was in a relationship with an F-rank foreigner, it would create a huge scandal.

She banished her thoughts when she realized that she had her phone screen on without reading Alice's message yet. After a few taps, she brought it to her screen:

 _ _Just wanted to let you know that although I love Shizuku like a sister, I'm totally rooting for you! So I'm bringing a little something to your room to help you cheer Ikki up. Good luck! ~ love, Alice.__

It was that followed by a string of winking and kissy kaomojis. Stella nervously sweated reading the text, she really liked the feminine boy but the role he had taken as her 'encouraging gal-pal' was going take a while for her to get accustomed to.

 _"Something to cheer Ikki up? What did he mean?_ " she wondered.

Like Ikki said, there was brown package left on the bottom bunk and so she approached and tentatively ripped it open. What she saw made her quickly close the package and her face flush deep red with wide eyes.

"My-my goodness! Alice, what were you thinking!?" she gasped.

Inside was what she could only describe as the laciest, sexiest lingerie set she has ever seen. It became pretty obvious what Alice meant by "cheering Ikki up" and she couldn't believe what the feminine boy was implying.

Even though there was no one in the room, she quickly glanced around in paranoia and then slowly reopened the package. The color of her face matched her hair as sweat dripped down the side of it, yet her lips curled upwards into a shaky smile.

Ikki did say he would be back shortly...and it's not like she'd be showing anything he hadn't already seen before.

She could already hear the voices of her father, mother and sister, as if their spirits materialized behind her with outraged expressions. "Don't even think about it!" they would scold and lecture about how this was unbecoming of a princess. But in her mind, a naughty devil cackled evilly and planned a little surprise for Ikki Kurogane.

* * *

Bruce was told by Yuuri that Shinguuji would be along shortly but he soon found his own restlessness getting the better of him and decided to leave the room and go look for her himself. Fortunately, he didn't need to look for long.

"Ah, There you are." Kurono called out.

Bruce turned towards the voice and saw her approach him with a few items in hand.

"Well, you're all set. Here's your Student-Knight ID and an Academy issued smart phone."

Bruce took the aforementioned items from her and first examined the smart phone. It didn't look cheap and was definitely state-of-the-art, he'd never heard of schools freely handing out high end phones like these to students but apparently that's what Hagun did. A thought occurred to him that he could later root it and interface it with the software in his suit, potentially aiding him in his investigation while keeping his cover. Kurono may have told him to lay low but he wasn't ready to make any promises.

As for the ID, it was pretty straightforward. It displayed his photo, information and his Rank, under which was hexagon shaped radar chart that showed his current stats.

"I went ahead and created an email account for you, so keep an eye on it for any notifications related to school work. Don't loose either of them, they're your lifeblood here and also..."

Kurono trailed off when she noticed Bruce scowling intensely at his ID card, she had to stifle a laugh because of how comical he looked.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

With a glare, he flipped his card towards her and pointed to a certain section.

"It says here I'm age seventeen."

"So?"

Bruce walked up to her and got in her face.

"Do I look like a seventeen year old to you!?" he growled.

She stayed silent for a moment with an impassive expression before responding.

"You're big for your age."

"This isn't funny, Shinguuji!" Bruce exclaimed.

"And I'm not trying to be. I just didn't want the other kids to treat you any differently. It'll give you a chance to get along and befriend your fellow students"

With fists to her hips, she sighed in exasperation and looked him over in disbelief.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. I'd love the chance to relive my youth and school days."

"Don't lump me in with you! I'm just here to get a license, not socialize."

"Well deal with it! Social interaction is good for a Blazer's development." She asserted and then pulled out a room key from her pocket. "Now if you're done, I have your dorm key here but first there's something you-"

To her surprise, he flicked the key off her in a rather abrupt and curt manner.

"I'm not a child. I can check into a room on my own." he stated brusquely and walked off without another word, leaving Kurono with wide eyes that followed after him.

After collecting the large suitcase that Shinguuji provided him, Bruce made his way outside and towards the dorm building which wasn't hard to find.

Luckily for him, the dormitory guard allowed him in the building when he gave him his name. It seemed that Shinguuji had informed them about his arrival well in advance.

A tiny voice of guilt began to prick at him, questioning if he had been too harsh with her but his pride and emotional coldness would have none of it. In fact, he was still fuming even by the time he ascended the staircase.

It was bad enough that he felt so awkward being a school student but now he had to pretend to be a teenager? He may be young, college young, but he didn't look THAT young. Nor does he know anything about being a teenager. Sure, he was aware of plenty of cases where detectives from the GCPD had gone undercover in public schools as teens but he doubted that he was capable of fitting in.

That tiny voice of reason began to question if he was just overreacting. __"Who said anything about fitting in?"__ it asked. All he had to do keep to himself, learn whatever he needed to and leave as soon as he acquired his license. He was sure there was no need to interact with any of the students like Shinguuji expected him to.

It was at that moment when he was just turning at the corner that something bumped into him. The impact made him only stagger back slightly but it caused him to drop his key and suitcase. The "something" on the other hand, had been knocked down on his bottom with an uttered "oof". Bruce recovered from his stagger, approached and leaned towards the fallen boy.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

Ikki rubbed his head with closed eyes, a little disoriented from the fall and a bit embarrassed. Whoever he bumped into had a much heavier frame than him and he was ill-prepared to stop himself from loosing his balance.

"Yeah, I'm-"

Ikki paused when he saw the person in front of him. He immediately recognized him.

 _ _"That guy from the food court?"__

Bruce offered an outstretched hand which the boy took and helped him off the floor.

"I didn't mean to knock you down like that, you should be more careful." Bruce said.

The boy scratched his unstylish dark hair sheepishly.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

That was when Ikki noticed Bruce's attire, the unmistakable white and black uniform like his own.

"You're a student." he observed.

Ikki honestly couldn't believe it at first, Bruce was pretty tall; about six feet two with broad shoulders. While there were students in Hagun with broad muscular frames, this one had more angular features and an "air of maturity" he didn't see with the others. He looked like an upperclassman but Ikki was sure he's never seen him before.

"Is this your first year?" Ikki asked. "I don't recall seeing you at the assembly."

Bruce kept his cool, he remembered his cover story that Kurono discussed with him but figured that giving too many details would appear suspicious. Best to give as little information as possible.

"Yes and no. I'm actually a transfer student but this will be my first year here in Hagun."

"You're from abroad?"

He nodded.

"Pretty much. What about you? This your first year too?" Bruce asked in an attempt keep the conversation from being one-sided.

Ikki chuckled, it was good natured with a hint of nervousness.

"I'd have to say 'Yes and no' myself. I'm repeating."

"I see." Bruce uttered plainly.

There was a brief moment of silence. In fact, Bruce wasn't sure what he could say to that. "Better luck this year"? That didn't sound right. It was strange, In the adult world with stuffy corporates and glitterati he had no problem maintaining a conversation. But apparently not here, with his 'fellow teen student'. Then again, it's not like he was looking for idle chit chat anyway and figured now was a good time as any to end it.

"Anyway, I was..." Bruce gestured towards the external corridor and dorm doors. "Just on my way to my room."

"You need any help?" Ikki offered.

"No, that's okay. I really should go get settled in, so..."

Bruce trailed off hoping that the young boy would get the message. Luckily, Ikki did.

"Oh. Well, don't mind me then."

Ikki then bent and picked up his own dorm key, which apparently he dropped, before walking towards the staircase.

"See you around." he turned and waved with a friendly smile before leaving.

After waiting for the sound of the boy's footsteps to completely fade, Bruce picked up his suitcase and key. At that point he realized that in his rush, he didn't bother to check his dorm number.

"Number 405..." he read when he flipped the key tag.

After two flights of stairs, Bruce found the door at the end of the corridor and during his approach, he remarked to himself that the dorms seem to resemble residential apartments more than something a regular school would normally provide. It made him wonder how much funding does Hagun actually get.

 _ _"Hmm, that's odd. There are two name plaques here."__

Bruce noticed when he stopped in front of the door but immediately brushed it off assuming that the staff probably neglected to remove them. In his heated haste, he didn't bother to read the name plaques as he inserted and turned the room key; it was something he would later regret.

"Oh. Welcome back, Ikki." Stella said softly with a blush gracing her cheeks and her fingers interlocked in bashfulness. "I didn't expect you'd be back so soo-"

Her voice instantly froze as she turned towards the door and her body followed suit after flinching. Her expression was aghast and her whole face turned an even deeper shade of red. All she was wearing was a two piece lingerie; pink and black, lacey with a few frills, ribbons and cut-out points to show as much flesh and cleavage as possible yet hide all the 'private bits'. Obviously designed to entice the opposite sex.

Bruce in turn, found himself still as a statue with wide eyes and his lips pressed into a thin line as the door remained held open.

 _ _"It's that princess again!"__ his mind ran in frantic confusion. __"What is she doing here!? What on earth is she wearing!? And now that I'm noticing, Why is her bust so big!? Seriously, what kind of protein are these kids taking to make themselves look so-"__

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Kurono Shinguuji leaned back on her armchair with her head casually resting against her fist that was propped up by the armrest. She knew she should be furious but honestly, she was trying her best not to laugh at the scene before her and managed to hold it back with a smug smile.

In front of her was Bruce who had his arms crossed and his eyes appeared to be closed with patience, but it was obviously forced patience. She could hear his aggravated growling suppressed in his throat and see his his brows knit, as well as the distinctive palm print on his cheek. And standing next to him fuming, was a certain red headed princess. Needless to say, both of them were looking irate.

"Well, well." Kurono drawled in an amused way. "I just leave you for just five minutes and already I find you here in my office, Wayne."

"Director, This is unacceptable!" Stella complained.

Bruce finally opened his eyes, they were sharpened into a glare and his expression hardened.

"I concur, Shinguuji. I've agreed to your ridiculous arrangements and have jumped through every hoop put before me..."

Stella spun towards Bruce, appalled that a student would speak to a person of authority in such a fashion.

"Hey! That's the director you're speaking to! Show some respect!" she exclaimed.

Bruce ignored her and continued to talk while sliding his room key across Kurono's desk.

"...but THIS is where I draw the line! I don't know what kind of game you're playing..."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Stella tried to interject but Bruce once again ignored her.

"...but I'm not interested in being shacked up with some horny teenager!"

Stella reeled back with wide eyes, unable to believe his audacity.

"Horny tee..." she repeated him and trailed off in disbelief before exploding with outrage.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS PRICK!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BARGED IN STARING AT ME LIKE SOME PERV!"

Bruce only acknowledged her with an annoyed sideways glance.

"I told you already, I just wanted to check into my dorm. And girls your age shouldn't be cavorting around wearing undergarments like that anyway." he stated tersely.

Stella seethed on the spot. The nerve of this guy! 'Girls her age'? 'Cavorting'? To her, he was acting like some condescending stuck up fuddy-duddy. As she about fire back at him, Kurono's office door creaked open and someone stepped in and caught the attention of the three people in the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Director. I..."

Ikki trailed off and stiffened in his tracks when he saw both Stella and that transfer student he met a couple of minutes ago standing in front of Shinguuji's desk. He looked back and forth between them in confusion, wondering why both of them were here.

"Stella? What's going on?" he asked warily.

Stella quickly spun towards Ikki while giving Bruce an accusing point of her finger.

"Ikki! Thank goodness you're here! This pervert just walked in on me while I was indecent!"

"For the last time, I was just looking for my dorm." Bruce growled through grit teeth, his patience beginning to thin.

Ikki balked, not just at the situation but also because the whole scenario was almost a repeat of when he first met Stella and he couldn't believe that it happened again.

"Wh-Wha!? Again!?" he blurted without thinking.

And unfortunately, Bruce took it the wrong way.

"Again?" Bruce repeated in disbelief before swerving toward Stella. "Is this some kind of regular thing for you!?"

"Of course not, you jerk!" she fired back. "And the only one in this room acting like a total sicko is you!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Kurono asserted with authority, grabbing the attention of all three Student-Knights. She may have a playful attitude but even she had her limits.

With a strict look, she then held out the key that Bruce slid towards her.

"Mister Wayne, I should be the one asking you about playing games because I know for a fact that this ISN'T the key I gave you."

"Stop fooling around, if it isn't then how do you explain-"

"AH!"

Bruce and Stella turned towards Ikki, hearing his exclamation. The boy's jaw was dropped and his eyes widened as if everything in his mind clicked into place and he just realized something awful.

"I...I'm so sorry!" he said suddenly and bowed.

"Whu? What you apologizing for!?" Stella asked in surprise.

Ikki looked towards Bruce as he spoke, his face flustered with guilt.

"W-when we met at the dorm building...I...I must've grabbed the wrong key!"

Bruce blinked and swiveled both his head and a pointed finger between Kurono and Ikki in disbelief.

"You mean this is...? And you actually...?"

A wave of embarrassment hit both males. In the case of Ikki, it was because he had inadvertently caused such an incident; he had been so unfocused because of his upcoming match with Kirihara that he had been constantly making little mistakes and was feeling ashamed that it led to this. As for Bruce, he was mentally berating himself.

 _ _"How could I not notice something so obvious!? I'm supposed to be a detective for god's sake!"__

With a sly gaze directed at Bruce, Kurono lounged back on her chair with smug satisfaction as she chuckled.

"Fufufu. It seems what we have here is a simple misunderstanding. Of course you would know that if you didn't storm off and jump to conclusions like a moody SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD."

She emphasized that last part in a condescending manner that didn't go unnoticed by Bruce and he clenched his jaw and choked in response. She was obviously enjoying his predicament and it seemed that this was her way of getting back at him for his earlier behavior. He didn't appreciate being put down but as much as he didn't want to, a small part inside him admits that he probably deserved it.

"Now then...'young man'..." she continued in a patronizing tone. "I believe you owe the Princess an apology."

With a reluctant breath released, Bruce turned fully towards the young red haired girl and gave light bow.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't mean to cause you distress."

Stella crossed her arms and regarded him with a hostile snooty expression. Despite his words, she felt that he wasn't being genuine and didn't want to let him off the hook.

"I'll think about it...after you grovel and cut off your own-"

"Miss Vermilion...!" Kurono warned.

Stella huffed and turned from him while shooting him a sideways glare.

"Apology accepted. Whatever." she mumbled begrudgingly.

Kurono smirked in approval.

"Now that's that out of way, let me introduce you all. Kurogane, Miss Vermilion, this is our newest student Bruce Wayne. He's a bit of a late arrival so help him get up to speed."

Bruce took a thoughtful look at Ikki. The name Kurogane stuck out to him, it was the same name as the LMN Japan Branch Chief: Itsuki Kurogane. Now that he noticed, there was very strong resemblance between the two, could there be a familial relation? He made a mental note to keep an eye out for him just in case.

"Wayne, that's Ikki Kurogane and I'm sure you're already, erm, familiar with Princess Stella Vermilion." she said so as she gestured towards the two other students in order.

Stella only scowled and stuck her tongue out at him in scorn, making him roll his eyes at the childish display. Kurono then directly addressed Ikki.

"Kurogane, since you've been here the longest between the three of you, I'd like you show Mister Wayne around the academy."

Ikki smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Director. Right this way, Wayne-san." he gestured towards the door, indicating Bruce to follow him.

Without a word, Bruce walked towards him, trailed behind by Stella who continued to sulk. But just before the three of them exited the office, Kurono called out.

"One more thing, Kurogane. I've just received word from the Selection Battle committee, your match is scheduled for the day after tomorrow."

"Oh." Ikki responded, his voice was lacking his usual energy and emotion. "Thank you, Director. I'll prepare myself till then."

Stella again noticed the unusual shift in his personality and she looked on helplessly in worry but in the next moment, it seemed that Ikki returned to normal and left her little reason to question him about it.

After the three Student-Knights were alone in the hallway, Ikki addressed Bruce again.

"Again, I'm really sorry about the whole thing, Wayne-san. I hope this doesn't leave you with a bad impression."

Bruce sported a weary expression but he was eager to put the event behind him and move on.

"Forget it, what's done is done. She said you were going to give a tour?"

"That's right. But I'll warn you, the academy is pretty huge so it might be exhausting to cover every ground. But if there's anything in particular you'd like to know about, please let me know."

After nodding in affirmative, Bruce began to walk side by side with Ikki while Stella followed behind, still fuming in silence. Bruce could feel the stabs from the daggers she shot from her eyes and he wished that the red haired girl would just get over it. This train of thought made him curious about something.

"By the way Kurogane," he prepared to ask in a low voice after clearing his throat. "Correct me if I'm wrong but you and Princess Vermilion are roomates, right?"

"Yeah."

Bruce knew that the Academy was co-ed but the idea of a boy and girl sharing a room together was so unusual to him. And judging from his encounter with Stella, he figured that whatever was going on between them seemed far from platonic. Did he really want to know?

"And just so we're clear, you're male. A STRAIGHT male?"

Ikki looked at Bruce weirdly.

"Errm, yes? Last I checked?"

"And the Director is...alright with your um,...accommodation?"

"It was her idea."

"You know what? Forget I asked."

Bruce finished the conversation abruptly, it was enough for him to decide that he didn't want know any further. One thing that seemed apparent to him was that Shinguuji certainly had an unorthodox way of running things around here. As they continued to walk, Ikki patted his sides awkwardly before asking his own question.

"So...are you really seventeen?"

"I'm big for my age." Bruce muttered sardonically.

* * *

Bruce found that Ikki was right about what he said, Hagun Academy was pretty huge. There were more than one school building, an auditorium, gyms and a track field for physical training and there was a cafeteria as well as a mini-mart to allow students to either buy or cook their own meal.

Throughout, Bruce asked small simple questions about the facilities and Ikki answered the best he could. Bruce admitted to himself that academy was well designed and aesthetically pleasing with its fountains and greenery. It inspired him enough to consider, once he got back to his own world, commissioning a project to build a similar academy. Gotham needed more educational facilities, especially for less privileged children.

One thing that Ikki and Stella noticed was there were times during the tour when Bruce would stray away from both of them and intensely look around their surroundings, seemingly lost in thought.

What they didn't know was that he was studying the placement of the security cameras and potential exit routes in the event when he'd need slip out undetected.

 _ _"Not much tall structures to use as grappling points aside from the trees and a few lampposts."__ he mulled to himself.

 _ _"But there's a nearby rail bridge that's connected to the rest of the city. It's unfortunate that I don't have the Batmobile but I could use the boost feature of my Grapnel gun to get around quickly."__

The two other Mage-Knights in training watched him from a distance, Stella in particular with an annoyed expression.

"There he goes brooding again. Seriously, what's this guy's deal!?" she ranted.

"Maybe it's a hobby of his." Ikki said with a shrug.

Stella balked and turned towards Ikki while gesturing at Bruce.

"What kind of a hobby is that supposed to be!?"

Ikki took one look at Bruce and could see see the transfer student casting a critical eye at not only the building in front of him but also the road around them. Honestly, Ikki had no idea what he could say about that and blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Land Inspection?"

Stella shook her head.

"Why are you sympathizing with him after what he did, Ikki?"

She then pouted with a slight blush while twiddling her index fingers as she spoke in a small voice.

"I mean...I thought you would...defend my honor or something."

The F-rank Blazer sighed. He would've, by the heavens he would've had someone violated her space with malicious intent. But to him, Bruce didn't seem to mean any ill intentions. It looked more like he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I know how you feel, Stella. But it wasn't entirely his fault and he's new here, the least we could do is try to be welcoming."

Stella sniffed with indignation and turned back towards Bruce with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I don't like his attitude! I mean, look at him. He's so serious and scowly, doesn't he ever smile?"

"Onii-sama!"

Before the boy could say anything, a sweet voice rang out that caught both their attentions and Ikki then suddenly felt a light impact on his side and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Looking down, he found that it was Shizuku who had bounded from an approaching Nagi when she saw him.

"Shi-Shizuku!?" he gasped.

"Onii-sama, My debut match is scheduled for tomorrow. You'll come and watch me, right?"

"Err..."

Shizuku didn't give him the chance to finish and clutched his hand like a security blanket. Her jade eyes shimmered with dramatic emotion as she mewled like a spoilt kitten.

"It's my first match and I need all the moral support I can get. With my precious Onii-sama there cheering me on...it would mean the world to me."

"I-"

Stella at this point interjected cooly with a matter-of-fact, complacent tone.

"Ikki has no time to see your match, he'll be too busy preparing for his own."

Shizuku switched her gaze away from her brother and towards her rival as her face contorted as if a fly buzzed in her ear."

"Oh, you." she said with clenched annoyance. "Well what do you know? You're just his lowly servant. Of course he'll come. The love and bond between brother and sister is something too great and pure for a loudmouth cave woman like you to comprehend. Let me show you."

As Shizuku spoke with devilish grin, she trailed her fingers down his shirt before unexpectedly sliding them underneath it and started sensually caressing his bare torso.

"ACK! S-Sh-Shizuku, What are you doing!? We're in public!" Ikki exclaimed as his body went rigid.

But she wasn't done. Pushing both her arms under his shirt, she used her soft fingers to tickle him at his ribs and around his belly button. The effects were felt immediately as his nerves turned wavy and tiny spasms radiated all over him, causing him to break down laughing. The Worst One was unfortunately at his sister's mercy.

"YOU LITTLE PARASITE! GET OFF HIM!" yelled an enraged Stella.

But Shizuku continued her actions while smiling like an imp.

"What's wrong? This is perfectly normal skinship between siblings who love each other. Onii-sama and I used to always tickle eachother as children." she said with evil innocence.

"B-but tha-haha-that was diff-hahaha!" Ikki sputtered before succumbing again to the tickling.

Stella spun towards Nagi who had already joined them by then and was observing with an amused smile.

"Alice! Talk some sense into her!"

"Sorry dear but I'm afraid once Shizuku starts something, there's little that could be done to stop her." Nagi chuckled with a shrug.

Knowing that there was no way out, Ikki gasped out his surrender.

"Hahaha! Okay! Okay! I'll come watch! Just sto-hahaha!"

This made Shizuku finally cease and hugged her brother tightly.

"I knew you wouldn't say no." she chirped happily.

Poor Ikki sweated out of embarrassment but he felt a little glad that at least he made his sister happy. Stella on the other hand was far from happy.

 _ _"It's not fair!"__ she internally cried. " _ _Ikki never came to my match, why is he being so partial towards Shizuku!?"__

Meanwhile Bruce stood a short distance away, observing them with an astonished expression and his jaw slightly agape. He looked like he had been scandalized on the spot. __"Is this how teenagers normally behave?"__ he wondered. And that Shizuku girl, the one who apparently was Kurogane's sister, her behavior obviously wasn't something he'd call "sibling love".

Bruce isn't a type of person who would condone incest but on the other hand, he also felt that it was their lives and frankly none of his business.

When Shizuku opened her eyes and noticed the unrecognizable person in student uniform, she slowly loosened her grip with a curious look.

"Hmm? Who is this?"

Startled and embarrassed, Ikki immediately pulled away and turned towards Bruce.

"Ah! I'm sorry Wayne-san! I forgot about you for a moment!"

 _ _"How do you forget someone who's standing nearby?"__ Bruce thought with annoyance.

Ikki cleared his throat and attempted to make introductions with a gesture of his hand.

"Guys, this is Bruce Wayne. He's a new transfer student here. Wayne-san, this is my sister Shizuku and..."

He trailed off when without warning, Nagi strolled right up to Bruce with a wide smile of intrigue. This in turn made the older male take a step back in a wary manner, not liking his personal space suddenly intruded upon.

"You look awfully familiar. Have we met before?" Nagi asked, looking Bruce over with a finger against his chin.

"I doubt it." Bruce stated guardedly.

The tall lavender haired boy made a sound between a chuckle and a hum.

"I wouldn't. Such a handsome face like that would be hard to forget. But anyway, I'm Nagi Arisuin but you can call me Alice."

"If you say so."

"How cute! He's so reserved!" Nagi squeed with gleaming eyes. "There's no need to be shy, Brucie. Mind if I call you Brucie?"

"Yes."

"Brucie it is then!"

"I mean 'Yes, I mind'!"

"Oops, too late! Once I have a pet name associated with someone, it's hard for me to stop. One of my lovable quirks." the tall boy tittered innocently.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was something about this boy that he found unsettling and it had nothing to do with his behavior. He didn't really know what it was aside from a strange vibe but he decided to keep an eye out for him as well.

He wasn't the only one with suspicious eyes. Stella noticed that Shizuku now seemed to be hiding behind Ikki, clutching on to his sleeves and peeking out tensely like a nervous child. This sudden shift from her usual prim attitude was a little surprising for her.

"Hey Ikki, what's going on with Shizuku?" she asked.

Ikki couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. Seeing his cute little sister like that made him nostalgic of the time when they were young.

"Actually, Shizuku's always been shy like this as a kid."

"I'm not shy!" Shizuku protested and then spoke in a small voice. "I just don't like strangers, that's all."

While it was a different side of Shizuku from what Stella usually sees, the younger Kurogane still held on to Ikki like he was her favorite toy. This made Stella dismiss the subject and address her with a frown and fists at her hips.

"Well anyway, I think you've clung on him long enou-"

"FINALLY! I FOUND YOU!"

The loud voice came right beside Stella which startled her to the point of stumbling a foot away and almost trip. The source of the voice was a certain bespectacled peach-blonde girl, the same girl who was secretly observing Bruce's mock battle. Stella recognized her immediately.

"Ahh! Kagami!? Where did you come from!?"

Kagami didn't respond. Her gaze, obscured by the specular lenses, was fixed on one particular person among the group and swung a dramatic point of her finger towards him.

"YOU THERE!"

Bruce looked perplexed at the young girl pointing towards him, wondering who is this person what kind of ridiculous hijinks was being thrown at him this time. Nagi quickly moved out of the way when he saw the young girl charge towards them, dust kicking out like she was a one-girl-stampede. Bruce put his guard and his arm up in case he needed to defend himself but to his surprise, she grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously like she was using his arm as a whip.

"It's honor to finally meet you, Wayne-senpai! The way you won that bout against Saikyou-sensei was amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Kagami gushed excitedly.

 _ _"Senpai?"__

Bruce didn't have a chance to think of it further because Kagami's words immediately caught Ikki's attention, making the boy approach them with astonished eyes.

"Did I hear right? You defeated Nene Saikyou? The Yaksha Princess?"

The thought of it intrigued as well as excited Ikki. He enjoyed facing strong opponents and pushing his skills to its limits, a person who defeated Saikyou was surely a strong fighter. But Bruce was quick to downplay his match, not liking the attention.

"She's exaggerating. It was a handicap match and I just got lucky." Bruce said before yanking his hand from Kagami and turning his attention towards her.

"Who are you and how do know about me?" he asked with suspicion.

"Oh excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kagami Kusakabe, I'm with the school's Newspaper Club."

Kagami continued to speak while wagging a finger in a know-it-all manner.

"And yes, I know all about your mock battle. Just like I know that you're seventeen years old, Rank-D and that you had a little incident with Stella-chan. How scandalous! I can see the headlines already..."

She emphasize the imaginary headline by wiping the air with her open palm.

"Temptress Princess strikes again! Could she be aiming for a reverse harem!?"

The short girl's impromptu title at first made Stella recoil before provoking her enough to march towards them in agitation.

"What's with that headline!? And I'm NOT aiming for anything!" the fiery princess barked.

Kagami raised her palms up in surrender while chuckling nervously.

"Ehehehe...Easy, Stella-chan. A little click-bait never hurt anyone."

"I'm pretty sure the term 'click-bait' doesn't apply to wall newspapers." Ikki muttered.

Bruce internally breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed that the girl didn't know all that much about him after all. Still, he affirmed himself to act natural while pretending to remain ignorant.

"So basically you've been spying on us this whole time?" Bruce asked in an accusing tone.

"I call it 'covert investigative observation'. But yeah, basically." she replied.

Nagi spoke up at this point, daintily placing his fingers against his mouth in a cheeky fashion.

"Still, such sleuthing means you must've heard all kinds of things about everyone here. I'd love to swap stories with you! Mind if I call you Kagamin?"

"Suuuure!" Kagami responded with an evil grin as she joined Nagi.

Both Ikki and Stella sweated at the sight of the two 'girls' joining hands and snickering sinisterly as a dark aura surrounded them.

"I was afraid of what would happen if the two of them met." said Ikki nervously.

"Listen..." Bruce began to speak which grabbed everyone's attention.

"As much as it's been nice meeting you all, it's about time I get my things unpacked. Perhaps we can talk some other time."

And with that, he turned to leave but he only made it a few steps before he felt his arm held back and something soft, or rather two soft things, press against it with a titillating squish. He froze on the spot and looked back to see that Kagami had seized his arm tightly against her chest to the point where it was sandwiched between her sizable breasts.

"Don't go!" she said. "I made it my job to know everything about every student in the academy but I don't know much about you! You're an enigma waiting to be solved. I was hoping you and I could sit down for an interview."

Kagami pressed herself even further while swaying her butt in a coy manner, the fleshy trap his arm was caught in squished and made jelly-like sounds.

"Please Senpai, won't you oblige a cute budding young journalist?" she cooed.

The words "cute" and "budding" echoed in his mind and it frantically calculated and laid the facts before him: He's a twenty three year old adult and she's a minor! Immediately, alarm bells starting ringing in his moral center and he could almost imagine a disappointed Jim Gordon next to him with a pair of handcuffs.

"Y-your chest is...! Let go of me!"

Bruce tried to desperately to shake her off but she adamantly held on with a vice grip. The remaining four teens looked on with awkward expressions.

 _ _"Is this her tactic for every person she wants to interview?"__ Ikki thought, remembering the time when she did the same thing to him.

"Please, please! Just a few questions, Wayne-senpai!" Kagami continued to plead unapologetically. "Tell me about yourself and where are you from. I'm sure there's an interesting story about why you're such a late arrival."

The older man gritted his teeth tried to pull himself out of her grip but she wasn't letting go and her proximity was making him more and more uncomfortable until finally he had enough and relented.

"Five questions. I'll answer five questions and that's it! Now get off!" he demanded.

The bespectacled girl at last released him and then pumped her fist in victory before readying her pen and notepad in anticipation. Her persistence made Bruce shake his head in annoyance but he felt that he should've expected his schoolmates to be curious and figured that he should just give them the most basic information he can think of.

"To answer your first question, there's not much to tell. I'm a transfer student from the U.S and the only reason I arrived so late is because of complications with my documents."

Bruce paused when he noticed that the five teens looked at him with surprise and a little apprehension. He had a good idea what the reason was.

"I...understand that there might be some political tensions between our countries. I hope that won't be a problem." he said carefully.

Kagami tapped her pen against her chin for a few seconds before speaking.

"I wouldn't say it's a problem. This is a time of peace after all."

Nagi smiled at her response.

"Well said, Kagamin! We're not politicians, just citizens of the world who want to live in harmony. It shouldn't matter where Brucie comes from."

"That's fine but why come here?"

Everyone turned to the person who asked this, who surprisingly was Stella. The red-haired girl had her arms crossed and looked towards Bruce with scrutiny.

"I'm a princess but I'll admit, I don't know much about the Union or how things are done in America but why come to League territory when it would be easier studying there?"

Bruce nodded. From what he understood, the Union operates a little differently compared to the Mage-Knight System. For instance, Blazers in the U.S are known as 'Psychics' and the most elite of them are part of some supernatural powers unit called PSYON, led by man named Abraham Carter: the strongest of the Union.

Regardless, he had a feeling someone might ask him something like that and so prepared an answer.

"Fair point and the reason is simple, I have difficulty controlling my magic. I wasn't able to find the help I needed there and I heard that Hagun was among the best in the world and so I came here. Going through the Mage-Knight system isn't an issue for me."

He then noticed Kagami furiously writing in her notepad.

"That's two questions and counting, by the way." he stated to her.

"Aw c'mon. That's not fair, Wayne-senpai. Stella-chan asked that, not me!" Kagami whined with a pout.

But a stern look from Bruce was all Kagami needed to know that he was having none of it and so she whimpered in defeat and then thought about her next question.

"What's your opinion on the Batman?" she finally asked.

"The who?" Bruce responded, expertly feigning ignorance.

"Batman. Y'know? Costumed vigilante Blazer? Beats up the bad guys and vanishes without a trace? Everyone's talking about him."

"Never heard of him but a guy like that sounds like someone who either has way too much time on his hands or few screws loose."

Stella rolled her eyes and blew an irritated breath through her teeth.

"Of course you'd say something like that,...jerk." she mumbled quietly.

Her words and behavior didn't go unnoticed by Bruce but he didn't show any reaction.

"Let's get back to you..." Kagami continued to question. "What are your abilities?"

"Shadow and smoke manipulation...I think."

Kagami blinked at this.

"You think?"

"Like I said, I have difficulty controlling my magic and don't know the full range of my abilities or any Noble Arts."

The sound of a soft voice clearing its throat caught Bruce's attention. Surprisingly, it belonged to Shizuku who till now hadn't spoken.

"W-well, Alice happens to be a shadow user. I suppose he could help you with that." she spoke while forcing her nose up in a proud and dignified manner as she gestured towards her roommate.

Nagi grinned and nudged his shoulder against Bruce's with a wink.

"Indeed. It looks we're going to spending quite some time together."

"Terrific." Bruce rasped in weary sarcasm.

"Can we see your Device?" asked Kagami.

Bruce paused and glanced over the five teens who were looking at him with expectation. He was hesitant at first but then thought that it wouldn't hurt to just show them. And so he stepped back, outstretched his palm and sure enough, it materialized within his grasp.

"That's it, huh?" commented Ikki with interest.

"It's so...plain looking." Stella said, sounding unimpressed.

But despite how unremarkable the sword looked, Kagami looked on with awe and immediately started snapping shots with her camera, Bruce swerving his face away from the flashes. He figured that either Kagami's enthusiasm made her easily impressed or that she was seeing something no one else did.

"Sugoi...what's it called?"

"What's what called?" Bruce asked.

"Your Device. What do you call it?"

"Dunno, never named it."

At first there was a moment of silence until suddenly all five teenagers jumped back in surprise.

"WHA!? YOU DIDN'T GIVE IT A NAME!?" Kagami spluttered.

Bruce blinked and looked at them curiously, wondering why were they making a big deal out of this. It was similar to how Yuuri and Nene reacted about him not being Ranked. Was there something he was missing?

"Is it really necessary? It's just a weapon."

This remark made them look even more surprised. Ikki then cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I don't think you understand, Wayne-san. Anything can be a weapon. A twig you find on the ground can be a weapon or even a small rock. But a Device...that's part of who YOU are." he explained.

Now that Bruce thought about it, It was constantly said that Blazers, Psychics or whatever they call themselves manifest their Devices using a portion of their own souls. Perhaps there was an unspoken deeper connection between Devices and their wielders. Or maybe it was just a Blazer thing and it was unusual for Device to not be named. It made him question about the true nature of the sword.

"Maybe I haven't yet decided on a name. I'll let you know when I do."

Besides, what was he supposed to called it? The 'Bat-Sword'!?

After she jotted down her last note Kagami made a sound of disappointment, everyone figured it was probably due to the quick conclusion of her little interview.

"Well, I guess that about covers it...for now." she bleated with a pout. "But I gotta say Wayne-senpai, I've written profiles on a lot of interesting individuals but you..."

She looked at Bruce with a sense of wonder and enchantment as her cheeks became red.

"You're like this big box of mysteries, a puzzle that I'm aching to crack. I can't help but feel drawn towards you."

Bruce didn't react but Ikki and Stella were stunned on the spot, wondering what the reporter girl was implying. Soon after that, Kagami grinned as her eyes became obscured by the light off her glasses and she clenched her fists like she was fired up.

"Hehehe, I'm so excited! I'll give you your space today but mark my words Senpai, I'm gonna find out everything I can about you! Just you wait!"

And on that note, she raced out of sight with a cloud of dust trailing after her. Bruce remained still, looking flabbergasted while Ikki walked and joined him to the side without a word

"Good luck." Ikki said, lightly patting him on the back in sympathy.

Bruce could only utter a tired grunt.

* * *

By the time he was summoned back to Kurono's office later in the day, he had finally accomplished his seemingly near impossible task of getting settled in. And then after that there were a few classes Bruce attended and introductions were made, all of which made him feel as out of place as ever. But he persevered and managed to keep to himself while earning few odd looks every now and then.

"So I take it you find your dorm comfortable enough?" Kurono asked.

As she spoke, Bruce took the moment to look around her office, particularly at the various trophies and picture frames that were aligned along the top of a shelf. Kurono didn't seem to mind his somewhat distant behavior.

"Comfortable enough." Bruce confirmed with a nod. "I know that these rooms are intended for two people but please, no roommates. I'd rather have my privacy."

Kurono snickered with amusement.

"I can't change every rule for you, Wayne. But you're in luck. Until we have any more adult fugitives passing themselves off as students, that room is all yours."

He nodded in thanks and went back to looking at the trophies. With all subjects of small-talk exhausted, Kurono took a breath and prepared to get to the reason behind his summoning.

"Anyway, I called you because I wanted to offer another proposal. As you might know, every year all the seven major Chivalry schools select candidates to participate in the Seven Star Sword Art Festival. This year, we're organizing our own series of Selection Battles to allow every student a fair chance to compete. While the Selection Battles are already underway, it's not too late for you to-"

"Not interested." Bruce abruptly cut her off.

She was caught slightly off-guard but didn't let it deter her.

"Don't be so quick to decide. Think about it, it's an excellent opportunity for you to showcase your skills and being part of the festival is a huge honor."

Bruce turned towards her and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Is this the real reason why you brought me here? So I can win some competition for you?"

Kurono's expression turned livid, feeling offended that he'd suggest such a thing.

"Now you're being ridiculous! It's nothing like that! I'm only suggesting it because I believe the most effective way for you to discover your abilities is to put yourself in an actual combat scenario. The Selection Battles would give you the perfect chance for this."

Bruce approach her desk, his eyes remained narrowed as he asked one question in mind.

"Are these battles mandatory for me to graduate?"

Hagun's Director was still for a second before responding in a slight defeated voice.

"No. It's completely optional."

"Then you know my answer. My decision stands."

Kurono sighed but nodded.

"I see. Well, that's unfortunate but I won't force you. But let me know if you're reconsidering."

* * *

He stood in front of a dorm door like he did in the morning, only now thankfully it was his own room. Despite being positively sure he was at the correct door and had the correct key, he couldn't help but feel a little hesitant; almost fearful that once he opens that door, he was going to get thrown into another embarrassing situation. After shaking off his senseless thought he opened the door but before he could enter, a voice called to him.

"Oh hello, Wayne-san. Is this where you'll be staying?"

To his right was Ikki who had just exited his own dorm and waved at him with a small friendly smile.

"Um. Yes, I-"

But before Bruce could say anything, Stella emerged behind Ikki and her jaw dropped in shock and outrage.

"You gotta be kidding me! The pervert is staying right next door!?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Indeed he was. In fact it surprised him as well that he would be staying at number 404. It was either a strange coincidence or Shinguuji made this kind of arrangement on purpose. But he couldn't be sure.

Without warning, Stella marched passed Ikki and right up to Bruce with a murderous expression and a threatening finger.

"You better not be planning anything funny, you jerk! Or I'm gonna burn a hole right through you!"

The older student paused for a second and then the edge of his mouth curled upwards slightly while he gave a flippant chuckle.

"Still not over that, huh? Look Princess, you can think of me however you want but I'm not interested in you or whatever it is you and your boyfriend do behind closed doors."

Both Stella and Ikki blushed at that last remark, Stella more so. What he was implying made her flustered and she had a hard time figuring out what to say.

"H-h-he's not my boyfriend! I mean...we're just...t-t-there's nothing going on be-"

Bruce simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It's been a long day and I'm not in the mood. From now on, don't bother me unless it's school related."

With no more words, Bruce promptly entered his dorm and shut the door. Because Ikki was behind Stella, from his point of view it looked like Stella was just standing there silently. He briefly wondered if she was hurt from what Wayne said.

But then he notices her fingers twitching, slowly and then crazily. Her elbows raised and her shoulders dipped and he could hear the gnashing of her teeth and her fiery aura beginning to ignite, like she was transforming into a wild animal. He was starting to get nervous, it was looking like she was having a total meltdown!

"GGgghnnnnnnnnnnnn...!"

"Err, Stella? Are you okay?" asked Ikki, a little frightened.

And the next he knew, Laevateinn appeared in Stella's hand. He reacted quickly in panic because he knew she was going get into serious trouble if she did anything reckless! And so he grabbed her free arm's elbow and pulled her back hard as she swung her weapon like a mad woman while ranting out loudly.

"STUPID OVERGROWN ARROGANT PERVERTED JEEERK!"

Unaware of the scene Stella was making outside, Bruce took a moment to survey his own room. It was like a small apartment with a desk next to a bunk bed, an attached kitchen and an attached bathroom. The only things he could complain about was the gaudy wallpaper and that the bed was a little small for him but as he told Kurono, it was comfortable enough. It wasn't like the rooms in Wayne Manor or the Cave but for now it was a place to rest.

His face grew serious as he drew the curtains, bathing the room in darkness save for the desk lamp. He had already managed to fashion a hiding spot for his armor and tools when he moved in earlier and so he retrieved his utility belt, cowl and gauntlets. First he worked on his earlier idea of integrating the suit software with the phone. Breaking through the phone's security was child's play with the Cryptographic Sequencer and by the time he was done, not only has the suit's internal tracking system been updated with a detailed map of Tokyo but it was also tuned into every police and emergency radio signal. If there was trouble, his phone will alert him about it.

He knew he was no Lucius Fox but he was satisfied what he was able to pull off. A few steps forward and soon he'll have eyes all over this city.

Next, he emptied all the contents of his utility belt to do a simple inventory check. While he had most of his investigation tools, he was lacking a bit in the arsenal department; Just a few batarangs and single smoke bomb. He suppose he could improvise and make more batarangs but on the other hand, he now has a new weapon in his arsenal: his very own Device.

He remembered what Ikki said to him regarding Devices and it got him thinking. Was the sword really a Device? How did something that was supposedly created from a person's soul wind up in Gotham where it was handled by many people? Why did it give him these abilities? And more importantly, can he get rid of them?

Bruce dismissed the subject. He felt that trying to figure out the sword's origin was irrelevant to this case. Instead, he focused on answering one simple question.

His initial goal was to find the purple-haired girl who stole the sword in the first place, Does his current situation change anything? Answer: Yes, it did.

"I now have what they want." he murmured in realization.

That meant they must be looking for him, especially now that he was all over the news. However, despite this revelation, it didn't mean that he should give up his search. Besides, they don't know about his arrangement in Hagun and wouldn't know to look for him here. He needed to be out there reeling his end of the line while they reeled there's, it was only a matter of time when he would clash with the girl again or whoever she was working for and he would be ready this time.

"I know you told me to lay low, Director..." Bruce whispered. "But it looks like Batman is going to have to make a few more appearances."

He then turned off the console on his gauntlet and began to clean up the clutter on his desk.

"Not tonight, though." he sighed.

He'd already listened to the police scanner to know that there wasn't much going on so for now he'll rest up and prepare for his new life as a Student-Knight tomorrow.

* * *

The dream began as it always did. He was eight years old but at the mansion grounds this time, trudging slowly forward side by side with Alfred who urged him along with a gentle hand. Behind him were a gathering of faceless people carrying one black casket behind another. The cloud cover seemed to rob the color from his surroundings, save for the brown autumn leaves that continued to fall and remain fallen. He remembered that this was after the funeral proceedings when they were about to lay his parents to rest.

The boy took a slight glance behind him towards the people following him and carrying the caskets, they indeed had no faces and all he could remember of their voices were garbled. The young boy knew why, it's because none of them cared.

There was no sincerity behind their eulogies, their condolences or their crocodile tears. After all, Thomas and Martha were never popular with their respective families when they first got married. It was only when their fortunes skyrocketed when people acknowledged them but it was only for their money. No one in this so-called family loved them, not like he did.

But he didn't deserve that love. He was the one who led them into that alley, he was the one who insisted that they go to that theater. No, he didn't deserve it because he was too powerless to do anything.

He scrunched his face as tears began to flow, images of that fateful night flowed through the boy's mind until he couldn't take it anymore. Young Bruce tore away from Alfred and ran, he heard the older British call out to him but he continued to sprint through the woods as his tears drops scattered in the wind.

Planks of wood broke under his accidental footfalls and he found himself falling into a previously boarded cavern. He crash and tumbled until he landed flat against the cave floor. The little boy sniffed in pain as he slowly pushed himself up, his suit torn and skin with cuts and bruises. The hole above him provided the only source of light which illuminated some of the stalagmites that looked like rocky jagged teeth. Everything else was a dark abyss but within that abyss he could hear tiny squeaks, scratchings and movement; he didn't know what it was but it sounded unholy.

And then all of a sudden they bursted out before him, a swarm of hundred webbed-winged creatures. The boy yelped in fright and shielded himself with his arms as the hurricane of bats swept through him and brought with them a gale that almost knocked him over.

He had this dream before but there was something different from the script this time. The swarm circled around him before unexpectedly converging high above, the streams of bats mixed and melded until they formed a gigantic monstrosity that fell in front of young Bruce. It was a bat-like creature, black like it was formed from shadows with its eyes and maw glowing bright like fire.

The boy screamed in fright and ran as the giant bat let out a thunderous screech and gave chase, crawling its way towards him with its claw at the anterior of its folded wings. Young Bruce panted as he worked his legs, he could still hear the thing gaining on him.

As he covered more ground, the terrain of the cave floor became more rocky and soon it was rocky enough to trip the boy and send him on his stomach. Young Bruce quickly twisted himself and crawled backwards, his eyes were wide in terror as the monster advanced towards him. His movement paused when something landed behind him with a heavy thud and a wide shadow covered over him.

The bat stopped in its tracks and squatted guardedly while letting out an enraged hiss towards the interloper. Young Bruce tentatively looked behind him to see that towering over him was another shadowy monster, but this one was in the form of a raven. Its angry eyes and the inside of its beak were also glowing like its counterpart, to whom it challenged with an earth-shaking caw.

The boy ducked his head as the bat flew and attacked the raven head on. The colossal beasts tussled, beating their wings as well as clawing at each other like they were two aviary predators fighting over their prey. Young Bruce attempted to use this moment to his advantage and escape but the raven spotted him and broke away from its opponent to fly after him, Bruce struggled to put some distance behind him but the monster bird gained on him easily and was about to use its sharp talons to pluck him off the ground.

But it was the bat that did so instead, after ramming itself against the raven and then seizing Bruce by his shoulders. The eight year old was carried high up into a ceiling-less void but was dropped when the raven rammed into its foe and quickly grabbing him by his arm with its talons. The bat recovered quickly and then seized the boy's other arm.

Bruce screamed in agony as the two flying beasts were engaged in a tug of war with him in the center. If they kept this up, he was sure that they were going to rip him in two. Trying to free himself, he managed to slip his arms from the sleeves of his coat jacket but as a result, he was now plummeting from fifty feet in the air!

The two creatures discarded his jacket and dive bombed after him. Despite the bat's efforts, it was the raven who held the advantage this time and was fast enough to reach the boy and snatch him first. Bruce felt the strong winds rush through him as the monstrous bird continued to swoop down, his heart hammered wildly as he expected the raven to dash him against the ground. But suddenly the bird spread its wings and slowed its descent towards what Bruce thought was a burning inferno. It was just when it pulled up above the flames when it released its quarry, sending the eight year old boy tumbling and rolling over a cobblestone path.

Young Bruce winced when he came to a stop. The remains of his funeral wear was torn in places and his exposed skin was bruised and scraped but he was otherwise fine. He pushed himself to his knees, flinching at the heat around him and observed his surroundings.

It looked like he was in in the middle of a large medieval-style town that was in flames but what really caught the boy's attention was what was in front of him. The cobble road he was on lead to a town square, the center of which was a statue monument depicting a man, a woman and a little girl. It was at the base of that statue where she stood with her back turned to him, a woman wearing an intricate red dress with long glistening dark blue hair that flowed along the flying glowing embers.

"Who...who's there?" the boy managed to croak out.

The woman glanced back, her eyes were obscured and her midnight tresses continued to undulate in the wind. Her attire was fully visible when she turned towards him, she had a voluptuous figure and the cloth that framed her wasn't just a dress, it had an armor chest plate over a corset and a slit in the skirt to allow free movement of her legs which were adorned with leather high boots. She looked like she came from royalty but it was what was in her hand that caught his attention. It was a certain unremarkable looking sword, Branwen.

A sudden squall hit him from above and he was pushed down on the ground again. It seemed that the monstrous raven returned and was now holding him down with one foot while the woman began to slowly approach him, her blade gripped with malicious intent. It was as if he had been prepped for execution. The fearful boy still couldn't see her face, her hair hid it like a reaper's cloak and he wouldn't be able to see anything further because as she approached, everything around him began to distort and fragment.

Batman's eyes popped open with a start. He was himself again, standing in the batsuit and he felt like his memories and mental faculties were jump-started. But when he tried to recall...whatever it was he just experienced as eight-year-old Bruce, he had trouble piecing it together.

"What in God's name was all that about?" he grunted as he rubbed his head through his cowl. "And where am I now?"

Indeed, he was in an unknown location. There was a dense cloud of dust permeating the area but he could make out that he was inside a large concrete structure. Sunlight shone through a rectangular opening in an otherwise dome roof and there were metal railing that held floodlights, two large LCD screens and what he guessed was a retractable roof. All of which were badly damaged and sparking.

Nearby, the veil of dust began to clear and he could make out that the area he was in was surrounded by a circular wall, above which were climbing rows of seats. From the overall structure, he guessed that he was inside some kind of ruined stadium or arena.

But as the dust finally cleared, he was greeted with a gruesome sight, one that made him stagger back in horror.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS!?"

The seats were indeed occupied, not by spectators but dead bodies slumped with open cuts that bled into the other rows. As more dust cleared, more bodies were revealed dotting the rows like a gallery of death. The Caped Crusader felt his heart turn to lead and the atmosphere thicken as he turned to surveyed his surroundings. He had seen his fair share of murder but this was genocide! Batman's attention was drawn downwards when his boot bumped into something thick and fabric-like, closer inspection revealed that it was the remains of a hanging banner which was probably torn off from the ceiling.

The banner had five five kanji characters etched vertically, it spelled 'Shichisei Kenbusai'.

"The Sword Art Festival...but that event isn't until later this year!"

Batman's eyes drifted away from the fallen banner towards a nearby raised platform. It was a white concrete ring area and there were two bodies at the center laying across each other. Batman tensely inhaled as he jumped on the platform and ran towards the two prone figures whom he immediately recognized.

"Kurogane! Princess Vermillion!"

He slowed as he neared them and his throat tightened at the sight. The otherwise white area around them had been completely drenched in blood and both of them had an arm stretched towards each other like dying lovers.

Kneeling down at Stella, he then carefully turned her over while cradling her head in his arm. Her eyes and mouth were open but whatever fire that he had previously seen in her had been completely snuffed out. Ikki's eyes were closed unlike hers but there were no signs of peace on his face.

Batman's blood boiled, his teeth was grit tightly in fury as he stood, he knew this couldn't have been a natural disaster and he wanted to yell out demanding who was responsible for this!

"...he-..."

As if to answer him, a faint sound came from outside the ring near the arena wall where the veil of dust hasn't settled yet. He looked toward the sound, the area was obscured but he could make out a silhouette. There was a person but unlike the others he was standing up, he was alive!

The Dark Knight at first rushed towards him but then slowed to a stop as he neared the edge of the ring. His white eyes narrowed in suspicion as he could make out more details while the dust cleared. Decked in a long coat, this person had his back towards him and was facing the wall while his shoulders were lightly heaving with convulsions. Was he sobbing?

"...heh..."

Batman's eyes widened as he stepped back with his jaw dropped in horror.

 _ _"No...NO! How is this possible!?"__

"...heh...heh..."

The tenacious dust cloud did not fully dispel but it was visible enough to discern more of the person's features as he turned slightly toward him. Particularly his colors.

His coat was a shade of purple, his skin pale white, his hair was unmistakably green and on his face was a ghastly wide smile accompanied by a pair of wild eyes.

"...heh...heh,heh!heh!heh!heh!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"

* * *

Bruce gasped and shot up, his head nearly hitting the bottom of the top bunk. His upper body was moist with sweat and he panted for a while before settling to sit at the bed's edge. After a few steady breaths, he composed his thoughts in the comfort of the room's darkness. __"Was it really him?"__ was the first question that came to his mind, followed by countless others.

He raised a palm to run his fingers through his hair but at that moment he realized that his other palm was clutching something.

He looked down and sure enough, saw himself grasping a handle that had a golden cross-guard separating it from a long blade that glinted with the moonlight.

* * *

Kurono nodded and then hung up the phone, floating in front on her were translucent holographic screens displaying a certain list of students which just moments ago had a new name added. There were a few formalities that had to be taken care of but they were all light work for her.

"It's done." she confirmed. "All you'll need to do now is meet with the Selection Battle committee and sign a digital form of consent. After that, you'll be notified by email about your next match and who your opponent will be. The match format itself is straightforward: they are one-on-one duels, no time limit and surrender is an option."

She then leaned forward to her desk with her elbows on top and her fingers interwoven while she frowned and spoke in a cautionary note.

"But keep in mind unlike mock battles, Devices will not be in Phantom Form. While we'll have medical personnel on standby, participants including yourself WILL be physically endangered. I'm sure with your experience, you can handle it but I just want you to understand what you're getting yourself into."

"I understand, Director." Bruce said with a gracious nod. "And...I appreciate the concern, honestly."

With nothing left to be said, he turned and was about to leave the office through the door.

"Wayne..." Kurono called out softly. "I gotta ask, what made you change your mind?"

Bruce stopped in his tracks and contemplated his answer. What could he possibly tell her? Would she even believe him? He couldn't even believe it himself and yet it felt so real. Even if he did take whatever he saw last night at face value, he was certain there were other courses of action he could take.

His free hand that was at his hip clenched, he knew the reason behind his decision. It's because he couldn't take any chances, not with HIM involved! Whether it was real or not, even if it impeded his current mission, he was going to damn well make sure what he saw would NEVER happen.

And so, he responded the only way he could.

"Just a feeling."

 **TBC**


	8. The Worst One and the Tenkousei

**AN: Yes I know, a whole month without updates. I'm really sorry about that, guys. June was a rough month for me but on the plus side, I just came back from a nice family vacation so my batteries are a little recharged. ^_^'**

 **Anyway as you might know from the last chapter, a certain Batman villain might make an appearance in the future. But don't hold your breath about him appearing too soon, it'll take quite a while before we see him again.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 0** **8** **:** **The Worst One and the Tenkousei**

HAGUN ACADEMY WALL NEWSPAPER

Character Topics. Writer: Kagami Kusakabe

Bruce Wayne

PROFILE

Affiliation: Hagun Academy, Year Three Class One

Blazer Rank: D

Noble Art: NO DATA

Nickname: NO DATA

Personal Overview: A transfer student from America

Physical Ability: A

Luck: A

Offensive Power: E

Defensive Power: E

Magic Capacity: D

Magic Control: F

-Kagami Check!-

A mysterious foreign student has appeared! Shocking! He may be scary looking but he has difficulty with his magic. In fact, he hasn't even named his device or his Noble Arts! Not much else is known about him, he tends to keep to himself and rarely opens up. He wouldn't even let me do a proper interview with him, what's up with that!? But he is certainly intriguing so rest assured readers, I won't rest until I solve the riddle behind Hagun's latest addition!

* * *

The fifteenth training arena was lively with crowds of cheering students at the spectator stands and the ring below was lit up with a glowing blue. Above it was a hexagonal fixture with monitors mounted on all six sides, displaying the profiles of both combatants. A girl's voice boomed through the speaker system, acting as both announcer and commentator.

"We have have quite an exciting match in store for us today, folks! Our first combatant is a fan-favorite among the student body and well known for his win last year against Donrou Academy's Yamamichiyuki Azuchi. Everyone is looking forward to seeing him in this year's festival. He is the C-rank Knight, Shigenobu Suga!"

On cue there was a roar of cheers from the audience directed towards the one standing on the west side of ring. Suga, a tall bald boy with a tattoo of twin lightning bolts on the right side of his head, reveled in his own hype while punching a fist upward in assured victory.

The girl's voice continued to boom through the speakers as she announced the next combatant.

"His opponent, making her debut, is a B-rank from the respected House of Kurogane. She may be a first year but her magical feats and ruthlessness have earned her the nickname 'Lorelei' so she's definately someone to look out for. Shizuku Kurogane!"

The youngest Kurogane, who stood at the opposite side of the ring, was surprised at the amount of cheers she received. To anyone else this wasn't a shock, she was considered the second best of the first years and her family legacy made her a topic that was followed by many students. In a way she was like a celebrity.

But the sudden attention made her feel a little nervous and so she looked towards the stands to find the one person who made her feel at ease. His recognizable unkempt hair wasn't hard to spot, her brother struck his hand high in the air and waved at her happily. Despite Stella and Nagi also being there with him, she focused only her precious onii-sama; his presence was all that was needed to bring a loving smile to her face.

Unfortunately, that moment for her was ruined when Suga called out to her.

"So you're a first year, huh? Did you skip a few grades or something? I didn't think they were letting little kids in the Academy."

Shizuku switched her gaze to her opponent with an irritated expression.

"I'm fifteen." she stated.

The bald boy grinned in response.

"Could've fooled me. You look more JC than JK!*"

Shizuku silently growled in offense but kept calm, she already knew what Suga was capable of and had a technique in mind that would put him in his place.

While the crowds continued to cheer and talk excitedly, there was one among them who didn't. He was a certain twenty three year old who was passing himself off as a seventeen year old teenager, or at least attempting to. He seated himself in a section of the rows isolated from the other students.

"So this is what I'm going be involved with for the next few months..." Bruce muttered incredulously.

He took in his surroundings from the lights to the sheer electric energy of the students. It drove home the fact that this school really did encourage gladiatorial fights, bloodshed and all and soon it will be him in that ring. He didn't care to be part of such spectacle but if what he saw last night really was a vision of the future, then his best bet to prevent it was to participate in the Sword Art Festival.

Bruce frowned as he thought about the man who was apparently at the center of it all. The Joker: the Clown Prince of Crime, the Agent of Anarchy, the Harlequin of Hate and Gotham's worst nightmare.

As far as he knew, the Joker was supposed to be locked up in Arkham Asylum right now. This begged the question of how did he get here? or how WILL he get here? Bruce could only surmise that the group responsible for stealing the sword and bringing him to this world would probably have something to do with it.

If that was the case, then those people didn't know what they're getting themselves into. The Joker was not only dangerous but he's extremely unpredictable.

Last year, he had taken advantage of the tense cold war between the remaining cartels and crime organizations; not only did he manipulate and escalated the situation into a full blown conflict but he also amassed an army from defected gang members to escaped Arkham inmates. He then planned a series of bombings, all to show Gotham the 'ultimate punchline'.

In the end, Batman put a stop to his schemes but it wasn't the victory he desired. A lot of good people died in that day.

Despite Bruce's intention of keeping to himself, his presence and behavior didn't go unnoticed. It was Ikki who turned his sights from Shizuku towards him.

"Wayne-san seems to have a lot on his mind." Ikki commented.

Stella rolled her eyes with a huff when she realized whom Ikki was talking about.

"Who's cares what that jerk is thinking! If he wants to sit alone and mope, let him."

But despite Stella's words, Ikki stared at the transfer student with a curiosity that wouldn't let go of him. He may be a little dense when it came to matters of the heart but his powers of observation were unmatched, especially when it came to deciphering a person's spirit. There was just something about Bruce's eyes that grabbed his attention and he wasn't sure what it was yet.

Before he could wonder about it further, his attention was pulled back to the ring when it was announced that the match was about to start. Shizuku had already summoned Yoishigure, a Tanto with a silver blade, while Suga summoned his own Device, a pair of Khopesh-like swords that crackled with electricity.

A buzzer sounded and the monitor displayed the words along with an electronic voice that signaled the start of the fight:

'LET'S GO AHEAD!'

Not wasting any time, Suga made the first move.

"You're outta luck, First year! I hear you're a water user but my ability is lightning and everyone knows that water is weak to lightning! But don't hold it against me, 'kay?"

With blades in hands and sporting a triumphant grin, Suga crossed his arms over his torso and readied his Noble Art.

"Hakuraijin!"

His blades swung outward with a wide slash and this released a 'wave-like' electric projectile that headed straight for Shizuku. The petite girl remained still, her jade eyes were focused, cold and calculating. Just when looked like she was about to be struck, she raised an open palm and uttered two words calmly.

"Shouha Suiren."

The water moisture around her condensed into a large body of water which flowed in front of her to form a watery wall. When the projectile impacted against the water construct, nearly everyone in the arena was expecting Shizuku to be electrocuted but it didn't happen, instead it effectively blocked the attack!

"Wha!? How did it not shock her?" wondered Stella in surprise.

The other seated students were also bewildered and even the commentator was surprised at this but Bruce on the other hand, knew the answer.

 _ _"Ultrapure water."__ he noted.

Contrary the popular belief, water itself is actually a poor conductor of electricity. It's the impurities and ions that do the work. In its purest form, there are no charged particles for the electricity to flow through.

 _"But even then, what Shizuku is doing is no small feat. Water is highly absorbent, it has a natural tendency to 'pollute itself'. For her to pull this off, she would've had to have been actively deionizing it from the start. That requires extreme focus and control over her magic. The girl's truly a class of her own."_

In a way, Shizuku was the polar opposite of him. His own magic control was abysmal and even more so compared to hers.

As far as education goes, Bruce was not only top of the class but the best in the whole Academy. Apparently nobody in the history of Hagun got grades as high as he did and it made him an instant favorite with the teaching staff who would gush about him in amazement.

 _ _"Wow, Wayne-kun is something else. He has not faltered in a single subject!"__ one of them said.

 _ _"This kid is a genius! No, a renasance man in the making!"__ said another.

Indeed, school work was boring affair for Bruce but he knew it had to be done. Unfortunately when it came to his magic, it was a totally different story.

 _ _"If only he would put the same amount of effort in his magic as he does in everything else."__ they said sadly.

 _ _"It's truly a pity. He doesn't seem to have much talent in that regard."__ the others concurred.

It didn't bother him that they actually thought he wasn't even trying but it was still frustrating that he still hasn't figured out how to improve his control yet. Before, this wasn't too big of a deal but now that he was competing in the Selection Battles...

Bruce shifted his attention back to the match and observed Suga using his Hakuraijin two more times but neither attempts effected Shizuku's wall of water. The young girl slowly advanced towards him in a calm matter yet with a menacing vibe.

"Damn, I better put some distance between us." Suga said to himself nervously.

But as he tried to step back, he found that his feet refused to budge. One glance downward revealed to him that large ice crystals had formed around his feet and have anchored him to the ground.

"Running away, are we?" Shizuku asked.

"Unbelievable!" the girl commentator's voice boomed. "Kurogane Managed to freeze Contender Suga's feet to the ground! Where did that move come from?"

With Yoishigure primed at her side, Shizuku was ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Suiroudan."

With a horizontal slash, a gush of water released and formed a large orb which latched on to Suga's head. His swords clattered to the ground as he tried to free his head from the watery prison but all his struggles were fruitless and only drained his stamina.

"That's what you get for underestimating a First year. But don't worry, I won't hold it against you." Shizuku mocked coldly.

Suga continued to struggle against the adamant water orb until finally, as his lungs ached from the strain, a large air bubble was released from his mouth and his hands fell limp. It was at that time when Shizuku dispelled the prison on his head and feet, resulting in him falling unconscious to the ground.

"Shigenobu Suga can no longer fight! The winner is Shizuku Kurogane!" the referee declared loudly.

The arena immediately erupted in cheers, the overhead monitors displayed Shizuku's face with the words 'WINNER!' underneath as the girl commentator sounded over the speakers.

"Amazing! Even against an opposing element, first-year contender Kurogane has taken the win with an impressive display of technique!"

Shizuku looked towards the stands and saw her brother as well as Nagi cheering in happiness and surprisingly, even Stella clapped her hands in respect.

Bruce didn't react and was quietly observing while mulling to himself. He knew there was a possibility he might face Shizuku or someone like her and if he was going to get through these Selection Battles, he needed to control these abilities he had as soon as possible. His battle against Nene required some trickery but he doubted he could keep pulling off stuff like that throughout.

He scowled in thought. As much as he hated the idea, he was going to need some help.

* * *

With the morning matches done, the excitement at the Arena began to wind down as students slowly dispersed from the exit gate, among the last of them was Shizuku.

Many of the students whom she passed had congratulated her and she only responded shyly with a nod and a small acknowledging "Mm". Ikki and Stella greeted her after her match but much to her displeasure, her brother didn't stay for long and Stella definitely wasn't going to keep her company. And so she found herself walking outside alone with heavy thoughts.

Soon she heard a familiar voice call out to her and she looked to see Nagi waving at her.

"You were amazing, Shizuku." he praised when she joined him. "I've been listening around and apparently you've become quite popular among the student body, it seems that they're rooting for both you and Stella as this year's rising stars."

But Shizuku didn't respond and that's when Nagi noticed her sullen expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Shizuku was silent for a moment while fidgeting with her hair in embarrassment.

"Hey Alice,..." she began to speak. "Do you think...?"

She trailed off then gathered her nerves and tried again.

"Do you think Onii-sama only sees me as a little kid?"

Nagi blinked at her, caught a little off guard but then gave an understanding sigh.

"Sweetheart, are you letting what that boy said get to you?"

The youngest Kurogane's brows knitted pitifully as she hung her head in shame. Nagi's heart honestly went out to her.

Shizuku had confided in him many times that she wanted Ikki to see her as a woman but feared that her body type would make that task difficult. She may be cute as a doll but she knew that Stella had some 'obvious advantages' over her and that was often a source of ammunition for the princess when the two of them got into their frequent bickering.

None of this of course mattered to Nagi, Shizuku was one of the most matured people he knows. How could he make her see that?

His answer came in the form of a bittersweet memory. It was from long ago when he was boy in a snowy town, where he and a bunch of other kids did a silly rite of passage alongside a boisterous red-haired girl.

Nagi pushed the memory away and addressed Shizuku with a motherly smile.

"If you want to be an adult then you'll have to prove it."

"Huh?" Shizuku looked up in surprise.

Nagi then positioned himself behind Shizuku, daintily put his hands to her shoulders and leaned down to her head.

"There's this place I know where we can prove your adulthood, we can go there after classes end if you wish. Think of it as my little...treat for your win today."

He said so in such a shady manner that Shizuku couldn't help but feel a little hesitant, particularly because of his choice of words.

"It's not any place weird, is it?" she asked with doubt.

The lavender-haired boy grinned like a Cheshire cat as he spoke in a sinister tone.

"Unless you want it to be."

Shizuku spun around and looked at him with shock and disbelief. There was no way he could be possibility implying...

"I'm kidding!" Nagi chimed playfully. "What kind of person do you take me for? Don't you trust me, Shizuku?"

The youngest Kurogane did. Even though she found it a little strange that she did. She had only known him for about a week and at the time she generally didn't care for anyone besides her brother either due to her shyness or distrust. But Alice was different, he patiently listened and never pried in matters she didn't want to share. When she confided about her feelings for Ikki, he never judged her for it and so she showed a side of her to him which she never shows anyone else. Alice may like to tease but he was truly the big sister that Shizuku never had, she felt lucky to know him.

"Yes. I trust you, Alice and..." Shizuku then pumped her fists like she fired up with determination. "I want to prove that I'm an adult!"

 _"Especially to Onii-sama."_ she added in her thoughts.

Nagi beamed in response.

"It'll be fun! We can even dress up before we leave, I know a couple of more makeup tips I could share with you."

"Arisuin."

A hard voice interrupted the two of them and when they turned to see who it was, Shizuku immediately scooted behind Nagi and peeked out tensely. It was Bruce.

"Oh, Brucie. Fancy meeting you here." Nagi greeted with a wave.

Bruce didn't offer his own greeting as he approached them, his eyes were sharpened and his face was a mask of seriousness. He intended his interaction with them to be strictly business and nothing else.

"Miss Kurogane mentioned earlier that you can show me how to control my shadow abilities. I'm taking you up on your offer. Whatever means necessary, I want to know everything there is to know about magic control."

Shizuku frowned at this, not only because he referred to her so brazenly but also because he was literally demanding rather than requesting. But Nagi didn't seem to offended, only slightly surprised.

"Right now?"

"Yes." Bruce nodded.

A thought occurred to Nagi and his lips turned slyly into a smirk.

"Come to think of it, I hear that you've decided to take part in the Selection Battles. Does this have something to do with it? How come you're so interested in the Sword Art Festival?"

Bruce didn't seem to be fazed by the question and responded in a curt manner.

"Everyone in this competition have their reasons and I have mine. Can I rely on your help or not?"

Nagi 'hmmed' in thought, the sly expression never leaving his face. It looked like he was plotting something but Bruce couldn't be sure, it was difficult to figure out what went on in the effeminate boy's mind.

"All right then." he agreed. "I'll need to gather some things so how about I meet you behind the main building, say, after classes end?"

Shizuku's eyes widened.

"But Alice, we had plans!" she protested.

Nagi patted her shoulder apologetically.

"Let's take a rain check on that, dear. You know I can't say no to a handsome man in distress. But you're welcome to join us if you'd like, that okay?"

The question was directed towards Bruce who gave his consent by nodding but this only made Shizuku glower at him with distrust.

* * *

After he had congratulated his sister on her victory, Ikki excused himself from the group saying that he'll be at the track field. It was time to prepare himself for tomorrow and he decided to starting with some basic conditioning, a few jogs around the field. With a calm mind, he first took off at a fast walk before gradually increasing his strides until finally settling into a synchronized rhythm between his breathing and the movement of his limbs.

Till the time around his second lap he was like a well oiled locomotive but then there was a disturbance. It happened when his mind began to drift towards Kirihara, particularly his encounter with him last year.

Ikki's eyes contracted as he tried to push the terrible memories from his consciousness.

 _ _"I've come this far."__ he told himself. __"Everything I've worked for has led up to this, my first match. I can't loose. I WON'T loose!"__

And then the voice of a certain boy entered his mind.

 _ _"I'm sorry Kurogane, I can't be your friend anymore."__

"Guh!"

He gasped and skid to a halt, panting in a stricken state. That memory, why did he suddenly remember that after all this time?

After blinking, he then noticed something from the corner of his eye. There was a lumpy shape lying on the side of the road adjacent to the track field. He was able to make out that it was human shaped as he approached it and when he was finally next to it, he recognized it as a certain woman who apparently had passed out.

"Oh, for goodness' sake." he sighed while shaking his head.

It took him about two minutes to help Yuuri Oreki to the school infirmary. Apparently she was just returning to the staff room after commentating today's matches when she blacked out. As usual, she retained her carefree attitude throughout the way.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane-kun. I'm giving you so much trouble right now." she said sheepishly.

She hobbled alongside him with her arm slung over his shoulder as he supported her weight.

"It's fine, but please don't try to talk if you're not up to it."

Yuuri nonchalantly dismissed his worries.

"I'll be fine. I guess I've been so busy supervising the commentary of today's matches that I forgot to take my medication."

"That's not not something you should forget! Honestly Sensei, you need to be more careful."

With that said, Ikki pushed the door open and pulled her along inside. The pungent smell of medicines assaulted both their noses and while Ikki flinched from the sensation, Yuuri breathed in a tranquil state like she was sniffing an exotic rose.

There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room.

"Hm? The nurse isn't here. Why don't you rest up here while I go find someone?"

Yuuri calmly pulled away from Ikki and walked towards the medical cabinet, her gait regaining some stability.

"No, that's okay. I can pick out medicines on my own. After dealing with so many illnesses, my medical knowledge is on par with most doctors."

Without a care, she opened the cabinet and looked through it's contents.

"Let's see here..." she hummed as she browsed like a kid in a candy store. "Paracetamol...Indomethacin... Cilostazol...Ooh, Daizepam! I love these! Do you want some?"

"N-no, I'm good." Ikki declined nervously.

Yuuri shrugged and then finally fished out a glass jar containing blue and yellow capsules. Ikki expected her to take one or two but to his astonishment, she ended up chugging a bunch of them.

"Don't scarf it all down like that!"

Despite his words, she seemed to have improved her condition with whatever amount she took and with a content sigh she happily plopped herself on the nearby patient bed.

"Ahhh! Much better! Thank you for caring for me, Kurogane-kun. Hehe, this whole thing reminds me of last year when you used to look out for me like this."

Ikki couldn't help but chuckle as his mind was warmed with the nostalgic memories he had of his dear sensei. He felt nice that she didn't change much since he first met her.

"Yeah, I remember."

But then his expression darkened as other memories from last year resurfaced.

"And just like last year, I'll be having another encounter with Kirihara." he muttered.

His eyes shot up when he realized that he said that out loud and when he looked towards Yuuri he saw her expression wide-eyed in surprise before it slowly sunk down in sorrow.

"I remember that too." she said ruefully. "I may have a lot of ailments but blindness isn't one of them. I saw the way the board chairman, Kirihara-kun and Iwadare-sensei treated you and I didn't do a thing about it."

Yuuri looked off to the side with downcast eyes and her voice began to crack with emotion.

"I'm such a horrible teacher."

Ikki felt like kicking himself in that moment, the last thing he wanted was to upset her.

"Sensei, don't say such things! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here in the first place and things are different now that Director Shinguuji has taken over."

"But what if she didn't? What would you have done if things stayed the same?"

He was taken aback by her sudden question before speaking again. His voice was eerily firm and earnest.

"Whatever I could. If I was able to convince you, then it was only a matter of time before I convinced the other teachers...even if it took me years to do so."

Yuuri sighed and looked at him with pity.

"Some say that doing the same thing over and over again but expecting a different result is the definition of madness."

"Do you think I'm mad then?" Ikki asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I think you've been hurt so many times that you've become used to it."

Ikki's breath hitched at this and his eyes slightly enlarged. Yuuri took this as a cue to continue speaking.

"In the end, strength just comes down to how much you can endure; Believe me I should know. When we can't endure anymore our minds signal to us, in anger or sadness or irritation, that enough is enough. Otherwise, we would break under our own burdens. But you've tolerated so much, you can't even read the signals anymore."

He didn't understand and he briefly wondering if his Sensei was saying these things because of the meds. She made it sound like he was lacking emotion and he knew that wasn't the case, there were plenty of times when he felt angry or sad.

"I think you might be over thinking it, Sensei." he said.

Yuuri smiled in response. It was a smile that carried a little melancholy but it was also hopeful at the same time.

"You may be right. Perhaps I just believe that suffering is one way for people to become in tune with each other's feelings."

These words definitely got his attention, his eyes widened again and he froze in place.

"Kurogane-kun, my hope for you is that someone out there will come along help you read those signals and maybe..." Yuuri's smile grew wider as if she had someone in mind.

"Maybe you can help this person in return."

* * *

Bruce was internally thankful that there was no one else in the recreational area besides him, Nagi and Shizuku. The open ground behind the main building was adjacent to a collection of trees while having a few picnic-style tables in the middle, a perfectly quiet spot for students to study...or do some training.

Keeping a distance away from the two males, Shizuku perched herself atop of a raised concrete structure near a staircase while swinging her legs with impatience. She watched Nagi giving Bruce a basic run down on the usage of Mana, Mana emission and Mana defense. Frankly, she was getting annoyed and bored; all these things were elementary to a prodigy like her.

But for Bruce on the other hand, despite his brilliant analytical mind, he was beginning to feel a little lost.

It's not like he didn't understand what Nagi was saying to him, he did. He understood that Mana was a mysterious vital energy that all Blazers possessed in varied amounts, he understood that this energy can be manipulated to form a strong barrier around the body (Mana defense) and that it can be funneled through the body to increase performance like strength and speed (Mana emission).

The problem was that when it came to explaining how to actually use Mana, Nagi spoke like it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

Of course it would be to him. After all, Blazers grow up with magical powers and it was second nature to them but not in not in the case of Bruce since he only became a Blazer two nights.

"What in heaven's name have they been teaching you over there in the States?" Nagi asked while looking at Bruce weirdly.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Bruce responded with exasperation. "Just pretend I never used magic before and tell me how I can start."

The lavender-haired boy sighed and then caressed his chin in thought. Bruce had asking him all kinds of silly questions so far and this one took the cake. How to start using magic? There's no answer for that, your powers awaken and then you just...start using magic. But Nagi was a patient lad and tried to explain the best he could.

"It's not like I can speak for everyone else, every Blazer's abilities manifest differently. But humor me for a moment: a Blazer's magical abilities are normally grouped in four basic types, do you know of them?"

Bruce nodded, recalling that he previously read about it.

"Body Enhancement, Nature Interference, Conceptual Manipulation and Causation Manipulation."

"Exactly. My shadow abilities could be classified as a Conceptual Manipulation type."

"So it's safe to assume that my abilities are of the same type?"

Arisuin grinned in approval.

"Now you're getting it. When I use my Noble Arts, well, the best way I can describe it is that I focus on a visualized concept as a blueprint, then use my Mana as building blocks to give it form. Naturally I can't create just anything, that depends on the building materials. In other words, my Mana. This is where Mana control comes into play and believe me, it's easier done than said. Observe."

With that said, Nagi walked towards the picnic table where a box laid on top. Bruce noticed the effeminate boy had it with him when the three of them rendezvoused here, it did make him curious and it looked like now was the time for the box's mysterious contents to be revealed.

When the boy opened it, he found that inside was what looked like grey colored putty.

"What is that thing?" Bruce asked warily.

"Relax, it's just Golem Clay."

"Of course it is."

Nagi ignored the dry comment and then outstretched an open palm towards the box. Immediately, the clay was surrounded by a soft blue glow before it levitated in the air.

"It works like a magical conduit and one of our basic tools to practice Mana control. You have to use your magic as an extension of yourself, you see."

As he was explaining, the clay molded itself into different consecutive shapes. It started with basic ones like boxes and cones but then soon progressed to complex structures before he finally reverted it back to its original state and lowered it back into the box.

"Now you try."

Bruce looked at the clay with eyes that were first wide with unease before squinting them in determination.

 _"This shouldn't be a big deal."_ he thought as he outstretched his open palm. _"Some of what he was describing was similar to Wing Chun meditation. Perhaps_ _controlling_ _'Mana' is just something similar to controlling your Qi energy. I'll just need to stay calm, focus..."_

For a moment nothing seemed to be happening until slowly a blue glow began to flicker around the clay like a dying light bulb. Nagi of course was elated and leaned towards it in anticipation. But then...

SPLAT!

To their surprise, the clay suddenly exploded in an ugly mess. Even Shizuku, who had been observing them silently looked dumbfounded.

"That's...not supposed to happen, right?" Bruce asked plainly.

Nagi, who's face was unfortunately caked with most of the clay, chuckled nervously as he wiped his eyes clean.

"It's alright, practice makes perfect."

With a wave of Nagi's hand, the scattered bits of clay glowed and floated towards a point mid-air where they recombined back into the clay's original state. His control over every speck was so accurate that his face was completely cleaned when he was done.

"Try again." the boy urged with encouragement as he lowered the clay back into the box.

Bruce took a deep breath and repeated his effort, making sure to completely sharpen his mental focus. The glow flickered back on but this time he was able to get the malleable object to float in the air.

"See?" Nagi said. "That wasn't so har-"

SPLAT!

Sure enough, it exploded again and poor Nagi once again found his face coated with chunks of clay. For a while there was no sound or movement between the two, save for a gust of wind, until Bruce spoke up.

"Try again?" Bruce asked.

Nagi sighed and nodded.

Shizuku's jaw dropped and her eyes widened each time Bruce tried over and over only for the same exploding results. She knew he said that he had trouble controlling his magic but she didn't expect this level of ineptness.

 _"This person...he's...he's PATHETIC!"_ she thought.

"Brucie..." Nagi muttered as he wiped away the latest chunk of clay on his face. "I like a good mud pack every now and then but are you sure you're not doing this on purpose?"

"Of course not! I don't know why this is happening."

Arisuin let out a breath as he reformed the clay again but this time he closed the box.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we should move on to work on your Noble Arts. You said your can manipulate shadow and smoke. Surely you must done some kind of extraordinary feat for you to know that.

Bruce immediately recalled his fight with Iwadare, particularly the part where he created many Batarangs with a slash of his sword. Obviously, he can't talk about anything Batman-related so he tried to make it sound as simple and basic as possible.

"When I swing my Device, I create some kind of spinning projectile. It's black and translucent." he said.

"Now we're getting somewhere. It seems you can create shadow constructs."

"But it only happened a few times. I haven't had any luck activating it again." Bruce said, skewing the facts a little.

Nagi smiled as he gestured to Bruce to stand before the trees like him.

"That's because you didn't know how to apply yourself. Remember: visualize it, focus and then use your Mana to give it form."

Bruce got the idea of what Nagi wanted him to do but the whole 'use your Mana' thing was still a concept that escaped him. Nevertheless, he was willing to give it a shot.

With the trees before him, he summoned his Device and then primed it to make a slash as tense thoughts went through his mind.

 _"Worse case scenario is that nothing happens but an even worser case would be it actually working. Conjuring a Batarang is going to raise way too many eyebrows so I'll have to change its shape to something else. I can only hope that I have at least that much control."_

After taking a deep breath, Bruce tried to follow Nagi's instructions while particularly concentrating his mental efforts to reshape the projectile. Finally he swung but the shape that released was like blackish vapor that dissolved.

"You're almost there, one more time." encouraged Nagi.

He tried again and this time something did spin through the air and embed itself into the tree on the far right side. It was a shadow construct! And to Bruce's relief, it wasn't a Batarang but it did resemble an S-shaped bladed boomerang.

"Good job!"

However Nagi's congratulations seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. He was confused to see that the older student was frowning, not looking the least bit satisfied about his accomplishment. In fact, he looked disappointed.

"What's wrong? Your ability activated with no problems."

"I wasn't aiming for that tree." Bruce rasped.

"Oh."

Bruce primed his sword again for another slash as his face contorted into a grim expression.

"Let me try this again"

"Err..."

He slashed again in the same way as before and another black construct was sent flying. Nagi could see what the problem was, the thing was moving in an erratic direction and this time it embedded itself on the ground no where near Bruce's line of sight.

"Brucie, watch where you're aiming that thing."

"I am."

Bruce slashed again. This time it headed towards Shizuku who shrieked and jumped out of the way.

 _ _"Damnit!"__ Bruce swore to himself and slashed again

The latest construct went straight up in the air and spun downwards right towards where Nagi was standing! Bruce swerved around to push the boy out of the way but it was too late. Thankfully, the construct only embedded itself on the ground and Bruce could see Nagi slowly peeked his head out from behind the table which he apparently dashed at.

"If you ask me, I'm game for trying something doesn't involve us getting maimed. Aren't you?" the boy asked nervously.

It had been more than an hour since Bruce and the two teens gathered and by then they had discerned that Bruce was able to use at least one of his Noble Arts, the other one which he described that he could generate smoke by stabbing into the ground just wouldn't work for some reason. Whatever magic he has was being held back by his poor control and Shizuku tried to quietly convince Nagi that they should just leave since there wasn't much he could do for him. But the effeminate boy wasn't ready to give up yet.

"I have an idea." he spoke up. "Why don't I teach you one of my own Noble Arts?"

Bruce's brows shot up at this, he knew it was possible for him to pick up other Noble Arts but didn't expect the boy to voluntarily offer to teach him.

"Are you sure? Keep in mind, we're all in the same competition. It might be disadvantageous for you."

Nagi tittered in response.

"Look who's talking! It seems to me that you're going to need every advantage you can get. Besides, I'm certainly not going to show you EVERYTHING...unless maybe you buy me dinner first." he finished with a wink.

The older student rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the blatant use of innuendo, allowing Nagi to continue speaking

"I'll show you my Shadow Walk technique. This time, I'll guide you every step of the way. What do you say?"

It wasn't like Bruce was making much progress anyway so he figured that he might as well.

"Fine."

With that agreement, Nagi summoned his Darkness Hermit and took his place beside Bruce while Shizuku stood a few feet away. The younger Kurogane still had her eyes narrowed in distrust, still not understanding why her roommate was indulging this talentless idiot but nonetheless figured that she should at least keep an eye on him in case he did anything funny. She kept watch as Nagi held out his hand towards Bruce.

"Grab my hand. Be gentle now." he said with mock bashfulness.

Bruce gave an annoyed grunt and did so, prompting Nagi to then wave his dagger. The former billionaire was caught a little off guard when the two of them began to sink into their shadows but held himself calm knowing that the boy knew what he was doing...at least he hoped so.

It was strange experience when they totally submerged, it felt like they were in an inky black ocean yet he could breath and above them, he could see holes carved in different shapes where light shone through a rippling surface as you'd expect underwater; Bruce guessed those where probably the other shadows they could access on the surface above them.

Nagi ended his demonstration when he swam towards one of the above hole with Bruce in tow until they both emerged back where they sunk from.

"Just like that." Nagi said. "If you're having trouble, I'll use my Mana emission to help you out."

"You mean like sharing your Mana? I didn't know Blazers could do that."

"I wouldn't call it sharing. It's more like giving you a push if needed."

Luckily, Bruce didn't need that push when it was his turn. He visualized what he wanted, gave a silent command to his Device and yes, even waved it for effect despite him feeling silly doing it but it did actually do the trick. Unfortunately, it was after they had sunk into their shadows when Bruce realized that it was too good to be true.

"That's odd. This place seems so different compared to when I've accessed it." Nagi mused.

At first glance, the inky black ocean looked like the same 'Shadow Space' that Nagi often frequents but this time they could see that they were surrounded by some kind of boundary. It was faint and blurred within their murky environment but they see it, it looked like jagged red cracks that seemed to pulsate. Not only could they feel the throbbing vibration but there was a horrible foreboding feeling; something was definitely wrong.

"Arisuin..." Bruce addressed with his usual deadpan tone. "Why does it feel like the walls are closing in?"

It wasn't just that, Nagi's fearful eyes noticed that the two of them were continuing to sink and didn't seem to be stopping.

"Swim." he whispered.

Bruce turned a questioning glance at him.

"What?"

Nagi whipped towards him with a panicked expression.

"SWIM!"

He immediately got the message as Nagi began to frantically swim upwards, the loud echoing throb from the boundaries only heightened their urgency. The two males kicked their feet and moved their arms furiously but no matter how much they tried they weren't able to ascend and it felt like the red cracks were getting closer!

 _"Shit!"_ Bruce cursed under his breath. Of all the ways he imagined going out, this was definitely not one of them.

Just as their limbs burned from the fatigue, a sudden torrent of water flushed through the opening above and spiraled like a whirlpool. It caught the two males with its watery grip and to their surprise, the strong current swept them upwards until they were forced out of the shadowy portal they had sunk into, unceremoniously falling to ground in the process.

"Alice!" Shizuku called out in worry as she ran towards her roommate's aid.

Bruce spat out the water in his mouth and noticed that the girl had her Tanto in her hand, it was apparent to him that she was the one who saved them using her power over water. Nagi coughed a little as Shizuku helped him up, he seemed to have taken the whole ordeal in a good natured way despite being a bit shaken.

"Oh my, that was quite an experience. My heart's still racing." he chuckled, albeit with ragged breaths.

Bruce picked himself up and approached the two.

"Arisuin, are you-?"

He didn't get to finish the question as the tip of Yoishigure pointed at him threateningly.

"Don't come any closer!" Shizuku snarled, her eyes contracted tensely at him.

The older student froze and remained still, his expression showing nothing more than being taken aback.

"I don't know why they let a talentless disgrace like you in this school but stay away from me and my roommate!"

At the end of Shizuku's harsh words, Nagi's eyes flicked towards Bruce to see if there was any reaction. There wasn't, which made the effeminate boy figure that Bruce didn't wish to provoke her more than he already did.

"Come, Alice. We're leaving." Shizuku huffed and walked off coldly.

Nagi hesitated before following her and glanced back at Bruce, he couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic and so he went up to him quickly and whispered.

"She'll come around."

And with those words, the boy left to join her while Bruce looked on silently.

* * *

By the time the evening sky turned to an orange glow, the selection battles for the day were done and all the practice arenas were void of any presence or activity, except for one.

There were many times when Ikki had ventured into the arena ring when no one was around, it helped him get a sense of the battlefield in ways practicing elsewhere wouldn't. And of course with his match tomorrow, it felt to him that he needed do so now more than ever, he knew that Kirihara was going to use every inch of that ring to his advantage. His upcoming match wasn't the only thing on his mind but also on what Oreki-sensei told him. He made his way to the ring as he tried to figure out what she meant but when he arrived, he was surprised to see that someone else was there.

This person was positioned in the middle of the ring facing the direction away from where Ikki entered, swinging his sword in different arcs and then adjusting his stance. Ikki noted that despite wielding a European-looking sword, he was employing eastern sword styles like Kenjutsu and Haidong Gumdo.

Ikki's interest was certainly piqued. He already knew about the story that Kagami posted about Wayne's mock battle against Saikyo but seeing him practicing like this put into perspective on how skilled he was.

Bruce didn't seem to notice Ikki approaching him; or maybe if he did, he wasn't showing it. Ikki was about to sound a greeting but the words froze in his throat as he began to feel nervous. It was probably because he didn't know how to deal with a person like Bruce. Despite his attempts to be sociable to him, Wayne was just distant and unfriendly for some reason.

Nevertheless, it was too late to turn back now that he was next to him and so he tried to engage him with light casual talk.

"Um, It's such a different place without all the lights and hubbub, huh?" Ikki commented, unassumingly looking around.

Bruce paused from his drills and silently glanced towards the boy behind him. Almost immediately, the image of Ikki's dead body from that vision flashed in his mind. He stared for just a moment with his neutral expression unchanged and then without another word, he went back to his practicing.

Ikki felt a little put off from being ignored but didn't say anything and instead turned his back to him and summoned Intetsu to do his own practicing.

For a good while the two males went through their drills, attacking their respective invisible opponents while the whooshing sounds of their slashes as well as their breaths echoed throughout the arena.

The F-rank noticed that Bruce didn't seem to be bothered with his presence and so this encouraged Ikki to continue with his training without paying him any mind, but then he occasionally took breaks to observe the older student's movement and posture.

"You probably have lot of experience, Wayne-san. I don't see any flaws in your techniques." Ikki blurted out.

Bruce didn't seem to react and Ikki only took that as a cue to continue speaking.

"But I've noticed that your joints tend to stiffen when you're changing your angle. My guess is that you haven't used your sword in a while and are a bit rusty."

Noticing that Bruce's hand suddenly twitched, Ikki rushed to clarify since he feared that he might have offended him.

"Don't take it the wrong way or anything! It's easily rectifiable. And more than that, the way you handle your slashes and stabs, there's...so much unbridled force behind them... it's like you're angry about something."

This definitely caught Bruce's attention, his sword swing paused abruptly mid-arc and his brows raised. Ikki began to sweat seeing Bruce now completely turn his sights towards him. Has he done it now? Did he accidentally provoke the transfer student? If he did, it was too late to backpedal and so Ikki continued to ramble.

"W-what I mean is, normally anger leads to bad and sloppy discipline but you've somehow effectively channeled it into every single one of your attacks. You're obviously very driven and-"

"I don't get it."

Ikki blinked, not expecting this kind of response.

"Pardon?"

"I don't get it." Bruce repeated. "I've mastered every mental discipline known to man, trained my body and mind to its finite degree."

The former billionaire furrowed his brow and clenched his free hand.

"But magic..."

"You just don't get it?" Ikki asked.

Ikki only got a small nod in response but it was enough for him to realize how frustrated Bruce probably was. He was well aware of the older student's reputation of being magically inept and couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he was disregarded by his own family for being ranked F.

 _ _"He's like me!"__ he thought with astonishment.

He particularly remembered what he told Stella a just few days ago when she asked him why he wanted to be a Mage-Knight.

 _ _"I want to become a man like Ryoma Kurogane. And if I ever meet someone like I was then, then unlike my parents, I would show them that they don't have to give up and that people aren't just their talents. I'll give them what my great-grandfather gave me."__

He had initially felt that he needed to be stronger to become the man he aspired to be but right now, there was someone in front of him who was as lost as he was those years ago, almost dying in the snow. He didn't know if his words would have the power to help Bruce but he knew he wouldn't feel satisfied if he didn't at least try.

"To tell the truth, I'm kinda in the same boat as you. My situation may be different from yours but I know what it's like to feel dismissed and frustrated. See,...I'm an F-rank."

Bruce scoffed.

"I don't care much for rankings, is it really such a big deal to be ranked low?"

Surprisingly, Ikki wasn't the least bit offended. Usually when he told someone about his rank, they respond with a deadpan "oh." like he worked at the latrines. It felt so refreshing for him to hear someone not bothered about hierarchies that it brought a small smile to his face.

"Maybe not in the Union but here, it means I'm the worst of the worst. Because my magic was so weak, I've been dismissed as talentless and some even thought I wasn't even a Blazer. I've been only getting by with my swordsmanship."

Bruce fixed a thoughtful gaze on him.

"That's not entirely true. You have Ittou Shura."

Ikki's brows shot up at first but then he sheepishly grinned and scratched his hair, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You read Kagami-san's article about me, huh?"

"I try to read up on everyone." Bruce said. "Your Noble Art...it boosts your physical capabilities, correct?"

"Yes, with whatever Mana I have and only for a short while. Your right, I have some degree of control but it's not like I've had much to work with. You mind if I say something? From experience?"

"Whatever floats our boat." Bruce shrugged.

Ikki blinked in confusion which caught Bruce a little off guard.

"Because you said that we're in the same boat? That was supposed to be a joke." he explained lamely.

"Oh." Ikki said plainly.

Bruce internally cringed at the short awkward silence he created, it seemed that he still had no idea how to talk to a teen. Ikki coughed, breaking the silence before he resumed speaking.

"Um anyway...like I said, I've been told over and over as a child that I'm talentless, that I couldn't do anything and I shouldn't even try. And for a moment...I almost believed them, I thought there was no point to go on."

It was unmistakable what Bruce heard in the boy voice, there was so much hurt and pain that he wondered who were these people to make him feel such things. His normally impassive face softened a little as he continued to listen silently.

"But then...I met someone."

Ikki decided to leave his family name and the identity of his great-grandfather out of his story. Samurai Ryoma and the Kurogane family were renowned the world over, he didn't want to be compared to such a legacy, be it to put him down or prop him up.

"He told me that I should cherish my tears of frustration because it was proof that I haven't yet given up on myself. He told me to not be the kind of person who doesn't try and call it 'maturity' but to be the kind of person who walks so far ahead that others can't trace their footsteps. After all, humans was never born with wings and yet they flew to the moon. These were just words of course, but they filled me with so much joy...because for the first time, someone had faith in me."

Although Bruce was silent, he couldn't help but feel glad that Ikki got the encouragement that he needed.

"This someone sounds pretty wise." Bruce commented.

"I'm not trying to fish for sympathy. All I'm trying to say is you don't have to feel like you're fighting alone. I wasn't the type to give up and I can tell that neither are you. I can see it in your eyes, there's something powerful that drives you; you may look calm but there's a raging inferno inside that gives you strength."

Bruce shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just irritable."

Ikki clammed up and raised a brow at him.

"That's also supposed to be a joke." Bruce said.

There was a momentary dead air before unexpectedly, Ikki clenched his lips to hold back his bubbling laugher until he couldn't anymore and burst out laughing.

"Ahaha! That wasn't funny...at all!" Ikki laughed out. "You're not very good at quips are you, Wayne-san?"

Bruce chucked, it was actually a mirthful chuckle and his normally serious expression turned pleasant.

"I guess not. And enough with this 'Wayne-san' stuff, just 'Bruce' is fine."

Ikki thrust an arm out for a hand shake.

"Hello 'Just Bruce', I'm 'Just Ikki'." he greeted with a wide smile.

Bruce's lips curled further upwards as he clasped the boy's hand and as he shook it. Just like that, whatever ice that was there between them just seemed to shatter away.

 _ _"Heh, I like this kid."__ he thought.

"Hey, here's an idea..." Ikki began to ask. "Why don't we spar? Like right now?"

Bruce's expression fell at this, remembering his failed training session with Arisuin. Last thing he wanted was to put another boy in danger.

"I'd rather not. My magic is still unstable to be safe."

Ikki shook his head, his expression growing excited.

"I'm not talking about magic, I'm talking about pure physical skill. Sword to sword." he said, readying his sword to initiate his friendly challenge.

Bruce looked at him with hesitancy.

"No magic?" he asked.

Ikki nodded enthusiastically.

"I can work with that." Bruce said with a smirk as he got into his stance.

* * *

After a decent work out and a relaxing shower in the girl's locker room, Stella let out a content sigh as she made her way towards the dorm building. There wasn't much on her schedule today so she decided to spend the remainder of the day relaxing.

Just as she was about to wonder if Ikki had returned from whatever training he was doing, she noticed a bunch of students rushing past her. First it was three of them, followed by a group of five and the numbers kept increasing until she realized that she was caught in the middle of a traffic of Student-Knights all running towards the same direction.

The princess's mild curiosity turned to a frustrating need to know what was going on and so she intercepted a First Year girl by grabbing her elbow as she was about to run past.

"What's happening!? Where's everyone running off to!?" Stella demanded.

The First Year girl responded with panted breaths.

"Ikki Kurogane and that gaijin tenkousei**...they're having a duel!"

That was all Stella needed to hear to chase after the crowd.

There were a series of clangs echoing throughout the arena and the majority of the Student-Knights have already gathered at the Practice Arena's stands by the time Stella arrived. They were mostly standing, spectating and gawking while whispering amongst each other as their attention were drawn towards the ring below and when the red-haired princess focused her attention at the ring, her jaw too opened with astonishment.

Intetsu and Branwen clashed at a steady rhythm within every possible space between them while their wielders, in a to and fro manner, tried to close in and then increase the distance between them in their attempts to control the field of battle. Neither Ikki nor Bruce gained an advantage nor did they seem to notice the crowd they attracted, their focus was only on breaking the other's defense.

"Look at them go." one of the students at the stands said.

"It's like I'm watching an old samurai movie." another commented.

And more them began to talk among themselves.

"That's the Worst One, right? He defeated Stella Vermillion. But who's the other guy?"

"Don't you know? He's that new foreign student who's bad at magic, what's his name again? Blues?"

"Hey wait a minute, isn't Kurogane scheduled to face Kirihara-senpai tomorrow?"

"You're right! Looks like now's the chance to see if he's for real or not."

Bruce and Ikki broke away from their sword skirmish and began to slowly circle each other while holding their stances. There was a grin of excitement on the F-rank's face, the whole time during their exchange Ikki was trying to figure out his fighting style but to his surprise, Bruce was trying to figure him out as well. Their approaches were similar but Bruce was more methodical...like a detective! A detective trying to draw out clues and deduce his opponent. Ikki still didn't know much about him except that he was not just some student and was certainly no ordinary knight.

Bruce matched Ikki's grin with his own competitive smirk, it seemed he was enjoying this as much as Ikki.

Their warm up were over, now the real fight begins.

Bruce took the initiative by charging with a wide slash. Ikki reacted with a parry but Bruce quickly followed it up with a flurry of slashes, all of which were parried but barely. It wasn't that Ikki couldn't see the slashes coming, he just wasn't prepared for the sheer power Bruce put into his attacks despite witnessing it before. Indeed those muscles weren't for show; when Bruce hits, he hits HARD.

Ikki thought back to his mock battle with Stella. She too was strong but that was due to the amount of Mana she possessed, this was Bruce's base strength. Ikki knew how to nullify brute strength but Bruce didn't fight like a brute, he fought with such speed and surgical precision that a soft defense wasn't going to work on him. And ironically, that same defense he used to tire Stella was beginning to tire him.

The F-rank Blazer found himself a little overwhelmed and as he walked back while defending. He noticed that Bruce employed a lot of hand-to-hand techniques alongside his use of his weapon. He also noticed that every counter he attempted was used to Bruce's advantage; like Bruce was two steps ahead of him.

Bruce finally changed up his attack with a powerful thrust towards Ikki's left side but Ikki spun out of the way and retaliated with a swing to Bruce's right. Bruce blocked immediately with his blade positioned behind his shoulder and slashed towards Ikki's feet which Ikki reacted by jumping while bringing his sword down. Unfortunately for Ikki, Bruce used his body's momentum to deliver a capoeira-style spinning kick to his sternum.

Ikki was sent flying but he managed to pivot his body forward and skidded back while landing on his feet. He pushed himself up with his sword ready, he was beginning to tire but he grinned. This bout was actually turning out better than he expected and he chuckled with ragged breaths.

"You're...You're funny, Bruce." Ikki panted.

"I thought we established that I wasn't." Bruce responded with amusement.

"I meant that I find you a little unusual. I don't mean to brag but I can tell a lot about a person from the way they fight."

"Really now?"

Ikki nodded. Usually with his powers of sheer observation, Ikki can predict his opponent's next move; from muscle movements, habits, their rhythm, even from their personality traits. He called this technique 'Perfect Vision' and it is the basis of another certain technique.

He hesitated to speak what he was going to say but decided to go ahead and say it.

"You're a strategist. Every move you've made till now was intentional and with purpose, you think many steps ahead like you're playing chess. I admire that but you are also very secretive and even manipulative. You downplayed your win against Saikyo-sensei not because you're modest but because you're counting on people to underestimate you, to give you an edge. That's...not very knightly."

Bruce dropped his playful expression but aside from that, there wasn't much of a reaction nor a word from him. Ikki on the other hand, gave a warm smile as he continued speaking.

"But despite all that, you don't fight with cruelty. You've made sure all your strikes were non-lethal and you have a good heart. But wanna know the strangest thing? You're fighting two handed..."

As this point, Ikki's expression became a little taunting as he suddenly held Intetsu in reverse grip behind his back and got into a certain stance.

"...Yet your sword style is one handed." he finished.

This got a big reaction out of Bruce as his eyes widened in shock.

 _ _"What the..!?"__ he internally exclaimed.

This time it was Ikki who launched himself at Bruce. The older man met the boy's blade with his but Ikki didn't allow him pause as he spun to deliver a slash to Bruce's side. Bruce barely managed to parry but then Ikki suddenly followed up with an open palm strike from his free hand which Bruce swerved out of the way but wasn't able to avoid Ikki jabbing the hilt of Intetsu into Bruce's gut and then land an elbow strike to his jaw.

Bruce grunted and staggered back but then recovered and changed his stance.

 _ _"Those techniques…"__ he thought. __"They're from the League of Assassin's fighting style! How did he...?"__

He didn't have time to ponder as Ikki quickly engaged with him again. Intetsu and Branwen clashed again and again, a rapid tempo of clangs and sparks burst as the blades bit at each other in succession. It seemed the strength behind Bruce's strikes were no longer an issue to Ikki since he finally figured out how to effectively deflect them.

Stella was absolutely gobsmacked at the feats the two knights were showing. Ikki and Bruce were now alternating from swipes from their swords to punches to kicks. Both dodging and countering with acrobatic moves, the speed of their attacks increased bit by bit.

They were stalemated, neither able to gain an edge. If Stella were describe it, it would look like they were locked in a deadly ballet.

Finally, Bruce managed to knock Ikki to the ground but Ikki quickly reacted with a leg sweep that knocked Bruce's legs off the ground. Thinking fast, Bruce recovered by pivoting his shoulders towards the floor and then using his free hand to push himself into a flip and land on his feet a distance away. Ikki used this time to get up and bring his sword up in a guarded stance.

With the distance between them, the two knights held their ground. Their swords gripped as they both panted from the strain of battle, their eyes locked tensely on each other while they waited for who is going to make the next move.

 _ _"This is crazy!"__ Bruce thought. __"I'm using almost every fighting technique I know against him but he's still able to read my moves and counter it!"__

Bruce took a moment to study the boy. Ikki looked winded but he kept his ragged breathing steady and Intetsu tightly gripped. One thing Bruce did notice was the way his eyes were: his pupils were completely dilated, like a hawk trying to take in every bit of visual information. Now that Bruce thought about it, those eyes were like that throughout their duel and never once focused away from him, completely dialed in.

If Bruce allowed his facial expression to change, his eyes would've widened in astonishment because of the realization that dawned on him.

 _ _"N-no way! Could it be? Is that how..?"__

It was a strange notion but given what he had observed from their fight so far, it seemed plausible.

 _ _"There's one way to know for sure."__ Bruce concluded.

First he closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath followed by a long exhale, then he relaxed his stance till his arms were limp to his sides. Finally, with his posture and guise completely neutral, he began to walk towards Ikki.

Ikki's brows shot up in surprise, seeing his opponent advance slowly towards him without a hint of agitation.

 _ _"What is he doing?"__ he wondered.

And Ikki couldn't get an answer. Try as he might, he wasn't able to read anything from him! Bruce's muscles were completely relaxed, his poise gave no clue to his intentions and his face was expertly poker.

The F-rank kept his guard up, he knew it had to be a trick! He figured that Bruce was probably trying to bait him and he didn't intend to fall for it. But as Bruce got closer and closer, Ikki began to sweat and feel anxious. Soon Bruce would be within arms length, close enough to attack but what would he do? Would he try to attack or try to disarm? Was this his tactic all along? To close distance and blindside him?

He figured out enough of Bruce's fighting style to know that he was formidable at close range, perhaps he should attack first with a sweeping arc to maintain distance. But he also knows that Bruce is the kind of person who'd be anticipating such an attack and might be planning to use it to his advantage.

Ikki gritted his teeth. This was a first for him, who would've thought that his insight about an opponent could backfire on him? Bruce is the most complex opponent he has ever faced, he may be able to gauge his system of fighting but he's not a mind reader. With him not giving any visual clues, he couldn't tell what he might do next. There were just too many possibilities!

As much as Ikki didn't want to admit it, his hand has been forced. He decided that the best course of action was rush him and catch him off guard. And so he did.

With precise footwork, Ikki charged at him with Intetsu's blade positioned forward. Bruce did not react but it was when he was within a foot away from him, Ikki noticed a twitch in Bruce's wrist. That was all Ikki needed to know that Bruce planned to attack head on! And so within a mere second he raised Intetsu and brought it down in an overhead slash.

CLANG!

The final clash of metal echoed around the arena and everyone, especially Stella, looked on with stunned expressions as something went spinning upwards in the air before it fell and embedded itself a distance away from the two combatants. That something was Intetsu.

Ikki stood eyes wide and jaw open in shock while Bruce stood opposite him with Branwen's tip pointed towards him. There wasn't any point continuing, their sparring session had come to a close. At first, Ikki wasn't sure what happened but then he replayed the last few moments in his mind to realize that he had played right into Bruce's hands. He mentally berated himself on the spot, he was sure he would've seen it coming if he hadn't acted so recklessly.

"You were watching me." Bruce suddenly said.

"What?" asked Ikki, still a little out of it.

"This whole time you had complete attention on all the subtle movements of my body, studying it so accurately that you're able to predict my moves in advance but that's not all. I know for a fact that some of techniques I used aren't well known, yet you replicated them like you've practiced them for years. A kind of mimicry I've never seen before, like...'photographic reflexes'."

The boy gasped and then his lips settled into a rueful smile. It seemed his earlier assessment that Bruce had the mind of a detective was correct.

"I wasn't sure at first so I used a little trick I learned to put my body in a relaxed state. What confirmed it for me was when you reacted to my last attack. That was just to throw you off, I switched styles within the last few milliseconds to disarm you. Now tell me something, Ikki..."

Bruce's eyes narrowed a little. He didn't want to believe the boy was being dishonest but he needed to know.

"Was that a Noble Art?"

Ikki quickly shook his head.

"No. Not at all. Because no one was willing to train me as a child, all I could do was watch others. I read books, studied video footages, watched people training in dojos from afar until I was able to steal their styles. I call this technique 'Blade Steal'."

The boy's response actually managed to leave Bruce surprised.

"You developed this on your own!? That's incredible!"

To say that the former billionaire was amazed was an understatement. The boy before him was only sixteen years of age yet with just determination and insight, he was able to amass a wealth of combat knowledge that took him years to master. Ikki wasn't just good, he was scary good! Though there were areas he lacked in, the so-called Worst One had the potential to become one of greatest fighters in the world.

"Don't think much about this outcome." Bruce said as he dismissed his Device. "Had magic been brought into the equation or perhaps if this bout was drawn out a little longer, I don't think I would've fared better."

But Ikki didn't respond. The boy's face was downcast to the point where his hair obscured his eyes. Bruce was taken aback by the sight, he hadn't meant to make Ikki feel discouraged but just when he opened his mouth to say something, a continuous series of beeps rang out from his pocket.

Bruce's expression quickly grew grim. He knew it wasn't a call but the software he installed from his suit.

"I have to go." he said bluntly, turned and left.

Up above at the stands, the spectating students remained in their places for a while, seeing that Kurogane was the only one standing in the ring, before they began to disperse and leave as well. But Stella stood still with an aghast expression. __"How was this possible!"__ she thought, Ikki was the strongest swordsman she had ever faced! He won against a prodigy A-rank like her so she knew his power. For him to be defeated by someone like Bruce...it was unacceptable!

To make matters worse for the princess, the leaving students were talking to themselves: loud enough for her to overhear them.

"That's that I guess. But he's an F-rank so what do you expect?"

"Poor guy's gonna get slaughtered tommorow."

"That win against Vermillion-san must've been a fluke."

"Nah! He's from the Kurogane family, remember? I hear they're loaded. I bet he probably bribed her to take the fall."

Stella clinched her fists and gritted her teeth. She wanted to yell at all of them to shut up or even threaten them to not say anymore but she knew it would be pointless. She instead directed her ire towards one particular person.

 _ _"That perverted jerk! This is all his fault!"__

Meanwhile Bruce Managed to find himself a secluded spot to peer into his phone. One the screen was displayed a map of Tokyo with a blinking dot at the east side of the city while the audio sounded off the police emergency broadcast.

From what he can tell, a patrol car in the Koto Ward noticed three suspicious vehicles, particularly a truck which they identified as stolen. They confronted them, gunfire was exchanged and now about ten police cars are in pursuit of them.

One of the men was identified as not only a Rogue Blazer, but as an upper-level member of the Ichinose-gumi.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at this, he had heard of them. They're Yakuza. And alongside Rebellion and the Dragunov mob, are among the major organized crime organizations in Tokyo.

"It's time." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Black boots were secured around his legs and feet, Utility belt was fastened around his waist, then the gauntlets were fitted around his forearms and the three bladed fins on each of them flexed a little. Finally after draping the cape around his back, the cowl was pulled over his head till the tip of his nose, his blue eyes now replaced with sharp glowing white lenses.

Prior to suiting up, Batman made sure to stash a spare set of clothes outside within the Academy ground. It was a precautionary measure in case someone in the school began to take notice of his nightly activities, better to let Bruce Wayne get into trouble than allow news to spread about the Batman being sighted in Hagun.

After slowly sliding his balcony door open, he peeked outside to make sure the coast was clear. He could see that the sun finished setting and the skies have already been enveloped by night's dark veil, about two hours left till curfew time. Luckily it seemed that there wasn't any students in sight and he assumed that they were all busy having dinner. And so he dropped to ground outside, using both the shadows and his grapnel gun to stealthily make his way towards the rail station.

He wasn't aware that there was someone watching him.

The station next to Hagun was an elevated structure that encompassed the long rail bridge that stretched towards the city. It was on the roof of this structure where Batman stood, overlooking the bridge and waiting for a certain train.

Through the vision of his eye lenses, a graphic of the metro-rail route map was displayed and it alerted him just as the train rushed through the station under him. On cue, Batman jumped down and landed on the roof of the train. He would've easily fell off if it wasn't for a feature in his boots which magnetically anchored him to the moving vehicle. As he held his footing, the police broadcast continued to squawk in his ears; Apparently the perps have passed through Odaiba and were heading towards the Rainbow Bridge.

 _ _"I could use the Yukimome line and intercept them at the Shibaura district."__ Batman thought.

The ride lasted for a little while until the displayed map alerted him to switch a parallel rail line, prompting Batman to quickly fire a grapple line at an overhead gantry and reeled himself with the grapnel boost, making him shoot in the air like a literal bat out of hell. He spread his cape and glided towards an adjacent rail bridge and when another train rushed below him, he landed on top like he did with the previous one.

 _ _"Not exactly the best method of travel."__ he admitted to himself. __"But it should help me get there in time."__

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN:**

 ***** _ **For those who don't know, JK and JC are** **Japanese** **slang words. JK stands for Joshi Kousei (Highschool girl) and JC stands for Joshi Chuugakusei (Middle school girl).**_

 _ ******_ **Tenkousei means 'Transfer Student'.**


	9. Fear

**AN: First of all, I just want to thank everyone who Faved, Followed and Reviewed since the last update, It means a lot to me. Secondly, feel free to let me know if my writing style is too long-winded, I'm still experimenting a little with the way I write. Without further ado,...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 0** **9** **:** **Fear**

With the long wail of sirens accompanying them, the squad of police cars sped down the Shuto Expressway through the Rainbow Bridge. They were continuing their pursuit of the criminal convoy but it was proving more and more difficult as they did.

The convoy consisted of a cargo truck and two black minivans, one in the front and one in the rear. The police had earlier attempted to stop them with a blockade but the perpetrators made a sudden bold move by driving up the Daiba ramp on the left. The toll gate that should've stopped them simply crumbled like a fallen house of cards before they drove through and up, connecting with Route 11.

Such a destructive phenomenon naturally caught the police at the scene off guard but the truth was that it was actually caused by a person, an individual sitting in the passenger seat in the leading minivan. He was a rather lanky man with long black hair that fell behind his neck and a simple goatee at his chin, wearing a forest green suit with a matching feathered fedora, dark glasses and a dark red shirt underneath, collar undone and flipped up. He had his arms crossed with annoyance as he looked to the side-view mirror where he could see the flashing lights from the police sirens peeking out the side of the convoy.

"Shit!" exclaimed a Yakuza member seated behind him, the man had pair of binoculars to his eyes and looked ahead.

"They set up another blockade!"

"Of course they've set up another blockade, you idiot!" the man in the green suit said. "We're on the expressway, there's only one way to go! We wouldn't be in this mess if you morons switched the plates like I told you!"

"Can't you just do that trick from earlier, Komatsu-san?" the driver asked.

"Can't you just keep your mouth shut?! It's not that simple."

On cue, Komatsu raised his device up which was in the form a metal flute.

"My Noble Art works by matching an object's resonant frequency, it's mostly effective on large structures made of a single material. But fortunately, I know more than one tune. Signal everyone to slow down and match their speed."

The driver looked at Komatsu in confusion.

"S-slow down!?" he balked.

"Do as I say, cretin! And radio rear guard to open fire on the cops if they come too close." Komatsu commanded before placing the lip-plate of the instrument against his lips.

Further ahead, a handful of policemen stood by the wall of cars that blocked both sides of the road. Their weapons were readily held over the roof and hood of the vehicles as they anticipated the convoy's approach. They heard over the police radio that the criminals were slowing down; Perhaps they realized they were trapped and were ready to give up?

Nevertheless, they were also aware of the possibility of the perps desperately doing something dangerous and prepared themselves for it. But nothing prepared them for what happened next.

It first started with a low hum which was then slowly followed by a rattling noise. At first the officers looked around in confusion until they realized that it was the cars that were vibrating. The vibrations encompassed the whole blockade, dull at the ends but growing stronger at the center; so strong that the particles of sand and dust began to levitate as the sound's pitch grew into an ear-splitting whine. Feeling the pressure at its zenith and the goosebumps on the back of their necks, the officers reacted immediately.

"EVERYONE RUN!" one of them yelled as they tried to scramble away from the blockade.

And right of cue a huge explosion of air pressure burst from the center of the blockade. Although there was no ignition, the blast wave was powerful enough to throw the cars off and over the expressway, clearing a path for the convoy to speed past the knocked out policemen.

"That was sick!" the driver laughed as the rest of the men aside from Komatsu cheered.

"Why didn't you do that before, Komatsu-san?" one of the men asked.

"Because my 'Sonic Bomb' takes the longest to activate, that's why I need dolts like you to cover my ass."

Komatsu then grabbed a walkie-talkie from one the men behind him to radio the other van like he asked them to do earlier.

"Rear guard, are the cops still in pursuit?" he asked through the radio.

 _ _"Yeah, bu-but..."__

"But what? Spit it out!"

 _ _"I think there's something else behind us."__

The driver at the back of the convoy said this as he looked at the rear-view mirror where he could see a certain black shape gliding after them. The gunmen by the open passenger door yelled out as they recognized the figure.

"It's that rogue Blazer on the news!"

"Batman!"

"Well don't just stand there! Shoot him!"

And so the gunmen opened fire. Batman immediately banked out of the way of the bullets by releasing his cape and rolling to his right. His body dived from the height but he spread out his cape out to quickly swoop upwards. The fast movement along with the darkness of the night made everyone in the van loose sight of him.

"Where'd he go?" one of the gunman blurted as he looked around, only seeing the buildings that rushed past them.

The driver of the van spoke up.

"I think I saw him move past us but I don't see him now!"

"What do mean you don't see him!?"

"Exactly what I said, I don't see him!" the driver said, turning his head towards the gunman behind him.

That was when a pair of boots suddenly smashed through the driver's side window and plowed into the side of the driver's head.

The force of Batman's kick not only sent the driver crashing against the other Yakuza member in the passenger seat but because his hand pulled against the steering wheel, the whole mini van swerved sudden to its side and began to tip over.

The criminals inside screamed as the van finally rolled on its side and skidded along the road. Batman maintained his hold on the side of the roof and he brought his feet atop the driver door before he fired a grapple line towards one of the nearby buildings that towered over the expressway. The hook met its mark and Batman reeled himself away with the boost feature just as the toppled vehicle stopped from its skid.

One of the police squad cars stopped next to the overturned van, they would find that suspects inside were a little banged up but otherwise alright. The other police cars on the other hand, remained in pursuit. An officer inside one of these cars radioed to the stations about this new development.

"...I repeat, we have confirmed sighting on the Batman! He just took down one of the suspect vehicles!"

The radio suddenly squawked in response.

 _ _"This is Superintendent Shimogamo speaking, all units are to break from pursuing the suspects and focus on capturing Batman."__

The officer looked shocked. He knew that it was their job to hunt down the Rogue Blazer but he didn't think that they should ignore other major crimes in the process, especially since it appeared that the vigilante was just trying to help them.

"But sir..." he tried to radio back.

 _ _"No buts! This order comes straight from the League of Mage-Knight Nations. I repeat, the capture of Batman takes precedence."__

Meanwhile in the van at front of the convoy, the Yakuza members in the back noticed that Batman continued to grapple and glide after them until he finally landed atop of the truck behind them.

"He's on our cargo! What do we do!?" exclaimed of of them.

Komatsu of course began to bark orders.

"What do you think, idiots!? Get over there and get him off!"

As Batman maintained his footing, he noticed that the truck was slowing down and so was the van in front of it. The trucked moved to the left side of the road while the van lined itself up to its right where the passenger door slid open and two men crossed over to the larger vehicle and began to climb up it. Batman readied himself, it seemed he was about to have company.

The two Yakuza members quickly brandished their handguns and fired at him but he dodged by stepping off the edge of the truck behind him and grabbing on to the ledge. One of the men rushed towards him but he anticipated it and quickly pulled himself back on the truck before surprising the Yakuza member by running towards him as well.

After quickly pulling out a chord from his gauntlet, Batman vaulted over the criminal with the slackened cord behind him. Then in a continuous motion, he fastened the other ends of the cord around the Yakuza member as he landed, tightly wrapping him in the process, before delivering a spinning kick that sent him off the truck and tumbling down the road.

With one down, Batman did the same to the other. This time by hurling a pair of bolas taken from his belt. The bolas found their mark and entangled the remaining Yakuza member, leaving him helpless as Batman quickly flipped him over the truck with a Tomoe Nage-style throw.

The Caped Crusader rolled himself back upright and glanced back to see the second Yakuza member tumble down the road, he figured that the police should be able to pick up both of them. But just as he was about to turn forward, he was suddenly struck by a continuous blast of high-pitched ultrasonic waves.

He yelped as he knelt and clutched his head, relief came to him when his suit's software detected the high decibels and its emergency protocols shutoff the earpiece in his cowl but he still wasn't out of danger. Before him was Komatsu blowing into his flute Device, creating a forward-facing vortex of sound waves; sound waves so powerful that it pushed against Batman like a hurricane.

Batman kept himself from being pushed off but Komatsu advanced till he was right next to him, his sonic weapon continuing to assault him until finally he couldn't hold on any longer and was forced off the truck!

Thinking fast, he quickly spread his cape into its glide mode and safely touched down on the road. Batman stood upright and scowled seeing the truck make its getaway as the Yakuza Blazer stood atop of it and then to his further annoyance, the police cars behind finally caught up to him and stopped in front of him as well as behind.

It didn't take long for the policemen to get out of their vehicles and point their guns towards the vigilante.

"Batman!" one of them called out. "Your under arrest in violation of the Mage-Knight System! Put your hands in the air!"

Batman's expression remained stony and his arms were concealed behind his curtaining cape and then, before the officers could react, he threw down a smoke bomb and used his grapple gun to escape unseen. The officers coughed and cursed while swatting away the smoke until it dissipated to reveal that the vigilante had vanished.

"Damnit! Where'd he go!?" one of the policemen swore.

They looked around frantically, not knowing that he was perched on the side of a building overlooking the expressway and away from their view.

"Nice to know that they have their priorities straight." Batman muttered sarcastically.

Still, Batman didn't think it was a total loss. Before he was pushed off the truck, he managed to stick a tracking device on the side of it. He raised his forearm against his face and holographic map displayed with a blinking dot traveling along the road paths.

"Looks like they just got off Exit 19 at ground level. Hmm, they seem to heading towards Azabudai..."

With a new destination in mind, Batman fired a grapple line towards another tall building and reeled himself. The hunt was still on.

* * *

After thinking that they've lost the police, the remaining vehicles of the convoy finally came to a stop inside an unoccupied construction site. Sheets of steel fenced a large undeveloped ground, machinery and an a tall incomplete structure accompanied by a tower crane that still had an overhanging load. They had no problem entering the premises: after all, the Ichinose-gumi owned the property, making it the perfect place to lay low.

Komatsu cursed under his breath after he got off the line with his superiors. Because of the amount of attention they attracted, the higher ups decided to send another convoy their way and they were all to wait until it arrived so they can transfer over their cargo. After that, Komatsu's orders were to dispose of the remaining vehicles. Needless to say, his bosses were NOT happy with the situation.

Sighing to himself, the Blazer tried to pop a kink out of his neck but in the process he got an imposing view of the incomplete building and the tower crane. Before he could stop himself, the thought of being all the way up there crossed his mind and he visibly shuddered on the spot.

"Everything alright, Komatsu-san?" asked a nearby Yakuza grunt. "You still have a problem with heights?"

"Sh-shut up!" Komatsu snapped.

They didn't notice the dark shape that was watching them from high above at the edge of one of the building floors.

Batman had already listened in on Komatsu's phone conversation with his directional mic and knew that more men were on their way. He felt that this was good thing, it meant he could stop them all at once.

But now he had a new issue to deal with, all he has right now are two batarangs and he used the last smoke bomb he had. He could fight them without his tools but with their numbers and that Blazer among them, he felt that he should be better armed.

As he said once before: A warrior would never bring an unreliable weapon into battle unless necessary. This seemed to be the time where it would be necessary.

He outstretched his palm and Branwen appeared faithfully in grip but then he took a moment to look at the sword.

 _ _"Bruce Wayne and his Device are now registered in the League database, that makes things more problematic. If anyone sees me with this thing, they might draw a connection between-"__

Batman's inner musings were interrupted as something strange occurred in front of him. The entire hilt of the sword suddenly turned jet back and its shape morphed in a fluid motion! Its pommel turned more flat and pointed, intricate black markings began to appear over the lower sides of the blade, two points extended from the middle portion of the cross-guard over the blade and as for the cross-guard itself, it unmistakably morphed from a simple bar to a pair of bat wings.

 _ _"Err...that works."__ Batman internally commented.

He peered at the weapon curiously, wondering why did it change its appearance all of a sudden. He then remembered when he was training with his spinning projectile Noble Art. Now that he thought about it, with the way his magic had been behaving, he shouldn't have been able to change his projectile's form. Unless...

 _ _"This sword…"__ Batman thought. __"It seems to be adapting itself to my needs. But is it doing this all on its own?"__

Batman shook off his thoughts, none of that was important right now and so he resumed watching from above and waited.

Soon enough, another truck and two cars entered the site and from them emerged a larger group of grunts than Batman was expecting, about ten of them along with Komatsu's group of five.

He briefly wondered what on earth were they transporting that required this much security.

The newly arrived group seemed to be jeering at Komatsu's group and sure enough, a small argument broke out. Batman primed his sword for a slash; This was the perfect time to strike...now or never.

With a swish of the blade, the conjured batarang materialized and was sent downwards spinning towards the criminal group until it impacted against one of their cars, cracking the windshield in the process. It immediately grabbed everyone's attention.

"What the hell!?" Komatsu exclaimed.

But of course, it wasn't where Batman was aiming.

 _ _"Not what I was going for but it'll do."__

With that thought, he leaped off and dived bombed head first towards one of them and then at the right time, rotated himself, spread his cape and planted his boots the back of the unsuspecting criminal to stomp him into the ground.

Immediately every Yakuza member spun towards him in alert but Batman didn't pause, he continued his momentum by springing off the downed thug with a somersault and brought his blade chopping down through another thug!

The goon's screams of pain were halted after Batman knocked him on his back with a leg sweep and then out cold with a punch.

"Batman!? again?" one of Komatsu's men cried out in surprise.

"How did he find us!?"

Before they could react further, Batman rushed towards them with the length of the blade extended to his side, slicing through them and two other men; of which he finished off one of them with a choke slam.

Komatsu looked on as the Caped Crusader took down man after man efficiently with a combination of his sword and fists but the Blazer also took notice that despite Batman running his blade through them, none of them were dismembered, sliced in half or even cut. That meant only one thing:

"His Device is in Phantom Form?"

Meanwhile, two Yakuza members brandished their hand guns and began firing but Batman quickly swerved out of the way and then switched Branwen out of it's Phantom Form to make it more tangible. He then ran and zigzagged toward them, avoiding gunfire and even managing to deflect some of the bullets with the flat side of the sword.

When he got close to them he slashed at both their guns, damaging both weapons and making both men stagger from the impact. He took one of them out with a DDT and then flipped back up to engage the other.

The gangster recovered from his stupor to see Batman catch him off guard by throwing Branwen up in the air, his gaze followed it on impulse which was what Batman was expecting and took advantage of the misdirection by punching the man in the gut and then bringing an elbow down on the back of his head followed by using the man's hunched position to jump on and vault off his body, sending him face first into the ground as a result.

As he sprang in the air, Batman caught Branwen and switched it back to Phantom Form as he landed and slashed hard through another gangster. Though he wasn't cleaved, the man fell to his knees and passed out.

There were now three of them surrounding him in a semicircle and they flinched when he turned his attention to them, knowing how he easily handled the other eleven but then they girded themselves with fierce looks and began advancing slowly towards him. He was more than ready for them.

But before they could engage, the thugs suddenly widened their eyes and quickly scrambled away from him with panicked yelps, Batman briefly wondered what got into them but soon felt it in his boots up to his legs: a growing vibration followed by a high pitched whine. Sand particles around him began to levitate and he could feel pressure build up as he looked behind him as saw Komatsu playing on his metal flute. He white eyes widened in realization but by then it was too late to do anything.

There was a huge explosion where he stood.

In the wake of the explosion, as the haze from the propelled sand and dirt settled down, the three remaining gangsters came out of their hiding places and looked to the area they ran from.

What resulted from the explosion was a sizable crater. Two of them looked at it with awe but the other wasn't so happy that they were almost blown away along with the vigilante.

"Oi, Komatsu! How about you give us a warning next time!" he snapped.

"And what!? Have him interrupt my Sonic Bomb? You guys know it takes time to activate! Besides he's dead now, isn't he?" Komatsu fired back.

They all gathered around the crater and some even stepping down into it to look around.

"I don't see a body anywhere. Think he got away in time?" one of them asked.

"There's no way! Nobody could escape that! Maybe he...disintegrated or something."

"Guys, is it me or there's something in the middle over there?"

The remaining men looked toward the center of crater that was pointed at and sure enough, there was something. When they gathered close to it they were still unsure what it was until they then realized that it was actually the shadow from the load held by the crane above...and it was glowing.

Submerged in the inky 'shadow space', Batman looked towards the rippling surface above as he continued to sink, his cape floating along with him. An echoing throb brought his attention towards his surroundings, particularly the blurry red cracks and the familiar foreboding feeling it brought.

"Not this time." Batman firmly declared.

After slipping the sword into the side of his belt, Batman took out his grapple gun, aimed upwards and fired.

Up above, the four men recoiled with a start as the claw/cable shot out of the shadowy portal and attached itself to the load above. The line was reeled in and Batman shot out of the shadow and grabbed Komatsu by his shirt as he surfaced. With him still hoisted in the air and the criminal in his clutches, he first plowed his knee right into his gut, causing him to drop his flute and then followed it up by delivering a powerful headbutt that knocked off his hat and broke his sunglasses in the process.

Then in a continuous motion, he flung the unconscious Blazer against one of the three thugs before detaching the line, flipping in the air and driving another thug headfirst into the ground by landing on him.

With two them down, he engaged the remaining Yakuza member who charged at him but by then he removed Branwen from his belt and dealt with him with a few slashes and a finishing roundhouse kick. Just as the he did, the last of the thugs, the one whom he threw Komatsu at, recovered and tried to ambush him but Batman countered with a backwards stab through the man's torso.

The blade was still in its phantom form so despite not inflicting a wound, the man still staggered back in pain and Batman finished him off with a downward punch that sent him unconscious to the ground.

"Now to see what this cargo of theirs is." Batman said with a sense of culmination.

Moving pass the unconscious bodies strewn around him, he made his way towards the back of that particular truck and sliced off the lock with a swing of his sword. But when he at last opened the doors, he noticed movement like something scurrying towards the back. What he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop in shock.

 _ _"Dear god! They're just children!"__

They were. Boys and girls as young as eight to as old as twelve. They also seemed to be from different countries, Batman deduced that they were probably brought here by ship and were picked up in the harbor. The young group were huddled back against the cargo area, looking dirty, bruised and scared out of their minds but that wasn't the only thing he noticed about them: each of their necks and arms were bound by thick metal contraptions with small glowing LED panels.

Just as he looked over them, his hearing picked up the approaching sounds of police sirens. He figured all the racket they made probably attracted someone's attention and that someone must've tipped off the cops.

"Stay here. The police will be here soon, they'll take you all someplace safe." Batman whispered while gesturing with a palm to calm them down.

They didn't seem to react to him, he wasn't sure if it was because of the voice modulator or that they didn't understand the language but he hoped he got his sentiment across.

Meanwhile, Komatsu began to stir from his unconsciousness and raised his head up from being face down on the ground. His sight immediately noticed his flute Device, which had not dissipated, lying just a few inches away from him but as he was about to reach for it a boot stepped on his wrist!

Komatsu cried out as he was then roughly pulled up by his collar towards Batman's intimidating visage.

"Let's you and me have a little chat." the Dark Knight growled as he then pulled out his grappling gun.

He fired a line at a neighboring building and quickly reeled them both towards it, with Komatsu screaming in fright all the way as he was dragged by his collar. When they came to a stop, Komatsu found himself dangling over the ledge of the building as he only hung from his shirt that was held by Batman's vice grip.

"Start talking! Why were those kids in the truck? Where were you taking them!?" Batman grilled as his white slits narrowed dangerously.

Komatsu peered towards the ground far from him and began to sweat profusely, his phobia beginning to prick at him but he still tried to put on a cocky brave face.

"Y-y-you don't sc-scare me, Batman!" he challenged. "Folks thought you were some supernatural creature but we all know now that you're just some weirdo in a costume! If you think I'm gonna sell out my people you got another thing comi-EEEAAAAAHHH!"

His speech morphed into another scream as he was suddenly dropped! The ground rushed up to meet him but then his fall came to a sudden halt. Komatsu looked up to see that Batman had grabbed his leg and had his other hand on his grappling gun which he used to rappel down the building.

"S-see! I told you! You don't have the guts, that's why you caught me!"

"Actually, I was thinking of continuing this someplace higher. I hear the view from Tokyo tower is lovely this time of night."

Komatsu followed the vigilante's brief glance and even from where he hung upside down he could still see the red and white structure past the buildings, the way it touched the sky. Just the thought of it made his eyes enlarge, formed a lump in his throat and turned his stomach to lead.

"Y-y-yo-you wouldn't!" he stammered nervously.

Batman flashed his teeth in a sinister grin.

"I dunno, you tell me. I'm just a weirdo in a costume, remember?"

It was enough to make him crack.

"Alright! I'll talk! We were taking the kids for the Midnight Hell Festa."

"The what?" Batman asked with a curious look.

"It's a fighting tournament! Underground. They're all Blazers you see. We pit them against each other and take bets and if they don't fight, we use them for...other services."

The Dark Knight's jaw tightened at this, it didn't take a genius detective to know what he meant by 'other services'.

"Where is this tournament being held!?"

"I don't know."

Komatsu then began to scream again as Batman reeled them up again at full speed. As they reached the end of the line, Batman swung his arm and tossed Komatsu before detaching the hook and kicking off the building. He quickly seized the criminal by the collar and then fired a line at another, much higher building before they were about to fall. Komatsu felt himself being dragged through the air until once again he was hung over the edge of the building.

The whole experience nearly reduced him into a crying mess.

"I don't like being lied to, scum. It makes my arm tired." Batman threatened with a low dangerous voice.

"I swear, I really don't know!" cried Komatsu, almost blubbering. "They always change their venues! All I know is that it's being held sometime next week. I'm not that high up in the ranks for them to tell me anything else!"

Batman reached for his grappling gun again.

"Not that high up, huh? I can fix that."

Komatsu thrust both his palms forward and shook them in desperation.

"Wait! Wait! I know someone who might know! He's their bookie. His name is Takigawa, Koshiro Takigawa, but I don't know where he is! Honest! You'll have to find someone who's close to him."

For a moment, Batman regarded him and thought about all the info he had gathered so far. He doubted that he could get anything more out of him but there was one more thing he could ask about. It was a long shot but if he happened to know something, it'd be worth it.

"One more question. I'm looking for a girl..."

Komatsu blinked at this.

"Um...I know a few hostess clubs."

Batman grabbed his collar with both his hand and roughly shook him.

"Not that kind of girl! A Blazer! Tan skin, red eyes, short purple hair with a white streak. Hard to miss."

Komatsu repeated Batman's description to himself in a small mumble until suddenly his eyes lit up in realization.

"Hold on, I know someone like that...the current champion of the Midnight Hell Festa! Yeah! That's her!"

 _ _"Finally! A lead!"__ Batman thought as his blood quickened.

"Who is this champion?"

"I only know her by her ring name. She goes by the name 'Venomous'."

Batman 'hmm-ed' to himself. It's an oddly specific name and now that he thought about it, weren't the purple-haired girl's Nobel Arts poisonous in nature? It certainly sounds like the kind of name she would take. He may be wrong but whoever this 'Venomous' was, she just might the person he's looking for.

"S-so I told you everything. You're gonna let me go now, right?" asked Komatsu.

"Sure."

With that simple response, Batman dropped him.

Komatsu let out a long scream as he tumbled down through the air. His head pivoted towards the ground and he could see it rushing up to meet him but within mere inches, he was stopped thanks to a long chord that Batman managed to wrap around his legs. It was enough to make him pass out, leaving him hanging in the middle of the street.

* * *

Ikki's eyes shot open and he suddenly sat up with a small gasp. It was dark but the moonlight seeping through the curtains allowed him to see that he was still in his room atop of his bunk, waking from a terrible dream.

 _ _"That moment from last year…"__ he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair which was now moist with sweat. __"Why do I keep remembering that after all this time?"__

He settled back on his bed and for a while stared at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head until he sighed with defeat. It was no good. Try as he might, he just couldn't sleep.

He glanced below him to see Stella soundly asleep and mused to himself that at least one of them seemed to be at peace. Deciding to clear his head, he climbed down from the upper bunk while making sure not to wake her before changing into his tracksuit and exiting the room.

* * *

The high speed train arced along the metro rail line towards Hagun Academy and standing readily atop of its roof was Batman, his cape flapped in the rushing wind as his boots kept him magnetically anchored. The HUD viewed through his eye lenses prompted him to change trains and so he raised his grappling gun, took aim and fired.

There was a click from the pulled trigger but nothing else.

Batman looked at the gadget with surprise but his answer came immediately via his cowl lenses which detected a malfunction in the firing mechanism's primer.

"Just perfect." he rasped with irritation, feeling that issues like this wouldn't happen if he still had his resources back in Gotham.

Still, he felt it wasn't that big a deal. The malfunction can easily be fixed and despite this minor setback, he wasn't far from Hagun and could still hoof it. With the change of plans in mind, he leapt off the train and proceeded to glide towards his destination.

* * *

The night air was just as chilly as Ikki expected it to be and it made him glad that he wore something to keep himself warm. He had his elbows rested over the corridor's railing as he took in the view of the campus grounds below him; the building overlooked quite a bit of it up to the compound wall.

With each area he glanced at, certain scenes from last year replayed in his mind. He had an unfortunate reputation that clinged to him since then, as the cursed boy who anyone befriended would get into trouble. This was mostly due to how the teaching staff at the time regarded him and from there the rumors began.

Only one person, the boy who was his roommate before Stella, seemed to the closest thing he would ever have to a friend. At least that's what he thought until he caved to the pressure and began to distance himself from him as well. Last Ikki had heard of him, he had transferred out of Hagun after advancing a grade ahead of him. He wondered what would Stella think of him if she knew about all this.

"Some year that was, huh?" Ikki muttered to himself as he slouched over the railings.

That was when his eyes noticed something and he went full alert. By the compound wall was a shadowy shape that seemed to be skulking around! It looked human but Ikki wasn't sure.

"What in the world?"

* * *

He already had all security cameras and their visual range mentally mapped out and with that awareness along with the cover of darkness, Batman methodically crept from one cover spot to another as he made his way towards the dorm building.

He would've already got there much quicker if his grapple gun was working but fortunately he found out earlier that the dorm's security guard was an elderly man who was also a deep sleeper. Definitely not the kind of security he would rely on but in this case, it works out well for him. Sneaking past him and climbing up to his dorm should be easy.

"Who's there!"

A voice sounded off right next to him.

It was Ikki who called out in an act of haste, the boy had already snuck out of the dorm building and managed to sneak up on the unknown figure. He couldn't help but flinch when the shadowy thing suddenly reared itself towards him in alarm, its white eyes illuminated in the dark, before it quickly took off as the scalloped cloak trailed behind it.

Ikki blinked and then snapped out of his stupor before giving chase but because of the head start he had given him, the intruder remained far ahead of him.

 _ _"Was that who I think it was?"__ Ikki wondered as he continued to run after him. __"It can't be! What would he be doing here in Hagun!?"__

The chase continued all the way past the side of the office building until the intruder suddenly turned and disappeared around the corner. When Ikki followed and spun around the corner himself, he was shocked to see that the intruder was nowhere to be seen.

"Wh-what?"

Ikki swiveled back and forth, scanning the area of signs where he could be hiding but he couldn't find anything, it was like he vanished in thin air!

"Where did he go?" he uttered in confusion.

Then a voice sounded behind him.

"Where did who go?"

He spun around to find someone he didn't expect.

"Bruce?"

Before him was indeed the foreign transfer student, he was wearing a simple red track suit and a pair of slides on his feet. Ikki wondered how come he didn't hear him coming.

"What are you doing out here so late? It's past curfew." Ikki asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bruce responded. "I heard a noise and someone running so I came here to find that it's you. Is everything alright?"

He said so, expertly feigning ignorance while mentally making sure the suit he stashed away remained hidden from sight.

Ikki glanced behind himself towards the scene where the figure vanished. He didn't know what to think and was starting to consider if he imagined the whole thing. Was the stress finally getting to him?

"I...I thought I saw something. It looked like..."

"Like what?" asked Bruce.

The boy finally dropped his head and sighed in defeat as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Forget it. I must be losing my mind." he griped.

Bruce shot him a curious look.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little out of it."

He wasn't acting this time, his concern was genuine and could tell that something more than just this incident was troubling Ikki. But the F-rank immediately dismissed it, putting on a forced smile as he addressed Bruce.

"It's nothing. I must be tired from all that training I did today."

The former billionaire narrowed his eyes and peered at the boy with suspicion.

"No, there's something on your mind. You've been like this since yesterday when we met. In fact, your behavior has gotten stranger since then."

Ikki shook his head with a half-hearted chuckle.

"No really, I'm fine. You don't really have to worry about m-"

"Kurogane!"

Hearing Bruce snap made Ikki clam up and his body went rigid while his eyes widened. The older male glared at him with stern expression.

"I may not be good at making quips but you're a terrible liar! And the only one who believes otherwise is yourself because that's who you seem to be lying to the most!"

The boy gasped as the realization hit him with full force.

 _ _"How? How did he..?"__ Ikki spluttered in his mind, not only reeling from the wake up call that Bruce just gave him but also that he had remained oblivious this whole time.

Bruce released a breath before speaking again.

"The security guard back at the dorms, I assume he was still asleep when you sneaked out?"

Ikki was taken aback by the abrupt change of subject but nodded silently. This prompted Bruce to turn and take a few steps away.

"Well, since we're both out here and not in trouble yet..."

He then glanced back and gestured Ikki to follow him.

"Walk with me for a moment."

* * *

Almost two minutes later, Ikki and Bruce were seated on the wide steps that lead towards a sunken plaza; each holding a canned drink which they procured from a nearby vending machine. Up to this point, they had engaged in small talk: nothing too personal, just little facets about their respective countries. Bruce thought it was funny that he rarely had moments like this where he could just shoot the breeze with someone, the only other person he chatted with from recent memory was Jim Gordon but it was mostly work related.

At the moment, Ikki was recounting some of the memorable matches he witnessed during his previous year.

"...and they continued to volley back and forth, it went on for almost two hours! In the end, the referee had reach out to the committee who then decided that the victor of the match would be decided by who ever drew first blood."

"'First blood'..." Bruce echoed with a grimace. "This school is so bizarre."

"Are the Chivalry schools in the U.S different compared to here?"

Bruce glanced upwards towards the starry sky, briefly wondering if among those stars was his own world.

He obviously didn't have an answer to Ikki's question since he's never been to this world's version of the U.S but he responded with a half-true story based on his own experience traveling the world.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. I didn't exactly stay in one school for too long, I kinda moved from place to place and did a lot of home schooling along the way."

"I understand, because of your magic." Ikki said with a nod.

 _ _"Sure, let's go with that."__ Bruce thought.

"But where did you learn all those martial art techniques?"

At this question, Bruce shifted his gaze downwards with a somber expression. That was a list too long to recount; Destreza in Spain, Yaw-yan in Philippines, Kalaripayattu in India...sparring with Ra's Al Ghul.

"You might say I had one hell of a teacher." was the answer that Bruce decided on.

The subject about his martial arts knowledge reminded him about the sparring session he had with Ikki, particularly the boy's expression at the end. Bruce realized that he didn't get the chance to set things straight between them and, after clearing his throat, decided to do so now.

"Listen...about our duel earlier, I didn't want to give the wrong idea or make you feel bad or anything."

"Are you kidding?" Ikki asked while giving him an incredulous look before suddenly his mouth stretched into a wide cheerful smile like he was a kid at Christmas.

"I had the time of my life!"

Bruce recoiled a bit, not expecting this kind of reaction.

"I've never faced an opponent that pushed me that hard before, never had my skills tested to its absolute limit! It was exhilarating! I absolutely have no regrets about your win." Ikki continued to speak excitedly.

The F-rank then gave a challenging smirk.

"But don't get too comfortable. Next time, I'll find a way to beat you at your own game."

"Keep dreaming, kid." Bruce gave a playful snort and then took a sip of his drink.

"Kid?" Ikki asked with amusement as he raised a brow at him. "You're just a year older than me."

"And a year wiser." Bruce quickly recovered from his flub and tapped the side of his head in emphasis.

"Oh really? Then tell me, o wise one, got any advice for my match tomorrow?"

That was when Bruce dropped their little banter and his voice took on a serious tone.

"Can't exactly impart any wisdom unless you tell me what's bothering you. For someone with no regrets, you seemed upset earlier."

"Oh."

Ikki turned his gaze towards the plaza below and mulled quietly to himself, it was after he suddenly took a sip of his drink when he broke his silence.

"I guess at the time, I was more disappointed with myself than anything. That I was maybe getting too predictable, too reckless. If I can't even focus when I need to, how am I going to win tomorrow?"

"Why are you so worked up over these selection battles? I can understand being competitive but in the end that's all it is, a competition." Bruce asked with a frown.

Ikki remained quiet for a while with a contemplative frown before responding.

"Because it's the only way I can graduate."

Bruce's brows shot up in surprise and then slowly dropped down in suspicion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

There was another moment of silence from the boy until finally, he completely turned his attention towards Bruce.

"I didn't tell you the whole story about me, Bruce. The thing is, I'm from the Kurogane family. I don't know if you've heard of us but the Kurogane house is a respected noble house with a strong standing in the Mage-Knight society."

"The head of the LMN Japan branch...he's your father, correct?"

Ikki nodded.

"Yes. And because I'm considered talentless, my family didn't want to deal with such a stain on Kurogane legacy and treated me like I didn't even exist, locked me away where no one could see me. My sister was the only one who cared."

Bruce didn't show any reaction and listened quietly but in truth, he was shocked that Ikki was treated so badly.

He couldn't say that he could relate; although his parents weren't always around and were stolen from him as a child, he at least knew that they loved him. For someone to disregard their own child just because he couldn't meet their lofty standards...it just wasn't right!

"I came here to Hagun with something to prove, that even someone like me can join the ranks of the greats. But my family wouldn't allow the idea of their embarrassment doing such things in the public eye. So they used their influence to change the system where I couldn't take combat classes and moved the goalpost far enough to deem me too unqualified."

"What about Director Shinguuji?" Bruce asked. "I doubt she would've allowed anything unfair to continue."

"You're right. Things changed for the better after she was appointed but even she was being pressured by those in authority. So she created the selection battles format to allow me a fair shot. The Sword Art Festival is a very publicized event and if I became the champion, not only will I prove myself to them but they'll have no choice but to acknowledge me and allow me to graduate."

Proof of strength and glory seemed to be very prized in this world and Bruce personally had no interest in them but he could understand why it was important to Ikki. However he also knew that the the boy had a lot going against him and most would probably tell him it's a goal that was impossible.

They would probably say the same about his own personal mission, his war on crime.

In some way, he saw a little of himself in Ikki.

"But now..." Ikki began speak, turned away and sighed.

"I dunno, Bruce. I want to win, so badly. But it feels like with ever step I take, the world around me feels heavier, like fate itself is pulling me back."

"It's not fate." Bruce said matter-of-factly. "What you're feeling is fear."

Ikki's eyes enlarged and he quickly turned to Bruce with astonishment.

"My guess is that you've been ignoring all your doubts and worries in order to push yourself forward and now that you're at the precipice, it's hitting you all at once. You're also afraid that by admitting your fear, you'll prove all your detractors right and that everything you've worked for will be for nothing." Bruce stated.

And then the older man took on a more thoughtful expression.

"But here's the funny thing about fear: It can be your greatest weaknesses but it can also be your greatest strength. Fear drives us, cautions us, reminds us we're alive and can even make us accomplish the impossible."

Bruce looked towards Ikki and could see that the boy didn't fully understand, that's when he decided to reveal a small truth about himself.

"You said that there's something powerful that drives me, do you want to know what it is?" Bruce asked.

Ikki didn't know where he was going with this but nodded silently.

"It's a vow. A single vow."

The F-rank blinked at this, he expected a variety of reasons but this wasn't one of them. Bruce turned his gaze back towards the stars above, this time with his expression hardened with resolve.

"To honor that vow, I had to strive to be the best I can be. Every moment, every day, honing each and every skill set I've learned to its maximum efficiency without exceptions. Because I'm afraid of that one day...that one night when I'll need to be stronger, faster and smarter, I won't be good enough."

 _ _"So that's how he's that good?__ _"_ Ikki wondered with amazement. __"What on earth could be this vow that made him this way?"__

Bruce then turned his attention back to the boy.

"It's alright to feel terrified, Ikki. It's how you handle it that will define what kind of man you are." he finished.

Ikki looked at him in awe and was reminded of his great grandfather who had similar words of worldly experience.

Thinking back to it all, he realized how much he had lost sight of what kind of man he wanted to be because he was too concerned about failing. He can no longer deny his fears but he now understands what he needs to do, his fortitude was truly renewed.

He remembered what he said to Bruce earlier and was beginning to feel foolish, he proclaimed himself as 'not the type to give up' and yet he almost did. He almost lost faith in himself. He glanced downwards and sighed.

"Great, now I feel stupid. After that big talk I gave you earlier. I thought I was helping you."

He was bought out of it when a felt a hand clasp his shoulder and looked to see Bruce surprisingly sporting a real, reassuring smile on his face.

"You did. This is me returning the favor."

Ikki honestly didn't know what to say other than letting out a good natured chuckle before voicing out his gratitude.

"Heh, Thanks Bruce."

Feeling satisfied, Bruce withdrew hand and leaned back against the steps.

"Any time, kid." he said as he finished off his drink.

Ikki sweated and looked at him warily.

"You're not gonna keep calling me that, are you?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

"Right leg."

The Hunter sneered and on cue, Ikki cried out as an invisible bolt tore through his leg with a loud bang and a burst of blood.

"Left shoulder."

Ikki's opponent declared again and this time another invisible bolt shot through where he said. It continued like this, shot after shot, each time when Kirihara would mercilessly sound off his targets and Ikki would helplessly get tagged. It went on to the point where the Worst One fell to his knees as his uniform was stained in blood.

"This is bad." Nagi said grimly.

He was sitting in the stands alongside Shizuku and Stella, both looking with worry towards the overhanging monitors. It was the only way they could view the match since Kirihara's Area Invisible covered the ring below with an illusionary forest.

"It is. It looks like Onii-sama's strategy has fallen apart." Shizuku said.

At first Ikki seemed to maintain a foothold in the match. Even though he couldn't see Kirihara, he could still see the arrows he shot which allowed him to deflect them and trace their path back to its origin. This was how he was able to find him and attack where he stood. But apparently Kirihara had another trick up his sleeve, he improved his Noble Art where now he could make his arrows invisible as well. It caught Ikki off guard and now it looked like Kirihara had him on the ropes.

"I don't get it. Why isn't he doing anything?" wondered Stella, growing agitated.

They weren't the only ones observing the match tensely: Bruce sat few rows above them but unlike them, he didn't seem too worried. His brows knit as he placed a finger over his mouth in thought. It was true that Ikki was currently at a disadvantage but from what Bruce could see, there were several ways Ikki could turn the battle around and he had a pretty good idea what Ikki was planning...At least, what he hoped he was planning.

 _ _"Come on, Kid. If you're going to make a move, make it now."__

Ikki hissed and gasped in pain as he slowly tried to push himself up. As he did so, Kirihara looked down at him from his perch in cruel amusement and threw more jeers at him.

"What's the matter, Kurogane? You've been awfully quiet from the start. Are you too scared shitless to say anything?"

But Ikki remained silent and managed to push himself upright, his bloody back turned to the archer. This made one of Kirihara's eyebrow twitch in irritation. Despite Ikki's state, Kirihara could feel the defiance emanating from him and it was spoiling his mood.

"You know what? This getting real annoying." he snarled in revolt.

He then drew back the string from Oborosuki, prepped another arrow and aimed at Ikki again.

"Maybe I'll just shut you up forever with a headshot!" he said with malice and let the invisible arrow fly.

Within that mere second, Ikki's eyes popped wide open and what he did next not only surprised everyone in the arena but caught Bruce a little off guard: he turned around and flung Intetsu in such a way that sword spun like spinning saw, slicing through the invisible projectile and knocking Oborosuki out of Kirihara's hands!

There was stunned silence as both Devices fell to the bottom of Kirihara's illusion forest.

"What!? Stella and Shizuku gasped.

"Whaaaaat!?"

The whole audience balked and the girl commentator's voiced boomed through the speakers.

"Holy crap! Did everyone see that!? Kurogane threw his own Device against Kirihara's Oborosuki! But why would he do that, Oreki-sensei? He basically disarmed himself!"

It was Yuuri who was the co-commentator for the day. The sickly teacher dabbed the blood from her nose as she looked at the monitors in scrutiny.

"True. But...he disarmed Kirihara-kun as well."

And while the arena went abuzz with murmuring students, Bruce stayed quiet and fixed in his seat.

 _ _"Hm, he threw it like a batarang. He must've somehow picked it up during our duel yesterday."__ Bruce thought.

"Oi! Oi! What's all this!?" Kirihara exclaimed, still shocked that he was now without his bow.

But it was when Kirihara shifted his attention back to Ikki that he felt his composure shaken. His eyes bulged out and his irises shrunk to pin pricks as trails of sweat ran down the sides of his head. What he saw was Ikki's eyes, without wandering, staring directly at him.

"N-...No way! Y-you can see me!?"

"I should be thanking you, Kirihara." Ikki said calmly. "You were right, I am scared...actually, I WAS scared. But someone reminded me that it doesn't mean I should give up, that I can use it to push myself further."

"Shut up with your F-rank gibberish! How the hell are you seeing me!?" Kirihara snapped.

Ikki flashed a grin which only make Kirihara even more nervous.

"I can't see you but I don't need to. You left a lot of clues for me to find you, another thing I should be thanking you for."

"C-clues?"

Ikki pointed to his bloody uniform with his thumb.

"The wounds you inflicted on me."

"Wait, does that mean that Kurogane was allowing himself to get hit!?" the girl commentator sounded off.

Yuuri dropped a fist to her palm in realization.

"Of course! He must've used a variation of his Blade Steal to analyze Kirihara-kun's fighting system."

"The timing tells me your style, the angle tells me the direction, the depth tells me your distance..." Ikki continued to speak.

"But that's not all, I also figured out your mannerisms and habits. You said earlier you were firing for my head but that's not where you were aiming, was it?"

"Tha-th-that's bullshit! There's no way you could've known!"

"Just like I couldn't have known that you just took two steps to your right?"

Kirihara choked and froze in his tracks, he had attempted to sneak away from the branch he was standing on by it seemed that Ikki had completely got into his head.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk in approval.

 _ _"Not bad. Quite a detective in the making..."__

The so-called Hunter's breathing began to quiver as Ikki approached the end of his speech, his cool conceited persona was at the verge of crumbling.

"Yesterday, I faced an opponent who was too complex to read but you..."

Ikki's smug smile was enough to finally shatter his composure.

"You're like an open book."

Kirihara's face quickly morphed into dread as he shirked back.

"No! no!no!no!no!no!"

"And another thing, you tend to talk too much. Ittou Shura!"

With that, a brilliant fiery blue aura engulfed Ikki and he leaped high in the air towards Kirihara.

"Get away from me! Stay back!" the archer yelped and stumbled back, falling from his perch.

Kirihara landed with a flop but he could see that Ikki wasn't done pursuing and came after him with a downward kick. He cried out and scurried back just as Ikki's foot struck the ground. He then pushed himself up into run to put some distance between them but thanks to the boosted speed from Ittou Shura, Ikki was able to jet pass him and even trip him ahead with an outstretched leg.

Panic began to settle in as Kirihara scrambled away while seeing Ikki calmly follow him, eyes never leaving him. He was in no way trained in close quarter combat and that made the prospect of the F-rank beating him a frightening reality. It was unthinkable! If he lost to such a low-ranked knight, he'd never hear the end of it! His reputation would be stained forever!

His only hope was to retrieve Oborosuki and so he looked towards where it had fallen but he couldn't see it anywhere!

"Where is it!? Where is it!?" he cried out as he frantically looked around.

It quickly dawned on him that Area Invisible was still active and it not only cloaked him but his Device as well. He quickly ran to the area, crawled and palmed at the floor desperately.

"Whereisit!?whereisit!?WHEREISIT!?WHEREISIT!?"

With brief hesitation and no further choice left, he dispelled his Nobel Art. Ironically, the bow weapon revealed itself just within grasp. He clung to it and spun around but before his sight leaped a figure towards him, enshadowed by the lights of the arena and holding up a certain black katana that was ready to be brought down on him.

Shrinking back into the ground, Kirihara brought his bow up defensively in fear.

"Stop! I surrender! I forfeit! I'm afraid of paaaain!" he whined.

Intetsu's blade stopped within inches from his face.

Silence hung over the entire arena until the commentator spoke through the speakers.

"Did Kirihara just faint?"

The referee noticed that the boy had indeed passed out, prompting him to make the call.

"Shizuya Kirihara can no longer fight! The winner is Ikki Kurogane!"

On cue, the overhead monitors displayed Ikki's face with the words 'WINNER!' underneath.

"He did it!"

"I knew Onii-sama would!"

Stella, Shizuku and Nagi lauded loudly and almost immediately the rest of the students followed suit and drowned the whole arena in a frenzy of cheers.

"Amazing!" the commentator's voice boomed. "Against all odds, somehow the Worst One has defeated last year's representative and acquired his first win!"

Ikki remained still at first, as if the feeling of his victory hadn't hit him yet then he looked up towards his three friends: Alice, Shizuku...and of course Stella. Then he looked further up the rows of seats where Bruce looked like he was about to leave.

When the older student paused and looked back, Ikki's lips curled up into a smile and flashed a thumbs up at him which Bruce slowly returned. Ikki felt it was kind of cheesy but he couldn't help himself.

There was still much about the mysterious transfer student that Ikki didn't know about but he did know that an unexpected bond had formed between the two them, one of friendship and mutual respect.

And then the moment was lost when things took an abrupt turn.

"Whoa! It looks like contender Kurogane has suddenly collapsed! Somebody better get a medical team over there." the commentator's voice announced.

Bruce flinched in shock and then quickly ran down the steps towards the front of the stands where Stella, Shizuku and Nagi were.

"What happened to him!?" Bruce called out.

Stella and Shizuku spun towards him with surprised wide eyes, they certainly never expected him to show such concern.

Nagi didn't appear to show any surprise and simply explained to Bruce in a calm manner.

"There's nothing to worry about, Brucie. Ikki is just extremely exhausted because an unfortunate effect of Ittou Shura, you see."

Bruce exhaled in relief but the fact got him thinking.

 _ _"I see. He's not just boosting his capabilities, he's basically using whatever Mana he has to overclock his own body; pushing it beyond what's humanly possible."__

It sounded stupid and insane...

It sounded like something he would do.

Bruce supposed the two them really were like kindred spirits.

"Hey, what's that smirk all about?" Stella asked suspiciously.

Bruce dropped his expression, shook his head and turned to leave.

"Nothing. I should get going, give him my congrats when he wakes up."

And with a hand in his pocket and a casual wave from behind, Bruce began to make his way out of the arena and left both Stella and Shizuku staring after him, perplexed.

Kagami at the time was scribbling down notes about Ikki's match furiously when she noticed someone meet Bruce just at the exit. It was someone she didn't expect to be here.

"Director." Bruce greeted. "Are you here to see the match? You just missed it."

Kurono didn't seem the least bit enthusiastic. In fact, her brows were taut with seriousness and her cigarette was held with stern lips.

"Not in particular. I actually wanted to talk to you." she said, making sure to keep her voice low.

"Oh?"

"Did you happen to see the news today?"

"No. Why?"

She released a puff while her expression remained tense.

"Last night, the police apprehended a group of known criminals who were in the middle of trafficking children, young Blazers who just awakened their powers."

"That's horrible."

She nodded.

"It is. The police and the League are now looking into returning them to their homes but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Apparently, the Batman was also sighted last night."

That's when she regarded him with utmost suspicion.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" she asked with an icy voice.

But Bruce kept his composure and lied without hesitation.

"Can't say that I do, I was here in the campus all night."

"Really? Are your suggesting that there's someone else out there wearing the same costume?"

He had anticipated her asking this and had a story ready in response, it wasn't totally made-up but was based on a few experiences while he was in Gotham.

"Where I come from, I had some run-ins with a few copy cats. People who got...enamored by the work I did and wanted to do the same. It's unfortunate and I feel bad about it but I had nothing to do with it. If you don't believe me you can check the security footage, Kurogane was with me. Yes, I know that we technically broke curfew but you did say that I...needed to get along with my fellow students."

Kurono continued to glare at him with doubt. She didn't totally believe him but it wasn't like she could disprove him either and decided not to press it any further. However, as she walked passed him, she gave one small warning.

"I can only keep you out of trouble for so long, Wayne. I'm trying to give you a chance, don't make me regret it."

Kagami watched as Kurono walked away and Bruce pausing for a second before leaving through the exit. She wasn't able to hear what they were saying but she could tell something was going on from the way they were acting.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." she remarked as her glasses flashed while placing a finger gun under her chin.

Wasting no time, she quickly scampered after him. She was through the exit and saw that he had already descended down the stairs and was walking down the road. She ran up right next to his side and then slowed down to match his pace, pretending to walk casually with her arms cutely behind her back.

"Shouldn't you be back there covering today's match?" asked Bruce, immediately noticing her.

"I know. But I'm more interested in you, Wayne-Senpai." Kagami responded coyly.

Bruce rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Right."

"Soooo...what were you and the Director talking about? It sounded super serious!"

"It's nothing important. Are you done following me? I have things to do."

Kagami then moved in front of Bruce and walked backwards while putting on a cute smile.

"Aw, don't be like that! C'mon, you can tell me. I'll bet there's real interesting story here!"

Just as Bruce was about to shoo her away his phone in his pocket suddenly buzzed to life with a notification sound, he fished it out and found out that he just received an email, one that he was expecting. But before he fully read the contents, he noticed Kagami in front of him trying inconspicuously take a peek.

He sighed in exasperation and figured the reporter girl was not going to leave him alone unless she got some nugget of information.

"If you must know, it's from the Selection Battle Committee." Bruce finally said. "It seems my first match has been scheduled for tomorrow."

Kagami gasped excitedly and bounced on her heels with her fists clenched like a hyperactive kid.

"W-W-Well!? Who's your opponent!?"

Bruce shook his head wearily and went back to reading the message.

"Who is Ikazuchi Saijou?" Bruce asked.

The bespectacled girl's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"The...the Student Council member! The fourth strongest student in Hagun!"

 **TBC**


	10. Lucky Roshi

**AN: Happy 2020, Everyone! I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday.** **I took a much needed break last month but I've been working on some new stories (and old ones) which I hope to post this year.**

 **So about this chapter: I know some of you guys might be looking forward to Bruce's debut match and the plan was that this was going to be one huge chapter that included that but because it ended up being much bigger than I thought, I decided to split it into two instead. So what we have here is a more 'Detective-oriented' chapter, which means not much action. May not be what you guys were expecting but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

 **One more thing, some of you might be concerned that Bruce is still struggling with his magic. I promise you, change is around the corner. I just need to set things up ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **10** **:** **Lucky Roshi**

"Ya!"

"Ha!"

Clashing clangs and scrapes of metal echoed in the chilly morning air as two people sparred near the student recreational area. One was Ikki Kurogane, An F-rank who was now the talk around the Academy for his win yesterday. The other was the mysterious foreign transfer student named Bruce Wayne.

Ikki had spotted Bruce who was on his way somewhere and invited him over to train with him. Bruce actually had other business that he'd rather tend to but Ikki somehow managed to persuade him. Bruce would chide himself later for being too soft but he knew deep down, he wouldn't have been able to say no anyway.

"Hm, not too bad. Your reaction is improving." Bruce said as he swung Branwen at him.

Ikki intercepted by holding Intetsu flat in front of him.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." he responded with a challenging smirk. "But you do realize that you won't be able to keep up in the long run, right? I can always just steal whatever new move you throw at me."

It was something Bruce had earlier put some thought into until he was able to finally figure out how Ikki's Blade Steal actually worked: essentially, Ikki mentally reverse-engineers whatever fighting style he encounters based martial arts fundamentals. Bruce thought it was an interesting method but...

"Don't be so cocky, kid. There are a lot of nuances in martial arts that even your Blade Steal wouldn't account for, observation can only get you so far."

But Ikki grinned with confidence as he attempted to catch Bruce off guard with thrust to his left.

"I already know that, that's why I'm still learning and adapting as I go along."

Bruce parried while silently commending the boy for his intelligence and attitude.

"How many fighting styles do you know anyway?" he asked.

"One hundred twenty six and counting, you?"

"One hundred twenty seven...and counting." Bruce added that last part with his own challenging grin.

While the two of them were engaged with their back and forths, Stella sat a short distance from them with her arms crossed as she fumed like a boiling kettle. She and Ikki would have been spending quality time with each other had he not hailed Bruce over, neither of them knew the older student for that long and yet here Ikki was treating him like he was his best friend. It was seriously driving her crazy!

She continued to sulk as she watched them finally withdraw from their duel, Ikki wiping the sweat from his brow as he dismissed Intetsu.

"Phew! I think that's enough for now."

But Ikki noticed that Bruce remained still with sword in hand as he looked down to the side with a troubled frown.

"Is something wrong?" Ikki asked.

Bruce remained silent but this time Ikki wasn't put off by his behavior. By now, Ikki had figured enough of the ins and outs of Bruce's personality to know that he wasn't the type of person to open up easily.

"Oh that's right, you have a match this afternoon." Ikki said with sudden realization. "Don't worry Bruce, I hear that Saijou-san may have immense strength but is lacking when it comes to speed. You can definitely take him."

In truth, that wasn't what was bothering him. Yesterday sometime after he was notified, Bruce devoted time to find a secluded spot to train his magic in secret. He had spent hours experimenting, taking whatever he'd learned from Nagi and his own brief experience to better understand his abilities but his attempts didn't seem to be fruitful. No matter what variation he tried with methods, there didn't seem to a pattern or reason why his magic didn't work properly, it just didn't.

This was becoming a big concern for him, especially with what's at stake. He held himself from internally grunting in frustration and reasoned that he should approach the problem from a different angle, but how? Perhaps it would be clear to him after a problem solving micro-sleep.

With that in mind, he dismissed his blade before walking up to a nearby tree and then turning to lean his back against it while crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Ikki looked at him weirdly during this sudden unexpected action.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap, I didn't get much sleep last night." Bruce responded simply.

This earned a perplexed expression from the F-rank but then Ikki assumed that this is one of Bruce's lousy attempts at humor.

"Heh, very funny. For a moment I thought you really were gonna-"

"Zzz."

Hearing Bruce actually snore left Ikki in a frozen bloggled state.

"H-he...he really did take a nap." he commented nervously.

Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see it was Stella.

"How long are you going to let this third wheel hang out with us?" she asked, looking irate.

"Huh? What do mean?"

"Ikki, You usually have sparring sessions with me! You think I'm not a good enough opponent anymore?"

"Of course not! You're magnificent fighter, Stella. A powerful force to be reckoned with! I'd never think of you as anything less." Ikki reacted heatedly.

"But you've been giving him far more attention! In fact since your win, he was all you were talking about! Bruce this, Bruce that! If I didn't know any better I'd say..."

Stella trailed off, eyes widening and jaw falling as a horrifying thought came to her.

"Ikki...y-y-you don't LIKE him, do you?"

Of course, what she was implying completely flew over Ikki's head.

"Um, I guess." Ikki said as he scratched his hair in thought. "I mean, I've never had much luck with having any male friends and naturally Alice doesn't count. Not to mention, he and I have a lot in common...so,...Yeah, I do like him."

And of course, Stella took what he said the wrong way and she comically looked like all the life had been drained out of her. She quickly recovered and directed a glare towards the older man who looked like he was slumbering.

 _ _"No way I'm gonna lose to you, you stony-faced jerk!"__ she mentally declared to him.

To Stella's surprise, Bruce's eyes popped wide open in alarm and for a split second she thought he read her mind or something to that effect. But apparently, a more serious situation alerted him.

"Both of you get out of the way!" he called out.

"Whu?"

Just as Stella blurted in confusion, Ikki quickly grabbed hold of her and pushed them both away from a barrage of magical induced attacks; lightning bolts, fire balls, telekinetically controlled objects and the like. Both of them looked at the spot where they stood moments ago to see the ground upheaved with smoke rising. Ikki knew that the attacks were Nobel Arts, probably from more than one Blazer.

"What was that? Where did that come from?" Stella asked.

"Kurogane, you cheating bastard!"

Ikki and Stella looked towards the voice and saw a group of five boys angrily approach them. They recognized them as second year students, armed with their Devices and looking like they have an axe to grind.

"You fucking fraud! You're gonna pay for ruining our lives!" one of them declared.

Stella reacted immediately by standing between Ikki and the approaching boys and gave them her own glare.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!?" she fired at them. "And where do you all get off calling him a fraud!?"

This would normally be the part where they would back down. After all, the Vermillion Princess's sheer power was well known by the student body, no one in their right mind would dare challenge an A-rank Knight. In fact two of the boys looked at each other warily but the other three surprisingly stood their ground. Bruce figured that they were furious to the point where they were being irrational.

"Stay out of this, Princess! I don't care if you're an A-rank prodigy or whatever but we have a bone to pick with that hoodwinking son of a bitch!" one of the defiant boys spoke up.

Stella gritted her teeth and extended her arm to summon Laevateinn.

"Oh, you guys are seriously asking for it..."

But Ikki grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Stella, don't! If you use your Device or magic against them, you'll get into trouble."

She bit her tongue realizing that he had a point.

The two boys who were worried earlier breathe a sigh of relief and allowed themselves to sport a confident demeanor. One of the remaining three on the other hand, looked at Ikki with contempt and scoffed.

"Tch! Look at this guy, pretending he's hot shit."

"Why are you accusing me of these things? What did I ever do to you?" Ikki asked, remaining calm and collected.

"You know damn well!"

Bruce at this point decided that he had heard enough and walked behind Ikki to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Mind letting me handle this, Ikki?" he asked.

Ikki looked back at him, first with mild surprise but then sported a grin when he realized what he had in mind.

"Go right ahead."

Bruce then moved in front of the two teens, prompting the group of five to regard him with hostility.

"You getting our way too, Gaijin?"

"Yeah, walk away! You heard what he said? Using your magic and Device will get you into trouble!"

Bruce only crossed his arms with an unimpressed expression.

"Who said I need either of them?"

The five boys momentarily looked at each other in confusion before they all broke down laughing.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Get this guy!" one of them guffawed. "He thinks he can take on all of us without his Device and magic!"

The corner of Bruce's lips slightly skewed upwards.

Barely a minute later, all five of them were strewn about in front of Bruce, writhing and groaning.

Stella's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped seeing Bruce easily take them all out with speedy skills of disarming, countering and reversals. She didn't want to believe it; she had initially thought that his win over Ikki was a fluke but now that she saw him up close in action, she begun to realize that all those things Ikki said about him being such a skilled fighter were true.

 _ _"Unbelievable! It didn't even look like he touched them and yet he defeated them all quickly without breaking a sweat."__ she thought in awe.

Bruce knelt in front of one of the downed boys and pulled him up to his eye level by his collar.

"Alright, out with it! Why did you attack us?"

"We...It's just that we lost a lot of money thanks to him, everything we had." the boy uttered out with a wince.

"Money?" Stella and Ikki questioned.

"Gambling." Bruce noted with a scowl. "You were all wagering money on the match yesterday. Placing bets against Ikki, weren't you!?"

It was obvious to Bruce why they would, every other student thought at the time that Ikki was severely outmatched and had no chance of winning. For someone looking to make money, it seemed like an easy bet.

Seeing Bruce's dangerous ire made the boy sweat profusely.

"Y-y-yeah. But we had no choice! See, we were hooked up with this guy named, Lucky Roshi, and we were winning big at first but then we made too many bad bets. We thought that yesterday's match would be safe enough to help us pay off ours debts."

Another of the downed boys broke off from his writhing and sat up with a start after hearing what his classmate said.

"Idiot! Don't tell him all that! You remember what Roshi said he'll do if we told anyone!"

"I can't help it, he's too scary!"

Bruce turned his stern gaze from the boy in his grip to the one who sat up.

"Who is this Lucky Roshi? What did he say he would do!?"

The questioned boy's face paled in horror. It seemed evident to Bruce that this Roshi person had these kids scared for some reason.

"Shit! I said too much." the boy gulped as he scrambled upright.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Ikki asked as the boy backed away slowly.

But before Ikki or Stella could stop him, he suddenly turned and broke into a run.

"Screw this! I'm out of here!"

However, he didn't get very far.

"Black Bird!"

It happened so fast that Bruce almost didn't see her. From afar, she sped towards them like a race car; leaving rushing winds and even afterimages in her wake, making her almost a blur.

And in that split second when she closed the distance between her and the retreating Student-knight, she released a punch to his gut with enough kinetic force to create a small shockwave and send him flying across the grounds until he impacted against a nearby wall and fell to the ground, seeing stars.

It was only when she skid to a halt that Bruce got a good look at her. She had a short lithe figure with light tanned skin wearing a PE uniform consisting of a white t-shirt, an unzipped loose purple track jacket and a purple 'Buruma' (gym bloomers) that clung to her butt and exposed her legs. Her face was very energetic, complimented with amber colored eyes and wild short brown hair that had two locks sticking out from top that resembled animal ears. If Bruce thought Kagami was hyper, this one seemed to be bursting with energy.

"Oh yeah! K.O!" she hooted with a fist pumped to the air.

And just then, Bruce heard an approaching panting sound as someone else jogged up to meet the speedy girl. This person was a male student who had large muscular build and shaved head.

"Geez, Tomaru." the bald boy panted. "A little faster and you would've splattered him over that wall."

"Aw, you worry too much! I was only going under ninety. Besides, I stopped him didn't I?"

 _ _"She's a...Speedster?"__ Bruce wondered.

It reminded him of an internet rumor he had once read about a phenomenon in Central City but of course, he concluded that those were just made up stories.

"Anyway, I'd better go check on him." the bald boy said with a sigh and then turned a fierce gaze towards the remaining four students.

"The rest of you four follow me and don't even think of running."

His stern voice and large stature was enough to frighten the four boys to compliancy. It was apparent to Bruce that whoever these two were, they seemed to command a certain amount of respect around here.

"H-h-hai." one of the boys nodded.

"Ikki, who are those two?" Stella asked.

This prompted the athletic girl to run up to them and pose with a fist at her hip and a hand thrust forward with peace fingers.

"Yo, S'up! Name's Renren Tomaru!" she cheerfully said.

Renren leaned towards them with an impish smile while holding her hands behind her back. Bruce noticed that the ear-like locks on her head were twitching as if she were mischievous fox...somehow.

"Kurogane-kun, Vermillion-san, it's nice to finally meet you guys. I've heard some i~nteresting things about the two of you."

"Err, really?" Stella asked nervously while leaning back a little. "W-what kind of things?"

But Renren wasn't listening. She instead turned her attention towards Bruce, zipping around him and checking him out like an inquisitive ferret.

"Fumu. Fumufumu. Fumu~..."

"Do you mind not getting so close?" Bruce asked while frowning.

Renren smiled widely, revealing her snaggletooth.

"So YOU'RE the American tenkousei everyone's talking about! That was pretty impressive the way you handled those guys, but you do realize that you're not supposed to get into fights, right?"

"I didn't do anything beyond defending myself." Bruce said with a shrug.

"You were watching us this whole time?" Ikki asked.

"Yup! We were thinking of intervening had you summoned your Device. Boy, you woulda been in a lot of trouble if you did, lemme tell ya."

"Doesn't the same apply to you?" Stella asked with scrutinizing eyes. "I mean, those knuckles are your Device, right?"

The athletic girl blinked then noticed her knuckles-type Devices were still equipped on her hands. She quickly dismissed them and then scratched the back of her head while giving a sheepish grin.

"Ehehe. Nah, I got special permission from the Director. You might say it's kinda our 'jurisdiction'."

"Jurisdiction?" Bruce asked.

Ikki interjected at this point.

"I was going to mention this: she's part of the Student Council. 'Runner's High' Renren Tomaru, General Affairs Manager..."

Just as Ikki gestured at Reren, the buff bald boy returned with the unconscious student slung over his shoulder and the remaining four following him. It conveniently allowed Ikki to continue his introductions

"...and 'Destroyer' Ikazuchi Saijou, Secretary."

Bruce sort of got the gist of it from his talk with Kagami yesterday. He assumed that the Student Council was just some school extracurricular activity but apparently here, it was strangely much more than that. Here, the Student Council are considered the elite of the student body; serving not only as a liaison between them and higher authorities but also as enforcers. In other words, they are kind of like the 'police' here.

 _ _"I always thought a student co__ _ _u__ _ _ncil's job was more...mundane."__ Bruce mused and mentally grimaced.

He then turned his attention towards Saijou, who looked rather tense for some reason.

 _"So this is Ikazuchi Saijou, my opponent."_

"Fuu~un. You make it sound so official, I've actually never done any paperwork in my life." said Renren.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't start. You need to set an example to your fellow students and take your duties more seriously." Saijou chided her with a frown.

"Alright already, sheesh! I get enough of that earful from the Prez."

Bruce decided that this would be a good point as any to inquire them about the five boys and what they said.

"Anyway, what's all this about these guys being in debt?"

He noticed that Saijou glared off to the side, avoiding eye contact, as his whole body seemed to clench.

"That's none of your concern." Saijou said.

But Bruce pressed further.

"They said they were involved with someone called 'Lucky Roshi' and that he's been threatening them. Has this been going on for long?"

"I said that's none of your concern!"

Seeing Saijou snap like that stunned the other teens into shock. Renren more so; for as long as she's known him, Saijou was normally a friendly and easy-going person. It was weird for her to see him behave like this.

Bruce on the other hand was a little taken aback but then slowly narrowed his eyes. He didn't mistake the hatred and disgust he saw in Saijou's eyes, the boy obviously had a problem with him. But why?

"Tomaru..." Saijou addressed Renren with seriousness.

"I'll be dropping this guy off at the infirmary." he said motioning the boy still slung over his shoulder. "Then I'll be taking the rest of them to the faculty staff room. Finish what you need to do here and meet me there."

With that, Saijou walked away with the other four boys following him obediently.

Renren sighed and looked at Bruce apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that, Senpai. He's been kinda cranky lately."

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Renren.

"It's fine." he said.

"But if you gotta know, we've been hearing about a secret gambling ring here in Hagun and the Director sent us to look in to it."

"Secret gambling ring?" Stella asked, the sound of it piqued her interest.

"Uh huh. And like Senpai said, this Roshi guy is running the operation. He's the one they place bets with."

Bruce frowned and rubbed his chin in thought.

"So he's a bookie."

"Who is he anyway?" asked Ikki.

The normally energetic girl looked drained when she answered.

"That's what we're trying to find out. The whole thing's gotten pretty serious! A lot these students are under heavy debt because of the money they lost. They're pretty desperate; some of them resorted to stealing, others were even willing to do even stupider stuff. In fact just yesterday, we stopped a girl from taking her own life."

Ikki gasped and his expression turned completely forlorn.

 _"Was all this...because I won yesterday?"_

Stella looked at him with sympathy and could only imagine what he was feeling. But just she was about to say something to comfort him...

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, Ikki." Bruce said. "Your win was well-deserved and these people have made bad decisions, that's all there is to it."

The F-rank exhaled, nodded and then gave him a grateful smile.

"Your right. Thanks, Bruce."

With jealousy gripping her, the red-haired princess couldn't help but feel miffed that Bruce once again stole Ikki's attention from her and suppressed a shriek in her throat while glaring at him.

"Actually Kurogane-kun, there was something I wanted to talk to you about...regarding your match." Renren said.

This definitely got the trio's attention and they listened to what she had to say.

"The thing is, there's rumors going around that the match yesterday was fixed."

"WHAT!?" Stella and Ikki balked.

"When we asked Kirihara about it, he claimed that he was threatened to the throw the match and that you knew about it."

Bruce was starting to get a clear picture of the situation. Because everyone thought Kirihara was a shoo-in to win, Roshi must have offered a lower payout in Kirihara's favor, which in turn prompted the players to bet high. This of course meant that Ikki's win resulted in them losing big. So when the word got out that Ikki cheated, it must've seriously enraged them.

And speaking of enraged, Stella of course didn't take Kirihara's claims too kindly.

"That lying bastard! Of course he would say that! He's trying to save face about losing to Ikki!"

"Look, I don't believe him either." Renren reasoned. "But the Student Council and the Selection Battle Committee are still talking to him and while they didn't decide anything, they were considering disqualifying both of you."

This sent both Stella and Ikki into silence, the latter's unsure what to think. He wondered, after everything that has happened, was it all for nothing? Did he lose his chance?

"Anyway, I just thought I should give you guys a heads-up." Renren then turned to Bruce. "Oh and Senpai..."

The tanned athletic girl's expression turned back to her usual playful nature.

"I hear you're facing Saijou today. Sorry but I gotta say you're way out of your league!"

She then winked and grinned at him.

"But I still think you're kinda cool. Don't be a stranger, alright?"

And after bidding farewell with a two finger salute, Renren took her leave.

"Grrr! This stinks! This whole situation just burns me up!" Stella growled in frustration.

"I feel the same way but what can we do?" Ikki asked.

Bruce was silent for a while before suddenly speaking up.

"We could gather more information."

This made Ikki and Stella look at him curiously.

"And there's..." Bruce's expression turned uncomfortable. "There's one person who could help us with that."

* * *

Because the Newspaper Club had only recently been formed, it took a little while before the three of them were able to find the club room but honestly, Ikki wasn't sure if they did.

It was messy and cluttered with crumpled papers and writing materials scattered throughout the room, lockers were haphazardly pushed against the walls with things sticking out from the gap of the doors. And the room in question was much smaller compared to the other club rooms, about the size of a storage room...in fact, Ikki was pretty certain that it actually WAS a storage room!

And right there in middle of that room was Kagami Kusakabe who froze in surprise mid-way from her pacing when she saw who entered the room.

"Ack! Kurogane-senpai, Stella-chan!"

She then noticed the older student standing behind them.

"And Wayne-senpai too. What are you guys doing here?"

Almost immediately, a wide excited smile emerged on the bespectacled girl's face as her eyes sparkled with realization.

"Could it be!? You're here for a pre-match interview, aren't you!?"

"No, I am not." Bruce stated with annoyance.

But Kagami didn't listen and on cue she zipped towards him with pen and pad in her hands.

"Oh don't worry, this won't take long. So tell me: How are you feeling coming up to your first match? Are you nervous at all?"

"I'm not here for a-!"

"It must pretty nerve wracking considering who you're facing, especially with your magic still being unstable and all. Do you think you can maintain control by then? Or is there a strategy you have in mind to compensate? Is there any pressure as a Blazer from the Union performing on League territory?"

She continued to bombard him with questions until she trailed off when she noticed Bruce glaring at her.

"You know, you should try to make your face look a little less scary." she said, sweating nervously. "That's why you're ranked below Kurogane-senpai in our 'most cutest guy' poll."

"There a poll about us?" Ikki asked.

"Hmrph. There is."

The new voice brought the attention of the three visitors towards the far corner of the room where there was a desk with a PC.

Sitting in front of the monitor with her bony fingers typing away was a girl with thick dark disheveled hair and half lidded eyes that seemed to stare into nothingness. Ikki and Stella flinched at her appearance, the air around the girl permeated with such a gloomy atmosphere that they could see the 'hitodamas' floating around her.

Ikki had seen her around but all he knows of her was that she was Hagun's resident occult-obsessed creepy loner girl.

"For your information, Kurogane-kun, you've placed #1." she spoke with an emotionless hoarse voice. "Our readers feel that you have quite an adorable face. Be sure to take care of it. After all, with our fates as Knights, we can all expect horrible disfigurement and becoming dry husks due to the cruelty of time."

Stella leaned toward Kagami to whisper to her.

"Err, Kagami, who is this? And how come she's at your desk? I mean, you're the Club President right?"

She felt a sudden breath on the side of her face.

"Gotou."

"Eep!"

The red-haired princess gave a short shriek seeing that the girl somehow appeared right next to her and quickly scooted back to hide behind Ikki.

"Madoka Gotou. That's my name." the gloomy girl croaked.

Stella couldn't believe that a girl like that had such a name. From her experience with Anime, every 'Madoka' she knew were usually cute magical girls and this one didn't look anything like a 'Madoka'.

Regardless, Madoka shuffled in front of one of the file cabinets to retrieve a document.

"Regarding for your second question. As the club's only member, I feel it is my duty to proofread the President's articles. She has such atrocious spelling and grammar."

"C-Choto matte, Gotou-san! I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Kagami reacted flustered as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Wait, she's the club's only member!?" balked Ikki.

Kagami bit her tongue like she had a dirty secret exposed before suddenly bawling out in an exaggerated and overdramatic fashion.

"Waahh! I couldn't recruit anyone else! Everyone already have their eyes on the other clubs like the Swim club, the Broadcast club, the Literature club, the Occult Research club, the Model building club..."

 _ _"How many arbitrary clubs does this school even have?"__ Bruce wondered.

Hearing Kagami's words, Madoka posture slumped forward to the point where her eyes were obscured by her hair.

"I see. That's how it is." she spoke despondently with a voice that gurgled like a death rattle.

Very slowly she shuffled towards the door, prompting Ikki and Stella to quickly move out of her way.

"I suppose it is to be expected. None of the other clubs wanted me around. I'll be going now. To find a lonely place to die."

Bruce blew a breath while rolling his eyes. He had a sneaking suspicion that the girl's outward persona was just her way of covering her social ineptitude.

In a panicked state, Kagami quickly grabbed Madoka's arm to stop her while pacifying her with a nervous smile and laugh.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! I'm glad you're a member, Gotou-san. Ahahaha! Besides, the Student Council would've shut me down had you not shown up so of course, I'm grateful."

"I starting to wonder who's really in charge here." Ikki whispered to Stella.

* * *

Later, the five of them moved to where the desk was. Madoka was back behind the PC monitor, clicking and clacking away at the keyboard while Kagami situated herself atop of the spare space on the desk, facing Ikki, Stella and Bruce.

The three had finished explaining the earlier incident that took place outside.

"I see, so that's what this is all about." Kagami nodded.

Surprisingly, the normally enthusiastic reporter girl sharpened her eyes in anger.

"Yeah, I know about Lucky Roshi. He's a total scam artist, that's what he is!"

Stella and Ikki were surprised seeing her like this, this was a completely different side to the person they normally knew.

"He charges both the winners and losers commission and then increases it the more they play. He drains them dry and they don't even notice until it's too late!" Kagami continued to rant.

Bruce figured that the she was talking about the bookie's 'vig' or 'vigorish', but it's unheard of for a bookie to charge this unfairly.

"Then why don't they just quit?" asked Stella.

"Because even if they want to, they can't. Apparently he has Yakuza muscle working for him and he threatened to harm their families. And besides, if the police found out that they were gambling..."

"It wouldn't end well for them either." Bruce finished for her.

He was aware that illegal gambling was a huge offense in this country, resulting in potential jail time.

"If he's got hired muscle working for him then I bet he must be the son of some Yakuza mob boss." Stella snarled while punching a fist into her palm.

"Highly unlikely, Princess." Bruce responded. "They do background checks on every student enrolled, something like that wouldn't escape their attention."

While Bruce turned his attention back to Kagami, he noticed Stella shooting an irritated look towards him but he ignored it.

"Has anyone actually met Roshi?"

"Unfortunately, no. Nobody knows who he is, their only interaction with him is through DASH. It's how they place their bets."

Bruce blinked and looked at her, totally lost.

"Um, what is...'Dash'?"

Stella looked at him with surprise before breaking down in laughter.

"Seriously? You don't even know what DASH is? It's in your phone." she giggled.

He recalled seeing an app with a talk balloon icon but he didn't think it was important enough to make a mental note of it.

"Hehe! Shows how much you know. I'm a foreigner too but at least I'm more well versed about local culture than you!"

"Vermillion-san is what you would call a 'weeaboo'." Madoka commented.

"I am not!" Stella protested with a small blush.

Ikki scratched his hair nervously.

"It's alright, Bruce. I actually don't know much about DASH myself."

And so Kagami gave to two males a brief run down. DASH is a popular messaging service that people here use; with it, they can share all kinds of media but the feature that they find the most fun about it is the 'stickers' and apparently there's a lot of them.

"Okay, if they don't who he is then how are they paying him?" asked Bruce.

"Err...Yeah, the thing is I asked the same thing but she wouldn't tell me."

This piqued Bruce's attention and brought the question in mind of who was this "she" that Kagami asked. Ikki picked up on it too and decided to ask in his own way.

"Come to think of it, you never said how you found out about all this, Kagami-san."

"Nanami-san told me."

"Nanami?"

Kagami nodded sadly.

"Seiko Nanami, she's from my class. She was betting along with the rest of them. See, she thought she could make enough to help her family pay back their loans but she ended up losing a lot of money instead. Yesterday, the Student Council found her before she..."

She trailed off. Bruce surmised that Nanami was probably that girl who Renren mentioned, the one who almost committed suicide.

"Anyway, I sat down and had a talk with her about this and that's why I'm trying to gather information to expose Roshi!"

Kagami said this with determined pumped fists, the fiery sense of justice in her eyes was evident to those around her. It made Bruce consider that maybe he had her pegged wrong, that she cared for more than just a scoop.

 _ _"In a way, she kind of reminds me of Vicki Vale..."__

"I'll help! I wanna bring this guy down!" Stella pledged.

"Me too. You can count on us." said Ikki.

The bespectacled girl clasped his hands in gratitude.

"Thanks so much, you guys!"

"Hmrph." Madoka made a sound which everyone assumed was her way of agreeing.

"First things first." Bruce said. "Kusakabe, are you sure Nanami didn't say anything about how she paid him?"

"All she said was that her payments were done in cash and inside the Academy."

"But why wouldn't she say anything else?" Stella wondered.

Ikki answered her.

"She's probably scared, Stella. Remember how that second year from earlier reacted? They must've been threatened not to reveal anything about the culprit."

With his arms crossed, Bruce furrowed his brow and ran a finger over his chin.

"Hmm, cash...inside the Academy..."

"What are you thinking, Bruce?" asked Ikki.

"I'm not sure yet."

The older student addressed Kagami again.

"Was there anything else she said? Anything at all?"

She glanced downwards and pursed his lips in thought.

"Well, no. That was it. Aside from asking me for a favor, that is."

"A favor?"

"Nothing much, she just asked me to return a book to the library. Kinda out of the blue too. Though, I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"May I see it?"

Kagami looked at him weirdly, wondering why would he ask for something like that.

"Err...sure, hold on."

She slid off the desk, retrieved the book in question from her nearby bag and then handed it over to Bruce.

He looked it over, seeing that it was pretty thick with a plain cover that had simple text over it. He then opened it and looked behind the cover to find an attached borrower's card which had a number of dates and signatures written on it.

"Oh come on, it's just a library book! It's not gonna tell us anything." Stella huffed with impatience.

But Bruce paid her no mind and continued to examine the book. He opened the book slightly from a gap he noticed between the pages and then tapped it on top of the desk.

Sure enough, a white flat object fell from it.

"There's actually something inside it!" Ikki commented with piqued interest.

Kagami of course was totally psyched about this revelation and leaned towards it, bouncing on the spot like an excited kid.

"Whoa! I had no idea! What is it!? Is it secret message!?"

Bruce picked up the object for a closer look.

"It's only an empty envelope." he noted.

This made Kagami deflate while Stella smiled with vindication.

"See, I told you it wasn't a big deal. She must be using it as a bookmark."

"I guess your right." Kagami pouted with disappointment.

Bruce peered at the envelope closely, turning it against the light a few times.

"There's are some indentations here, like something had been written over it."

Kagami's eyes lit up again as if a lightbulb turned on above her and she eagerly held up a hand with like she was in a classroom.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know what to do! Let me!"

Without hesitation, she snatched the envelope from Bruce, laid it flat on the desk and then pulled a pencil from a nearby cup.

"Heehee! I always wanted to do this." she giggled with excitement.

Then lightly yet vigorously, she rubbed the lead of the pencil over the envelope. The shading highlighted the indentations and revealed the hidden writings.

But it wasn't the least what she expected.

"It looks like a math problem." Ikki observed. "Maybe it was Nanami-san's class assignment?"

"That's it? Aww...and here I thought we just discovered a clue." Kagami bleated with a dejected face.

Bruce picked the envelopes back up and studied the numbers more closely.

"Maybe we did."

Stella let out a sound of irritation. She was not only getting antsy because they weren't making much progress but also because the possibility of Ikki being disqualified was weighing heavily on her mind.

"This is a waste of time! We should be out there trying to find this guy!"

"That won't be necessary, Princess." Bruce responded. "We've already learned everything we need right here."

The Vermillion princess scowled and threw her fists downwards. Her patience were at its limit and she was sick and tired of Bruce invalidating whatever she said.

"Fine! If you think you're so smart, YOU tell us who Roshi really is!"

The remaining teens looked at Bruce with curious anticipation, wondering if he actually figured out something.

"There's not a lot to go on but we could narrow down suspects using facts." Bruce said calmly.

"Well?" Stella goaded with her arms crossed.

Bruce held out an index finger.

"Fact number one: Considering that this whole operation is confined inside the Academy, it's likely that our culprit is a student here."

"Ha! Really? That's the best you got?" Stella laughed.

But the older student paid her no mind and continued with holding out two fingers.

"Fact number two: If he is, then he's NOT taking part in the Selection Battles."

"What makes you say that, Senpai?" asked Kagami.

The answer clicked in Ikki's mind and he grinned with confidence.

"Because it doesn't make sense for someone profiting off the competition to be taking part in it, right Bruce?"

"You got it." Bruce confirmed with a smile and a nod.

Seeing the camaraderie between the two of them got on Stella's nerves.

"Oh, please! Anyone could figure out what Bruce just did!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Fact number three: He's a member of the Student Library Committee."

There was silence in the room, including from Madoka who paused from her typing. They had been following Bruce's line of thinking so far but this factoid he dropped felt like it came out of nowhere.

"WHA!?" Kagami gaped.

"Now you're just making things up! There's no way you could know that for sure!" said a flabbergasted Stella.

Bruce held and pointed at the book Kagami gave him.

"This book has been checked out by Nanami sixteen times. Either she has a vested interest in the 'Cultural History of Kyushu', which I doubt, or there's another reason."

The four teens could see Bruce's point, the book was so boring looking that it was hard to believe Nanami or anyone else would read it thoroughly.

Bruce opened the book and pointed in between two pages.

"She seemed particularly interested in these two pages."

"That's where the envelope-bookmark was." Ikki said.

"Except she wasn't using it as a bookmark. Note how bulged these pages are, like something thick had been wedged between them over and over. That something was probably the contents of this envelope, most likely a wad of cash."

Ikki's eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean...?"

"That's right. This was Roshi's method of transaction, a simple system that could be carried out inside the Academy without notice. He would receive bets via DASH and then send his players specific instructions on which books to take out from the Library. Players would find their winnings in the envelope. To pay their losses and their fee, they would simply return the book the same way using the dropbox. Only a volunteer at the Library Committee would have access to the dropbox."

The F-rank look to Bruce with awe in his eyes.

"Whoa...you figured all that out with just the book and the envelope? That's amazing, Bruce!"

Jealousy reared its ugly head again and Stella frantically interjected, desperately trying to come up with a counterpoint and knock him off his pedestal.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How...how do you know that-that the envelope was addressed to Roshi? It could be a...um, a-a-a love letter or something!"

Ikki raised a curious brow at her.

"But a letter alone wouldn't make the pages bulge that much and why would someone send a love letter that way?"

"It's romantic! Nobody can question the ways of love! It could be a really long letter." said Stella, sticking to her guns.

In a surprising move, Madoka suddenly broke her long silence and spoke in Stella's defense.

"In any case, Vermillion-san has a point. There's no way knowing the contents of the envelope or who it was addressed to."

Stella was still creeped out by Madoka but at this point she was willing to take whatever aid she could get.

"Ha! See! What she said!" she affirmed smugly.

But Bruce didn't seem the least bit deterred.

"I know it was intended for him because of the numbers Kusakabe found."

"R-really?" asked Kagami.

He held up the envelope with the shaded side that revealed the numbers and equations from earlier.

"This isn't some math problem. These are calculations for betting odds and averages. Things that a bookie would write, not someone like Nanami."

"Bu-but it COULD be Nanami, you can't say otherwise for sure!" Stella argued.

"I can because of Fact number four: Nanami was right-handed but not Roshi."

What Bruce said stunned the teens on the spot.

"He's left-handed?" asked a shocked Ikki.

"HOW!?" Stella asked maniacally, looking totally discombobulated. "How could you possibly know that!?"

"Again, the numbers. Notice how the eight is written with a downward diagonal stroke to the left and then looped upwards? Or how the zeros circles towards the right? Those are left-handed traits."

"Stella-chan, I know Nanami. There's no doubt about it, she's definitely right-handed." Kagami said to her.

"Hmrph."

Madoka suddenly made her usual noise and began to move and click the mouse near her keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Ikki asked her.

"Accessing the student database. There are lot of volunteers in the Library but I can filter the search with the information Wayne-senpai just deduced."

"Um, why do you have access to something like that?"

While Madoka typed her search, her mouth open into a perverted and creepy grin.

"For a lot of reasons. Eh-heh, eh-heh, eh-heh-heh-heh..."

She let out such an incriminating, excited panting giggle that Ikki began to sweat and decide that he didn't really want to know.

"One match. Michita Takigawa" she announced.

"Takigawa?" asked Bruce.

Bruce recalled two nights ago when he questioned Komatsu about the Ichinose-gumi's underground tournament, the Midnight Hell Festa. It could be just a coincidence but...

"He wouldn't be related to Koshiro Takigawa, would he?"

Madoka nodded.

"Koshiro is his older brother. How did you know?"

Aware of the questioning eyes of the other teens on him, he realized that he needed to be careful in choosing his answer. The last thing he needed was to tip these kids off about who he was or get them involved in his mess.

"I, um, heard a rumor that Koshiro was a bookie working for the Ichinose-gumi."

"The Ichinose-gumi? You mean that Yakuza group!?" Kagami gasped.

Stella's gaze on Bruce turned suspicious.

"Where did you even hear a rumor like that from? I don't see you talking to anyone around here."

"Doesn't mean I don't keep my ears open." Bruce responded.

"Ah! I remember hearing a similar rumor!" Kagami suddenly spoke up. "About some shady activity that's been going on lately with links to the underworld."

With that information before him, Ikki came to his own conclusion.

"If that's the case, then it all makes sense. Michita Takigawa IS the one behind all this!"

Kagami sported a wide smile while she blushed and with two held up fists, she squeezed herself inward like a compressed spring before bursting out, her eyes opening with sparkles in them.

"SENPAI!"

Bruce shirked back seeing her rush at him but thankfully, all she did was clasp his hand with both of her's.

"Please! Won't you join the Newspaper Club?" She asked eagerly. "We could totally use a guy like you! With that analytical mind, you'd be an ace reporter."

Without emotion, Bruce pulled his hand away and responded with one word.

"Pass."

This resulted in Kagami being overdramatically frozen in a shocked state as the color drained from her and then the next moment she was crouched in the corner muttering dejectedly while looking even gloomier than Madoka.

As Bruce shook his head tiredly at her antics, Stella approached him slowly from the side with a rueful feeling of awkwardness. As defeated as she felt, some part of her begrudgingly admitted that she was a little impressed with him.

"Alright, I admit you were right. You're...you're pretty smart, Bruce." she said, looking off to the side while scratching her hair sheepishly.

Bruce could've sworn he saw a small ghost of smile on her face but then figured that he probably just imagined it.

What he did see next was a different kind of smile accompanied with fierce eyes, it was Stella's usual Battle-ready expression.

"But anyway, now that we know who he is, let's have a little chat with him and see how lucky he really is!"

With that plan of action, Stella turned to leave.

"No." Bruce called out.

Stella paused and turned back towards him with disbelief while the other teens looked surprised.

"No? What you mean 'No'!? You said it yourself, we have our guy!" she exclaimed.

"What we have is conjecture." Bruce said seriously. "Without hard evidence, it means nothing. Keep in mind that he apparently has Yakuza members at his finger tips. What do you think would happen if we confront him prematurely?"

Ikki glaced downwards in disappointment. As much as he didn't like it, he knew that Bruce had a point. Michita could easily just deny any accusations against him and even worse, he could signal his goons to attack the families of those students.

"But then what are we supposed to do!?" asked Stella.

Before anything could be said, a chime sounded off from the Academy's PA system followed by a broadcasted message.

 _ _"The Selection Battles scheduled for today will begin in one hour. All contenders, please come to the arenas assigned to your slots."__

Everyone present in the club room silently glanced towards Bruce.

"It's time." he said.

 **TBC**


	11. Dark Knight's Debut

**AN: I am so, so sorry this took so long. I won't bore you guys with excuses but I will say that I hope you're all taking care and staying safe with the whole COVID-19 situation going on right now.**

 **Anyway, big meaty fight scene this chapter. I've taken some creative liberties with Saijou and I've incorporated some elements from the latest two volumes (Surprisingly, some things from there lined up with what I had planned).**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves so far.**

 **Kian Xki, thanks for the constructive criticism! I'll keep your feedback in mind when more information about the organization get divulged. I definitely don't want them to come off as being too omnipotent.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **1** **1** **:** **Dark Knight's Debut**

It wasn't long afterwards when the three of them arrived at Hagun's seventh arena. On the way there, Ikki mentioned that it one the Academy's bigger stadiums normally reserved for major events and Bruce could see that fact from the outside, marveling at its imposing structure.

He guessed that the Battle Committee would try to make a match featuring a Student Council member as big of spectacle as possible.

Inside, the trio walked through the long corridor leading to the waiting room when they noticed someone walking towards the opposite direction towards them.

"Look, it's Saikyou-sensei." Stella said.

Indeed it was the petite teacher clad in her usual kimono and red haori with a large bow on her head. Nene smirked when she noticed Ikki and Stella hailing her and stopped in front of them.

"Kuro-bou, Stella-chan..." she greeted.

But when her eyes fell on Bruce, she paused and her entire demeanor shifted: she joined her hands behind her back and swayed herself, blushing like a bashful little girl.

"Hello, Buruu-kun."

The three students reeled back in surprise, Bruce more so.

 _ _"B-BURUU-KUN!? Where did that come from!?"__ he thought.

"What's going on with Saikyou-sensei? I've never seen her like this." Stella whispered to Ikki.

"I have no idea." he whispered back.

Desperate to put this situation out of their minds, Bruce coughed hard and turned his attention to Ikki and Stella.

"Anyway, I'd better head to the waiting room."

Ikki nodded with a smile.

"Good luck! We'll be rooting for you."

The F-rank extended a fist which Bruce bumped with his own after a little hesitancy. Stella frowned a little, it wasn't like she was intending to particularly root for him like Ikki said but now that she was put on the spot, she gave a begrudging "Um".

Bruce continued his way through the corridor but in another move that surprised the two teens, Nene trotted after him; the rapid clopping sounds of her clogs accompanying her.

"Wait for me, Buruu-kun!" she sang playfully.

The older student stopped and shot a glare at her.

"Stop calling me that! What do you want?"

"Oh c'mon, I know I was little rough with you back then but can't we put that behind us?" Nene pouted in mock hurt.

She continued to talk while playing with one of her side bangs as she spoke softly with a flirty grin.

"Especially after that little 'moment' between us."

Bruce figured she was talking about that time when he landed on top of her after their mock battle.

"There was no 'moment'." he stated tersely.

But Nene didn't listen, she instead cupped her reddening cheeks and swooned in an exaggerated manner.

"Sure there was. When it comes to me and other guys, I'm always on top. But after feeling that hot rock hard bod over me, I'd GLADLY make an exception."

The Yaksha Princess then grabbed and snuggled up against his arm.

"So when we eventually do it, you can choose whatever position you want, k?" she purred and finished by winking while poking out her tongue.

Needless to say, Bruce wasn't amused and yanked his arm away.

"Can't you go two seconds without being a walking public indecency!?"

"Nope." she responded with smug smile.

"Whatever. I have a match to prepare for." Bruce grunted with annoyance and began to march on.

Complacent as ever, Nene leaned her back against the wall while coolly folding her arms.

"So lemme guess: you got a plan, right?" she called after him.

This made Bruce halt in his tracks. He remained still with his back to her before he spoke, in slight grim note.

"No. Not this time."

Nene dropped her playful expression and looked towards him curiously.

"You were right about what you said back then." Bruce suddenly said.

Nene blinked at this.

"I was?"

"It's about time I stopped denying myself my power. Continuing to do so would be...foolish."

With only those words said, Bruce continued on towards the waiting room, leaving the Yaksha Princess surprisingly speechless.

* * *

The spectator seats encircling the ring below were alive with electrifying energy, it seemed that the swarms of gathered students were either talking, cheering or just plain shouting. The environment was bathe in colorful glows from the lights above, the overhanging monitors and the signature blue hue from the ring.

Through all the noise, a girl's voice boomed through the loud speakers.

"Wow! What an audience we have here! And it's only fitting because in a few minutes we'll be seeing the first match of one of our very own Student Council!"

Inside the commentator box, the girl could hear the cheers erupting in a frenzied response. She was also a student in Hagun, having short brown hair with long bangs framing her face and the left side of her parted hair secured with a hair clip.

"I'll be your play-by-play commentator, Hangetsu Tsukuyomi from the Broadcasting Club." she made her introductions through the mic. "Joining me today as co-commentator will be Nene Saikyou-sensei."

As she said, Nene was seated next to Tsukuyomi with her face idly resting on her propped up palm and a mic positioned next to her.

"Great to be here." she breathed out with a bored expression.

"So tell me Sensei, are you as psyched for today's battle as much as everyone else?" Tsukuyomi asked while making light punching gestures.

But Nene didn't appear to be in the mood, she had a faraway look in her eyes and her mind seemed elsewhere.

"Sure."

Tsukuyomi chuckled nervously, put off by the teacher's lack of interest and tried to futility save face.

"Ehehe. Okay then." "The match will begin in just a few minutes so if anyone has just entered, please take this moment to be seated."

Meanwhile in the sea of spectators, Ikki and Stella navigated through the stands to find some suitable seats but in the process they've encountered two familiar and unexpected individuals.

"Shizuku?" Stella blurted.

And it wasn't just the youngest Kurogane present in front of them, Nagi was also with her looking for an available seat like them.

"My, this is a pleasant surprise." the effeminate boy said with a graceful smile.

"Onii-sama? Stella-san? You're here too?" Shizuku asked in surprise.

After taking a slight glance towards the lit-up ring below, an idea came to Shizuku and prompted her to sneer at Stella.

"Oh, I see how it is. Have you come to eye someone else then?"

"You wish!" Stella huffed. "I'm only here because Ikki wanted to come! What's your excuse?"

"Well Initially I was only accompanying Alice but since Onii-sama is here, that makes things convenient."

Without a second thought, Shizuku clutched herself to Ikki's arm and pulled him down to sit with her. Ikki was caught off guard from the action and began to feel flustered with embarrassment.

"After all, wouldn't his cute little sister make better company than a trollop who bares herself in front of a total stranger?" said Shizuku as she snuggled closer to him.

Stella reacted heatedly with her teeth grit in outrage.

"Why you little...! If you think I going anywhere, you are so mistaken!"

And so, she plopped down next to him and grabbed hold of his other arm, making him feel even more awkward.

"So there!" she said with finality.

The two girls 'hmph-ed' and snootily threw their faces away from each other while Nagi giggled at sat down on the elevated seat behind Ikki.

"Fufufu. Never a dull moment with you around, is it?"

Ikki felt nervous, being put on the spot and quickly tried to change the subject.

"Erm, A-anyway, I didn't expect that you'd be interested in today's matches, Alice."

"Darling, I wouldn't say I'm interested in every match. There's only one reason why I'm here."

The F-rank gave him a questioning look.

"Brucie of course!" Nagi answered. "I find myself completely fascinated with him. You can't tell me you don't feel the same, I noticed how you were regarding him yesterday. I think it's cute the way the two of you became friends."

Shizuku slowly released Ikki's arm to look at him.

"Onii-sama, is this true?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"Honestly, I don't know him that well but yeah, I'd consider him a friend." Ikki responded sincerely.

She sighed and looked back and forth between Nagi and Ikki, the two people she cared about the most.

"I don't understand what you two see in him. Don't you see he's a lost cause?"

Ikki reacted with a disapproving glare, an action that stunned both Stella and Nagi and made Shizuku flinch; Not since that day when they were children, when he harshly reprimanded her for her cold actions did she see him like this. Growing up, she was given a pass for everything she did; because she was the princess of the household, because she had power. But only he held her accountable.

That was the same day when she fell in love with him.

"No. I don't. People thought that I was a lost cause too." he said sternly.

"But that's...! T-that was different..." she trailed off with a small voice.

He frowned seeing her knit her brows with a conflicted expression but then his features relaxed, he didn't know why she thought so badly of Bruce but he couldn't stay mad at her, she was still his sweet little sister. Stella meanwhile looked on silently, her grip on Ikki's arm had been long been released. She was beginning to wonder if she and Shizuku had already lost their little competition...to a third person.

"Give him a chance, Shizuku." said Ikki gently. "Maybe you might see something that you missed before."

* * *

Positioned directly opposite the commentary box, above the east side of the stands, was another small room. This one had a row of seats facing an encompassing window pane that allowed a great view of the action below, it was one of the exclusive features that complimented the sheer size and scale of the seventh arena: a VIP box.

When Renren entered, she saw that two individuals were already seated, one of them turned around and waved at her.

"Hello Renren. I was wondering when you'd come."

The voice belonged to a short young boy who had a curly mop of white hair that covered his entire forehead and lime green eyes. His stature was so short that he could easily be mistaken as an elementary school kid. His mannerisms seemed to reinforce such assumptions, the way he sat and swung his legs about like an innocent child and yet he spoke with clear maturity.

"Heya, Misogi-senpai!" Renren greeted back.

And he was also apparently a senior.

Renren peered around the room and noticed that there was someone from their group who wasn't present this time.

"Hm? Prez isn't here?" she asked.

A soft elegant voice spoke up next to Misogi, it came from a person who, from Renren's perspective, was hidden from view behind a frilly white parasol.

"She has some work to take care of and told me she won't be joining us."

"Ahaha. Ever the busy body she is." Misogi laughed.

Renren went ahead and plopped herself besides Misogi, looking completely psyched.

"Well, I guess she won't be missing all that much. Saijou is probably gonna own this fight in no time."

This brought out more childish laughter from Misogi.

"Ahahaha. That's quite a compliment coming from someone who's considered his superior."

Surprisingly, Renren turned quiet and glanced down with a contemplative frown.

"The thing is, I'm not so sure I'm his superior anymore."

"Oh? How so?"

"The reason I'm ranked third is because of my speed, right? As strong as Saijou is, he can't hit anything that's too fast. And lugging that heavy weapon of his, leaves him wide open for me to use Black Bird."

Misogi nodded and continued listening.

"Well lately, he asked me to help him with some special training and in the end, he improved his reaction so much that he was able to defend and catch me off guard."

"Wow, that IS impressive!" Misogi chimed.

Renren 'um-ed' in agreement but her brow continued to furrow from worry.

"Saijou...he's been acting kinda weird since yesterday and I get the feeling that has something to do with Wayne-senpai. He doesn't seem to like him for some reason."

The person behind the parasol reacted slightly by glancing towards Renren, fair skin and blonde tresses peeked into view.

Misogi on the other hand, crossed his arms and tilted his head in thought; he knew all too well that Saijou was normally a very tolerant person considering how much he and Renren constantly pull his leg.

"Hmm...do you recall when we visited his house some time ago?" he asked.

Renren suppressed a laugh at this.

That was the time when Saijou invited his fellow Student Council members to have lunch with his family, a long lineage of doctors stretching all the way back to the last war.

It was a fun humorous event all at poor Saijou's expense when his parents kept embarrassing him with comments like "Which one you lovely ladies is my son's girlfriend?" and "Wait, Misogi-san's a boy!? Hey, Ikazuchi! Don't tell me you're some closet shotacon! I raised you better than that, son!"

Needless to say, Renren and Misogi were never going let him live that down.

"How can I forget?" she giggled.

"Remember that story his grandmother told us?"

The athletic girl gave a look of confusion, she remembered but didn't understand what that had to do with the present situation. Then she recalled a key detail about the Academy's new transfer student and her eyes widened.

"No way...THAT'S what this all about!?"

"Well, you know Ikazuchi. He can be pretty... overzealous when it comes to certain things." Misogi shrugged.

Renren grimaced, her expression that was previously excited was now morphed to discomfort.

"Hoo boy, this is not gonna be good." she sighed.

At that time Tsukuyomi's voice boomed through he speakers.

"It's time folks! The combatants are ready!"

The audience roared with hype as the commentator began introductions for both fighters.

"Entering through the red gate is a powerhouse who's the fourth strongest in Hagun's inner rankings! This C-rank Knight is nicknamed 'Destroyer' and for a good reason too! Like the warship, he has sunk many opponents in his wake. He is Ikazuchi Saijou!"

On cue, a bald-headed young man with a giant stature that could easily make one mistake him for an adult stepped onto the ring, his head held high as cheers broke out. Some from the audience even chanted his name "SAIJOU! SAIJOU! SAIJOU!". It seemed that his manly and stalwart nature earned him a respectful following, mostly boys seeing him as a role model of sorts.

"From the blue gate is an interesting opponent: Coming all the way from the United States is a D-rank Knight. Not much is known about his abilities and his magic is a bit Rusty but maybe he'll show us how how things are done over there. His name...is Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce stepped forward onto the ring, a few cheered for him but there were a few boos as well, mostly from Saijou-fans. The bald boy stood opposite him, staring him down dangerously as those fans shouted their support.

"Gooo, Saijou!"

"Kick his ass, Saijou!"

"Yeah! Show him what Japanese men are made off!"

Through it all, Bruce kept his eyes focused forward and his expression taut.

"From what I gathered..." Saijou began to speak. "You're the first person from the Union to be Ranked according to League standards. I hope you'd also care to respect the grounds you walk on."

The condescending tone in the boy's voice wasn't lost on Bruce. In response, the older student silently extended his arm and summoned Branwen to his hand before taking up his stance.

"Let's get this circus over with." Bruce rasped wearily.

Saijou's eyes sharpened into a glare and then, with him swinging both his arms around him, something began to materialize. It cut through the air, whistling with a strong gale before it appeared. With a long handle held by both hands, it was a massive wide blade more than half the size of his own body, decorated with a gold guard and etchings.

The sight of it earned sounds of awe from the audience.

"Whoa! That's contender Saijou's Zanbatou!" sounded Tsukuyomi's voice. "Each swing from that weapon is so strong that its roars can be heard even from the audience!"

In the commentator box, Tsukuyomi turned to address Nene.

"For someone who hasn't fully developed their magic, this is such a harsh debut for contender Wayne. Tell us Saikyou-sensei, in your expert opinion how do these two knights stack up against each other?"

Nene's eyes flicked back to her fellow commentator, lazily awoken from her distracted state.

"Hm?"

"You know? How do they measure up?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Well, Sai-jidou may be well built but he's actually pretty average sized, about four, four and half inches I'd say. Buruu-kun on the other hand, from what I could make out, has quite a monstrous dragon dwelling in those pants."

That immediately killed the mood in the arena and the cheers comically slowed down and then morph into confused murmurings.

Saijou blushed furiously and tugged on his collar in embarrassment while Bruce slowly turned his head with an annoyed scowl towards the commentary box.

In the VIP box, Reren froze with widened eyes while Misogi laughed, swinging his legs gleefully.

"Ahaha―! Saikyou-sensei is brutally honest, isn't she?"

Meanwhile at the stands, both Stella and Shizuku blushed with their jaws hanging open in disbelief.

"W-what the heck is she saying!?" Stella balked.

"What kind of commentary is this?" Ikki muttered while palming his face.

And of course, Nagi had his fingers daintily over a naughty grin on his face.

"Speak for yourself, I'm now curious about that dragon."

"That was NOT what I was asking about AT ALL!" Tsukuyomi yelled.

Nene unfurled her fan to coyly hide her impish smile from Tsukuyomi.

"Hohoho, don't tell me you weren't the least bit curious."

"Sensei, please behave yourself or I'll call the Director!"

"Okay! Okay! Yeesh! You kids are so uptight."

Tsukuyomi let out a tired sigh before speaking into the mic again.

"Folks, let's just pretend that didn't happen and get on with the match."

Everyone silently agreed and the two competitors readied their weapons as the quad-monitors above them began to count down with a displayed number and an electronic voice.

'3'

'2'

'1'

Until it finally signaled the start of the battle with the sound of the buzzer.

'LET'S GO AHEAD!'

"And Wayne makes the first move!" Tsukuyomi reported. "A cool Noble Art that sends flying spinning blades! But...all them didn't even fly anywhere near Saijou. Maybe he threw them as a warning shot?"

It was as Tsukuyomi said, Bruce surprisingly started the match off with a swing of his sword and conjured two projectiles. Both of them harmlessly strayed from the direction Bruce was aiming for.

Saijou looked bewildered as the shadowy blades clanged and dissipated off the surface of the ring before fixing his gaze on Bruce.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, sounding offended.

Bruce attempted to throw another spinning projectile but as expected, it whizzed harmlessly away from Saijou. The bald boy glared at such a response.

"I don't know how you Union people do things but HERE, on League soil, we take our battles seriously with HONOR!"

With that statement, Saijou held his Zanbatou above him and began spinning it like the rotor blades of a helicopter, creating rapid whooshing sounds with an accompanying gale.

"Since you're a guest here, I will show you that honor." Saijou said. "You Americans are familiar with baseball, aren't you? You have until three strikes to make you mark."

Without hesitation, Bruce swung his blade and launched another projectile and predictably, it also missed.

"Strike One!"

From the stands Stella looked on with a perplexed expression. While she didn't care much for Bruce, she had just earlier witnessed how intelligent he was and was beginning to wonder if he somehow lost his marbles.

"What's he doing?" she asked.

"I knew it." Shizuku huffed in annoyance. "His magic hasn't gotten better in the least."

"Strike Two!" Saijou called out.

Ikki's eyes narrowed tensely.

 _ _"I...I don't get it. Bruce, what are you thinking!?"__ he thought.

Yet again, Bruce sent out another spinning blade. This time the trajectory seemed correct but it moved much slower, allowing Saijou more than enough time to easily side step out of its way while he continued to twirl his weapon.

"Strike three. My turn!"

With that, Saijou lunged foward in the air and brought his Zanbatou down on Bruce like a heavy hammer. Bruce dodged by jumping to side but Saijou continued his attack and swung his blade upwards towards him. Thinking fast, Bruce leaned back, out of the blade's way as the tip barely reached his nose. Bruce feel the sheer force generating a strong gust of wind against his body, as if a speeding truck rushed past him; It was clear to Bruce that getting hit by that weapon was a big no-no.

Saijou quickly adjusted his stance to compensate for his Zanbatou's heavy momentum and delivered a horizontal slash, Bruce dodged but Saijou didn't give him pause and pursued him, slash after slash.

"Saijou goes on the offensive!" Tsukuyomi commentated. "Wayne's gonna have to keep his head in the game if he wants to keep his head at all."

In the VIP room, Renren continued to watch with interest. As she had mentioned earlier, Saijou had trained himself to be much faster despite the heavy nature of Zanbatou and she still found herself impressed with how formidable he had become.

Her internal musings were interrupted when someone suddenly called for her attention.

"Tomaru-chan..."

Renren turned towards the one who addressed her, it was the blonde girl with the white parasol.

"About Saijou-san's opponent: you've met him earlier, correct?" the girl asked.

"Um, yeah."

"What do you think of him? From your perspective."

The athletic girl smiled cheerfully, showing off her snaggletooth.

"I like him! It's kinda hard to describe but he's a really...intense kind of guy, know what I mean?"

"I see."

"Why do you ask?" Renren asked, tilting her head curiously.

The blonde responded with a lipstick-laden smile.

"No reason. Just curious."

Meanwhile at the ring, Bruce narrowly avoided another horizontal slash but Saijou quickly recovered by pivoting the weapon forward and pushing it hard into a thrust. There wasn't any time to dodge this time so to defend, Bruce immediately brought the blade of Branwen up with his other hand at the flat part of the tip.

Bruce gritted his teeth and grunted as the tip of the Zanbatou impacted against Branwen with a powerful CLANG! The force the metallic collision was strong enough to send Bruce backwards.

He would've been hurtling but he kept his footing and leaned forward as his feet skid through the floor until he stopped just near the edge of the ring and tumbled to his knees.

"That was close! Wayne managed to block Saijou's attack and avoid being sent out of the ring! He's lucky that Devices aren't ordinary weapons. Cause if was, it would've definitely shattered on the spot!" Tsukuyomi's voice boomed.

"Tell me Wayne..." Saijou addressed him as he hefted up his large blade. "Do you know my ability?"

Bruce grunted and then pushed himself up as he responded.

"'Accumulation of Slashes'...The more you swing your blade, the heavier it becomes. Your magic basically allows you to retain and add to your Device's kinetic mass, you obviously must have trained your body and mana to be strong enough to handle such weight."

"You did your research. I'm actually impressed."

"I also know that it's a folly practice."

The bald boy's jaw clenched in anger.

"Is that so? Well, what you probably don't know is that I can also release that kinetic energy. My current limit is ten tons and YOUR folly is that you allowed me to charge my power to that extent!"

Saijou then raised Zanbatou and brought it down hard as he activated his Noble Art.

"Crescendo Axe!"

The impact sent a powerful forward rushing wave of air pressure that nearly cracked the ring. Bruce felt it rushing towards him like freight train and quickly leaped out of the way just as it exploded at the edge of the ring.

While in his leap, Bruce retaliated by launching more spinning blades and unfortunately they still failed to reach their marks.

"Wayne keeps using the same technique over and over. He really needs to change his playbook if he wants to stand a chance here." Tsukuyomi said.

Next to her, Nene observed the match with a furious expression. She clutched the sleeves of her haori tightly with her arms crossed and a visible vein bulged on her head.

"Tche. So infuriating..." she grumbled.

Her ire didn't go unnoticed by Tsukuyomi.

"Something wrong, Sensei?"

"This whole thing is wrong! Sai-jidou isn't using the full extent of his power because he wants to make a statement and Buru-kun..."

The petite woman gripped her sleeves even tighter and gritted her teeth in aggravation.

"He's not even taking this fight seriously!"

Nene's outburst was heard through the speakers by the present spectators, particularly Stella.

"Not taking it seriously? What does she mean?" she asked.

Nagi sighed as realization dawned on him.

"I think I'm beginning to understand what's going on: Brucie is using the match as an opportunity to train himself."

The red-haired princess turned to him in surprise.

"What!? But why would he do something like that?"

It was Ikki who responded with a grim tone.

"Because he thinks if he puts himself in a dangerous combat situation, his control over his Mana would improve."

"Indeed." Nagi nodded. "Sometimes regular training isn't enough to make a Blazer stronger. Similar to how adrenaline improves performance, a state of danger can force a Blazer to be more in sync with his Mana."

"But at this rate, what he's doing is completely pointless." Shizuku stated with a frown.

Ikki's fists tightened to the point where his knuckles turned white as his eyes were fiercely fixed towards the ring.

 _ _"Dammit! He's going about it the wrong way! Come on Bruce, don't you see that you can still win!?"__

Bruce leaped back away from Saijou's slashes, trying to put some distance between them. When he felt he was far enough, he released another spinning blade at him but this time the projectile's trajectory made Bruce's eyes widen in alarm; it was heading straight for the students in the stands!

The spectators who noticed the approaching blade began to yelp and scream in fright and scramble to get out of their seats but in an impressive display, Saijou jumped high in the air with his Zanbatou held above him before chopping the projectile in mid-air.

The Saijou-fans cheered as he landed and Bruce breathed a sigh of relief that nobody was hurt but Saijou's expression turned enraged.

"So this was your tactic all along!" Saijou rounded on him. "Trying to catch me off guard by attacking the audience. I shouldn't be surprised that Union scum like you would stoop that low!"

"That wasn't intentional." Bruce responded with a frown.

"Don't play dumb! You people from the Union, especially Americans are all the same! You're opportunists who use deception to get what you want, nothing like us Knights!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. The boy's attitude was already getting on his nerves and his patience was being stretched to its limit.

"What are you going on about?"

"The US has the strongest offensive capability in the world and yet all they do is blame the League for failing to take out Rebellion. They keep putting pressure on us but we all know that they're just looking for an excuse to invade our shores!"

Saijou seemed oblivious to the noisy murmurings in the audience caused by his outburst and in his heated state, continued his ranting.

"My family knows this better than anyone! My great grandfather served in the war as a medical officer. During its final years, he found a wounded US soldier trapped in our territory. Even though they were supposed to be enemies, he helped him and healed him. But all he got for it was being stabbed in the back!"

In the VIP room, Renren grimaced uncomfortably.

During their visit to the Saijou residence, it was apparent to the rest of the Student Council that Ikazuchi's grandparents carried a deep resentment of Americans because of what happened to their father and that resentment had passed on to their grandson.

But it wasn't just that. The truth was that not everyone shared the same sentiments as Kagami and Nagi when it came to the Union. There were citizens who felt affected by the media's coverage of the political tensions between both powers; the fear of potential invasions and acts of war had caused some citizens of the world to be wary of those affiliated with the other side.

Ikazuchi could be considered as someone who fell on that side of the spectrum.

"Oh boy, there he goes." she groaned as she palmed her eyes.

The blonde with the parasol turned to address Misogi.

"Vice President, should we intervene? We might have an international incident on our hands."

Misogi surprisingly, dropped his childish demeanor and actually had a thoughtful look his eye.

"Hmm, not just yet." he decided. "I want to see how Wayne-san handles this."

Renren hoped Misogi made the right call because even from up there, she could hear a few arguments breaking out among the stands.

"Yeah, Saijou-san is right! The US and the Union are bunch of bullies!"

"Hey! Don't say things like that! We're in a time of peace!"

"Don't be naive! Have you seen the news? They think they are so high and mighty with those PSYON people and those EDY things!"

It didn't go unnoticed by Ikki and company.

"Things are getting a little out of hand." Ikki commented with dread.

"Yes, it's sad that there are still some people who feel that way." Nagi noted.

Of the two girls who remained silent, Stella had her gaze fixed on squarely on Bruce.

 _ _"I wonder what's going on in that head of his. He doesn't seem to be bothered by what they're saying about him. He's like an emotionless brick wall, doesn't anything bother him?"__

"First off..." Bruce suddenly spoke. "You're generalizing. And secondly, you're judging me for something I had nothing to do with."

For a moment Saijou's expression faltered in doubt but then stubbornly re-hardened.

"Maybe so but you've given us little reason to trust you. For instance, If that article is to be believed, you resorted to underhanded trickery to win a mock battle against Saikyou-sensei."

Tsukuyomi turned to Nene as she commented.

"That was from Kusakabe-san's article written two days ago. Sensei, can you offer some insight about how you were tricked so badly?"

Nene flinched as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment before she hastily tried laughing it off with a waving hand.

"Ke-haha! A lot of that stuff was exaggerated."

She then turned away and muttered with a sideways glance, unaware that her voice was still being broadcasted though the speakers.

"Grrr! When I find that sneaky four-eyed brat, I'm gonna wring her neck until her head pops off!"

And among the spectators who heard that clearly was Kagami, who sunk into her seat and hid her paled face behind her notebook, hoping she wouldn't be spotted. She made a mental note to herself to try appeasing the petite teacher with a puff piece.

"If you're expecting me to be apologetic, don't." Bruce said firmly. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone, I'm here to take part in the Selection Battles. That's all there is to it. But if you're insisting on not letting this go, then let's make things more interesting: Beat me and I'll leave this Academy. Permanently."

Saijou narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"And if you win?" he asked.

Bruce gave a sly smile and got into his stance, satisfied that the bait was taken.

"Then you owe me a favor."

The tall Student Council member raised his weapon in response.

"You're on."

For a brief moment, both competitors remained still with their weapons at the ready, waiting the other to make their move.

 _ _"I can't let up now."__ Bruce thought. __"I haven't yet figured out the rules of magic but I feel like I'm getting there."__

With his sword primed to his side, a black spinning blade materialized before the blade's tip. It remained in place but it spun erratically.

 _ _"I need to take everything I've learned, every ounce of willpower and exert total control. That's all it takes, control..."__

The spinning blade shook little and slowly begun orientate itself horizontally. The shaking intensified as if the blade was fighting back, like it was a wild creature refusing to be contained.

Bruce's teeth grit and trails of sweat began to draw down his head, he recalled his mental training all those years ago and poured into his will, wrestling with the unknown power within him.

 _ _"Control!"__ he internally yelled to himself.

And then it returned striking him like a lightning bolt, that familiar pain which he hadn't felt since three days ago. It flashed through him without warning, causing him to yell out and recoil in agony.

"Uh oh, looks like Wayne's encountered a bit of problem!" Tsukuyomi commentated. "Perhaps he sustained some kind of injury."

Tsukuyomi turned to get Nene's input and to the young commentator's surprise, the Yaksha Princess bore an expression that Tsukuyomi hadn't seen on her before. There was none of her usual childish antics; no looks of boredom, or playfulness or on verge of a temper tantrum. Instead, Nene had her eyes fixed towards Bruce in grave silence.

"Whoa, Saikyou-sensei's gotten super-serious all of a sudden."

Among the spectators, a similar reaction had taken place.

"What happened to him?" Stella wondered.

The crimson princess felt something else was amiss when neither of her companions spoke up and when she glanced to her side, she could see why: Shizuku was standing straight up, staring intently at the ring with unease.

"Shizuku, what's wrong?" Ikki asked.

Shizuku didn't respond and continued to stare as her mind searched for answers.

 _ _"This...this feeling...I felt this before somewhere."__

She wasn't the only one silently trying to figure out the sudden spike of Mana. Nene only felt it for a brief second and she knew it felt similar to a phenomenon that only a few were privy to. But she could hardly believe it.

 _ _"What the hell have you not been telling me, Ku-chan!?"__ she thought.

Bruce panted and recovered from what happened but his thoughts were in a state of both confusion and frustration.

 _"WHY!? I thought it was over!"_

He didn't have time to think any further, for Saijou took advantage of his pause and came after him with a wide swing. He barely swerved out of the way but he had to keep dodging Saijou's continuing attacks with multiple swings from different angles, each one generating more mass and power until...

"Crescendo Axe!"

Saijou brought Zanbatou down again just near Bruce, releasing the stored up energy in a small explosive shock wave. It was weaker compared to earlier but it still packed enough punch to send the older student in the air.

Bruce quickly orientated himself and landed. During this time he still reflected on why the pain returned. To him, it felt like he had reached a threshold, like there was something fighting him back. Frustration gripped him. What was he supposed to do? Was he at the mercy of this power?

"BURUU-KUN!"

Bruce blinked and realized that Nene's voice suddenly boomed through the loudspeakers. Turning his gaze towards the commentary box, he could see that she was standing from her seat with the mic gripped in her hand, looking heated.

"Will you snap out of it and finish the match already!?" she exclaimed. "You're here win, aren't you!? You joined the Selection Battles for a reason, didn't you!? So stop messing around and get on with it or so help me, I'll will send your adorable ass all the way into orbit!"

Tsukuyomi looked at Nene with her jaw slacked in astonishment.

"Saikyou-sensei? Are...are you rooting for him!?"

"N-NO!" Nene said in flustered haste as she turned her head so no one could see her blushing face. "I just don't want to waste my time watching a boring match, that's all."

"Erm, If you say so..." Tsukuyomi said.

Bruce grunted in exasperation but as annoyed as he was with Nene's antics, he realized that she had a point: trying to control his magic will have to wait, he'll figure out the nature of his magic in due time but right now, there were far bigger things at stake. If that vision with the Joker was true then he needed to be at the Sword Art Festival and for that, he needed to win... through whatever means necessary.

"I don't know what you did to make Saikyou-sensei so confident about you but frankly I'm getting sick and tired of your little game, Wayne." Saijou said.

The older student slowly turned his firm focused gaze towards his opponent.

"You're right, these games are getting tiresome."

With that said, Bruce then raised and held Branwen from his side and to everyone's surprise, the sword dissipated.

"And I'm done playing!"

The spectators erupted in confused murmurs as Tsukuyomi's voice sounded off.

"WHA!? Wayne just dismissed his Device! What's going on!?"

The match referee, who observing from distance away, ran up to the edge of the ring.

"Contender Wayne! Are you officially forfeiting the match?" he asked.

Without turning his attention to the referee, Bruce got into a martial arts stance with one hand closed into a fist and the other with an open palm.

"Who said anything about forfeiting?" he said.

Saijou's eyes widened as he balked on the spot and he wasn't the only one flabbergasted.

"He's not seriously thinking of fighting Saijou-senpai unarmed, is he!?" Stella gasped.

Stella didn't know Saijou that well but from what she had witnessed so far, she could tell he was quite strong. Of course as an A-rank, she'd have no problem overpowering him and she was confident that Ikki would out-speed him with his superior sword skills and Ittou Shura. But Bruce...

"No magic and no weapon...he's basically a Non-Blazer now. How could he possibly win? It's like trying to fight a tank!"

"He's clearly gone mad." Shizuku said. "At least with his Device, he would've had a way to defend himself."

"You're both wrong."

The girls turned their heads towards Ikki who suddenly spoke.

"In a way, the sword was only holding him back. This..." Ikki continued with a relieved grin. "This is Bruce Wayne's true power."

"We've seen a similar situation happen yesterday when Ikki Kurogane defeated Shizuya Kirihara." came Tsukuyomi's voice. "In that case, both opponents were disarmed and Kurogane saw through Kirihara's Area Invisible but this is totally different!"

The girl commentator turned to address Nene.

"Contender Wayne is going unarmed against not only a powerhouse but a weapon that can cleave rocks, trees and wipe out a squad of armed soldiers! What is he thinking, Saikyou-sensei!? Is he crazy!?"

Nene, who had already returned to her seat, leaned back and chuckled while wagging her folded fan in an all-knowing manner.

"Fufufu. You kids are about to see something real special."

"Th-this is absurd!" Saijou exclaimed with outrage. "How long you intend of make of mockery of this-"

"Just shut up and fight." Bruce curtly interrupted.

This brought a fresh wave of anger enveloping the bald lad and with grit teeth, he hefted his weapon up like a lance, ready to charge.

"Have it your way!"

With a roar, Saijou attempted to rush him tip first but Bruce simply side stepped out of the way with his expression unchanging. Saijou quickly swung at him and Bruce stepped just out of reach, prompting him to slash and again and again but only to be evaded expertly.

To Saijou, the mysterious transfer student's dodge game suddenly seemed a lot different compared to earlier; he reacted more efficiently, effortlessly, with no fear in his eyes, only razor sharp focus. And his stoic expression did not waver in the least, like he wasn't even concerned.

With his anger and frustration stoked, Saijou kept up his attacks recklessly, growing more winded with each swing.

"Hold...(huff)...Still!"

Saijou delivered a horizontal slash, confident that he would be able to dodge such a wide attack at close range but not only did Bruce duck from it, he surprisingly retaliated with a kick to the handle of Zanbatou just as it passed over him. This caught Saijou off guard as the kick sent the over sized sword's momentum out of his control but also twisted it out of his hands, leaving his open and defenseless.

Bruce didn't waste his opportunity and delivered a hard left hook to Saijou's head, then a right cross, then grabbed both sides of his lapels and pulled him in to plow a knee into his gut twice, followed by a downward elbow to the back of the neck and finally a quick reap of his foot to send him off balance which allowed him to execute a brutal judo-style throw.

"Holy crap! Saijou's down! Wayne actually did it!" Tsukuyomi cried. "But wait, Wayne's walking away for some reason! But why? He could've taken him out while he was still down."

As she said, Bruce surprised everyone by halting his attack and walking a distance away from Saijou.

"I told you your methods are folly." he spoke. "The disadvantage of wielding such a heavy weapon is you will always be at the mercy of its momentum which can easily throw you off balance."

In the VIP room, the blonde with the white parasol placed a finger at her chin with intrigue.

Bruce then turned around and returned to his fighting stance.

"Now get up. The lesson isn't over."

Saijou winced and groaned in pain with a closed eye as he used his over sized sword to pull himself up. Back on his feet, his expression returned to being furious and his eyes fully opened to hatefully fix itself on his opponent.

"LESSON!?" he barked in offense.

Saijou charged again with another flurry of wide slashes but as just like before, Bruce expertly swerved and side stepped out of the way. The bald boy could feel the increasing weight of his Zanbatou begining to strain him, he had acted recklessly before but he made a mental point to not repeat that same mistake and waited for the right time to strike. When Bruce black flipped away from another horizontal slash, Saijou raised the large sword, ready to activate his Noble Art.

"Crescendo...!"

But Bruce had also anticipated this. He quickly reacted by lunging forward into a roll until his feet was positioned upwards, where he pushed his body up into a kick and slammed his feet against the butt of the sword handle.

This sent the heavy blade to fall behind Saijou, forcing his arms back and exposing his torso.

Bruce was back on his feet in time to plow a fist below Saijou's ribs. The bald boy cried out as his eyes bulged and droplets of spit flew from his mouth. Bruce didn't give him a chance to recover and quickly delivered another punch, then another and another until the tempo increased to the point where he was raining a barrage of fists, elbows and open palms on him.

Most of the spectators gasped in astonishment as Bruce wailed on him, Stella and the Student Council members in particular were stunned on the spot.

"Whoa...brutal..." Renren blurted.

Bruce ended his beat down with a roundhouse kick which sent Saijou staggering sideways before he jumped and brought two enclosed fists down on the back of his head, sending Saijou down on his stomach.

As Bruce walked in front of him, Saijou shakily pushed his body off the ground, gasping in pain. Bruce's assault caused the boy's jacket to come undone, revealing his bare torso that bandages encircling around his abdomen. Red bruises slowly to peak from those bandages.

"Like I've said, you've trained yourself to handle such weight." Bruce said to him. "But training only your upper body can put massive strain on your abdominal muscles. These are weaknesses that can easily be exploited."

"Exploiting weaknesses..." Saijou muttered.

The boy suddenly pounded a fist against the surface of the lit ring, hard enough to crack it and cause the lighting underneath to flicker and spark. He continued to speak as he punched the floor again and again in anger, causing the crack to grow.

"Underhanded tactics!...Trickery!...Mind games!...Have you no shred of honor!? This is NOT how knights do battle!"

Bruce responded with narrowed eyes, unfazed by Saijou's actions.

"From my understanding, you Mage-Knights train to fight criminals and terrorists. If you're expecting the enemy to have honor then you're in the wrong field of work."

Saijou growled in anger before suddenly grabbing his Zanbatou and slashing at Bruce's legs, Bruce reacted without alarm and jumped out of the way. Saijou pushed himself off the floor and chased after him with another slash, Bruce avoided it and dashed next Saijou's side where he jabbed two fingers just underneath Saijou's outstretched arm.

Saijou reacted and tried slashing towards him but Bruce back flipped and put some distance between them. The bald boy glanced toward the arm that Bruce hit in confusion but returning his sights towards his opponent.

"What was THAT supposed to be? I didn't feel a th-"

THUD!

Saijou's eyes widened as the tip of Zanbatou fell to the floor. The reason for this was that his left hand was the only one holding on to the handle, because the other arm fell completely limp.

"My...my arm!" Saijou gasped in surprise.

Try as he might, he couldn't move or control it or even feel anything from it. It was like a lifeless limb attached to him.

"What did you do to my arm!?" he asked Bruce accusingly.

"Just a nerve strike to disable its motor functions." Bruce responded nonchalantly.

"N-nerve strike!?"

Bruce nodded.

"Dim Mak, Pressure Points hit in just the right way to cause various effects: Paralysis, Nausea...Hell, I could stop your heart if I wanted to. But don't worry, I modified all my techniques to be non-lethal."

In the stands, Ikki's jaw dropped slightly as his expression turned to surprise.

"I had no idea he was capable of something like that." he said.

Stella whipped her head to face him with a look of surprise of her own.

"Really!? But I thought you said you picked up most of his fighting style."

"Most of it, but only what he had shown me so far." Ikki gave a short laugh. "I guess he can still be full of surprises."

The red haired princess silently turned her attention back to the match, her expression was unreadable but her thoughts were many.

With his working arm, Saijou lifted Zanbatou by the handle and embedded it on the floor with a stab before giving a sudden punch to his disabled arm. He yelped but it seemed to have done the trick, he could feel sensation beginning to return to the limb as he experimentally flexed its fingers.

Then, surprisingly, he chuckled.

"Heh, I admit you're much more formidable than I've given you credit for, Wayne. In a way, I kind of feel relieved."

The large bald boy glanced downwards as he spoke in an uncharacteristic somber tone.

"You see, most people think of me as a stalwart person with a strong mind but the truth is that...I...I always feel under pressure."

Up in the VIP room, Renren blinked. This was also a totally different side to the Student Council Secretary that she was used to seeing.

Bruce remained on guard with no change in expression, he was already irritably aware that the boy tended to talk a lot and now he seemed to be going on a different tangent. But nevertheless, he decided to let Saijou say his piece.

"I've been taught that as Mage-Knights, we are to represent something something much greater than our individual worth. Something more sacred... untouchable, standing proud in the light. As a member of the Student Council, I had been granted some privy information. I had learned two days ago that my first opponent would've been Stella Vermillion."

The crowd buzzed in surprise and even Stella looked caught off guard by this.

"I knew that as a C-rank, I wouldn't have never stood a chance against her. I knew of my limitations and that's why I trained hard, I doubt it would've turned the odds to my favor but at least I'd hoped to have given her a worthy battle. But then...I got matched up with you instead."

Saijou said that last bit in a disgruntled tone but then grinned as he pulled Zanbatou from its place and readied his weapon again.

"For that lost opportunity I had developed a NEW Noble Art, I had thought of it being wasteful to use it on you but now I have reconsidered!"

"Wow! Did you hear that, folks!" Tsukuyomi said excitedly. "We're about to witness brand new Noble Art!"

"I call it Forzato Smash! I understand that my Crescendo Axe has limited strength and leaves me open for close rage attacks but not this one. Let's see you try your little nerve strikes now!" Saijou declared with confidence.

And with that said, Saijou swung his large blade in a sweeping motion but this time, he spun his body like a top along with the motion of the blade. The accumulating weight caused the rotation to go faster and faster until before everyone's eyes, an actual tornado of air pressure began to form around Saijou.

The crowd made sounds of awe as harsh winds began to whip around the lit ring. Despite the bangs of his hair fluttering in the rushing winds, Bruce only squinted at the phenomenon before him.

"What a powerful move! Saijou has not only turned himself into a fan blade of destruction but has surrounded himself with an actual tornado! There's no way anyone's getting close to him now!" came Tsukuyomi's voice.

She continued to commentate with a sense of nervousness.

"And with the Zanbatou being spun like that, the amount of force it's generating must be titanic! I can only imagine what happens when Saijou releases all that energy. Everyone seated in the front row, I'd suggest you all back away for bit so you don't get hit by th-WHA-WHAT IS THIS!? Wayne is actually running towards him!?"

"What's he doing!?" Stella exclaimed, standing straight up while her companions reeled back in shock.

It was the same reaction with the Student Council in the VIP room, Misogi and Renren flinched while the girl with the white parasol had her fingers hovering over her open mouth in astonishment.

"Oh my!" she gasped.

It was happening fast but at the same time it felt like a moment that was uncomfortably stretched without end. As Tsukuyomi reported, Bruce was just standing there unfazed when suddenly he broke into a run towards the hellish gale that surrounded Saijou.

"He's gonna get splattered! Saikyou-sensei, do something!" implored a panicked Tsukuyomi.

But unlike everyone, Nene didn't seem the least bit concerned. In fact, there was a small smirk on her face.

"I can't watch!" Tsukuyomi yelped as she covered her eyes.

Meanwhile in the eye of tornado, Saijou readied his final attack.

"Here it comes! Forzato Sma-AAARRGHH!"

Saijou cried out as he suddenly collapsed from his spin, his hands accidentally released the handle of Zanbatou in process. The weapon spun and impacted off the ring, creating a large crack on the surface. Thankfully, the weapon dissipated in mid-air before it could travel further and do any more damage.

The large bald student hissed in pain as he push himself off the floor and when he looked towards his legs, he could see a large gash near his knee; a red splotch began to grow, soaking his pants with his blood. And just a short distance away from him was Bruce, crouched down with Branwen in hand; the blade now stained with that same blood.

Bruce stood and turned towards the downed boy.

"The cut isn't that deep." Bruce assured. "But you won't be able to extend your knee. Don't worry, it's nothing an iPS capsule can't fix."

"How...?" a confounded Stella asked. "How did he do it?"

"The only way he could..." Ikki responded. "He slid under him."

Stella's jaw slowly dropped when she began to recall those last few seconds. Indeed, Bruce did run towards the windy vortex but just before he reached it, he dropped and slide like a baseball player going for second base, escaping the gale and the swinging blade above him. Stella figured that he must have re-summoned his Device just as he slid past Saijou's legs and sliced him through.

Saijou wasn't able to comprehend it, Wayne had even foiled his most powerful move without even using magic.

Now that he thought about it, it was similar to how Kurogane had defeated Princess Vermillion. Even when faced against raw power, those two, Wayne and Kurogane, seemed to defy the odds.

Fixing his sight towards him and seeing how undaunted he seemed made Saijou think that this man was far more skilled and experienced than he expected. No matter what he did, the American was one step ahead of him and took him his time systematically.

Was this why Saikyou had so much faith in him? Because, in truth, Bruce could've defeated him any time he wanted?

"This...doesn't change anything...You'll never be one of us." Saijou grunted stubbornly as he nursed his knee.

Bruce walked towards him as he spoke.

"You're right. I'm not one of you but I don't have to be, you're all better off standing proud in the light...But my ways work better in the dark."

He then held Branwen's tip up to Saijou's neck.

"Now yield."

Saijou froze in place which prompted Bruce to press the sharp tip closer against his neck.

"Yield." Bruce commanded with a growl.

"I..." Saijou trailed off before finally sighing in defeat.

"I yield."

And that was all it took for the buzzer to sound as the overhead monitors displayed Bruce's face with the words 'WINNER!' underneath. The spectators in the arena paused for just a few seconds before suddenly erupting with roars of cheers.

"AMAZING!" Tsukuyomi lauded through the speakers. "Bruce Wayne has won! A Blazer who didn't even use his magic has defeated one of the strongest in the Academy!"

The stands were alive with acclimation, even Ikki joined in on the cheering while Nagi clapped. Shizuku didn't cheer alongside her brother and instead had a contemplative look on her face. Stella was also silent, still standing up and looking towards the ring.

Bruce dismissed his Device without paying and mind to the cheers around him and instead kept his sight towards Saijou who's head hung despondently. The older man then knelt besides him and pulled his arm over his shoulder.

"Here, lean on me. I'll take you to the infirmary." Bruce said.

Saijou's eyes enlarged in confusion, he had expected Wayne to bask in the glory or just leave him there. He didn't even have to bother, there was a medical team that would've whisked him off on a stretcher. Nevertheless, he silently allowed himself to be pulled up and limped alongside him towards the one of the exits.

"Why?" Saijou asked.

Bruce responded with a tiny smile.

"Just because I'm not much of a knight doesn't mean I don't have my moments of chivalry."

Saijou's mind froze in surprise, it seemed that not only did this man defied his expectations but also his preconceptions. He found the situation so bizarre that he couldn't help but let out a good natured laugh.

"Haha. You're a weird one, Wayne."

Both Renren and Misogi took a grateful breath seeing the two of them from the VIP room, they felt bad for Sajou's loss but she were glad to see what ever animosity existed between the two seemed to be gone.

The girl next to them continued to bare an intrigued smile.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday. What admirable sportsmanship!" came Tsukuyomi's voice.

The girl commentator, still psyched about the match, turned to Nene.

"It's strange, Saikyou-sensei. Contender Wayne is kinda knightly...but at the same time, he's not."

Nene leaned back on her seat, looking smug.

"Well, I'd say he's just a different kind of knight." she said. "Kind of like a...Dark Knight."

Kagami, who had since forgotten about Nene's threat, paused from her cheering.

"Dark Knight..." she mused.

And then with sparkles behind her glasses, the young reporter erupted with excitement, earning looks from the other students seated next to her.

"I LOVE IT! It's cool! Mysterious! And it totally sounds like an RPG class!"

Kagami then stood up from her seat and yelled out.

"Here's to 'Dark Knight' Bruce Wayne!" before chanting out the name with a fist pumped in the air. "Dark Knight! Dark Knight! Dark Knight!"

The other students around observed her before slowly, one by one, they began to excitedly chant alongside with her. In a matter of moments, the chants of adulation spread throughout the spectators in the arena.

"DARK KNIGHT! DARK KNIGHT! DARK NIGHT! DARK KNIGHT! DARK KNIGHT! DARK KNIGHT!"

Saijou gave a wry grin as the two of them were through the west gate.

"Looks like you just got your nickname." he said.

Bruce almost laughed from the irony.

"And with that, we close our last match for the day! Thank you for being here, folks! Once again, I'm Hangetsu Tsukuyomi and with me is...Huh!? Sensei, Where'd you go!? Did she just ditch me!?"

* * *

"Well, that was fun!"

Nene said this cheerfully as the door to the VIP box swung open and allowed her to casually stroll inside.

The excitement in the arena was in the midst of winding down and the Yaksha Princess had already left her station to pay the Student Council a little visit before they could leave.

Misogi and Renren stood there expecting her arrival while the other Council member stood by the window, still looking at the ring below with her back hidden behind the parasol.

"I bet you guys must be pretty shaken up considering he took out one of your own." Nene sneered. "I mean, who would've thought a knight with no magic could effectively defeat someone who could blow away armies?"

Misogi laughed playfully in response.

"Ahaha. Certainly not Saikyou-sensei, at least not previously. She speaks from experience, of course."

Immediately a large table was flung towards Misogi. Renren zipped out of the way nonchalantly while the one behind the parasol didn't pay the commotion any mind like this was a daily occurrence.

Misogi surprisingly disappeared from where he stood.

"Shut it, brat! You're not even in this competition!" Nene spat.

Her eyes re-fixed on the impish young boy who stood just a few feet away from where the table impacted.

"That's only because my abilities are specialized, combat's sadly not my forte." he said innocently.

"Still, it was very surprising to hear Sensei cheer him on like that." Renren spoke up.

This brought a sudden blush to Nene's face and in defense, she folded her arms and puffed her cheeks in indignation.

"I didn't cheer him on! I already said that I just wanted an interesting match, didn't I!?"

With one of her forearms released from its 'crossed' position, she unfurled her trusty fan and hid the bottom half of her face; only revealing her eyes which narrowed at them like a sly fox.

"In fact, I want him to face a much stronger opponent next time. Someone like maybe...the Student Council President?"

Renren blinked in surprise.

"You're kidding."

Nene folded her fan again and pointed it towards them.

"Why not? I wouldn't be surprised if Buru-kun became To~ka-chan's rival in the selection battles."

"Whoa! Whoa! This is the Prez we're talking about!" Renren balked. "I mean sure, what Senpai did was cool and all but he can't control his magic! There's no way he'd last in the long run, even I could run circles around him before that ever happens."

"But imagine if he COULD control it. He's already a skilled fighter, his powers could put him on another level." Misogi said with a raised finger.

"You saying he has a chance?" Renren asked.

"I was only speaking hypothetically. If there's anyone who knows about chances, it's me. And right now his chances aren't much."

Nene then shifted her gaze towards the frilly white parasol.

"Got nothing to say? I notice that you've been awfully quiet, 'Scharlach Frau'."

The person turned into view. Despite the name, 'Scharlach Frau' was a girl in white instead of scarlet. She was dressed much differently compared to the other students, an attire that made her look like a French noblewoman; a white Edwardian style dress along with a hat which had a brim wide enough to hide her eyes, blonde curls curtained from underneath.

"Hmm, he's certainly an interesting fellow." she said in an almost melodious voice. "However with all due respect Sensei, even if he does master his magic, the notion that he could even come near the President is inconceivable. She is far beyond him."

Nene smirked at the girl with her wrists rested against her hips.

"Heh, aren't you confident. Is the gap between regular students and our best four really so wide?"

"We have a saying..." the girl responded. "However sharp the claws, however sharp the fangs...why should a mouse win against a lion?"

The Yaksha Princess tilted her head with a smug grin as she tapped her fan on the side of her chin.

"I wonder,...Are you really speaking for To~ka-chan? Or...are you speaking for yourself?"

The girl's pink lips curled into a mysterious smile.

"We'll just have to see, won't we Sensei?"

Saying nothing further, the girl turned her gaze back to ring below. Her smile curled further as she replayed the match in her mind.

 _ _"Hmmm, Bruce Wayne...I'm looking forward to learning more about you."__ she internally giggled to herself.

* * *

Bruce stepped outside and squinted a bit from the familiar evening golden glow that the academy ground was bathe in but it wasn't the only that caught his sight. To his surprise, there were four teens standing at the bottom of the steps and they immediately turned their notice towards him.

"Congratulations, Bruce." Ikki greeted with a wave. "How's Saijou-san?"

Bruce descended the steps as he responded.

"He'll be fine. He's actually a lot sturdier than he looks."

Bruce flicked his gaze towards the other teens present: Stella, Nagi and Shizuku. He gave a look of confusion, wondering if they had some business with him.

"Were you all waiting for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were thinking of going to Akihabara together. You want to join us?" Ikki offered.

"Think of it as us celebrating your win today." chimed in Nagi.

Bruce internally flinched.

 _ _"These kids...do they actually want me to hang out with them?"__ he thought.

He'd never admit this, not even to himself, but he felt kind of touched by the sentiment. He didn't even feel that way when he was in the company of other people in his age group. But on that subject, he still felt awkward about the idea of these teenagers spending their time with an older man like him. Besides, there was still one more thing on his agenda today.

"Maybe some other time, I have some things I need to take care of." he said.

"Oh. Okay then." said Ikki, sounding a little disappointed.

The older student made his way past them but just before walked any further, Nagi suddenly called out to him.

"By the way Brucie, I recall you telling Saijou-san that he owed you a favor if you won."

Bruce stopped in his tracks and then turned to face them.

"That's right."

"What was that favor anyway?" Nagi asked.

"I asked him to convince the Student Council to suspend Kirihara's inquiry, at least until the culprit is caught."

Both Ikki and Stella gasped at this.

"What? Then that means..." Ikki trailed off.

Bruce nodded and his lips slightly curled.

"Yup. You're not getting disqualified anytime soon, Kid."

"But what about Takigawa?" asked Stella. "I thought you said we can't approach him yet."

"Trust me, I don't think there's any need to worry about that right now. You guys go have fun."

And with a small wave, he turned around and left.

"Well, there he goes." Ikki said, shaking his head while chuckling. "He always seems so busy with something, I wonder what he's up to."

Nagi noticed Shizuku standing a distance away from Ikki with a frown and her eyes cast downwards. The feminine boy assumed that she was probably still upset about Ikki's close friendship with Bruce.

"I know what you're thinking, Shizuku." Nagi whispered as he approached her. "But don't take it the wrong way, Ikki is just excited that he has a like-minded friend like Brucie."

"It's not that." Shizuku said.

The younger Kurogane fiddled with her fingers before elaborating.

"It's just...I suppose Onii-sama was right. Maybe like Saijou-senpai, I judged him too harshly...but..."

Shizuku lifted her head, her eyes now narrowed in suspicion.

"...I still can't bring myself to trust him." she finally said.

Nagi released a breath and nodded with understanding, it seemed that unlike Saijou, Shizuku would need more time to trust Ikki's new friend.

Meanwhile, unaware of the two's discussions, Stella stood alongside Ikki as Bruce left.

"Um,..."

Hearing a her make a sound made Ikki glance towards her. He noticed, to his surprise, that she wasn't behaving like her usual self. She seemed conflicted and anxious about something.

But before he could question her about it, she suddenly rushed off while calling back to him.

"Please wait, I'll be back in a moment!

Ikki blinked in confusion as Shizuku and Nagi stared after her from behind him.

"Okay?" Ikki uttered.

Stella ran at full stride down the road, her vision strained a bit from the sky's pinkish golden glow until she finally caught a glimpse of the transfer student's back.

"Hey...Bruce! Hold on a minute!" she called out.

She didn't expect Bruce to actually stop and turn towards her and reacted by stopping in her tracks, both with her legs and her mind.

He looked at her waiting to hear why she called him but she was at a loss for words and didn't know why, she had no problem insulting and yelling at him before but now she felt nervous for some reason.

"I..." she blurted out but the words died in her mouth.

She cringed as her cheeks tinged in embarrassment, she felt like such an idiot running after him like that. However, she still felt that she had to set the record straight with him.

So of course, she acted with pride and huffed while crossing her arms defensively.

"I still think you're a jerk and a perv!"

He still waited to hear what she really wanted to say, knowing that there was no way she came all the way here just to tell him that.

Stella spoke again softly, this time making a sincere attempt to convey her thoughts.

"But I now understand why Ikki respects you so much. And why he..."

Bruce raised a brow at her trailing off with a hint of sadness, wondering what she was implying.

But Stella coughed and turned her back to him and spluttered her last words to him.

"Erm, A-a-anyway! That's all I wanted to say."

"Princess..."

He addressed her just as she was about to march off, causing her to halt.

"I'm not trying to be a third wheel..." he spoke.

This made her spin back towards him in shock.

 _ _"EH!? He heard all that!?"__ she thought.

"Nor do I want to get in between anything." he said with his usual smirk and then turned to leave.

"So you have nothing to worry about."

He said this as he walked away while waving behind him, leave the red-haired princess to stare after him.

* * *

The door to a darkened dorm room opened and a young man's hand automatically went for the light switch as he stepped in. There was an audible click and he froze in place, his previously lax mind now alert as he turned his eyes towards the switch.

"Huh?" he wondered.

He flipped the switch again and again but the room remained dark.

"Is this thing busted?"

He grunted in annoyance figuring he'd have to make a complaint and call maintenance. He looked ahead and noticed that the curtains were completely parted, revealing the glass balcony doors and the evening sky outside.

The boy's irritation reached a new high and he grit his teeth in anger.

"That dumbass roommate of mine, I told him to keep the curtains drawn!" he growled.

He didn't care for his roommate or his affairs but he knew that he would usually return to the room much later and so decided right then that he was going to give him a piece of his mind when he did.

But for now, he grumbled as he marched towards the balcony doors and roughly pulled the curtains together.

"I should have that shithead's knees broken." he muttered.

But when he turned around, he screamed and jumped back with a start.

In front of him stood Batman, drenched in shadows except for the glowing white lenses.

"Lucky Roshi I presume?" a modulated voice asked in a patronizing manner.

Michita Takigawa's face contorted in horror, unable to believe that a dangerous vigilante rogue Blazer had somehow broken into his dorm but also knew his alias. In a state of fright, he attempted to dash past him but a long blade suddenly blocked his path.

"Don't even think about it."

With the tip of Branwen pointed towards him, Batman forces Michita back into the room.

"You're him...Batman. Wha-what do you want from me?" Michita asked, his hands up as he sweated profusely.

"Your brother. Where is Koshiro Takigawa!?" Batman grilled.

The boy blinked in surprise.

"Koshiro? I..."

Michita trailed off and then his demeanor shifted with him sporting a smug smile while shrugging indifferently.

"Heh, how am I supposed to know? He ran from home years ago, I haven't heard from 'im since."

Batman's eyes narrowed, he figured that this must be a practiced response usually given to the police. Naturally he wasn't fooled by this and he happened to already have something that would make Michita talk.

From behind his enveloping cape, he pulled out a what looked like a notebook with a thick black cover. The sight of it made Michita drop the attitude and his eyes expand.

"That's..! Where did you get that!?"

Michita exclaimed as he reached for it on impulse but Batman stopped him with the tip of his sword.

It was something that the Caped Crusader found along with a stach of money after searching the place earlier; Michita probably thought he hid it well but Batman had a good idea where to look. The notebook was a ledger containing the names of the students and all the bets and payments made from the gambling ring.

"Quite a racket you have going on here." Batman said. "Milking kids off their money, using thugs to keep them in line..."

"Wha-!? How did you know that!?"

Batman ignored the question and sharpened his angular white eyes dangerously at him.

"Hard to believe that a little punk like you could pull it off, especially commanding a bunch of Yakuza goons. Or am I wrong?"

Even though the darkness, Michita could see Batman bare his teeth in fury as he reared his sword back, ready to slash at him.

"Am I really looking at the PILE OF FILTH responsible for this!?" the vigilante growled.

The boy shrank back to the ground, putting his hands forward in futile defense.

"No! You got it all wrong, man! The whole thing was Koshiro's idea, I just collect for him! I'm sorry! Pleasedon'tkillme!" he whimpered.

Batman paused with his expression remaining fierce before relaxing his posture.

"I figured as much."

Michita looked up in surprise.

"H-how?"

"Just a hunch. That name, 'Lucky Roshi', got me thinking. The kanji character 'Koh' means 'Luck' or 'Fortune', 'Roshi' is just 'Shiro' in reverse. I doubt Koshiro put much thought when he came up with it."

The Dark Knight continued to speak as he re-pocketed the black notebook.

"And here's another hunch: If this ledger is anything to go by, you've been taking a slice of the pie for yourself. Koshiro works for the Ichinose-gumi, this is THEIR operation. But the betting for the Selection Battles, that was all YOU, wasn't it?"

Michita's pupils shrunk in horror, seeing that reaction was all Batman needed to confirm that he was right on the money and he now had him on the ropes.

"I don't need to tell you that the people Koshiro is in bed with are the kind that don't like sharing." Batman said grimly. "If they find out, your brother will only stand by and watch as they leave you for dead!"

The boy clutched both sides of his hair in despair as the reality of the situation hit him.

"Oh no...Please! I beg you! You can't let them know!"

"Then answer my question! Where. Is. Koshiro!?"

Machita froze with momentary apprehension before his finally gave a small sigh in defeat.

"Sunday. We meet every Sunday evening near Shinjuku station."

"To hand over your collection." Batman stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, that's the only time we meet." Michita nodded as he spoke with a sullen tone.

The boy's tone didn't go unnoticed by Batman and so he waited thinking that the boy had more to say.

"My brother..." Machita began to speak. "My parents hated him but he's still family to me. However, like you said, he barely sees it that way..."

And he trailed off emotionlessly. Batman assumed there was some kind of history with the boy, Koshiro and their whole family that he didn't know about. He recalls countless cases like this back in Gotham, of kids from broken families idolizing people from the wrong crowd.

"Please don't tell him I told you." Machita asked.

"I won't. But the ledger is going to the Director's office. When she confronts you, you will tell her everything you did. And for good measure, I'll be taking your phone too."

Machita looks with shock as Batman holds out the boy's phone. He quickly patted his pocket to realize that somehow at some point, the vigilante had managed to pilfer the phone from him without him noticing.

"Don't even think about tipping Koshiro off because I'll know about it." Batman warned.

"WHAT!? You can't do that!" Machita reacted with outrage.

Batman responded by roughly grabbing Machita by the collar and leveling his terrifying visage in front of his face.

"Just be glad I don't do anything worse!" he snarled. "You're young, you can still turn your life around so I'll only say this once, Boy..."

The Dark Knight pressed the tip of his sword lightly against Machita's nose as he gave his last warning.

"Keep your nose clean or next time, I'll lop it clean off! Do we have an understanding!?"

"Ye-y-y-yes sir." Machita nodded nervously.

Feeling satisfied, Batman dismissed Branwen and allowed the weapon to dissipate.

"Good. Now take a nap."

"Take a nap?" the boy asked in confusion.

Batman then delivered a quick nerve strike to Machita's neck, effectively knocking him out. He quickly grabbed the boy as he fell and relocated him atop of his bed. The blow he delivered should disrupt Machita's short term memory and he figured that when he woke up, he'd think this was all a bad dream.

Even if the boy didn't, he doubted that anyone would believe his story anyway.

 **TBC**


End file.
